Solo para mí
by aoibird6
Summary: Gabriel está enamorado de Dean desde el primer día en que se conocieron pero no cree tener oportunidad de conquistarlo. Un día, el rubio le confiesa que es homosexual y que va a perder su virginidad antes de que termine el año. Entonces decide aprovechar la oportunidad para declararse, elaborando un plan de cuatro fases que no será tan sencillo de cumplir. AU.
1. Serás mío

**Título** : Solo para mí.

 **Pareja:** GabrielxDean, CastielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar, JohnxMary, breve LuciferxDean, ChuckxDean.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 24 (incluye un epilogo, dividido en dos partes)

 **Género:** AU, Romance, Drama, Humor.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Notas del fic:** Después de mucho tiempo, he decidido regresar a la página, es la primera en la comencé a publicar y por eso no he borrado mis fics, así que volveré a publicar más seguido por aquí. **_Esta historia es una petición de_** ** _Jess Novak Watson_** ** _, quien quiere un fic AU de GabrielxDean, ¡Espero que te guste!_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Serás mío.**

 _El castaño abrió uno de sus chocolates favoritos mientras iba caminando distraídamente por el largo pasillo del instituto. Hoy inicia su primer día de clases, aunque no puede afirmar que es algo bueno, ya que nuevamente volverá a ser el chico nuevo, al que algunos miraran con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia y puede que unos pocos con envidia, la cual sería exclusiva culpa de su padre, quien es el presidente de la compañía T, muy reconocida a nivel nacional por sus excelentes productos tecnológicos. Aunque lo peor iba a ser integrarse a un curso a mitad de año, cuando a todos los tenían formados sus propios grupos de amigos y esas cosas._

 _-Debí traer más dulces- susurró comiendo el último bocado de su chocolate y suspiró bajito._

 _Ser el chico nuevo siempre resulta difícil, especialmente para él que tiene un record impresionante de estar un máximo de un año y medio por ciudad. ¿Cómo lo aguantaría su madre? Tal vez por eso siempre discute con su padre, tal como esa mañana. Además su personalidad juguetona y despreocupada, no es de mucha ayuda a la hora de interactuar con otros. Dobló la esquina desanimado por sus pensamientos y de improviso, algo duro lo impactó de frente, dejándolo en el suelo sentado._

 _-Oh Dios, ¡Lo siento tanto!-se apresuró en disculparse una voz._

 _-Por supuesto que deberías sentirlo, idiota, me has… tirado…- susurró lo último con sorpresa cuando reparó en el adolescente frente a él, cabello rubio, un cuerpo bien formado, probablemente se ejercita a diario, unos labios increíblemente apetecibles (mucho más que sus amados dulces) y el par de ojos verdes más bonitos que ha visto._

 _-Lo siento mucho, lo siento, me desperté tarde y tuve que venir corriendo, bueno, no todo el camino, eso sería una locura porque vivo del otro lado de la ciudad pero había un embotellamiento enorme en la avenida principal y no tuve más opción que hacer la mitad del camino a pie, ¿Te lo imaginas? Fue casi un kilómetro- dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire._

 _-Vaya, que pulmones tienes para hablar tanto en solo unos segundos- comentó el castaño arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos, ya que por esa clase de cosas, es que le cuesta hacer amigos, al menos de los de verdad pero para su sorpresa, el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, la cual llamó la atención de dos chicas que estaban al final del pasillo._

 _-Esa es buena, no es por ser arrogante pero puedo aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por casi dos minutos, así que sí, tengo excelentes pulmones, amigo- respondió dándole una amistosa palmadita en el hombro derecho- Es mejor que me vaya a clases o me regañarán otra vez, he llegado tarde toda la semana pero aún no me acostumbro a levantarme temprano después de las vacaciones, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió marchándose corriendo después de doblar la esquina, en dirección a donde estaban las escaleras._

 _El castaño lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo visual antes de retomar el camino hacia la sala de profesores, en donde se suponía que su tutor lo estaría esperando para llevarlo hasta su primera clase y presentarlo al curso. Por unos segundos, se arrepintió de no preguntarle el nombre a ese particular rubio, aunque seguramente no volvería a verlo. Después de conocer a su profesor a cargo, éste lo llevó a una de los salones del tercero piso y golpeó la puerta, siendo recibido por una mujer de cabello rojizo, quien se presentó como Anna Milton, su profesora de historia._

 _-Hola a todos- saludó Enias con una sonrisa- Siento interrumpir su lección pero quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Gabriel Speight, por favor sean amables con él y ayúdenlo en lo que necesite- pidió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- Allá atrás ahí un puesto libre, junto a Dean- señaló hacia el último pupitre de la fila de la ventana, en donde reconoció al mismo rubio con quien chocó hace unos minutos- Ve- acató la orden sostenido su bolso, como una forma de infundirse confianza. Definitivamente debió traer más dulces, eso siempre lo anima._

 _-Hola, chico gracioso, así que eres un nuevo alumno y de mi edad, genial- susurró con una sonrisa que afirma sus palabras._

 _-Hola, buenos pulmones, sí, soy de tu edad, a menos que repitieras el curso o seas superdotado- el aludido arqueó una ceja sin perder la expresión de diversión en su rostro. Tal parece que no se espantaría con sus comentarios espontáneos._

 _-Soy Dean Winchester, un gusto conocerte, Gabriel, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien- dijo tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo y luego de un breve titubeo, correspondió su saludo._

 _-Eso espero, Dean._

El castaño mantuvo la vista fija hacia la fila del desayuno, específicamente en aquel rubio que sobresalía descaradamente gracias a esos pantalones que se amoldan a la perfección a su trasero y la camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos pero eso solo son complementos, ya que ese chico hasta con un saco de papa encima se vería increíblemente sexy.

-Mmm, cierra la boca, Gabe o te entrarán moscas- canturreó su molesto amigo, quien se sentó a su lado cargando el desayuno en la bandeja- Oh, ¿Tan temprano estás babeando por tu amorcito? Qué lindo.

-¿Y tú temprano siendo un idiota, Balthy?- replicó lanzándole una mirada muy dura antes de tomar su emparedado.

-Siempre tan simpático por las mañanas, además de las tardes y las noches, es difícil que estés de buen humor cuando no tienes un dulce en la mano- afirmó el rubio muy divertido con la situación y le tendió un chocolate- Ten, lo traje exclusivamente para ti, ¿Estamos bien ahora, Gabe?

-Sí, ahora sí- respondió quitando el envoltorio y comió un buen pedazo del dulce.

-Oye, Gabe, no quiero tentar mi suerte pero soy tu amigo y aunque me guste molestarte a veces pero siempre me preocuparé por ti, al igual que por mi rubito sexy, deberías decírselo, Gabe, ya llevas tres años babeando por él, éste es el cuarto- dijo el mayor negando despacio- Tú no eres de los que tienen miedo.

-Balthy…- suspiró en señal de derrota- No es tan fácil, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Ahora que lo escucha de boca de uno de sus mejores amigos, suena bastante patético que lleva cuatro años enamorado de la misma persona y éste ni cuenta se ha dado, aunque tampoco es que pudiera notar algo, debido a que procura controlarse en su presencia. Realmente ha intentado confesarle sus sentimientos pero no puede, es demasiado difícil y siempre termina rompiendo el momento con una broma de mal gusto. Ni siquiera le sorprendería que su mejor amigo pensara que es molesto e irritante, quizás con suerte solo lo soporta por su amistad.

-¿Que está pasando por esa cabecita?- preguntó el mayor ladeando un poco la cabeza con confusión por su repentino cambio facial, " _un gesto de familia_ ", pensó al recordar que el moreno hace lo mismo.

-Nada, solo estoy sacando cuentas de por qué es una pésima idea decirle la verdad a Dean y definitivamente no lo haré- concluyó dándole un mordisco distraído a su emparedado- Ahora deja el tema, ahí viene.

-¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?- el rubio se sentó a su lado, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y le tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice- Apuesto a que mi gruñoncito favorito me extrañó.

-No molestes, rubio idiota, estaba tan bien sin oír tu irritante voz- se quejó rodando los ojos mientras Balthazar solo ríe.

-Entonces no te daré esto- dijo el Winchester haciendo morritos mientras le enseña cuatro pastillas en su palma derecha.

-¡Dame!- gritó quitándoselas con rapidez y devoró la primera con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- Mi sabor favorito.

-Bien hecho domando a la bestia- lo felicitó el Novak mayor.

-Dios, ustedes son la prueba viviente de que los rubios son idiotas- gruñó nuevamente Gabriel.

Unos segundos después se les unieron Sam y Castiel, ambos iban un curso más abajo que ellos. Al comienzo, el castaño debía admitir que no le agradó en lo más mínimo el moreno, no porque lo sacara de quicio como su desesperante hermano mayor, sino porque en cuando Dean lo vio, fue la primera vez que le comentó que le parecía atractivo un hombre. Después de eso fueron semanas y semanas de celos silenciosos, descargar su enfado contra todo aquel que tuviera a su alrededor hasta que a final de año, recibió el mejor regalo de navidad: Sam y Castiel se hicieron pareja, lo cual eliminó toda posibilidad de una posible atracción entre ellos, aunque ahora que lo piensa más tranquilamente, duda mucho que pudieran estar juntos, su amigo es heterosexual y hay un montón de chicas con el corazón roto que lo pueden probar.

Cuando terminó la aburrida jornada de clases, Dean se excusó con que debían estudiar y lo llevó casi arrastras hasta su casa, en donde después de coger unos bocadillos que les ofreció Mary, subieron corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación del menor, quien dejó la bandeja sobre el velador, arrojó su bolso al suelo y se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando? Tú nunca estudias con tanta antelación para un examen, si no fuera porque tu mamá, ni siquiera lo harías- señaló el castaño yendo a su lado e imitó su posición.

-Tengo algo muy importante que contarte pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, promételo, Gabriel- ordenó con una seriedad que sorprendió al castaño y solo se limitó a asentir- Bien… es algo muy personal y quiero que me escuches en silencio, sin hacer preguntas.

-¿Puedes decirlo de una vez? Ya me quedó claro la primera vez que nos conocimos, que tienes excelentes pulmones, ahora concéntrate- pidió frotándose el puente de la nariz con cierta irritación, no quería ni imaginar que podía ser eso tan secreto y la idea de que estuviera con alguien, no ayuda mucho a clamar sus ansias.

-Jajajaja, es cierto, no he cambiado ni un poquito desde que nos conocimos ¿verdad?- el mayor le dio la razón con una sonrisa, esa es una de las cosas que le gusta del menor, que siempre ha sido quien y nunca se ha molestado en aparentar, aún cuando a veces le parece algo irritante- Bueno yo… yo soy… Gabe… yo soy...- susurró lo último tan bajo que el castaño arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? Más fuerte- pidió observando al rubio, quien volvió a repetir en un murmullo inentendible- Dean, no tengo súper oído, tampoco sé leer los labios o entiendo lengua de señas, así que deja de comportarte como un idiota y dilo.

-Mmm… es que a mí… a mí me gus… an… h…es…- volvió a bajar la voz por momentos.

-¡Dilo de una vez! Eres desesperante- se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que me gustan los hombres!- gritó el menor cubriéndose el rostro con las manos antes de darle la espalda- Oh Dios… no puedo creer que lo dijera…

Gabriel abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. No, definitivamente estaba teniendo un problema de audición porque es imposible que Dean-me-encanta-ligar-con-chicas-Winchester, sea homosexual. No, debe ser un error, uno bastante cruel tomando en cuenta su atracción no correspondida por ese chico. Cuando consiguió convencerse que escuchó mal, se incorporó quedándose sentando al borde de la cama y giró al menor por el brazo, quien seguía con el rostro cubierto.

-Creo que algo pasa con mis oídos hoy porque juraría que has dicho que eres gay- se rio con nerviosismo pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con vergüenza y dio un asentimiento- Eres gay, así que eres gay, pensé que me dirías que…- en ese preciso instante terminó de procesar la confesión que acaba de escuchar- ¡Eres gay!

-¡SSSHHHH!- el rubio se apresuró en cubrirle la boca- ¡Es un secreto! No puedes decírselo a alguien más- pidió casi entrando en pánico antes de soltarlo.

-Lo siento, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- preguntó carraspeando un poco para disimular la sonrisa de emoción que amenaza con apoderarse de sus labios. Tal parece que su suerte comienza a cambiar ahora.

-No… o sea… Sammy y Cas lo saben- una pequeña punzada de celos se apoderó del pecho del mayor, ¿Acaso el moreno no es un tema superado?- No me mires así, no es como si quiera que lo supieran, al menos no por ahora… estaba… estaba viendo porno… gay…- aclaró colocándose muy rojo- Fui al baño y cuando volví… ese par de idiotas estaban en mi computadora… no tuve más opción que confesar… como sea, tú eres el primero a quien se lo digo…

Rápidamente los celos se esfumaron, dando paso a incredulidad por lo que escucha, ¿Él es el primero? No quiere desmerecer su amistad con el Winchester mayor, se llevaron bastante bien desde el día en que se conocieron pero sabe perfectamente que Balthy lo conoce de antes y guiándose por la antigüedad del mejor amigo (algo que acaba de inventar) debería habérselo dicho a él primero ¿O no? La sola idea de que entre todas las personas que rodean a Dean, él es en quien más confía, lo hace sentir muy feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo. Antes solía tener muchos problemas para hacer amigos (algunos por el trabajo de su padre) pero todo cambió después de se mudaron a Lawrence y saber que una persona importante en su vida, confía tanto en él, es increíble.

-Tienes razón, Sammy y Cas son un par de idiotas, quizás por eso se quieren tanto y cuanto a lo que me has dicho… mmm… no pensé que confiaras tanto en mí… o sea, me encanta saberlo y no tengo ningún problema con tu orientación sexual, eso es genial, ya sabes, que te aceptes como eres- se apresuró en corregir porque la verdadera razón de que le guste tanto la noticia, es que tiene una posibilidad real de conquistarlo- Lo único que no entiendo… es… ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi primero? Esto es algo muy importante para ti, siempre has estado con chicas y que de repente te gusten los hombres… Balthy podría aconsejarte mejor, ya sabes, su hermanito gay…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que cuando lo descubrí… la primera persona en quien pensé fuiste tú- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco al castaño- Sé que te encanta molestarme y hacerme bromas, además de colocarme apodos ridículos en clase pero yo confío mucho en ti, Gabe, desde un comienzo lo he hecho.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…- insistió algo decepcionado al pensar que solo fue algo fortuito que lo escogiera.

-Mmm… no lo sé… yo… desde que nos conocemos siempre has cuidado de mí… como el año pasado, cuando esos chicos me querían golpear tras el edificio viejo porque me reí de ellos, mi gran boca me trajo problemas y tú me ayudaste sin dudarlo… siempre cubres mis espaldas cuando lo necesito, me aconsejas, me ayudas con las materias que no entiendo, siempre me dejas la última rebanada de pizza y tarta- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que coloca una mano en el muslo del mayor, quien tragó saliva con dificultad, consiguiendo disimularlo- Has estado conmigo desde un comienzo y sé muy bien que aún cuando te saco de quicio con mis idioteces, siempre estarás para mí… saber que soy gay después de estar con tantas chicas, es abrumador… por eso solo pude pensar en ti para admitirlo…

-Dean… muchas gracias, me alegra que tengas una imagen tan buena de mí y aprecio mucho tu confianza, yo me siento del mismo modo- respondió sin un ápice de burla, queriendo ser muy honesto con su sentir en ese momento, como pocas veces lo es- Entonces… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustan los hombres?- preguntó volviendo a tumbarse sobre la cama.

Había leído en un libro de desarrollo humano, para un trabajo que tuvieron que hacer hace dos años en la clase de biología, que en la adolescencia, se explora la sexualidad heterosexual como homosexual, aunque esto último se realiza casi de manera inconsciente, ya sea a modo de juego entre amigos o compañeros, como tocarse el trasero, observarse desnudos en las duchas del gimnasio y esas cosas. El tema le gustó bastante, además de aclarar muchas de sus dudas, las cuales no podía hacer a sus padres, por la sencilla razón de que apenas los veía durante el día y estaba seguro que es cosa de tiempo para que se divorcien. Continuó informándose más sobre la homosexualidad y aprendió cosas bastante útiles, desde falsos mitos hasta la mecánica del sexo entre hombres (jamás admitirá que lo primero que pensó cuando vio un vídeo, fue como era posible que algo tan grande cayera en un espacio tan estrecho).

No se sorprendió mucho cuando Dean le contó que fue un proceso lento hasta darse cuenta que solía mirar a los chicos desnudos después de los entrenamientos del equipo de atletismo, que le parecía más atractivo un pecho plano en comparación al busto femenino, o que ya no le interesa levantar faldas sino bajar pantalones. Gabriel ya había leído sobre esas cosas en diferentes libros o páginas de internet, mucho más le había sorprendido ser consciente que es gay después del primer encuentro que tuvo con el rubio. Cuando su amigo terminó de hablar, jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente, se colocó de lado, apoyando el codo en la cama y afirmó la cabeza en la palma.

-Es bueno que lo tengas claro, Dean, aunque será una verdadera pena para las chicas y una gran ganancia entre los chicos, con esa carita no tardarás en encontrar pareja- canturreó haciendo reír al menor. Podría escuchar por horas esa voz, aún cuando solía quejarse.

-Hay chicos lindos pero no me gusta alguien- replicó en un infantil puchero antes de sonrojarse un poco- Oye… ¿Crees que duela?- el castaño arqueó una ceja sin entender a qué se refiere- Tú también has tenido sexo con chicas, sabemos que la primera vez es algo complicado, supongo que es igual con los hombres…no quiero que duela si lo pruebo.

-¿Y por te habría de…?- guardó silencio abruptamente al comprender el implícito mensaje tras esas palabras y abrió cómicamente los ojos- ¡Quieres que te follen! Oh Dios, no puedo creer que el gran semental Winchester quiera que se la metan por atrás.

-¡No te burles!- gritó dándole la espalda para ocultar el rostro contra las sabanas- ¿Y que tiene…?- susurró muy avergonzado.

-Chico travieso, chico travieso- canturreó dándole una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Gabe!- se quejó el menor observándolo muy sonrojado- Eres un grandísimo idiota.

-Jajajajaja, puede ser pero tú quieres que te metan algo grandísimo por atrás- se burló con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a comer antes de que te golpee, tarado.

El castaño no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro el resto del día. Aún no podía creer que su amigo fuera homosexual pero la idea le encanta mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir y ahora que tiene una posibilidad real de conquistarlo, no va a desaprovecharla.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Saludos! :D_**


	2. Plan de conquista para nueve meses

Hola! :D

Gracias a quienes leen la historia y gracias por sus comentarios gaviota2127 (jajaja, tendrá que ser un loquillo para conquistar a su distraído chico), Jess Novak Watson (Me alegra que te guste la historia, son una rara pareja pero combinan bien juntos :D) y Atolotl (Es cierto, hay poco GabexDean en español y parece una pareja más viable que Sabriel :/ quizás más adelante escriba más sobre ellos)

Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Plan de conquista para nueve meses**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que el rubio le confesó su gran secreto, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos unas semanas después. Esa gran muestra de confianza fue muy potente para Gabriel, animándolo a que no se rinda con su amor unilateral y aproveche esa gran oportunidad de conquistarlo. Es por eso que apenas divisa al menor junto a sus amigos en la entrada del instituto, se acerca a él, dándole una "inocente" palmada en el trasero.

-¡Hola gente!- saluda con su habitual entusiasmo- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy, pinky?- preguntó pasando una mano por los hombros del rubio.

-Darte un puñetazo en la cara por idiota- respondió con una sonrisa de diversión y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Inténtalo pero terminarás mordiendo el polvo- canturreó soltándolo mientras los demás se ríen.

Es bastante raro que después de cuatro años de conformarse con observar desde lejos (y de paso aguantar las bromas de Balthazar por eso) ahora realmente tiene una oportunidad de conquistarlo pero antes de actuar sin pensar, como suele hacer, decidió trazar un inteligente plan de cuatro fases que luego compartirá con el idiota de su mejor amigo. Sabe perfectamente que deberá soportar sus burlas, sin embargo lo hace por su chico especial, así que vale la pena. En cuanto abandona sus pensamientos, se percata que el rubio está observando hacia el edificio viejo, en donde está el enfermero nuevo que llegó hace tres semanas.

-Mmm, parece que alguien repentinamente se enfermará- canturreó Sam manteniendo abrazada a su pareja- ¿Quieres jugar al doctor, Dean?

-¡No molestes enano!- gritó ruborizándose por la insinuación.

-¿En serio, Dean? Ese hombre debe tener el doble de tu edad, podría ser tu papá- intervino Gabriel disimulando su molestia.

-No exageres… la edad no es problema… es bastante sexy- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios cuando el hombre giró en su dirección.

No, no, no, eso no podía estar pasando, ¡Su chico estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ese viejo! Realmente no entiende como tiene tan mal gusto gay, siendo heterosexual escogía mucho mejor sus ligues ocasionales. Ese sujeto no tiene una pizca de atractivo, incluso su nombre es horrible y parece una mala broma: Lucifer, ¿Quién nombraría a su hijo como una de las figuras oscuras de la biblia? No, no, seguramente ni sus padre lo querían. El come dulces se pasó una mano por el cabello para no fruncir el ceño mientras sigue convenciéndose que ese hombre no es rival para él.

-Deberías disimular un poco mejor, Dean- señaló el moreno acomodándose el bolso al hombro- Aunque al enfermero no parece molestarle tu interés.

-¡Que locura!- gritó Gabriel sin poder contenerse y a los pocos segundos se arrepintió, ya que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el Winchester menor con curiosidad- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… es que… es que… ¡Que locura de clima! De repente me dio un escalofrío- mintió quitándole la chaqueta a su amor platónico, quien se la entregó ladeando un poco la cabeza- Luego te la devuelvo, pinky.

-Más te vale, es una de mis favoritas- señaló haciendo morritos.

-Como sea, vamos a clases, ya está por sonar el timbre.

El resto del día, Gabriel notó que su amigo estaba algo raro, intercambiando miradas descaradas con todo aquel que mostrara un poquito de interés en él, especialmente el enfermero. Definitivamente ese hombre no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Después de su última clase, acompañó al rubio hacia las pistas, ya que tiene entrenamiento con el club de atletismo, así que se sentó en la segunda grada dejando su bolso al lado para luego sacar una libreta pequeña.

-Bien, es hora de terminar mi fantástico plan de conquista- asintió muy satisfecho con el título de la misión y lo anotó en la primera hoja en blanco- Mmm… ¿Qué más…? Parece que si necesitaré la ayuda de ese idiota- gruñó en referencia a Balthazar.

-¡Gabeeeee!- se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ese grito entusiasta y se apresuró en cerrar la libreta, ocultándola bajo su muslo derecho unos segundos antes de que el rubio llegara corriendo a su lado- ¿Me cuidas esto?- pidió entregándole el bolso donde trae su ropa de deporte, ya que el otro se lo entregó a su hermano, aprovechando que se fue directo a casa.

-Claro, lindas piernas- respondió guiñándole un ojo con coquetería y el menor se rio, sin llegar a detectar la verdad tras esas palabras.

-Lo sé, soy irresistible y estás loquito de amor por mí- afirmó inclinándose hasta que sus narices se rozaron- ¿Eh? ¡Te has puesto rojo! Jajajaja, ¡Te has puesto rojo! Soy irresistible- canturreó con una arrogante sonrisa y el castaño le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-En tus sueños- replicó retándolo con la mirada hasta que una divertida pasó por su cabeza y alzó un poco la cabeza para lamerle la nariz.

-¡Gabe!-se quejó el menor apartándose mientras se limpia con una mano- Eres un idiota.

-No tanto como tú, ardilla, ahora vete a entrenar o me largaré- amenazó cruzándose de brazos, intentando disimular lo mucho que le gustó lo que acaba de hacer.

-Eres un gruñón, Gabe pero así te quiero- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de acomodarse los pantalones cortos que suele usar hasta mitad de muslo- Oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?- el mayor negó con curiosidad- Hay algo que quiero contarte… y me gustaría escuchar tu opinión pero es algo muy personal… me da un poco de vergüenza pero necesito una segunda opinión y tú eres el indicado.

-Mmm, claro, Dean, podemos ir a mi casa, mis padres no estarán, así que nadie nos interrumpirá- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Es otra confesión gay?

-Idiota, ya te lo diré, anímame muy fuerte y deséame suerte, hoy haremos una preselección para la próxima competencia- explicó guiñándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto que los representarás, igual que el año pasado, tú no necesitas suerte, gacela, con esas lindas piernas llegarás muy lejos- el aludido le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Gabriel lo observó marcharse y durante unos segundos, sus ojos se dirigieron al trasero ajeno. Desde la primera vez pensó que esos pantalones cortos le quedan de maravilla, acentuando perfectamente lo que cubren. Durante el entrenamiento del club de atletismo, se percató que no es el único interesado en el cuerpo bien trabajado del rubio, ya que otros dos chicos, disimuladamente lo aprecian, especialmente cuando el Winchester se prepara para la carrera.

-Mmm, ya sé cuál será la primera fase del plan de conquista- susurra bajito y saca de nuevo la libreta, abriéndola mientras toma el lápiz, anotando el número uno: Deshacerse de la competencia- Eso es lo que debo hacer.

La mayor parte del tiempo, toda su atención está centrada en Dean, así que nunca se percató de lo realmente atractivo que es para su mismo género y ahora que ha descubierto que es homosexual, no le faltarán chicos dispuestos a estar con él, lo cual significa que hay una gran competencia que debe eliminar, comenzando por ese pervertido enfermero. Cuando consiguió alejar esos molestos pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una raya vertical en la hoja que había traspasado hasta la siguiente por la fuerza con que la remarca.

-Maldición… cálmate, Gabe, tú puedes hacerlo, soy el mejor, soy el mejor- se convenció después de repetirlo varias veces- Yo soy perfecto para Dean, él es solo para mí.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, el rubio fue corriendo a su lado a buscar el bolso y le insistió tanto en que lo acompañara a los vestidores, que no tuvo más opción que hacerlo (aunque realmente lo desea, jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad para admirar ese varonil cuerpo). Uno a uno se fueron yendo los demás miembros del club hasta que quedó a solas con el rubio, quien estaba bañándose mientras canta. Durante unos segundos, el castaño tuvo la pervertida idea de espiarlo, después de todo la banca donde está sentado se encuentra frente a las duchas, basta con que se mueva del extremo hacia la derecha y tendrá una visión privilegiada de ese atractivo chico.

-No… no… me estoy comportando como un maldito viejo pervertido- se reprendió en voz baja y se sobresaltó cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó con un poco de shampoo en el cabello.

-No, nada… date prisa, sirena, no tengo todo el día- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya casi termino, amargadito- respondió con una amplia sonrisa y acabó de bañarse sin dejar de cantar.

Fueron cerca de diez minutos de tortura, en donde Gabriel tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empalmarse con el espectáculo inocentemente erótico que da el menor al secarse, ya que ese idiota lo hizo frente a él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que se vistiera en su presencia. Apenas terminó, fueron hasta el paradero más cercano para tomar un autobús que los acercaría a la gran casa Speight, su padre nunca ha escatimado en gastos a la hora de estar cómodo, especialmente cuando Lawrence parecía ser su hogar permanente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- ofreció el mayor arrojando su bolso a un lado de la cama, importándole bien poco que cayó al suelo.

-¡Por supuesto! Me muerto de hambre-respondió su amigo imitando su acción antes de saltar hacia la gran cama de dos plazas, como si fuera un niño pequeño- Lo repito, me encanta tu habitación, Gabe.

-Ya me di cuenta, siempre te revuelcas como un gatito mimado cuando vienes, ¿Quieres marcar mi cama con tu olor?- canturreó haciendo sonrojar al rubio y le guiñó un ojo- No coloques esa carita, no me molesta, hueles bien, iré por algo de comer y hablaremos.

El mayor fue hasta la cocina, en donde una de las sirvientas de su madre, le preparó dos emparedados y los acomodó junto a dos jugos sobre una bandeja, la cual tomó dándole las gracias para luego regresar a la habitación. El rubio seguía recostado sobre la cama, se había quitado los zapatos y sostenía la fotografía que solía tener en el velador.

-Ese viaje a la playa fue inolvidable para mí- dijo acomodándose a un lado y le palmeó el muslo para que se siente- A comer.

-Oye… ¿Cómo están las cosas con tus padres?- preguntó dejando la fotografía donde la encontró y lo observó con preocupación- A mí me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, fue increíble celebrar tu cumpleaños en la playa… ya sabes que yo soy muy unido a mis padres, especialmente a mi mamá, me moriría si algo les sucede… por eso, no he querido tocar el tema…

-Lo sé, Dean y te lo agradezco, tampoco es algo de lo que me guste hablar- suspiró bajito mientras mantiene la vista fija en uno de los jugos- Creo que se van divorciar pronto… ya ni siquiera pueden intercambiar una palabra sin terminar discutiendo y tengo la impresión de que papá está saliendo con otra persona… como sea, cuando termine el instituto me iré, he ahorrado bastante para alquilar un lugar propio y mis calificaciones son buenas, así que podría obtener una beca.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- el tono de reproche en la voz del rubio lo hizo voltear hacia él y lo abrazaron por el cuello- Prometimos que iremos a la misma universidad, así que es más que obvio que seremos compañeros de cuarto, piso, departamento o como quieras llamarlo, he ahorrado un montón con mis trabajos de verano y pienso juntar mucho más este año, ¿O yo no estoy considerado en tus planes a futuro? ¿Tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mí?

Gabriel abrió ligeramente la boca al oír esas palabras. Efectivamente, el año pasado hicieron la promesa de ir a la misma universidad pero nunca tocaron el tema de vivir juntos y descubrir que el rubio quiere seguir a su lado (por supuesto, como amigo) en el futuro, es algo gratamente inesperado. Acomodó bien la bandeja sobre sus piernas y usó una mano para revolverle el cabello al menor, quien se rio.

-Jamás querría deshacerme de ti, ¿A quién voy a molestar?- preguntó bromeando, tal como hace cuando las cosas se colocan muy serias- Un cerebrito como yo necesita a su pinky al lado.

-No te creas tanto- replicó soltándolo con diversión- Sammy y Cas me ayudarán con el examen de matemáticas, con dos listillos de mi lado, sacaré una mejor calificación que tú- apostó sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Ya lo veremos, ahora come, tengo hambre- ordenó tomando su vaso de juego y esperó que su amor no correspondido tomara el suyo- Felicitaciones por clasificar para representar a la escuela en atletismo.

-Gracias, Gabe, todavía falta una fase más antes de que escojan a los cuatro representantes- señaló algo ruborizado.

-¿Por qué nunca aceptas que te feliciten por algo en que eres genial? Es obvio que serás uno de los cuatro seleccionado e iremos a celebrarlo, te invitaré una rica tarta, no será tan buena como las de tía Mary pero sé que la disfrutarás- prometió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡SÍ! Gabe es el mejor, Gabe es el mejor- festejó con una amplia sonrisa.

Los dos devoraron sus bocadillos manteniendo una amena conversación, desde el aburrido día de clases hasta los planes para el fin de semana, ganando por amplia mayoría que irían al club del centro. A pesar de ser menores de edad, Balthazar había conseguido identificaciones falsas, así que han conseguido entrar un par de veces. Cuando terminaron de comer, el mayor dejó la bandeja sobre el velador y ambos se recostaron, manteniendo la vista en el techo.

-Entonces, Dean, ¿Qué es eso tan personal de lo que querías hablarme?- preguntó observándolo de reojo con curiosidad.

-Oh… claro… ya lo había olvidado- respondió bastante nervioso- Yo… he estado pensando mucho estos días… y… todavía no he podido contarle a mis padres que soy gay pero… después de admitirlo con ustedes, fue como quitarme un peso de encima… ya no tengo dudas en que me gustan los hombres y… por eso tomé una decisión, sé que es una locura pero es algo que realmente quiero…

-¿Qué cosa?-una extraña alarma se encendió en su cabeza y un pensamiento comenzó a cobrar fuerza pero lo descartó rápidamente, porque simplemente es ridículo que su chico quiera acostarse con un hombre, es simplemente imposible que quiera que se la metan, siempre ha sido el macho alfa en las relaciones.

-Quiero… después de ver unos vídeos, me di cuenta que quiero… quiero tener sexo… quiero experimentar el sexo gay siendo el pasivo…- terminó de admitir cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

¿Sexo? De acuerdo, eso no le parece raro al mayor, la primera experiencia sexual del rubio fue en su segundo año de instituto, con Anna Milton y el mayor debía admitir que estuvo bastante celoso, ya que se notaba que ambos se querían mucho pero la pelirroja se mudó de ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, así que terminaron y después el Winchester solía tener sexo casual, nada serio. Realmente puede entenderlo, las hormonas a esa edad son peligrosas, Gabriel lo sabe por experiencia pero lo que no consigue asimilar, es que desea ser el pasivo, ¡El pasivo! Eso significa que algún maldito con demasiada suerte, podría ser el primero en probar ese más que estrecho trasero y la sola idea es totalmente repulsiva e inconcebible para el mayor.

-¡De ninguna manera!- gritó incorporándose muy enojado, reaccionando solo por instinto, sin pensar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te enfadas?- replicó el menor sorprendido- Oh Dios… Crees que estoy loco ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, sabía que es una locura, esto de ser gay es lo peor… no solo me gustan los hombres, sino que ahora quiero que me la metan…

Gabriel iba a regañarlo severamente por pensar que podía entregar ese virgen trasero a otra persona que no sea él pero tuvo que tragarse su enorme sentido de posesividad, al igual que los celos y la rabia para confortar a su amigo, quien lucía muy agobiado, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. Desde un punto de vista objetivo (algo que el castaño no tiene en ese momento) Dean es libre de estar con quien quiera y hacer con su cuerpo lo que desee, por lo tanto, puede explorar su sexualidad con cuanto hombre se le cruce por delante pero en la perspectiva del mayor, no había forma humanamente posible en que permita que algo así ocurra.

-Tendré que apresurar mi plan…- susurró para sí mismo antes de enfocarse en el menor y apoyó una de las manos en el muslo derecho contrario- No, no estás loco, perdóname por mi exabrupto, es solo que me has sorprendido, siempre has sido el dominante en la relación, al menos con las chicas fue así.

-Mmm, lo sé…- dijo el rubio apartando las manos para observarlo- Ni yo entiendo muy bien porque la idea de ser el pasivo… ser al que follen… me resulta muy atractiva… realmente quiero sentirlo, Gabe, quiero entregarme por completo a otro hombre… no sé si va a gustarme, ni siquiera entiendo como es imposible que algo tan grande… quepa en un lugar tan estrecho…- afirmó sonrojándose con el pensamiento- Pero quiero probarlo…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Quieres ir a un club y que te folle el primer desconocido que se interese en ti? Lo siento, Dean pero no me parece adecuado, no cuando va a ser tu primera vez y debería ser algo especial.

-¿Especial?- repitió el Winchester incorporándose para quedar sentado a su lado.

-Sí, no me gustaría que hicieras algo tan importante, en cualquier lugar, ni mucho menos con un desconocido- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de perderse en sus pensamientos- Debe ser algo especial, por ejemplo, tener tu primera vez en la playa, ¿Te lo imaginas? Una deliciosa cena, contemplar el atardecer abrazados y cuando el último rayo de luz desaparezca del horizonte, hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, eso sería increíble- afirmó sin pensarlo mucho, ya que estaba describiendo la forma en que le gustaría a él tener su primer vez con el rubio.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras del tipo romántico, Gabe- éste comprendió que estaba hablando de más y gruñó bajito para disimular- Tienes toda la razón, quiero que sea algo especial y con alguien por quien sienta algo, ya sabes, después de la tercera o cuarta cita, ¡Ya lo decidí! Voy a perder mi virginidad trasera antes de que termine el año y será algo muy especial, con alguien importante, nueve meses es mucho tiempo para conocer a un hombre especial.

El castaño observó la hermosa sonrisa que adornó el rostro ajeno y el menor se marchó muy animado al baño, así que aprovechó de sacar la libreta con su plan de conquista para agregar tres fases más, quedando un total de cuatro: Deshacerse de la competencia, confesar sus sentimientos, citas románticas y tener sexo.

-nueve meses… un plan de conquista para nueve meses, definitivamente necesitaré la ayuda de Balthy- afirmó el mayor asintiendo y guardó su libreta. No tenía idea de cómo resultaría todo, o si sería posible que su amistad mute a una relación amorosa pero no está dentro de sus planes rendirse. No ahora que tiene una posibilidad real de ser correspondido.


	3. Fase uno: Deshacerse de la competencia

**Capítulo 3**

 **Fase uno: Deshacerse de la competencia.**

Gabriel observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como su amor no correspondido entra a la enfermería y segundos después cierra la puerta. Después de su conversación la semana pasada, en donde se enteró de su querido amigo planea perder su virginidad trasera antes del término de año, ha debido hacer frente a varias complicaciones, los interés casual que despierta el rubio en los hombres a su alrededor, no suelen ser un problema, ya que no es algo reciproco pero tal parece que ha decidido que el hombre especial con quien tendrá sexo gay por primera vez sea Lucifer Pelligrino, el enfermo del instituto (y alias mental "Maldito bastardo con suerte").

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a su oído, provocando que diera un brinco por la sorpresa.

-Maldición, Castiel, ¿Puedes aparecerte una vez en tu vida como una persona normal?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos- No sé porque demonios te encantan estás apariciones sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?- los orbes azules lo escudriñaron durante varios segundos- ¿Esperas a Dean? Han pasado bastante tiempo juntos últimamente, más de lo usual.

-Somos amigos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos- explicó disimulando su nerviosismo, ese chico siempre pareciera que viera más allá de lo evidente y no quiere delatarse- Y sí, lo estoy esperando, se supone que iremos a comer pero el muy idiota me ha dejado plantado por ese viejo.

-¿Viejo? ¿Te refieres al enfermero?- el mayor solo se limitó a dar un asentimiento- Mmm, suenas algo molesto.

-Da igual, Cas, yo me entiendo, como sea, ¿Ocurre algo? Pensé que te habías marchado con Balthy- dijo girándose hacia el moreno, reparando en que sostiene un bolso extra en su mano derecha- Oh, ¿Estás con Sammy?

-Sí, el profesor Miguel quería hablar con él, así que lo estoy esperando pero creo que tardarán un poco más y decidí dar una vuelta, Sam me llamará cuando terminen- señaló volviendo a fijar su vista en la enfermería- Entonces, volviendo al tema de tu enfado.

-¡No estoy enfadado! Eres irritante, Cas, como se nota que eres hermano de Balthy, los dos me vuelven loco- replicó haciendo morritos antes de sacar unas pastillas de su bolsillo y le ofreció algunas a su amigo, quien tomó dos- ¿Y tienes planes con tu cachorrito?- preguntó cambiando el tema, tal vez así puede distraerse de sus pensamientos homicidas contra ese viejo pervertido.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta y después cenaremos con sus padres.

-Oh, has congeniado muy bien con tus suegros, Cas, buen chico- lo felicitó dándole una traviesa palmadita en el hombro y el menor ladeó la cabeza, como cada vez que no entiende algo- Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste- indicó el moreno con curiosidad y Gabriel arqueó una ceja- Dime.

Desde el castaño trazó su perfecto plan de conquista en cuatro simples fases, se había dado cuenta que después de deshacerse de la competencia, no tenía muy claro cómo dar el siguiente paso: Confesar sus sentimientos. Jamás ha sido bueno lidiando con esas cosas y es algo entendible, considerando el pésimo ejemplo que tiene con sus padres, por eso le parece una buena idea tener una opinión conocedora en la materia y que mejor que aprender de una pareja que ya lleva un año de relación estable y todo indica que lo seguirán siendo por muchos años más.

-¿Cómo… cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a Sammy? ¿O fue al revés? Da igual, ¿Cómo se dijeron el uno al otro que están enamorados?- un pequeño brillo de sorpresa se asomó en los orbes azules de su amigo pero fue ocultada por su inexpresividad usual.

-Bueno, creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta del momento exacto en que nos sentimos atraídos por el otro, tal vez fue algo a primera vista, no lo sé pero con el correr de las semanas, cada vez fuimos más conscientes de nuestro tiempo juntos, de los roces cuales cuando estudiábamos o veíamos una película, la forma en que nos mirábamos más de la cuenta- se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo- A diferencia de Balthy, yo no soy extrovertido con mis sentimientos, sabía que me pasaban ciertas cosas raras agradables con Sam pero no tenía idea de que eran o si estaban bien hasta que una noche Balthy fue a mi cuarto, se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó que esperaba para darle la gran noticia que estoy saliendo con Sam-el castaño se rio con tal solo imaginar la escena, su amigo siempre es muy directo, lo cual es bueno y en otras ocasiones algo muy molesto- Estuvimos hablando casi por tres horas hasta que entendí que todo eso agradable en mi pecho es amor, así que al día siguiente, esperé a Sam después de las actividades del club de ciencias y lo invité a comer a nuestro restaurant favorito.

-Espera, eso significa que tú diste el primer paso ¿Verdad? Vaya, siempre creí que eras un puritano, Cas y muy recatado- afirmó haciendo sonrojar al aludido.

-Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo, yo fui quien dio el primer paso y fue divertida la reacción de Sam, tenía mucho en mi cabeza y supongo que el poco tacto es algo de familia- Gabriel asintió dándole la razón en eso- Así que simplemente le dije "Estoy enamorado de ti"- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios, seguramente al recordar ese día- Sam abrió la boca tan grande que el pedazo de hamburguesa que masticaba cayó sobre su plato.

-Iuuggghhh, olvídate de invitarlo a cenar cuando le pidas matrimonio- canturreó entre risas que el menor correspondió.

-No negaré que fue algo asqueroso, a nadie le gusta ver la comida ensalivada en boca ajena pero él me miró y esbozó una sonrisa tan grande, tan radiante, que ni siquiera me importó que me besara dejando restos de hamburguesa en mi boca.

-Que romántico- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa que no demuestra burla, sino anhelo, debido a que a él tampoco le molestaría recibir un beso lleno de tarta de manzana por parte del rubio.

-Fue un primer beso perfecto, incluso valió la pena que me avergonzara cuando algunas chicas se rieron con ternura…

El mayor no podía negar que sintió una ligera puntada de celos después de escuchar esa historia. Él había salido con un par de chicas los dos primeros años de instituto, aunque no fue porque le gustaran, por más lindas que fuera, sino para intentar esfumar esos raros sentimientos que despierta Dean en él pero finalmente no dio resultados, sin importar cuando labios femeninos besó, ni cuantas faldas levantó para una follada rápida en los baños, jamás pudo cambiar su sentir y terminó dándose por vencido, aceptando que no había una sola persona (al menos en esa ciudad) que pudiera cautivar su corazón, ni hacerlo latir tan fuerte como conseguía el rubio con su mera presencia. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia la enfermería, de donde salió su amor no correspondido con una amplia sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano del viejo pervertido antes de ir hacia ellos.

-Hola, chicos, siento haberte hecho esperar, Gabe, pensé que te habías marchado con Sammy, Cas- éste le explicó lo mismo que al castaño- Oh, seguro que están felicitándolo de nuevo, mi enano es un grandísimo nerd, mucho más que tú, Cas- bromeó rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- Te haremos compañía hasta que tu chico se desocupe, así no te sentirás solito.

-Gracias, Dean, por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminan hacia la salida del edificio principal, sentándose en una de las bancas de la entrada.

-No, solo quería charlar un poco con Lucifer, lo que les diré es un secreto pero estoy casi seguro que le gusto, intentó besarme- les susurró con una amplia sonrisa que provocó un revoltijo en el estómago del mayor.

-¡¿Lo besaste?!- preguntó sin ocultar su malestar.

-¡Ssssshhhhh! Guarda silencio- ordenó el rubio sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que le cubre la boca con una mano- Casi… o sea… fui con la excusa de que me torcí el tobillo practicando… él me revisó y su mano subió por mi pantorrilla despacio… se acercó a mí lentamente… y… me levanté casi de un salto… me coloqué muy nervioso y le dije que me estaban esperando… él dijo que regresara cuando quisiera continuar con esa revisión- pronunció lo último colocándose aún más rojo.

-Y eso ilustra perfectamente mi punto de que es un viejo caliente, tiene el doble de tu edad, Dean, ¿De verdad quieres estar con él? ¿Te lo imaginas?- se estremeció haciendo un mueca de desagrado- No, no, debes buscar a alguien de tu edad.

-Lucifer es atractivo, ¿Verdad, Cas?- el aludido lo pensó un poco antes de asentir encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ja! Tengo razón, ¿Por qué lo detestas, Gabe? Cada vez que lo nombro, lo molestas.

-Solo quiero cuidarte, Dean, eres mi amigo- mintió descaradamente.

-Mmm, gracias por la preocupación pero estaré bien- afirmó retándolo con la mirada- Como sea, ¿Qué les parece salir este fin de semana? Ahora que Cas y Sammy son más grandes, podrán acompañarnos al club, Balthy les conseguirá identificaciones falsas.

-Eso no suena bien, mentir no es lo mío- respondió el moreno negando despacio.

-Vamos, Cas, no seas puritano- pidió el rubio haciendo morritos y lo abrazó por el cuello- Di que sí, será divertido, está bien que de vez en cuando, los nerds se aloquen un poco, además, a Sammy le gusta bailar, ¿No quieres hacerlo feliz? ¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y el menor terminó cediendo- ¡Sí! Mi poder de persuasión sigue intacto.

Gabriel se alegró bastante de que olvidaran el tema de Lucifer y platicaran sobre su salida el viernes por la noche, acordando que harían una especie de pijama solo para hombres en casa de los Novak, ya que sus padres se ausentarían de la ciudad desde el jueves y no regresarían hasta el domingo, así que pasarían esos días juntos. Cerca de veinte minutos después, Sam se les unió luego de llamar a su pareja y se entusiasmó bastante con la idea de ir de fiesta.

-Será divertido- festejó el más alto abrazando por la cintura al moreno, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Siempre he querido ir al club, Balthy nos cuenta maravillas de ese lugar.

-Por supuesto, Sammy- lo apoyó el rubio dándole codazos cómplices- Bien, dejaremos a los tortolitos en su cita romántica, me muero de hambre, Gabe, ¿Vamos?- preguntó colocándose de pie con su bolso.

-Claro, glotón, iremos a comer antes de que me comas a mí- bromeó guiñándole un ojo con cierta coquetería.

-Por cierto, enano, la fórmula que me enseñaste ayer, me sirvió un montón en el test de hoy- dijo El Winchester mayor adelantándose al caminar con su hermano hacia el paradero que queda a una cuadra del instituto.

-Yo también casi olvido algo, Gabe- éste se giró hacia el moreno con curiosidad- ¿Cuándo le dirás que estás enamorado de él?- preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar al rubio, quien se reía estruendosamente por algo que le decía el castaño.

-¿Qué…? Yo… no, no… te equivocas, no tienes idea de que estés hablando… ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Tendrás que comprarte unos lentes, Cas, porque no estás…- guardó silencio durante varios segundos- ¿Tan evidente soy? Dios… ¿Sammy también lo sabe?

-Sí, no sé si eres muy evidente, solo sé que Dean no se dará cuenta si no se lo dices, es bastante distraído con estás cosas- explicó el menor dándole una palmadita en el brazo- Si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Gracias, Cas, eres un buen amigo, algo inocentón y puritano pero así me gustas- afirmó abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Estoy seguro que recibirás tu beso con sabor a tarta de manzana y será lo más increíble.

-Jajajaja, mientras no tenga que ver un pedazo cayendo de su boca, me doy por servido, será mucho más divertido verlo tragar algo- comentó moviendo las cejas con picardía y el moreno se colocó muy rojo al entender a qué se refería- Jajajaja, Cas, eres demasiado inocentón.

Cuando llegaron hasta el paradero, se despidieron de la parejita antes de dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad, a su pastelería favorita. Compartir una tarde entera con el rubio fue fantástico pero durante el camino de regreso, ya que lo acompañó hasta su casa para asegurarse que llegue bien (tal como hace desde que se volvieron amigo), el tema del viejo pervertido volvió a ser el principal foco de la conversación e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrar su desagrado.

-Estoy seguro que él será el indicado, Gabe, es muy atractivo y sé que encontraremos cosas en común- hizo una pausa con un gesto pensativo en el rostro- Es muy pronto para que lo invite a salir ¿Verdad?

-Demasiado, Dean, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes su nombre completo.

-Mmm… no, ni idea- afirmó asintiendo despacio, entendiendo el punto de su amigo- Creo que me enfocaré en saber más de él y luego lo invitaré a comer.

-Sí, esa es una buena idea- se forzó a decir, seguía sin agradarle la situación pero al menos, eso evitaría que el rubio diera el siguiente paso con el viejo pervertido- Bien, ya llegamos al castillo Winchester, princesa.

-Idiota- replicó sacándole la lengua- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? Mamá preparó pescado.

-Otro día, gatito, tengo que terminar la guía de química- respondió con una sonrisa y se sobresaltó cuando tomaron su mano- Dean…

-Quédate, es mucho mejor comer junto a otros que solo en tu habitación- el mayor desvió la vista al oír esas palabras- Mi familia es algo ruidosa pero mis padres te quieren mucho, quédate ¿Sí? Podemos resolver la guía de química juntos, por favor, por favor.

-Mmm, está bien, Dean, gracias.

Siempre basta solo una mirada de esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas para convencerlo, aún cuando finge molestia, le gusta bastante que el rubio se preocupe tanto por él. Quedarse en Lawrence, es la mejor decisión que su padre ha podido tomar. Después de una animada cena, John va a dejarlo a su casa, al igual que a Castiel. Esa noche, se queda largos minutos pensando en cumplir la primera fase de su plan de conquista y deshacerse de su principal rival: Lucifer Pelligrino. Le tomó casi una hora de divagaciones que una buena idea llegara a su cabeza y se apresuró en buscar algo en su teléfono hasta que lo encontró.

-Oh sí, es hora de colocar en marchar mi contraataque, ese sujeto no se quedará con mi chico, no en mi guardia- esbozó una amplia antes de acomodarse a dormir. Mañana temprano daría inicio a su plan.

Gabriel se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, desayunó rápidamente y se marchó media hora antes al instituto, reuniéndose en la entrada con Balthazar, quien apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras de vez en cuando bosteza. Usualmente llega con el tiempo justo en el auto de su padre, así que debió ser un gran esfuerzo despertarse temprano, luego lo invitaría a comer como agradecimiento. Algunos profesores ya estaban llegando, al igual que alumnos madrugadores, así que llevó a su amigo en dirección a las pistas y se sentaron en las gradas.

-¿Qué es eso… tan urgente, Gabe…?- preguntó antes de bostezar otra vez- Mmm, me quedaré dormido de pie… debí tomar un café… o algo así… algo…- susurró apoyando un codo en su pierna y luego la cabeza en su mano, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Balthy!- gritó sacudiéndolo por el brazo- ¡Despierta!- el mayor abrió los ojos sobresaltado y volvió a bostezar- Mantente despierto, solo hemos llegado media hora antes.

-Eso es mucho, Gabe, sabes que disfruto al máximo mis horas de sueño embellecedor- bromeó mucho más alerta que hace unos segundos- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Quiero explicarte mi genial plan de conquista para nueve meses- afirmó sacando la libreta de su bolso con una sonrisa complacida- Son cuatro fases, la primera es deshacerme de la competencia, la segunda es confesar mis sentimientos, la tercera son citas románticas y la cuarta es… tener sexo- carraspeó algo incómodo con lo último, especialmente con la mirada maliciosa que le dirigió su amigo- Tú ayuda es fundamental en la primera fase…

-Si puedo te ayudaré, Gabe, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hay muchos chicos que admiran el atractivo de tu amado pinky- bromeó dándole codazos cómplices- ¿Como los alejarás? ¿Repartirás palizas? ¿Jugaremos a los matones? ¿O esparciremos rumores? Podemos decir que Dean la tiene pequeña o que es impotente, eso romperá su imagen de machito Alfa y—

-¡Por supuesto que no! Son ideas horribles, Balthy, primero, dudo mucho que Dean la tenga pequeña, ¿Acaso no lo has visto cuando se coloca esos jeans tan apretados? Tiene un cuerpecito perfecto, de comienzo a fin, segundo, por más que me encantaría repartir palizas nos podrían expulsar por eso- el Novak suspiró haciendo un puchero antes de asentir dándole la razón- Tengo en mente algo mucho mejor, verás, actualmente, solo hay una persona que representa una verdadera amenaza para mí, los demás chicos solo se conforman con mirar pero este viejo pervertido le tiene ganas a mi Dean.

-¿Viejo pervertido? Espera, ¿Estás hablando de Lucifer?-ni siquiera le permitió responder y continuó hablando- Jajajaja, oh, vamos, Gabe, incluso tú debes reconocer que nuestro enfermero es condenadamente sexy y caliente, cualquier querría una revisión a fondo con él- aseguró lamiéndose los labios despacio con la idea.

-¡Ni en un millón de años lo admitiría! Solo es un viejo caliente que le corre mano a adolescentes hormonados, ¡Eso es aprovecharse!- replicó entre gruñidos de molestia- Como sea, eso no viene al caso, voy a sacarlo del camino dándole a otra persona que pervertir.

-Oh, ¿Pero quién querrí—se quedó en silencio abruptamente y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Oh sí, Balthy, serás tú.

Gabriel ya imaginaba que el rubio se negaría con su petición, así que colocó en práctica su plan de respaldo y sacó su teléfono, buscando en el chat privado que tienen hasta dar con uno de los tantos mensajes que recibe a diario del Novak mayor. La principal razón por la cual lo escogió para esa difícil misión, no es porque sabe que lo apoyará, sino porque conoce de primera fuente el enamoramiento del rubio con el enfermero.

-" _No vas a creer esto, Gabe, fui después de clases hasta la enfermería y ¡Lo encontré sin camisa! Dios, jamás he visto una espalda tan amplia y fuerte, ¡y sus brazos! Mmm, seguro que sujetan con fuerza cuando—_ no pudo terminar de leer el mensaje, ya que una mano cubrió su boca.

-¡Cállate, Gabe! Esos mensajes son privados… eres un idiota- replicó su amigo haciendo un berrinche antes de soltarlo.

-Balthy, tuve que aguantar una llamada de una hora en donde me explicaste con lujos de detalles el sueño húmedo que tuviste con ese viejo caliente- afirmó disfrutando de la vergüenza ajena, es muy raro verlo sonrojado- No te hagas el puritano conmigo, Balthy, desde que ese hombre llegó, le tienes ganas y estarías feliz de que te follara o te revisara a fondo.

-Mmm… sí, es cierto pero… no tienes que decirlo de esa forma… además, Dean se podría enfadar conmigo- señaló con un claro gesto de duda en el rostro.

-No, él no está enamorado de ese sujeto, solo lo encuentra extrañamente atractivo, nada más, cuando sé de cuenta que es un gigoló que se acostaría con cualquiera que se le insinúa, perderá el interés, por favor, Balthy, no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda, por favor- pidió observando fijamente a su amigo, quien suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Gabe, eres uno de mis mejores amigos… solo espero no hacer el ridículo frente a Lucifer, te lo juro, Gabe, me vuelvo idiota cuando lo tengo cerca…- el castaño se rio con esas palabras- La última vez que fui a la enfermería, comprobó mi temperatura colocando una mano en mi frente y casi me caigo de la camilla, ¡Soy un desastre!- dramatizó alzando los brazos.

-Jajajaja, estoy seguro que tu idiotez le resultará atractiva- lo animó sin ocultar la diversión en su voz antes de levantarse- Ya casi es hora de ir a clases, muchas gracias, Balthy, yo te ayudaré a seducir a ese hombre y te invitaré a comer lo que quieras como agradecimiento.

-¿Lo que quiera?- preguntó casi babeando con sus pensamiento y el come dulces asintió- Genial, ve preparando tu billetera, mi querido Gabe, haré caer al sexy enfermero a mis pies o yo estaré de rodillas frente a él, no me molesta la idea.

-Por favor, Balthy, ahórrame la imagen mental- gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, amargadito, tú solo puedes imaginar a tu lindo rubito de rodillas.

El castaño bufó más fuerte con esa insinuación y se dirigieron a la entrada, en donde se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos que platican animadamente en una de las bancas. Estaba muy seguro que en poco tiempo, Dean se iba a decepcionar de Lucifer y lo descartaría como el posible hombre especial con quien tendría sexo, porque ese lugar solo lo puede ocupar una persona: Él.


	4. No es tan sencillo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos :D, Balthy hará su mejor esfuerzo, ya veremos si lo consigue o Gabe lo regañará xD) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

 **No es tan sencillo deshacerse de la competencia**.

Gabriel se llevó una mano al rostro con la escena frente a él y negó despacio, ¿En que había estado pensando al incluir a Balthazar en su plan maestro de conquista? Si las cosas continúan así, será imposible que consiga algo. Al pasar varios segundos sin que su amigo hilera una palabra coherente, más allá de un tartamudeo nervioso de monosílabos, le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas.

-Balthy, el enfermero te está preguntando que te duele, no es tan difícil de responder ¿Verdad? No podrá hacer su trabajo si no hablas- señaló lo último con un deje de irritación.

-Cla… claro… yo… yo no…- finalmente se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Deberías ir con él, seguramente no es serio- dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro- si continua sintiéndose mal después, tráelo de nuevo pero necesitaré algo más que un "yo" tembloroso como respuesta.

-Sí, lo siento, hasta luego y gracias.

El castaño se marchó por el pasillo sin ocultar más su molestia. Se supone que su idiota amigo iba a seducir a ese viejo pervertido para que Dean no tuviera oportunidad de conquistarlo pero después de presenciar su nefasto intento de flirteo, iba a tener serias complicados deshaciéndose de ese sujeto. Se apresuró en buscar al Novak mayor, encontrándolo afuera en una de las bancas y se sentó a su lado, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue lo que pasó en la enfermería?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Lo siento, Gabe… es que me coloqué muy nervioso…- susurró jugueteando con sus dedos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Nervioso? ¡Parecías uno de esos idiotas que se quedan mudos frente a su gran ídolo musical!- replicó pasándose una mano por el cabello- Maldición, Balthy, ¿realmente me quieres ayudar o debo buscar a otra persona?

-Claro que quiero ayudarte, Gabe… vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, los nervios me traicionaron- se excusó con una forzada sonrisa y el timbre sonó- ¡Salvado por la campana! Vamos a clases, historia es mi materia favorita.

En los últimos dos recreos, quiso volver a probar suerte con plan pero su amigo comenzó a excusarse ridículamente con otras cosas que debía hacer y finalmente no pudieron hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando su última clase del día terminó, se percató que su amor no correspondido se apresura en guardar los cuadernos en su bolso, simplemente arrojándolos junto a los lápices.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Tía Mary horneará tu tarta favorita?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, aunque esa sería una excelente idea para largarme a toda prisa de aquí- respondió con una amplia sonrisa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo al mayor.

-¿Entonces a dónde vas?- insistió Balthazar, quien se sienta delante de ellos.

-A la enfermería- señaló guiñándoles un ojo con complicidad y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Y tú que harás, Gabe? Tengo un nuevo videojuego en casa, ¿Quieres venir?- el aludido le dirigió una mirada hostil- Mmm… oye… ¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo de hace un rato? Lo siento, en serio… yo… Mmm…

-Vamos a tu casa, tenemos que hablar.

El viaje hasta la casa Novak fue en completo silencio y cuando llegaron se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, quien bajó unos segundos a la cocina por algo de comer y luego regresó cerrando la puerta. A Gabriel se le ocurría un montón de insultos que podría gritarle en ese momento mientras lo regaña por su pobre intento de ayuda en la mañana pero no tiene caso discutir ahora, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que SU Dean está más interesado en inventar excusas para ir con el viejo pervertido que pasar tiempo con él, como antes.

-Gabe… de verdad lo siento, yo— no pudo terminar la oración cuando le cubrieron la boca con dos dedos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, Balthy, supongo que ese sujeto realmente te gusta para que te comportes como un completo idiota frente a él- el rubio lo pensó un poco y luego asintió, dándole la razón- Bien, vamos a pensar otra forma para que lo conquistes.

-Tal vez un poco de alcohol ayude- sugirió el rubio con una risita nerviosa y el mayor arqueó una ceja con esa sugerencia- Solo era una bromita, no te enfades… ¿Gabe?

-Espera un poco, alcohol, alcohol- repitió llevando un dedo a sus labios- ¡Eso es! ¿Recuerdas lo que nos comentó ese chico alto, moreno y pelirrojo que está contigo en el club de basquetbol?

-¿Eric? Mmm, me ha dicho muchas cosas, ¿A cuál te refieres?- respondió tomando un emparedado.

-Sobre Lucifer, obvio, él había ido al club del centro, ¿Cómo se llama? Mmm… ¡Dante! Eso, fue al club Dante hace dos semanas y se encontró con el viejo pervertido.

-No le digas así, suena muy mal- pidió el Novak algo sonrojado.

-Es la verdad, como sea, si ese sujeto frecuenta el club Dante, entonces iremos este viernes, te voy a dar el trago más fuerte que encuentre e irás a coquetear con él, ¿De acuerdo?- su amigo asintió un poco nervioso- Estoy contando contigo, Balthy, estoy es muy importante, por favor no me falles.

Estuvieron planificando su salida del viernes durante el resto de la tarde e incluso escogieron entre ambos la ropa que usaría el rubio para tener éxito en su misión. Gabriel sabe que el estilo de su amigo es algo más casual y tiene una clara inclinación por usar camisetas junto con chaquetas, casi al estilo semi formal pero eso no funcionaría con un viejo con inclinación al shotacon, así que escogió algo diferente, algo más provocativo.

-Vaya, vaya, te ves… te ves realmente bien- lo alabó el castaño muy complacido con el resultado obtenido y se ganó tras el rubio, quien se mira frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en la puerta del armario- En serio, Balthy, no pensé que tuvieras tan buena figura, deberías vestirte así más seguido.

-Mmm… es algo raro… ¿Seguro que estoy bien?- preguntó ligeramente incomodo- Me siento como si fuera… Mmm… la porrista fácil de la fiesta.

-Jajajajaja, oh no, tú tienes un mejor trasero, cariño- bromeó dándole una palmada que terminó por relajar al menor.

Gabriel le dio la vuelta por el brazo y retrocedió cuatro pasos para apreciar mejor el cambio. Habían escogido un jean negro ajustado, el cual resalta perfectamente las cualidades traseras de su amigo, lo combinaron con unos zapatos estilo militar del mismo color, una camisa blanca ajustada con los tres primeros botones abiertos y una cazadora negra de cuero.

-Completamente aprobado- dijo el castaño alzando el dedo pulgar con una amplia sonrisa- En serio, Balthy, debes vestirte así más seguido, te queda increíble.

-Oh… gracias, Gabe… sigo pensando que es algo raro y los pantalones están algo… apretados… se nota demasiado esto- señaló llevando las manos a su trasero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Esa es la idea, Balthy, tienes que enseñar la mercancía- replicó rodando los ojos para luego suspirar.

-Permiso- se anunció una voz tras ellos antes de que la puerta se abriera- Balthy, mamá dice que bajes a… cenar…- agregó lo último con una incrédula mirada en su rostro- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Van a salir?

-El viernes, iremos al club Dante, ¿Quieres venir? Será divertido- respondió el castaño yendo a su lado para entrarlo y volvió a su posición inicial- Justo necesitábamos la opinión de un tercero imparcial, ¿Qué opinas, Cas?

-No, gracias, con Sammy tendremos una maratón de su nueva serie favorita, está fascinado con, ¿Cómo se llama? Súper algo… Supernatural, eso y dice que el personaje del ángel es parecido a mí- se encogió de hombros distraídamente- En lo inocentón y puritano, como sea, le prometí que veríamos la quinta temporada juntos, no sé cómo se consiguió el DVD, así que gracias por la oferta, quizás el otro fin de semana los acompañaremos- terminó de explicar sin dejar de observar a su hermano, quien se ha puesto algo rojo ante el escrutinio- Mmm, en cuanto a la ropa… es algo… provocativa… pero supongo que está bien si es para una noche de fiesta, solo ten cuidado, Balthy, hay muchos pervertidos en esos lugares y te ves demasiado bien para pasar inadvertido.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Cassie?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad que reemplaza la vergüenza y el moreno asintió- Vaya, genial, creí que Gabe solo estaba alagándome para que siga el plan.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

-El de seducir a Lucif—el castaño se apresuró en cubrirle la boca pero ya era tarde, reconoce perfectamente el brillo en los ojos azules del menor y con su elevado CI, es iluso suponer que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa.

Es en esos momento donde vuelve a replantearse si hizo bien o no en recurrir a Balthazar, aprecia mucho sus buenas intenciones pero es un idiota, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Al estar totalmente descubierto, no tiene más opción que explicarle al moreno su elaborado de plan de conquista para nueve meses, que consta de cuatro fases.

-Tienes que prometerme que guardarás el secreto, Cas, por favor- el aludido asintió con seriedad- ¿Y qué te parece? Es un buen plan ¿Verdad?

-No sé si tan bueno, es algo complicado, especialmente la fase uno, creo que te ahorrarías muchos problemas y meses si tan solo le dijeras lo que sientes- recomendó el moreno observándolo fijamente.

-Sí, claro, ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga, "oye, llevo cuatro años enamorado de ti, y tú"? Es ridículo, Cas, él ni siquiera sabe que soy gay, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ya que el único hombre que me gusta es él, así que técnicamente soy un gay selectivo, ¿Eso existe?- Balthazar rodó los ojos con sus divagaciones- Como sea, mi plan va a funcionar.

-Si tú lo dices- señaló el menor encogiéndose de hombros- Tendrás que hacer algo con los nervios de mi hermano, ha estado enamorado de Lucifer desde la primer vez que lo vio, aunque supongo que eso es bueno porque antes le gustab—

-¡Vamos a cenar!- interrumpió el Novak mayor apresurándose en ir hacia la puerta, abrazando por el cuello al moreno- Vamos, Cassie, de seguro hay algo riquísimo y me tienes que contar sobre tu cita romántica con el cachorrito, apuesto a que fueron a comer hamburguesas, no sé cómo no engordan con tantas calorías, ¡Vamos, Gabe!

Gabriel los siguió en silencio mientras piensa en la casi afirmación que dijo Castiel, ¿Acaso su amigo estuvo enamorado de alguien antes del viejo pervertido? Sin duda tenía que averiguarlo después, sería una buena forma de molestarlo y considerando su reacción, definitivamente es alguien que conoce, probablemente de su curso o tal vez un profesor si le gustan los mayores. Después de una tranquila cena, se despidió de la familia Novak y decidió caminar de regreso, ya que sus casas tan solo están a una distancia de media hora a pie. El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió mientras espera en un cruce que cambie a verde para los peatones.

-¡Hola, Gabe! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó esa entusiasta voz del otro lado.

-Al parecer no tan bien como tú, ¿A que debo el honor de que por fin te acordaras que tienes un amigo como yo?- replicó sin ocultar su molestia por poco tiempo que han compartido últimamente.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, gruñoncito, siempre estás en mi mente- canturreó haciendo sonrojar al mayor, quien agradeció estar al teléfono en ese momento- Adivina, adivina, hoy tuve una larga conversación con Lucifer, me contó sobre sus anteriores trabajos, también descubrí que le encanta ir de fiesta los fines de semana a un club del centro, aunque no me quiso decir cual- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Que interesante, cuéntame más…- siseó el mayor apresurando el paso.

-Me dijo que su trago favorito es el whisky, le encantan los pasteles, ¡Como a mí!- gritó emocionado el rubio.

-Yupi, que interesante- volvió a quejarse y al parecer su amigo no notó el sarcasmo en sus palabras porque continuó con su verborrea.

-Vive en un departamento, en el centro y tiene una motocicleta, eso fue todo lo que me alcanzó a contar, después llegó una chica por un dolor de cabeza, así que me fue pero aquí viene la mejor parte, ¡Me dijo que podía regresar cuando quisiera! ¡Tengo una oportunidad, Gabe, es genial! ¿Estas feliz por mí?- un ruido se escuchó del otro lado y el mayor arqueó una ceja- ¡Estoy bien, mamá, ya voy!- escuchó el grito del rubio antes de que esa atractiva risita resonara en sus oído- Jajajaja, me caí de la cama, estoy tan emocionado, hablamos mañana, me tengo que ir.

Gabriel cortó la llamada con un gruñido y tiró su teléfono dentro del bolso. No podía creer que ese viejo caliente con tendencias shotacon, le fuera a quitar a SU Dean. Ahora más que nunca debe acelerar su plan y lo único bueno de la molesta conversación que acaba de tener con su amor no correspondido, es comprobar que Lucifer si frecuenta el club Dante y sin importar, va a conseguir que el idiota de Balthazar logre seducirlo, no sabe como pero lo hará.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel terminó de arreglarse y les envió un mensaje a sus amigos, avisándoles que llegaría al club dentro de quince minutos. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ir a la salida, les había dicho a sus padres se quedaría esa noche en casa de Balthazar. Estaba por llegar a la entrada cuando escuchó unos gritos y se asomó con cautela a la sala de estar.

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que tus supuestos viajes de negocio son viajes de placer?- replicó su madre muy molesta- ¡¿Crees que no sé qué estás engañándome?!

-No juegues conmigo, yo tampoco soy tan idiota como para no notar que tus supuestas salidas al gimnasio son para follarte al idiota de tu entrenador personal, ¿Te gusta ejercitarte con él? Apuesto que sí- contraatacó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño enterró sus dedos contra los muslos y prefirió marcharse de ahí o nuevamente volvería a ser testigo como sus padres lo usan de excusa para seguir en esa toxica relación, aunque su favorito personal es discuten sobre el posible divorcio, dejando en claro que ninguno quiere cargar con él, porque eso es en lo que se ha convertido últimamente para ellos, sino fuer por Kate, una de las sirvientas de su casa, estaría increíblemente solo, ella siempre se preocupa de que coma a sus horas y haga sus deberes. Si es honesto, solo la extrañara a ella cuando se largue de ahí para ir a la universidad. El trayecto hasta el club intentó distraerse con su plan de esa noche, estaba seguro que iba a resultar y Balthazar lo haría mejor que sus tartamudeos nerviosos del instituto.

-¡Gabe!- gritó una entusiasta voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y nada lo preparó para la escena frente a él. su amor no correspondido viste unos pantalones marrones muy ajustados, que se amoldan perfecto a su firme trasero, una camisa a cuadros de franela, que juega con las tonalidad de rojo, blanco y líneas negras, encima viste su cazadora favorita de cuero negro, aunque sin duda, el mejor complemento es esas preciosa sonrisa que adorna sus labios- Vaya… ¿Acaso quieres volver gay a todos a tu alrededor, zorrita?- bromeó dándole una palmada en el trasero al rubio, quien se rio.

-Sabía que estás loco de amor por mí, ¿Quieres un besito?- ofreció frunciendo los labios y el mayor se sonrojó.

-Vamos a entrar- lo salvó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión e intercambio miradas cómplices con su pareja.

Ahora sí que no le cabe ninguna duda a Gabriel que todos sus amigos están al tanto de su plan de conquista pero da igual, al menos Dean no parece darse por aludido, lo cual es bueno. Apenas entran al club (gracias a las identificaciones falsas) se abren camino entre los cuerpos sudorosos y sobre hormonados de las personas que bailan para llegar hasta la barra, en donde piden una primera ronda de cervezas.

-¡Este lugar es increíble!- gritó el Winchester mayor para hacerse oír sobre la fuerte música- ¡¿Vamos a bailar, Gabe?!

-¡Lo que quieras, guapo!

El castaño ignora las risas de sus amigos y se abre paso entre la pista de baile junto a su sexy acompañante. No pasa ni un minutos hasta que varios chicos comienzan a fijar su atención en los sensuales movimientos de Dean, aún con el enfado que siente Gabriel, no puede negar que su chico sabe menear esas caderas y el pensamiento de que lo haga sobre él, más precisamente lo monte de esa forme, es suficiente para empalmarlo. _Malditas hormonas adolescentes_ , pensó gruñendo y se sobresaltó cuando el rubio se ganó de espaldas frente a él, restregándose contra su cuerpo antes de voltearse con una sonrisa, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Espero que eso tan duro de allá abajo sea tu celular- dijo a su oído antes de reírse- Porque de lo contrario, me colocaré celoso, ¡Es más grande que la mía!- se quejó en un infantil puchero que hizo reír al mayor, esfumando su mal humor.

-Comprueba por ti mismo que es- lo retó usó un tono sensual pero jamás creyó que su amigo caería en la provocación, bajando una mano hasta colocarla sobre su más que dura erección.

-¡Oh Dios! Jajajajaja, eres todo un semental, Gabe, que afortunada genética- bromeó el menor para luego soltarlo y continuar bailando mientras alza las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Como digas- respondió indiferentemente, aunque por dentro es todo lo contrario, ese simple toque será suficiente para alimentar sus sueños húmedos por un mes.

Continuaron bailando bastante juntos hasta que un hombre de unos veinte años se acercó a ellos inspeccionando el cuerpo del rubio con una lujuriosa mirada y lo invito a bailar. Gabriel no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir o sería demasiado sospechoso, así que volvió a la barra con los demás, ignorando las bromas del trio de idiotas.

-Esto es una mierda- masculló para luego darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Mmm y se pondrá peor para ti, Gabe- canturreó Balthazar haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la pista de baile, en donde vio como Lucifer se abría paso, yendo directo hacia el Winchester, quien aún no ha reparado en su presencia.

-Oh, mierda, ese viejo pervertido ya llegó- siseó dejando la botella sobre la barra y tomó al Novak mayor de la mano- Camina, es hora de ejecutar el plan, ya sabes que hacer.


	5. Noche de confusiones

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios Atolotl (Jajajaja, ser tan nervioso es parte del encanto de balthy xD Gabe tendrá más ayuda con su plan maestro, aunque como le aconsejó Cas, si solo se lo dijera, se ahorraría bastante tiempo xD) y gaviota2127 (Hay parejas que nos parecen que nos parecen raras, especialmente aquellas que son poco conocidas, o hay poco material de ellos juntos en la serie. A mí también al principio me parecía raro leer a Cas o Dean con otra pareja romantica que no fuera entre ellos pero después expandí más mis gustos leyendo fics y ahora me gustan algunas parejas, aunque otras no dejan de parecerme raras, como el SamxCas. Tal vez a medida que avanza el fic lo encuentres menos extraño o te de un poco de curiosidad la pareja :D) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Noche de confusiones.**

Gabriel jamás había estado tan orgulloso de sí mismo como en aquel momento. Con una precisión abrumadora, consiguió interceptar al enfermero, empujando a su amigo en un movimiento aparentemente accidental y arrojándolo a los brazos del mayor, quien se apresuró en sostenerlo por la cintura con una sonrisa.

-Cuidado, chico, podría haber sido una fea caída- hizo una pausa observando a los dos adolescentes, aunque su mirada se quedó unos segundos más en el rubio- Vaya, que casualidad encontrarlos aquí.

-Hola… perdón por esto… soy torpe con mis pies… con mis manos, en general soy bastante torpe, de hecho una vez casi— el castaño le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras niega despacio.

-Hola Lucifer, discúlpalo, se coloca muy hablador cuando está nervioso, mucho más que lo usual- explicó soltando a su amigo, quien se sonrojó.

-Está bien, me gusta mucho más nervioso que cuando está tartamudeando, al menos ahora podemos conversar- afirmó el enfermo lamiéndose los labios despacio- Quien diría que serían unos chicos tan malos para entrar a escondidas aquí, ¿O consiguieron identificaciones falsas?- Balthazar asintió aún más ruborizado- Jajajajaja, buen chico, buen chico, yo hacía lo mismo a su edad, o con un par de años menos.

-Qué ejemplo nos está dando- replicó Gabriel sin ocultar su enfado y le dio un disimulado codazo al rubio, quien tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Mmm… Lucifer… de verdad lo siento… yo… yo me preguntaba si tú querías… ¿Quieres bailar…? Como compensación por caer sobre ti- dijo manteniendo la vista en el suelo, en un intento por no quedarse mudo como la vez anterior.

-Compensación ¿Eh? Bueno, no me molesta que un chico guapo caiga sobre mí-afirmó con una sonrisa predadora que al come dulces son le gustó en lo más mínimo, así que se cruzó de brazos mientras rueda los ojos.

-¿Crees que soy guapo?- los ojos del Novak se iluminaron ante esas palabras y esbozó una sonrisa- Entonces… ¿Bailamos?

-Mmm, está bien, te concederé el primer baile cenicienta.

Gabriel asintió satisfecho con los resultados y se marchó de ahí hacia donde estaba SU Dean, apartando al desconocido con una fiera mirada para luego tomar por la cintura a su impertinente chico, quien arqueó una ceja extrañado con sus acciones pero no le dio importancia y continuó bailando.

-¿Cómo tienes tanta energía?- preguntó pegándose al cuerpo contrario para susurrarle al oído- Eres un ardilla hiperactiva.

-No me molestes, gruñoncito y alócate un poco- lo alentó el menor pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-No tengo tanta energía como tú, conejito Duracell, vamos a beber algo- tomó la mano del rubio antes de llevarlo hasta la barra, en donde está la parejita platicando animadamente.

-¿Ya te aburriste de bailar, Dean?- preguntó el más alto manteniendo abrazado por la cintura al moreno.

-No, mi gruñoncito ya no aguanta tanto como antes, te has vuelto un abu… rrido…- susurró lo último despacio.

Gabriel se giró al notar el cambio en el tono de la voz del rubio y observó hacia donde éste lo hacía, percatándose que por fin ha notado la presencia del viejo pervertido, quien baila muy pegado al cuerpo de Balthazar, con una mano sobre la espalda baja del adolescente, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Por unos segundos se permitió sonreír, seguro que eso sería suficiente para que SU chico desistiera de la ridícula idea en perder la virginidad con ese hombre pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¡Está aquí!- festejó el rubio bastante emocionado con el descubrimiento- Oh Dios, ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien? No tenía idea que Balthy lo conociera tanto, mejor así, tengo una excusa perfecta para hablarle ahora.

-Espera- el mayor lo detuvo por el brazo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- No puedes ir, es muy obvio que está ocupado con Balthy.

-Solo están bailando, Gabe, no seas tan dramático- replicó rodando los ojos.

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Le está tocando el trasero, Dean! Ese viejo con gusto por el shotacon no te conviene, ¡Es un pervertido de lo peor! ¡Solo va a jugar contigo!- gritó indignado con el inesperado giro en su plan.

-Solo es un baile, Gabe, te recuerdo que hasta hace unos segundos, tú también me estabas manoseando, ¡hasta te toqué la entrepierna! Y eso no significa que estamos saliendo o algo, esto es lo mismo, así que deja de exagerar tanto y no vuelvas a insultarlo- pidió liberándose de su agarre para luego marcharse de regreso a la pista de baile.

-Eso no salió como esperabas ¿Verdad?- preguntó el moreno dándole un sorbo a su cerveza- No quiero ser reiterativo pero te lo dije, te ahorrarías muchas complicaciones si tan solo le dijeras que lo quieres.

-Como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia… he sido su amigo por cuatro años… no va a cambiar ahora, mucho menos cuando está tan deslumbrado con ese maldito viejo calentón, ¿Saben que más? No tengo por qué ser el único que se aburre aquí, si ese rubio estúpido quiere jugar al doctor con ese viejo, que lo haga, no me interesa, yo también puedo divertirme.

Se tomó su cerveza de un largo trago antes de regresar a la pista de baile, ignorando por completo a Dean y tomando como compañero al primer idiota que se le insinuó. El mayor sabía que su actitud no había sido la correcta, después de todo, no es como si tuviera una relación amorosa con Dean, así que no tiene derecho a hacer escenas de celos, ni ser tan posesivo. ¿Qué importa que su amigo estuviera bailando tan pegado a Lucifer que casi parecía estar follando con ropa al moverse? ¿Qué importaba que Balthazar se hubiera marchado a la barra con la parejita después de ser ignorado olímpicamente? ¿Qué importaba que su plan estuviera yéndose a la mierda en ese momento? Quizás fue la gran decepción y despecho que siente en ese momento pero acepta sin dudar la invitación del desconocido para ir hacia el baño a hacer algo más divertido.

-Que guapo eres y tan joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Mejor no me lo digas, me gustan así de inocentes- dijo el hombre dándole besitos en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le abre la camisa.

-Mmm… espera…- pidió cuando las manos contrarias se deslizaron por su cintura.

-No tengas miedo, pequeño, te aseguro que esto será muy placentero para ambos, te haré lloriquear de placer- prometió empujándolo dentro de uno de los aseos y cerró la puerta- Déjate llevar.

Gabriel cerró los ojos cuando esa húmeda lengua bajó por su torso. No, así no es como quiere que sea su primera vez. No, no quiere tener sexo en un sucio baño de un club nocturno, su mayor fantasía siempre fue hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, después de compartir una velada romántica con su pareja pero por sobre todo, no quería que alguien que acaba de conocer lo esté tocando, ni siquiera es placentero, no se siente excitado, ni ansioso sino…

-Asqueado…- susurró afirmando las manos en los hombros del mayor.

Así no es como quiere experimentar su recién descubierto lado gay selectivo y no puede permitirse arruinar algo tan especial solo porque está despechado, no puede. Sus manos comienzan a luchar por alejar al hombre, quien no tiene intenciones de acabar tan rápido la diversión así que le da una fuerte patada en la entrepierna antes de salir corriendo de ahí, arreglándose la camisa lo más rápido que puede mientras intenta abrirse paso entre los cuerpos sudorosos para salir.

-Gabe- lo detuvo esa voz familiar y se calmó al reconocer el rostro de su amigo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Balthy… me quiero ir… por favor- pidió dejándose guiar hasta la salida del club, deteniéndose en la esquina de la cuadra.

-Nos iremos a mi casa, déjame avisarle a Cassie- el rubio envió un mensaje de texto para luego guardar su teléfono en la chaqueta- Ya está, vamos, ellos regresarán después.

Ambos tomaron un taxi hasta la casa Novak, aprovechando que los padres de éstos se volvieron a ausentar ese fin de semana (sí, Gabriel no les daría el premio al padre del año pero al menos no usan a su hijo como una mala excusa para no divorciarse) decidieron organizar otra pijamada para chicos. Apenas llegaron, el rubio lo llevó hasta su habitación y se sentaron sobre la cama en silencio, durante varios segundos.

-Perdóname… volví a arruinarlo con mi idiotez…- se disculpó su amigo muy afligido- No pude entretener mucho a Lucifer… bueno, no lo culpo, no puedo competir con la belleza de tu chico- esas palabras hicieron reír al castaño.

-No, Balthy… lo hiciste bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, él problema soy yo… estuve a punto de hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida… estuve a punto de tener sexo con un desconocido en el baño- susurró bastante avergonzado de sus acciones.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh Dios, no pensé que fueras de esos, Gabe... Mmm… ¿Y qué pasó?

-No pude… no quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y que jamás volveré a ver… quiero algo especial, quiero algo con Dean- aclaró recostándose sobre la cama con un suspiro- Voy a confesarte algo que solo Dean sabe… al menos una parte, sé que todo el tiempo actúo como si no me importara algo pero no es así, no soy un chico duro, ni genial, solo es una fachada…

-Yo también te diré un secreto, ya lo sé- afirmó el menor con una sonrisa de diversión.

-¿Sabes cómo imagino mi primera vez? Prepararía una rica cena, no sé cocinar pero de todas formas me esforzaría en hacerlo, comeríamos frente a la playa para luego observar el atardecer abrazados hasta que el último rayo de luz desaparezca del cielo, entonces lo tumbaría sobre la arena, aunque colocaría una manta debajo y haríamos el amor bajo las estrellas, esa es la forma en que imagino mi primera vez con Dean- explicó ruborizándose un poco.

-Vaya, eso es muy dulce y romántico, Gabe, suena increíble, creo que te copiaré la idea- dijo el rubio haciéndolo reír- Eres un buen chico, aún cuando siempre estás haciendo bromas o fingiendo que nada te importa, nosotros sabemos que no es así, eres una personita muy especial, Gabe…- suspiró llevando las manos tras la cabeza- Supongo que por eso estaba enamorado de ti.

El castaño tardó menos de cinco segundos en procesar las palabras que tan descuidadamente soltó su amigo y se incorporó casi de un salto, observándolo con la boca muy abierta debido a la sorpresa de la inesperada revelación. Balthazar arqueó una ceja confundido hasta que reparó en lo que acababa de confesar y se colocó muy rojo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al mismo tiempo que se incorpora con nerviosismo, yendo junto a la ventana.

-¡Que tarde es, Gabe! Tienes que ir a dormir, buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Oh no, no me evitarás después de lo que has dicho, ¿Estabas enamorado de mí? ¿De mí? ¿En serio?- preguntó acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que acorraló al menor en un esquina- Dímelo, Balthy o estaremos aquí toda la madrugada.

-Mmm… Dios, definitivamente soy un idiota… ¿Cómo pude decir eso…? ¿Me creerías si digo que fue una broma?- el castaño negó entrecerrando los ojos y el menor se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de desviar la vista- Bien… tú ganas… has descubierto mi vergonzoso secreto… durante el segundo año de instituto estaba enamorado de ti…

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, todo el tiempo que pasa con los hermanitos Novak ha hecho que inconscientemente copie ese gesto.

-Porque no estoy ciego… desde el primer momento he notado la forma en que miras a Dean, quizás esté equivocado con lo que diré pero ninguna de las chicas con quienes pasaste un buen rato, ni siquiera con aquella que duraste casi tres meses, llegaste a sonreír de la forma tan cálida que sueles hacer cuando estas con Dean, eso es amor, Gabe, yo no tenía ni una posibilidad de competir contra eso, así de simple- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Me puedes dejar ir ahora? Me siento como un completo idiota… pero eso ya lo sabes, siempre me dices idiota…

-Balthy…- estiró una mano hacia la mejilla contraria, girando suavemente su cabeza para hacer contacto visual- Perdóname, sé perfectamente lo que es no poder estar con la persona que quieres, es una verdadera mierda y siento mucho si te hice daño- el menor esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Por supuesto que él sabe cómo es darte cuenta que jamás podrás estar junto a la persona de quien te has enamorado. Si es honesto, nunca se dio cuenta de algún posible interés, más que amistoso, por parte de Balthazar. Desde que se hicieron amigos, solían salir juntos, algunos fines de semana se quedan a dormir en la casa del otro, van a comer de vez en cuando y suelen pasar el tiempo antes de dormir intercambiando fotografías graciosas o simplemente charlando por teléfono pero eso es lo mismo que solía hacer con Dean, incluso con Sam, aunque no tanto con Cas, éste parecía tener una especie de alergia a la mensajería instantánea o los chats, así que prefería charlar en persona con él.

-Sé que ahora no vale mucho pero… aprecio tus sentimientos, Balthy, te quiero mucho, eres un amigo genial pero no puedo corresponderlos, mi gay selectivo solo quiere a Dean...- el rubio asintió con comprensión- Lo único que me enfada es que te fijaras en ese viejo pervertido ¿En serio, Balthy? Podría ser tu padre o un tío- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y el aludido se rio.

-Pero sería un tío muy sexy, Gabe, vamos, no lo niegues, a pesar de todo él tiene su atractivo y lo sabes- el castaño solo se limitó a gruñir antes de que lo abrazaran- Ya no tengo ningún sentimiento amoroso por ti, solo amistoso, mejor dicho fraterno pero aprecio tus palabras, eres una ternurita, Gabe.

-Por favor deja de afirmar mi teoría de que los rubios son idiotas- pidió con una sonrisa complacida y le rodeó la cintura- Oye, yo no creo que seas idiota, Balthy, es cierto que lo digo todo el tiempo pero es mi manera algo brusca de demostrarte el cariño que te tengo, tú eres muy inteligente, Balthy, solo te falta concentrarte más, como por ejemplo en historia, eres fantástico en esa materia porque es algo que te gusta y siempre estás tomando apuntes y haciendo preguntas- afirmó asintiendo para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, consiguiendo que el menor se ruborice un poco- Oye, no permitas que alguien te haga sentir como idiota porque no lo eres.

-Mmm… pero es la verdad, incluso mis padres lo creen y no ayuda de mucho tener un hermanito súper listo.

-Oh Balthy, cualquiera comparado con Cas quedaría como un retrasado- se quejó el castaño negando con resignación y se animó al oír la risa de su amigo- Tú eres muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que crees, así que no te subestimes, además tienes cualidades mucho mejores, eres gentil, amable, siempre estás ayudando a los demás, eres súper leal con tus amigos y la más importante de todas, es imposible aburrirse contigo.

-Gabe… nunca habías sido tan honesto conmigo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de timidez.

-No soy bueno con estás cosas, así que no esperes repetición y en cuanto a tus padres, a la mierda, es tu vida y punto, ¿Qué importa lo que digan ellos? Si yo hiciera caso todo lo que escucho de mis padres, hace mucho habría saltado de la azotea del instituto- suspiró dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al rubio- Nosotros no escogemos a nuestros padres, ni ellos escogen amarnos pero si elegimos a nuestros amigos y ellos son un tipo de familia diferente pero igual o mucho más importante, eso es lo que una vez me dijo Dean y me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Mmm, yo entiendo perfectamente por qué te enamoraste de él, Dean es un chico muy especial y te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Ambos sonrieron mientras intercambian una larga sonrisa, sin apartarse del uno del otro hasta que escuchan una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa tras ellos. Gabriel gira un poco la cabeza para descubrir quién es, encontrándose con unos sorprendidos orbes esmeraldas. ¿Qué hace Dean ahí? Se supone que estaría aprovechando su gran oportunidad con el viejo pervertido en el club.

-Hola, Dean, pensé que regresarías más tarde, apenas es medianoche- dijo Balthazar con cierta diversión en la voz- ¿Lucifer te rechazó?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad en la voz.

-Mmm… no… no… yo… fui por algo de beber a la barra pero no te encontré ahí, Gabe…- explicó con un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los dos mayores- Cas… Cas me contó que regresaron antes… y pensé… pensé que te había pasado algo, Gabe… lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpirlos… iré a dormir, ya es tarde… buenas noches…

La puerta volvió a cerrarse con suavidad y los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo hasta que ya no fueron audibles. ¿Interrumpir? Dean jamás podría interrumpirlo, ni aún entrando cuando el castaño se estuviera duchando, jamás lo consideraría una interrupción, por eso no entiende que… en ese momento vuelve a voltearse hacia el rubio, reparando en que sigue con una mano en la cintura del contrario y la otra en su hombro mientras lo abrazan por la espalda. Cualquier persona que entrara en ese momento, sin tener claro el contexto, pensaría que ellos están…

-¡¿Dean cree que estamos juntos?!- gritó dando un salto atrás como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo muy malo.

-Eso parece pero no te preocupes, mañana aclararemos este malentendido, lo que realmente deberías considerar ahora, es que nuestro sexy chico parecía ligeramente molesto con la situación, además de confundido- canturreó el menor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y por qué estaría molesto? Dean siempre se ha alegrado por nosotros cuando le contamos sobre nuestros ligues casuales o aventuras de más de una noche- replicó el castaño sin comprender el punto que intenta ilustrar su amigo.

-Por eso, ¿No te parece raro que aún si creyera que hay algo entre nosotros, su primera reacción fue marcharse de inmediato? Ambos conocemos a Dean, su reacción habitual sería correr entusiasmado y comenzar un largo interrogatorio que incluya el ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? Pero ahora simplemente se fue, en silencio, lo cual lo hace aún más extraño- explicó Balthazar con una sonrisa y no podía negar que tiene un argumento muy, muy válido, así no es como suele actuar.

-Tienes toda la razón… Mmm… no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones… tal vez está tan sorprendido maquinando cosas raras en su linda cabecita que no supo cómo reaccionar… Maldición, odio pensar tanto las cosas- se auto regañó llevándose las manos al cabello.

-Voy a decirte una cosa más, Gabe, como el buen amigo que soy de ambos, los he observado por mucho tiempo y así como tú sonríes cálidamente cuando estás con Dean, él lo hace de la misma forma contigo y te juro que jamás lo vi hacer eso con Anna, los dos sabemos que ella fue la única chica que realmente ha llegado a querer- señaló el Novak con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿De verdad, Balthy? ¿No lo dices solo por ser mi amigo?- el aludido asintió reafirmando sus palabras anteriores- Ahora más que nunca tengo que deshacerme de la competencia y seguir el plan, vamos a hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento con el viejo pervertido, tendrás que ser un poquito más provocativo si quieres conquistar a tu tío sexy, Balthy.

-Jajajaja, idiota- Los dos se recostaron sobre la cama sonriendo.

Gabriel no esperaba esa confesión por parte de su amigo y si no estuviera tan enamorado de Dean, probablemente habría notado sus intenciones y se hubieran vuelto pareja. Nunca lo ha admitido, tampoco piensa hacerlo pronto pero realmente admira a Balthazar, es el tipo de persona que aún cuando a veces es torpe, está tan lleno de cualidades positivas que atrae a todos a su alrededor y así es como siempre deseo ser. Tal vez más adelante se lo confesará.


	6. El enemigo ya no es el enemigo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 (Gabe hará todo lo posible por conseguir a su chico, además de asegurarse que esté bien) y Atolotl (Yo creo que nunca he leído un GabexBalthy, simplemente salió así xD Dean los ve en dos situaciones raras y se coloca celoso, aunque él no lo sepa o lo niegue. Jajajaja, veremos si más adelante sigue coincidiendo tus ideas lo que ya tengo escrito) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El enemigo ya no es el enemigo.**

Gabriel tomó la bandeja con su desayuno y se sentó junto al rubio, quien lo observó de reojo para luego continuar comiendo su emparedado. No importa cuántas veces le aseguró junto con Balthazar que no hay algo entre ellos, el menor seguía reticente a creerles y había comenzado a mantener distancia con ellos, argumentando que no quiere ser mal tercio, ni interrumpirlos.

-Deberías comer con tu chico- dijo el rubio manteniendo la atención en su desayuno, específicamente su humeante taza de leche.

-¿En qué idioma te quedará claro que no hay algo entre nosotros? Solo somos amigos, Dean, como hermanos, ni de broma estaría con mi hermano, es muy raro- soltó estremeciéndose por el pensamiento- ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?- preguntó tocando con su dedo índice la mejilla del rubio- No me gusta que me evites, necesito a mi pinky, ¿Con quién conquistaré el mundo?- esas palabras hicieron reír al menor y se alegró bastante de haber aligerado el ambiente entre ambos.

-Lo siento, realmente pensé que había algo entre ustedes- se disculpó girando hacia él.

-Solo una hermandad, mi pinky, ahora, colócame al tanto de lo que ha pasado estos tres días que me has evitado cruelmente, lastimando mí frágil corazoncito- afirmó fingiendo triste y el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo a su lado.

-No me hagas sentir mal, a mí tampoco me gusta pasar tiempo lejos de ti, chico listo, es muy aburrido- aseguró guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Mmm… bueno, he hecho algunos avances con Lucifer… hemos estado hablando después de clases y… mmm… ayer intentó besarme…

-Oh… dijiste intentó… ¿Tú no querías?- preguntó ocultando lo mejor posible sus celos y rabia contra la competencia.

-No lo sé… o sea, no estoy seguro… él va a ser mi primer beso con un hombre y… no lo sé… no quiero hacerlo mal… yo… he estado pensando en pedirte algo pero… es demasiado, no, es una locura, mejor olvídalo, ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema pero el mayor no lo permitió, tenía el presentimiento que algo grande se oculta tras esas palabras y no lo dejará pasar.

-Oh no, dímelo, pinky, yo decidiré si es demasiado o no- afirmó sin dar lugar a replica y el rubio suspiró resignado para luego acercarse hasta susurrarle al oído.

-Yo… no sé si va a gustarme besar un hombre o si es igual a hacerlo con una mujer… por eso quería… ahora que sé que no hay algo entre Balthy y tú… además no tienes problemas con lo gay… por eso quería… quería…- el castaño no necesitó más palabras para entenderlo y se giró hacia el rubio, quien estaba algo sonrojado.

-¿Quieres practicar besar a un hombre conmigo?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Ni en sus sueños y fantasías más locos, Gabriel hubiera imaginado que su amor no correspondido le pediría algo así. Por una parte comprende su nerviosismo, especialmente cuando ha pasado los últimos años siendo heterosexual, así que es lógico que antes de probar algo gay, lo quiera practicar con alguien de confianza pero por otro lado, si acepta su proposición, corre el serio riesgo de enamorarse aún más de ese sensual rubio, ¿Qué pasará si después desea algo más que un beso? ¿Y si se deja llevar y rebela sus verdaderos sentimientos? Hay demasiadas cosas en contra como para ayudarlo. Lo mejor es negarse, lo mejor es…

-Por supuesto que lo haré, siempre podrás contar conmigo- dice su traicionera boca, ignorando la pequeña parte racional en su cabeza que le advierte del inminente peligro.

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Gabe, eres el mejor amigo del mundo- afirma dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego continuar desayunando- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de matemáticas, así que mañana en mi casa practicaremos… no solo los ejercicios, si me entiendes…- murmura sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro…

El castaño estuvo distraído el resto del día, ya que su mente estaba empeñada en fantasear con lo que ocurriría mañana en el cuarto del rubio. Sabe que será un error, solo terminará aún más enamorado de Dean pero se muere por probar esos pecaminosos labios de la forma que sea. Durante el almuerzo, su amor no correspondido se quedó conversando con la parejita y aprovechó la ocasión de llevar a Balthazar hasta el interior del edificio viejo, dándole la maravillosa noticia de la práctica de besos privada que tendría con el rubio.

-¡Será genial! Voy a tener que comprar unas mentas por si acaso, ¿Crees que tengo mal aliento?- preguntó exhalando frente al menor, quien no pudo contener una risa de diversión. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo siento, Gabe, es que nunca te he visto tan emocionado antes y es gracioso- explicó con una sonrisa- No, no tienes mal aliento, así que olvida las mentas.

-Sé que solo me lo pidió porque cree que yo jamás llegaré a gustarle, o sea, me ve como a un muy buen amigo, solo eso… pero… voy a ser su primer beso gay, Balthy y él será el mío, no puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Te entiendo, Gabe, yo estaría igual si pudiera tener mi propia sesión de besos con Lucifer… te juro que no sé qué me pasa, me comporto como un completo idiota frente a él- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con pesar- Intenté seguir el plan, Gabe, te lo juro, por la mañana fui a la enfermería, después del desayuno con un supuesto dolor de cabeza pero cuando colocó su mano en mi frente… Oh Dios…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y el castaño evitó reírse del gesto, no quería hacerlo sentir mal- Me coloqué tan nervioso que me caí de la camilla…

-¿Te caíste? Mmm… Jajajajaja- no pudo seguir conteniendo una gran carcajada- Jajajajaja, tenías que ser tú, Balthy, Jajajajaja.

-No me molestes… ya me avergoncé hasta mi próxima vida al hacer el ridículo frente a Lucifer… él también se rio y no tuve más opción que salir corriendo… soy tan torpe- volvió a regañarse con pesar- Es mejor que busques a otra persona, Gabe…

-Ni hablar, tú eres el indicado para esto, Balthy y que reacciones así, solo prueba que realmente quieres mucho a Lucifer, así que yo te ayudaré a conquistarlo, vas practicar conmigo ahora y después de clases irás a verlo, con la excusa de disculparte por tu huida de la mañana.

-Está bien pero tendrás que acompañarme, no quiero hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, Balthy.

Los dos quedaron en el pasillo del tercer piso, afuera de su sala de clases mientras ensayan el nuevo plan para hacer caer al viejo pervertido. Gabriel no puede evitar reírse en más de una ocasión con los tartamudeos nerviosos de su amigo o su torpe comportamiento de golpearse contra la pared al retroceder abruptamente. No le cabe ninguna duda que está locamente enamorado del viejo pervertido, quizás si se emparejan, pueda dejarlo de nombrarlo de esa forma.

-Vamos, Balthy, coqueteo, tienes que coquetear- lo instó el castaño arqueando una ceja- Tú sabes hacerlo, solo concéntrate.

-Mmm… está bien… entonces… siento mucho lo de esta mañana- dijo acercándose lentamente a él hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo- Yo… no puedo evitar ser torpe cuando estoy frente a alguien tan atractivo… como tú…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí son pareja!- acusó esa familiar voz y ambos se giraron hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido del Winchester- ¡Me mintieron!

-Baja la voz, Dean- pidió el mayor yendo a su lado para evitar que volviera a huir como la vez anterior- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no somos pareja.

-¿Entonces que hacían?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Le estoy ayudando a Balthy, verás, a él le gusta alguien y no sabe cómo acercarse- explicó bajando un poco la voz mientras el aludido se sonroja un poco.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Quién es, Balthy? Yo también puedo ayudarte.

-Mmm… a mí… a mí me gusta Lucifer- respondió con total honestidad y el castaño se giró a él con sorpresa, ya que pensó que iba a mentir al respecto.

-¿Lucifer? ¡¿El enfermero?!- gritó el menor muy sorprendido con la inesperada revelación y guardó silencio por varios segundos, colocándose muy serio.

-Dean… no te enfades conmigo, por favor… yo… yo sé que tú intentas conquistarlo pero—no pudo terminar la oración cuando una mano cubrió su boca.

-No, Balthy, no tienes que disculparte… me siento horrible por lo que hice, jamás pensé que te gustara Lucifer… soy un pésimo, amigo, lo siento mucho, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, la verdad es que… no sé si realmente me gusta, ni siquiera he sido capaz de besarlo y he tenido la oportunidad… es atractivo, muy atractivo pero no siento algo por él- Gabriel observó fijamente a su amor no correspondido, de haber sabido que reaccionaria así, hubiera hecho eso mucho antes y se habría ahorrado bastantes planes fallidos- Voy a ayudarte, Balthy, estoy seguro que puedes conquistarlo, habría que ser un idiota para rechazar a un chico tan especial como tú.

-Dean- esas palabras hicieron sonreír ampliamente al Novak.

Gabriel se limitó a observar en silencio como ambos rubios practican y no puede quitar la gran sonrisa que adorna sus labios. Ahora que tiene la certeza de que el viejo pervertido ya no es una competencia activa, puede permitirse pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan y confesar sus sentimientos, aunque tal vez deba esperar un poco, al menos hasta tener la confianza suficiente de poder hacerlo.

Las últimas dos horas fueron realmente aburridas para el castaño pero la satisfacción de tener al rubio solo para él, eliminó su usual irritación después de un largo día de clases. Apenas sonó el timbre, acompañó a Balthazar hasta la enfermería mientras que la parejita y Dean se marcharon a la pastelería Marple, en donde se juntarían más tarde.

-Puedes hacerlo, ve- lo animó dándole un empujoncito para que entrara al cuarto y esperó pacientemente afuera, junto a la ventana.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y eso debía ser una buena señal, o al menos eso creía hasta que el rubio salió a paso torpe de ahí dentro, con un notable rubor en el rostro y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se marchó corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Gabriel frunció el ceño con la escena, ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que actuara de esa forma? Al menos no había chocado contra algo, eso ya es un mérito. Se acomodó el bolso al hombro e hizo un ademan de marcharse pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿No piensas entrar? Creo que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo el enfermero afirmándose del umbral de la puerta con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Dudo mucho que tengamos algo de qué hablar y me siento perfectamente bien, adiós- respondió de la manera más borde que pudo.

-Oh ¿En serio? Porque a mí me encantaría escuchar tus intenciones, por algo no has dejado de enviar aquí a ese lindo chico nervioso, sin mencionar que pareces empeñado en evitar que pase algo de tiempo con Dean, ¿Crees que ahora tenemos algo de qué hablar, Gabriel?- el aludido bufó despacio y terminó entrando a la enfermería resignado. Por supuesto que ese idiota se daría cuenta de algo raro, siempre que fue ahí con Dean, lo miraba con odio y en el club fue mucho más notoria su hostilidad.

-Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo- ordenó manteniéndose de pie junto a la puerta mientras el mayor se sentó sobre la camilla desocupada.

-Yo no tengo algo que decir, quiero escucharte a ti, ¿Tanto te gusta Dean para enviar a uno de tus amiguitos a seducirme? Siento decírtelo pero tendrás que buscar a alguien mejor, aunque no puedo negar que ese chico, Balthazar, es divertido- afirmó cruzándose de piernas.

-No tienes que sentirte mal por mí, Dean no te quiere, has perdido tu oportunidad de propasarte con él, porque quizás no lo has notado pero eres muy viejo para él, podrías ser su padre-señaló sin ocultar su molestia contra ese hombre- ¿Te gustan los jovencitos vírgenes, Lucifer? Eres un pervertido.

-Jajajajaja, vaya, ¿Dean es virgen? ¿En serio? Eso lo hace aún más interesante- afirmó lamiéndose lentamente los labios y el castaño no aguantó la provocación, fue directo hacia el enfermero, tomándolo por el delantal con fuerza.

-Escúchame muy bien, viejo pervertido, te atreves a colocarle una mano encima a Dean y te juro que voy a denunciarte, ¡Es un menor de edad!- amenazó muy enfadado pero lejos de intimidar a ese sujeto, solo se rio.

-¿Sabes algo, Gabriel? Deberías disimular un poquito mejor, es tan evidente que estás locamente enamorado de Dean, aunque es una lástima que él ni cuenta se ha dado, es algo lento para estas cosas ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción antes de apartar al menor.

El castaño no pudo evitar gruñir con las palabras del enfermero. Lo último que necesita es que ese hombre sepa de su amor no correspondido, ya que lo cree muy capaz de intentar algo con el rubio solo para molestarlo. _Deberías disimular un poquito mejor_ , esa afirmación volvió a dar vueltas por su cabeza, ¿Tan obvio es su enamoramiento hacia uno de sus mejores amigos? Un ligero rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas.

-Escucha, Gabriel, por más que me divierta la situación, voy a dejarte algo muy claro, jamás he tenido problemas con el género o la edad para pasar un buen rato, mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo, lo demás es irrelevante, esa siempre ha sido mi política- hizo una pausa colocándose de pie- En cuanto a tu chico, es bastante sexy, no lo negaré y tiene el par de labios más apetecibles que he visto pero jamás podría haber algo más que una buena follada entre nosotros, no es mi tipo.

-¿O sea que solo lo quieres para follar? Eres de lo peor, Dean jamás querrá eso, él está buscando a alguien especial, que sepa valorarlo y le de todo el amor que se merece, no te permitiré jugar con él, desgraciado- siseó muy amenazante.

-Por eso no es mi tipo, yo no estoy para jugar a los novios con un adolescente romántico que cree en el amor para toda la vida, no soy ese tipo de persona y jamás lo he aparentado- dijo levantándose de la camilla y fue hasta el escritorio, sacando unos dulces de su bolso antes de entregarle un chocolate.

-Mmm, son mis favoritos…- susurró extrañado con el gesto.

-¿Sabes de lo que me habla Dean cada vez que viene? Sobre ti, las locuras de adolescente que hacen, sus viajes a la playa, a acampar y cualquier historia que te incluya, lo cual es algo aburrido- explicó volviendo a sentarse- Me contó que hace poco descubrió que le gustan los hombres pero yo creo que es algo que viene de antes y seguramente es cosa de tiempo para que también se dé cuenta que está enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?- esas sorpresivas palabras lo hicieron colocarse muy rojo- Yo… yo…

-Tengo treinta y dos años y jamás he negado mi condición sexual, nunca he ocultado que soy bisexual, con una preferencia por los hombres, he conocido de todos los tipos posibles, jovencitos románticos, promiscuos, homosexuales encubierto, heterosexuales que se vuelven homosexuales y un montón que no te alcanzaría a enumerar ahora, por eso sé que Dean te quiere, aunque aún no se da cuenta de ello.

Gabriel bajó la vista pensativo, jamás había analizado desde esa perspectiva su relación amistosa con el rubio. En el pasado, no faltaban las chicas o compañeros de curso que creían que había algo entre ellos, ya que pasan gran parte del tiempo juntos y conocen a la perfección los gustos del otro. Dean siempre ha sabido como confortarlo y animarlo cuando está triste, como lidiar con su lado gruñón, con sus bromas pero nunca imaginó que todo eso pudiera encerrar algo más, ni mucho menor que el menor pudiera estar enamorado de él.

-¿De verdad… de verdad crees que está enamorado de mí?- preguntó sentándose junto al enfermero en la camilla.

-No lo creo, lo sé, Gabriel, cuando alguien se reconoce como homosexual después de pasar un tiempo siendo heterosexual, no es un cambio fácil, él aún está lidiando con su nueva condición sexual y por supuesto que quiere experimentarla antes de buscar una pareja estable pero inconscientemente, él ya escogió a esa pareja y eres tú, solo que aún no lo sabe- explicó Lucifer observándolo fijamente, sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión de sus labios.

-He estado enamorado de él… desde que nos conocimos en el primer año…- admitió juntando las manos despacio.

-Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo, yo ni siquiera puedo estar con la misma persona dos noches seguidas, sin duda eres del tipo fiel- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Déjame adivinar, fuiste el primero a quien le dijo que es gay, eso te dio una esperanza de poder conquistarlo, así que has trazado un elaborado plan a mediano plazo y la primera fase es deshacerse de la competencia, ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con superioridad.

-No… es tal como has dicho… eres muy molesto- gruñó haciendo reír al mayor.

-Hay una diferencia entre ser molesto y ser el mejor.

-Aunque tu mejor no se diferencia de ser arrogante- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y suspiró en señal de derrota- Oye… te debo una disculpa, por cómo te he tratado, por llamarte viejo pervertido… si realmente hubieras querido hacer algo con Dean… no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Así es, como ya te dije, no es mi tipo, así que te aliviaré un poco la carga y ya no seré la competencia, aunque no será gratis, tendrás que invitarme un trago cuando vuelvan al club- el menor asintió satisfecho con el trato- Bien, mi turno ya terminó y hay un excelente trago esperando por mí en casa, espero que ahora dejes de ser huraño conmigo.

-Lo intentaré… gracias, Lucifer… y… en cuanto a Balthy, él realmente está enamorado de ti… si no lo quieres, por favor recházalo adecuadamente, no quiero que mi amigo sufra…- pidió levantándose para ir hacia la puerta.

Gabriel- lo detuvo la voz del enfermero pero no volteo, ya no era necesario- Chocolate con nueces.

-¿Eh?- giró un poco la cabeza hacia el mayor con confusión.

-Me gusta el chocolate con nueces, dile a tu amiguito nervioso que si me trae uno, puede quedarse un rato, siempre y cuando yo no esté ocupado.

-No eres tan malo como pensaba- afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vete de una vez, Gabriel o cambiaré de opinión y me follaré tu noviecito.

El menor se marchó gruñendo ante esa amenaza. Durante el trayecto hasta la pastelería Marple, en donde suponía que Balthazar también estaba ahí, volvió a rememorar su conversación con el viejo pervertido, no, ya no podía llamarlo así, no después de que voluntariamente decidió hacerse a un lado e incluso lo aconsejó. Aún no iba a admitirlo pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ese sujeto podría llegar a caerle bien, aunque si se atreve a lastimar al Novak mayor, va a castrarlo. Nadie se mete con sus amigos.


	7. El primer beso

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus comentarios Atolotl (Jajajaja, Gabe nunca tomará la opción más sencilla, por más que se lo digan xD Ya veremos si al menos su plan resulta. Balthy se está esforzando en tener su oportunidad con el sensual enfermero. Que bueno que pudiste revivir el celular, ojala permanentemente y no zombie xD) y gaviota2127 (Gabe necesita un buen remezón para actuar, esperando solo hará todo más complicado) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El primer beso.**

Gabriel jamás se ha sentido tan nervioso visitando la casa Winchester como en ese momento. Después de la conversación extraña y reveladora que tuvo con Lucifer ayer por la tarde, había decidido que hoy podía dar el siguiente paso con el rubio, aprovechándose de su "practica de besos" para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Hola, Gabe, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Mary recibiéndolos con un apretado abrazo a cada uno.

-Hola, muy bien, tía Mary, ¿Y usted?- en ese se percató que un delicioso aroma inunda el pasillo- Wow, huele exquisito.

-Bien, gracias, ¿Te gusta? Estoy horneando una tarta, Dean me dijo que van a estudiar para la prueba del viernes, así que les prepararé un rico premio.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres la mejor, mamá! Tus tartas son riquísimas- festejó el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, quien le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-¿Estudiarán en la habitación?- el primogénito de los Winchester asintió con una sonrisa- Muy bien, entonces les llevaré algo de comer y beber, no podrán concentrarse con el estómago vacío, especialmente tú, cariño.

-Mamá, no soy un glotón- replicó el menor haciendo morritos.

-Claro que lo eres, Dean, comes como cuatro, seguro que si me descuido, me comes también- bromeó Gabriel riéndose al escuchar el bufido contrario.

-No molestes, idiota, vamos.

El castaño siguió a su amigo hasta el segundo piso. La primera vez que visitó ese hogar, jamás pensó que las familias pudieran ser tan cálidas y unidas, ya que sus padres nunca se comportaron de esa forma. Al comienzo no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos por eso pero con el tiempo, se terminó convirtiendo en uno más de esa maravillosa familia, siendo recibido en todas las ocasiones con una sonrisa y algo delicioso para consentirlo. Fue con los padres de su amigo, con quien conoció lo que es recibir un premio por una buena calificación.

-Ya quiero comer tarta- comentó el menor dejándose caer sobre la cama, sin siquiera quitarse el bolso.

-A veces pareces un barril sin fondo, Dean, no sé cómo no engordas con tantos mimos- dijo yendo hasta el escritorio junto a la ventana y se sentó buscando su cuaderno de matemáticas- Trae tu lindo traserito aquí para comenzar.

-¿Y si descansamos un ratito?- intentó tentarlo el rubio, girándose sobre la cama hasta quedar de espalda contra el colchón- Di que sí.

-No, no me convencerás con tu miradita de gatito, vamos a comenzar y si te portas bien, te dejaré descansar diez minutos- prometió con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Eres un tirano, Gabe- suspiró en señal de derrota y se incorporó, sacando su cuaderno junto a una guía extensa de ejercicios que les dejó el profesor para luego ir a su lado, acercando un segundo asiento que hay en un rincón- Bien, comencemos.

Unos quince minutos después, Mary vino a dejarles unos emparedados junto a dos jugos y se marchó en silencio, procurando no interrumpir su estudio. El castaño se aseguró de explicar de la forma más sencilla cada ejercicio que su amigo no entiende y cuando nota que su hiperactividad se hace presente, le pellizca la mejilla derecha con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta.

-¡Estoy aburrido!- se quejó el menor después de una hora de estudio resolviendo ecuaciones- Ya no me interesa descubrir el valor de X, Gabe, ¿Podemos descansar? Un ratito, ¿Sí?

-Está bien, haz estado bastante tranquilo hoy, ve a relajarte un poco- accedió con una sonrisa de diversión.

-¡Sí! Mi gruñoncito me dio un recreo- celebró colocándose de pie de inmediato y saltó hacia la cama, abrazando su almohada.

-No soy un dictador, Dean, por supuesto que te dejaré descansar, sé perfectamente que no puedes concentrarte mucho tiempo en una misma tarea- el aludido lo observó con reproche- No te estoy criticando, solo señalo lo obvio y da igual, porque has entendido muy bien lo que te he explicado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que me vaya bien el viernes? Mamá prometió que si saco una calificación sobresaliente, me preparará una rica tarta para mí solito- afirmó con una gran sonrisa entusiasta- Aunque la compartiré contigo, gracias a ti esos jeroglíficos son comprensibles.

-Jajajajaja, estás hablando como Balthy- dijo negando despacio y se dio la vuelta, con la intención de seguir revisando los ejercicios- Ese idiota debió venir a estudiar con nosotros en vez de ir a seducir al viejo pervertido, ¿verdad?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Dean?- se giró hacia al menor, quien le daba la espalda mientras seguía abrazando la almohada- Tierra llamando a pinky- se levantó de su lugar para ir junto al rubio, sentándose al borde de la cama- ¿Qué sucede? Nadie se queda dormido tan rápido.

-Nada…- respondió el Winchester manteniéndose en su posición.

-Dímelo, Dean, sé que te sucede algo.

El castaño se quitó los zapatos antes de recostarse sobre la cama, aún lado del menor, quien al sentirlo cerca, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión pensativa y triste. No había querido mencionarlo antes pero durante el almuerzo, sabe perfectamente que su amor no correspondido fue a visitar al enfermero y cuando regresó, lo notó algo raro, aunque prefirió no hacer preguntas.

-Fui a ver a Lucifer… mejor dicho a hablar con él… después de supe lo de Balthy… todavía me siento un poco mal por él… ahora entiendo porque el viernes, cuando fuimos al club, estaba bailando tan junto a Lucifer… y yo fui a entrometerme, ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?- se regañó frunciendo el ceño.

-No digas eso, eres un excelente amigo, Dean y Balthy lo sabe, él creía que a ti te gustaba Lucifer, por eso no dijo algo al respecto, así que convengamos que ambos son idiotas- señaló el mayor con una sonrisa que su amigo imitó.

-A mí no me gusta, Gabe… lo que dije ayer es cierto… me parece muy atractivo pero sé que tener algo real con él no sería posible, no parece del tipo que busque una relación estable- el castaño asintió dándole la razón en eso- Así que es mejor acabar esto ahora, imagínate que me enamoro de él y después de la primera follada se larga, no, no, no quiero eso- negó rápidamente antes de colocarse serio- Le dije que no iba a continuar rondándolo y le advertí que si se atreve a lastimar a Balthy, voy a castrarlo.

-Jajajajaja, parece que tenemos ideas similares- afirmó el mayor con diversión.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual, Gabe- indicó guiñándole un ojo- En fin, ya se terminó, tendré que buscar a otra persona para seguir mi plan…- se sonrojó ligeramente mientras mantiene un gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor con curiosidad por esa extraña reacción.

-Es que… cuando hablé con Lucifer… él me dijo que ya sabía que no ocurriría algo… lo sabía porque… esto es ridículo, Gabe, en serio… dijo que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona pero no lo sé, ¿Te puedes creer eso? No soy tan idiota para no saber lo que pasa conmigo o a mí alrededor…

 _De hecho si eres algo lento_ , pensó para sus adentros el castaño. Sus amigos ya habían notado que está loco de amor por el Winchester mayor, incluso el viejo pervertido lo sabía, ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que el directamente implicado lo note? Prefirió dejar de pensar tanto o terminaría enfadándose consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y no confesar sus sentimientos de una vez, esa sería la mejor manera de que lo entendieran.

-Como sea, Dean, es mejor así, te mereces a alguien que te ame solo a ti y no te vea solo como un rostro bonito o una aventura de una noche- señaló el castaño girándose para observar al contrario.

-Sí, Lucifer no es esa persona… ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más… aunque, Mmm… ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí, Gabe? Sobre… practicar…- susurró lo último sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas-Independiente de que no sea con Lucifer… tarde o temprano lo haré con alguien y… no quiero ser tan inexperto… al menos debería saber si me gusta ¿Verdad? ¿Aún estás dispuesto a besarme?- los orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con atención y anhelo.

-Sí, Dean… por supuesto que sí, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra…- respondió aún más nervioso que antes, aunque sabía desde un comienzo que terminarían haciéndolo.

Gabriel notó el ligero temblor en el cuerpo contrario, así que decidió hacer el primer movimiento y con cuidado se movió hasta quedar sobre el rubio, afirmándose en sus rodillas y palmas para no aplastarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron durante varios segundos antes de que el menor le rodeara el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?- preguntó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atacar esos pecaminosos labios con gula.

-Mmm… sí… o sea… estoy algo nervioso… es mi primer beso gay…- explicó tragando saliva con algo de dificultad.

-El mío también y será tu culpa si me vuelvo gay- bromeó haciendo reír a su amigo, quien se relajó visiblemente.

-Como alguien muy listo me dijo, será una verdadera perdida para las chicas y una gran ganancia para los chicos- canturreó haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al castaño.

-Oh, seguro que alguien muy, muy inteligente e irresistiblemente guapo te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

-Jajajaja, puedes apostarlo.

Mucho más relajados que hace unos minutos, ambos volvieron a mirarse durante unos silenciosos segundos y Gabriel se acercó lentamente, acortando la distancia centímetro a centímetro hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un tímido beso, más bien un delicado roce que Dean se encargó de profundizar. El castaño se sentía en el cielo en ese momento, no es que estuvieran haciendo gran cosa pero el simple hecho de unir sus bocas de esa torpe manera, es sublime, mucho mejor que sus fantasías. Lentamente se separaron, ambos observándose sonrojados con la situación.

-¿Fue muy mal?- se atrevió a romper el silencio el mayor- ¿Lo suficiente para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que le guste a los gay?- bromeó con la esperanza de calmar sus ansias.

-No… la verdad es que… no estuvo mal… ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?- pidió tímidamente y el castaño solo se limitó a asentir.

Gabriel se sorprendió cuando repentinamente fue tumbado sobre la cama y su amigo se ganó encima de él. A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora no parecía nervioso, sino que ansioso y sin más preámbulos, volvieron a besarse, moviendo los labios con una precisión casi ensayada e iba a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor de ese apasionado contacto cuando la lengua curiosa del contrario se coló en su cavidad, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido pero apenas se recuperó, correspondió las acciones de la misma forma y llevó una mano hasta el cabello del menor, sujetándolo con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sintiera, procurando no hacerle daño. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, la falta de aire los hizo separarse con un suave jadeo.

-Oh Dios… me has metido la lengua hasta la garganta, me siento abusado- bromeó Gabriel con una sonrisa que lo delata de inmediato y el rubio se rio.

-Pues yo sentí perfectamente como tú también me la metiste de regreso, señor abusado- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión- Gracias, Gabe… no pensé que se sentiría tan bien besar a un hombre, si soy honesto… creí que me desagradaría… no sé por qué no pude hacerlo con Lucifer… supongo que solo fue miedo- dijo afirmando la cabeza en el hombro derecho del castaño- Me siento como un virgen… o sea, ya he tenido sexo… tú sabes a qué me refiero.

-Es natural tener miedo a lo desconocido, Dean, si de algo te sirve, yo también estaba nervioso con la idea pero hacerlo contigo, alguien de mi completa confianza, lo hizo muy sencillo y besas bastante bien, que suerte tenían las chicas contigo- afirmó revolviéndole el cabello con cariño mientras escucha la risa contraria.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Gabe, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Me moriría de pena- se incorporó con ánimos renovados antes de ayudarle al mayor a hacerlo- Muy bien, vamos a continuar con los ejercicios, quiero devorar la rica tarta de mamá.

Después de dos horas de estudio, John lo llevó de regreso a su casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sintió triste al escuchar a sus padres discutiendo en la sala de estar, sino que todo lo contrario, la gratificante sensación de besar a la persona que quiere, es suficiente para alejar cualquier pensamiento doloroso de su cabeza y esa noche se durmió con una amplia sonrisa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel negó despacio con cierto cansancio, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió que sería buena idea contarles a sus amigos sobre la práctica de besos gay que tuvo con Dean? Ahora parecían creerse con el derecho de opinar libremente y trazar el siguiente plan para que avanzara en su no-relación con el rubio.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!- intervino Sam con una gran sonrisa entusiasta- ¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones? A Dean no le gustan las alturas, así que podríamos subir a la rueda de la fortuna y estaría pegadito todas las vueltas a Gabe.

-¡Esa es una idea genial!- lo felicitó Balthazar contagiado con la misma emoción de jugar a las casamenteras- Y como Gabe le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, podemos ir a la casa del terror y Dean tendría que llevarlo de la mano.

-Ya basta de tantas idioteces, no puedo creer que sean tan infantiles, ¿Verdad, Cas?- preguntó esperando el apoyo del moreno, quien tomó otro bocado de su pastel antes de observarlo.

-Es cierto- el mayor aplaudió al pensar que alguien por fin estaba siendo cuerdo en esa mesa pero se equivocó- Es una pésima idea, chicos, si vamos todos, seríamos un número impar, así que sería difícil que ambos fueran solos en la rueda de la rueda de la fortuna, lo mejor que podemos hacer es proponer ese juego al final y Balthy fingirá que le duele el estómago, así Sammy y yo nos quedaremos cuidándote mientras Gabe aprovecha su tiempo a solas con Dean.

-¡Eres un genio, Cassie!- lo alabó su hermano con una amplia sonrisa de aprobación, al igual que el más alto- Entonces está decidido, iremos al parque de diversiones este sábado.

-¿A nadie le importa lo que yo opine de un plan que no pedí?- gruñó el mayor cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-No- respondieron los tres al unísono antes de reír.

Gabriel negó despacio dándose por vencido, no tenía caso molestarse con ese trío de idiotas, ya que cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, no hay como contradecirlos. Iba a decir algo, con la intención de cambiar el tema y dejar de ser el centro de atención pero alguien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de que una cabeza se apoyara en su hombro derecho.

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa iluminando su ya perfecto rostro.

-Por supuesto, Gabe siempre se siente muy solito sin ti pero es un secreto- bromeó Balthazar guiñándole un ojo al Winchester.

-Ya lo sé, mi gruñoncito no puede vivir sin mí- canturreó yendo por una silla de una de las mesas desocupadas y se sentó junto a su amigo- Por cierto, no nos has contado como va todo con tu enfermero favorito, Balthy- el aludido se colocó muy rojo al oír esas palabras.

-Mmm…eso… Lucy me deja hacerle compañía después de clases… o durante una parte del recreo del almuerzo… a veces le llevo un chocolate con nueces y me… me da un beso en la mejilla…- explicó avergonzándose aún más si es posible.

-Queremos los detalles guarros- exigió Dean pidiendo un pedazo de tarta cuando una de las meseras se acercó.

-No hay mucho que contar… nada interesante… o sea… hablamos y hablamos… ahora que superé mi tartamudez inicial… y… Mmm… hoy… hoy durante el recreo del almuerzo… me dio un beso- afirmó desviando la vista mientras sus dedos juguetean con una servilleta.

-Vaya, eso es genial- dijo Sam dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Me alegra mucho que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes.

-Y más le vale que no se atreva a jugar contigo o le daré una lección- amenazó el moreno con un semblante sombrío.

-Gracias, Cassie, no te preocupes, estaré bien, estamos conociéndonos aún… sé que Lucy no quiere una relación seria… me lo contó desde el comienzo… pero aún así me gusta y- su mirada se dirigió hacia Gabriel, quien correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- Sé muy bien que si quieres a alguien el tiempo suficiente, podría terminar correspondiendo tus sentimientos, a veces solo debes decirlo…

Comprendía perfectamente a qué se refiere su amigo pero no es sencillo confesar lo que sientes, mucho menos a alguien que ha sido tu mejor amigo por más de cuatro años y que hasta hace cuatro meses juraba ser heterosexual. Casi inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia Dean, quien se estaba riendo por algo que dijo su hermano. Daría lo que fuera por volver a probar esos labios, aún sabiendo que solo se enamorará más de él.

-Casi lo olvido, hay algo muy importante que debo contarles- canturreó el Winchester mayor con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación al notar el cambio en la actitud de su amigo.

-No, Cas, todo está bien, no es malo… solo me sorprendió un poco y estoy seguro que lo entenderán cuando se los diga- carraspeó sonrojándose ligeramente- Todos conocen a Chuck ¿Verdad? Pero que digo, por supuesto que sí, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y ha estado en el cuadro de honor desde el primer año.

-Es mi compañero en el club de ciencias, es bastante divertido y sabe muchas cosas, a veces me presta los apuntes que toma en clases, estamos en cursos diferentes pero hablamos de vez en cuando- explicó Sam asintiendo despacio.

-¿Un chico de tercero y nerd como ustedes?- preguntó el mayor indicando a la parejita, quienes bufaron al unísono por el sobrenombre- La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién es, jamás me ha importado el consejo estudiantil, ni los cerebritos, a excepción de ustedes, chicos.

-¿En serio, Gabe? Hasta yo he hablado un par de veces con él, cuando fue con el secretario del consejo estudiantil a hacer unas encuestas al club basquetbol- comentó Balthazar con curiosidad en su mirada.

-Yo también he hablado con él, hemos coincidido varias veces en la biblioteca desde el primer año, es bastante agradable- comentó distraídamente Castiel.

-De acuerdo, ya entiendo, el consenso es que es súper listillo y le gusta hacer nuevos amigos, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo, Dean? Jamás te ha gustado ir a la biblioteca, ni siquiera te gusta leer, no tienes algo en común con él- soltó ligeramente irritado, no le agrada en lo más mínimo que SU chico alague tanto a otro adolescente hormonado.

-Resulta que me estaba esperando después del club de atletismo, estuvimos hablando y- hizo redoble de tambores golpeando la mesa- ¡Me invitó a salir! Como una cita, dijo que hace bastante tiempo ha estado interesado en mí y como es mi último año, no perdía algo con hablar conmigo, como sea, vamos a salir el sábado, me invitó al cine, ¿Qué les parece la gran noticia? Ahora que me volví gay, mi sex-appeal está al máximo- canturreó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Gabriel abrió la boca sin ocultar su sorpresa por lo que escucha y niega despacio. Había creído ilusamente que después de sacar del camino a Lucifer (alias, el viejo pervertido), ya no habrían mayores complicaciones para ejecutar la segunda fase de su plan de conquista para nueve meses, de los cuales solo le quedan siete, pero fue un grave error subestimar el atractivo de Dean para atraer a otros gay en el instituto. Ahora tendría que hacer una planificación de emergencia porque después de probar esos sensuales labios, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien más tuviera ese placer.


	8. El rival más difícil

Hola a tod s! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios gaviota2127 (Y Gabe tampoco esperaba que un nuevo rival estuviera al acecho de su chico, ya veremos que hará ahora) y Guest (Ya tendrán un beso en una situación diferente, jajaja,Gabe es muy tozudo, cumplirá su plan paso por paso xD Pobre teléfono, quiere descansar en paz u.u al menos aún revive :D) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El rival más difícil.**

-En cuanto descubra como me has convencido de hacer esto, me largo- advirtió Balthazar lo más bajo posible antes de suspirar sonoramente- Al menos me podrías haber comprado palomitas, tacaño.

Gabriel lo hizo callar dándole un palmadita en el hombro y volvió a centrar su atención en SU chico que se encuentra tres filas más delante de ellos mientras el intruso se mantiene más junto de lo necesario a su cita. Apenas se enteró que tiene un nuevo rival de quien deshacerse, no dudó en indagar que aburrida película verían y arrastró a su amigo con él para un minucioso trabajo de vigilancia.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Dean para aceptar la invitación de ese adolecente hormonado? Ni siquiera se conocen y el haber intercambiado un par de palabras, no cuenta. La película proyectada pasó a un segundo plano, no es que no disfrute de una buena historia de terror pero no quería hacerlo de esa manera, ni mucho menos cuando cada parte de su joven cuerpo le suplica tomar al Winchester y largarse de ahí.

-Oye- un codazo lo sacó de sus posesivos pensamientos, siendo consciente de que las luces se han encendido mientas los créditos siguen pasando adelante- Vamos o los perderemos.

Estuvieron siguiendo a la no-pareja por todo el centro comercial hasta que se detuvieron en el patio de comidas del tercer piso. Gabriel observó con el ceño fruncido como después de comprar unas hamburguesas junto a un refresco y una porción de papas fritas, fueron a buscar un lugar en la terraza. No podían arriesgarse a que los vieran, así que escogió una mesa cerca de las ventanas, la cual le permite vigilar al parcito sin el riesgo de que los descubran.

-Que idiota, se ríe como si estuviera escuchando el mejor chiste del mundo- siseó el castaño muy enfadado.

-Eso no lo sabes, Gabe, no puedes escuchar desde aquí- lo contradijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros para luego levantarse- Como sea, me muero de hambre, así que aprovechemos de comer también.

Balthazar fue hasta uno de los lugares de comida rápida mientras él seguía en su tarea de acechar, gruñendo bajito cada vez que SU chico se ríe por algún comentario de la ratita de biblioteca (así decidió llamarlo mentalmente). Le había pedido a Sam y Castiel que investigaran sobre su rival pero todo lo encontró, solo reafirmó lo difícil que será sacarlo del camino. Chuck Shirley, había cumplido los diecisiete años el mes pasado, lleva tres años consecutivos en el cuadro de honor y a pesar de ser un nerd, es bastante popular (lo que también explica que sea el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ya que todo el alumna vota para ese puesto) y como si fuera poco, el cerebrito también es bueno en los deportes, actualmente está en el club de futbol.

-Es perfecto- siseó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que compita contra él? Maldición… era más fácil cuando solo debía lidiar con el viejo pervertido.

Luego de unos breves minutos, su amigo regreso con una bandeja sobre la cual trae dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos. El castaño da cada mordisco con rabia, sin dejar de observar a su enemigo e ignorando por completo los intentos de Balthazar por entablar una conversación que fuera más allá de monosílabos. Cerca de una hora después, la no-pareja se levantó, llevando la bandeja hasta un gran mueble en donde se tira la basura y se apilan a un lado para luego marcharse hacia las escaleras mecánicas entre risas, ¿Qué demonios puede ser tan divertido?

-Te quedará una arruga si sigues frunciendo el ceño- señaló el rubio a su lado con una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

-Cierra la boca, idiota.

-¿Sabes? Te ahorrarías muchos problemas si simplemente le dijeras cómo te sientes, Gabe- el aludido le dirigió una mirada hostil- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callaré.

A las siete de la tarde terminó la maldita cita de la rata de biblioteca deportista con SU chico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar casi seis malditas horas con otra persona? ¡Nadie! Y lo peor de todo, es el Winchester no había dejado de sonreír y reír desde que salieron del cine. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ambos se despidieron en el paradero del autobús antes de que Dean subiera a uno, agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

-¿Nos podemos ir a casa ahora? No es sí como quería pasar mi sábado- se quejó haciendo un berrinche Balthazar.

-Vamos- gruñó como respuesta.

Esa noche se quedó en casa de su amigo y tenía planeado sacar todo ese enfado jugando a la play, debido a que siempre lo coloca de buen humor escuchar las quejas de su amigo porque le da una paliza pero sus intenciones cambiaron radicalmente, al igual que su humor, cuando respondió distraídamente la llamada de teléfono y apretó su puño libre al escuchar esa voz.

-¡No vas a creer como me fue hoy, Gabe! Fue una cita increíble, fuimos al cine, a ver la película que te conté, después comimos algo y fuimos a dar una larga vuelta por la ciudad mientras charlamos- comenzó a explicar el rubio muy entusiasmado.

-Parece que alguien olvidó los saludos básicos, hola, ¿Cómo estás?- soltó sin ocultar su molestia y una mano se posó sobre su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos azules del Novak mayor.

-Lo siento, Gabe, es que estoy muy feliz, jamás pensé que mi primera cita con un hombre sería de esta manera y Chuck es muy divertido, te juro que no paré de reír en todo momento- continuó irritándolo aún más esa voz.

-Genial- susurró haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su molestia, en lo cual ayudó bastante el masaje que le da en los hombros su amigo.

-Es un chico estupendo, Gabe, quiero que lo conozcas, podríamos salir los tres un día, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con anhelo en la voz.

¿Qué le parece? El castaño tiene más de cien respuestas diferentes para esa "inocente" interrogante, aunque todas terminarían con un Dean muy enfadado, regañándolo por teléfono antes de cortar y por nada del mundo quiere pelear con él, así que solo se limita a dar un escueto "claro" antes de escuchar por cerca de media hora, como SU chico cubre de halagos al ratón de biblioteca deportista y fue una dura prueba de resistencia.

-¿Y sabías que está en el club de futbol? El consejo estudiantil, el club de ciencias y el club de fotografía, ¿Puedes creer que alguien haga tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? O sea, no al mismo tiempo, obvio, nadie podría pero tú me entiendes y aún así está en el cuadro de honor, ¡El cuadro de honor! Solo un cerebrito del tamaño de Cas y Sammy pueden con esa hazaña, ¡Un cerebrito se enamoró de mí! ¿Lo puedes creer? Jamás pensé que pudiera gustarle a alguien así, no soy precisamente un buen estudiante- afirmó con una risita nerviosa que irritó al mayor, ¿Por qué el rubio siempre restaba importancia a sus propios logros? Nunca le ha gustado- Parece casi imposi—

-No te atrevas a decirlo- ordenó en un tono tan serio que sobresaltó a Balthazar- Cualquiera con más de dos neuronas funcionales, se daría cuenta que eres un chico grandioso, amable, gentil, divertido, leal, cariñoso, preocupado por todos, persistente, tozudo, un grandioso amigo, cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia sabría de inmediato que eres un hombre maravilloso… cualquiera sería muy afortunado de estar contigo- susurró lo último algo sonrojado y durante varios segundos no hubo respuesta.

-Gabe… te quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin ti animándome, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, no, ¡Del universo!- afirmó con tal entusiasmo que hizo reír al castaño, esfumando todo el enfado anterior- Oye… ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?

-Depende, ¿Continuarás con la plática interminable sobre tu nueva conquista? Porque te aviso de inmediato que tengo mejores planes- señaló sin un ápice de broma pero el menor lo interpretó de esa forma, ya que se rio.

-Quizás pero el principal motivo es porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, casi siempre estamos juntos los domingos- replicó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír al castaño- Podemos ver una película, jugar a la play, perdernos por ahí, te puedo invitar un rico pastel de chocolate.

-¡Entonces sí! Estaré temprano en tu casa.

-Que cruel, tengo que sobornarte para que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo- se quejó en un berrinche infantil.

-Jajajaja, tú no tienes que sobornarme, pinky, basta con que me lo pidas y yo feliz lo haré- dijo distraídamente antes de reparar en la expresión de sorpresa de Balthazar, comprendiendo las palabras que acaban de abandonar su boca. _Demasiado intimas para ser solo amistosas_ , lo reprendió la voz en su cabeza.

Gabriel comenzó a colocarse muy nervioso a medida que pasan los segundos y la voz del otro lado de la línea no responde. En ese momento tiene dos opciones, fingir que se corta la llamada o salir del paso con una broma, sin duda la segunda es la opción más segura y acorde a su personalidad, por lo cual no levantará sospechas.

-jajajajaja, tampoco es como si pudieras sobornarme solo con dulces, ya sabes que yo tengo un acceso ilimitado de dinero y tu principal talento, no es precisamente la cocina… ya me tengo que ir, voy a patear el trasero de Balthy en la play, nos vemos mañana- se despidió cortando la llamada y suspiró bajito.

-Eso fue incomodo- canturreó su amigo con cierta diversión- Parece que tu gruñoncito corazón quiere pasar a la fase dos del plan de conquista.

-No tiene caso, Balthy… ese ratón de biblioteca deportista es perfecto, ¡malditamente perfecto!- siseó sin ocultar más tiempo su frustración- Hace un montón de cosas geniales y sorprendentes, además de tener calificaciones sobresalientes, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que compita con eso?

-Pero—

-¡Pero nada!- replicó sin darle tiempo de responder- No soy idiota, Balthy, ese sujeto es perfecto y Dean lo tiene en un altar como si fuera una especie de Dios o qué sé yo… sacar del camino al viejo pervertido fue complicado pero posible, especialmente porque no quería algo serio, lo cual es completamente diferente ahora, porque ese ratón de biblioteca si está enamorado de MI Dean- tomó una larga respiración para calmarse-Ya no quiero hablar del tema… vamos a jugar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tan solo había pasado media hora y Gabriel ya se ha arrepentido de acordar esa salida grupal con sus amigos para conocer mejor a la rata de biblioteca que ronda a SU chico. Con cada maldito segundo que pasa, ese hombre le parece más y más perfecto, ¿Ahora con qué excusa lo alejará de Dean? Lo peor de todo, es que los demás parecen estar encantado con ese adolescente, lo cual no le gusta en lo más mínimo, ya que se supone que iban a apoyarlo.

-Ya nos has contado todo lo bonito, ahora es el turno de los secretos sucios, ¿Algo que confesar, Chuck?- preguntó sin pensar demasiado sus palabras y reaccionó cuando el moreno le dio un patada sin demasiada fuerza por debajo de la mesa- Solo estoy bromeando- mintió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo peor que podrías haber hecho? ¿Robar los plumones cuando el profesor no miraba? ¿Tomar una porción extra de postre en el almuerzo? ¿Dormir una siesta mientras finges que revisas importantes documentos en la sala del consejo estudiantil?

-Jajajajaja, si hay algo que caracteriza a un cerebrito es lo puritano que pueden llegar a ser, ¿Verdad, Sammy y Cas?- canturreó Dean con una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, una vez le quité un dulce a un bebé pero en mi defensa, él ni siquiera tenía dientes para comerlo- habló Chuck provocando unos segundos de silencio antes de que se riera- Solo bromeo, siempre ha sido a mí a quien le quitan sus dulces.

-Oh, pobrecito, yo te daré uno y me aseguraré que nadie te lo quite, palabra de explorador- prometió el Winchester mayor observando fijamente a su pretendiente, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa.

Gabriel se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la tarde, aunque tampoco es como si fuera relevante algo de lo que dijera, ya que el centro de atención es la rata de biblioteca deportista. Cuando por fin se terminó esa salida grupal, el castaño prefirió marcharse solo, no iba a soportar escuchar a SU chico presumiendo sobre lo perfecto que es su pretendiente y tampoco estaba de humor para una plática corazón a corazón con Balthazar o la parejita feliz.

-Esto apesta- susurró afirmando la cabeza contra el cristal del autobús.

Apenas llegó a casa, sus planes eran encerrarse en su cuarto con un gran tazón de helado para ver una película de amores fallidos (así de mal estaba) pero todo cambió cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de la sala de estar y se armó de valor para ir hacia allá, encontrando a sus padres que discuten a viva voz. Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y marcharse a su habitación cuando observó con asombro como su padre le daba una sonora bofetada a su madre, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a colocarle una mano encima, bastardo?!- gritó muy enojado y fue rápidamente junto a la rubia, quien comenzó a llorar- ¿Estás bien, mamá? ¡Si vuelves a colocarle una mano voy a llamar a la policía!- acusó indicando con el dedo al mayor, quien frunció el ceño.

-Claro, de tal madre tal hijo, eres mi mayor decepción Gabriel, ¡eres igual a esa zorra!- siseó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí tanto me detestas, entonces lárgate! Nadie te necesita, bastardo- replicó levantándose muy enojado, ya no iba a permitir que siguieran despreciándolo, no lo merece.

-¡No le hables de esa forma a tu padre!- intervino sorpresivamente su madre y en cuanto se colocó de pie, le dio una bofetada- ¡Es tu culpa que nuestra perfecta relación se rompiera! ¡Sí tú no estuvieras aquí todo sería como antes!

El castaño no daba crédito a lo que escucha. Solo estaba defendiendo a su madre pero ahora se volvió el blanco del ataque de ambos y las crueles palabras dolían mucho más que su mejilla lastimada. Desde un comienzo sabía que terminaría marchándose de casa, aunque siempre pensó que sería al terminar el instituto, no de esta forma.

-¡Bien, si solo estoy arruinando sus vidas, entonces no seguiré haciéndolo, me largo!- gritó marchándose corriendo hacia el cuarto, tiró tres cambios de ropa dentro de un bolso de viaje negro, además de su uniforme, dos pares de zapatos, algunos objetos de aseo personal y el dinero que ha estado ahorrando desde que comenzó el instituto, el cual oculta en una estuche bajo la cama- Bien, no tengo por qué seguir soportando esta mierda, no voy a estar en medio de su estúpido guerra- bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con Kate cerca de la entrada- No, no intentes detenerme, ya estoy harto de esto, no tengo por qué soportar que me traten de esa forma, ¡ni mucho menos que me golpeen!

-¿A dónde irá? Ya es tarde- dijo la mujer muy preocupada.

-Me quedaré con un amigo, después veré que hacer… adiós.

Se alejó con paso firme de la casa pero en vez de tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a la casa de los hermanos Novak o con los Winchester, continuó caminando calle abajo. Su cabeza estaba muy revuelta en ese momento y no quería hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó, no aún, así que después de andar por casi medio hora, dio con un pequeño motel cerca de la avenida principal y decidió pasar la noche, agradeciendo que la recepcionista no le pidiera una identificación por la edad.

-Cuarto dieciséis- susurró para sí mismo, observando el número en la puerta y usó la llave para entrar, dejando su bolso a un lado antes de recostarse sobre la cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados- No seas niñita, Gabriel… esto es lo mejor… lo mejor…

Tenía que pensar tranquilamente que haría ahora, volver a su casa no es una opción pero tampoco puede quedarse en el hotel mucho tiempo, no es conveniente ahora que sus recuerdos monetarios son limitados. Tal vez podía recurrir a alguno de sus amigos, sabe perfectamente que Balthazar o Dean no tendrían problemas en recibirlo pero no quiere incomodarlos, tampoco recibir miradas lastimosas de ellos. Al final decide que descansará un poco y mañana pensará con mayor claridad que hacer pero sus planes volvieron a cambiar cuando escuchó el ruido de su teléfono y respondió sin prestar atención a quien es, quizá de esa manera consiga distraerse de lo que ocurrió.

-¡Hola Gabe!- lo saludó esa entusiasta voz al otro lado de la línea- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan deprisa? Quería platicar un poco contigo- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Lo siento… estoy cansado… hablaremos el lunes ¿De acuerdo?- respondió llevando una mano a sus ojos, con la esperanza de no comenzar a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio con una repentina seriedad que lo sorprendió- ¿Qué sucede? Estás raro.

-Nada, solo… estaba dormido, me has despertado- mintió sin poder contener la tristeza que tiñe su voz- Oye… quiero descansar, fue un largo día, nos vemos el lunes- cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo al menor de replicar.

No podía contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado, no todavía, ni mucho menos cuando sentía las lágrimas tibias deslizándose por sus mejillas sin piedad. Esa noche solo quiere llorar hasta que la pena que lo inunda se vaya y así no mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a los demás, eso jamás le ha gustado.

-Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien…- susurró intentando calmarse en la penumbra de la habitación. Solo unos minutos más, estaba seguro que pronto las lágrimas se irían y podría dormir un poco.


	9. Siempre a tu lado

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (Gabe es el del tipo que prefiere arreglar las cosas por su cuenta o simplemente ignorarlas hasta que desaparezca el problema pero Dean le demostrará lo contrario. Me imaginabas que eras tú por el comentario del teléfono :D) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Siempre a tu lado.**

Ni en sus más locas fantasías, Gabriel hubiera imaginado que algo como eso pudiera suceder. Lo había visto en una que otra película pero estar viviéndolo, como uno de los protagonistas principales, es muy diferente. Se frotó nuevamente los ojos para confirmar que no está soñando y el rubio realmente se encuentra de pie frente a él.

-¿Me dejarás entrar, Gabe? Está haciendo frío- pidió el menor casi en un puchero, totalmente ajeno a sus cavilaciones- Es un bonito cuarto- comentó cuando le permitió pasar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó arqueando una ceja en señal de sorpresa- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Hace un poco más de cuarenta minutos que había cortado la llamada con Dean y después de estar llorando por cerca veinte más, había conseguido conciliar el sueño pero fue despertado abruptamente al escuchar los golpes a la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a su amigo ahí. Ya se había hecho la idea de que no lo vería hasta el lunes, lo cual le daría tiempo para calmar sus pensamientos y pensar con claridad que hacer.

-Eso no es lo que quería oír- dijo quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla a los pies de la cama antes de recostarse- Estoy cansadísimo, Gabe… dame unos segundos…

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y en ese momento se percató que las mejillas del rubio están algo sonrojadas, además de que respira un poco agitado, ¿Estuvo corriendo? ¿Por qué? Sin mencionar que iban a ser las diez de la noche. Encendió la luz suspirando para luego ir a sentarse junto al menor, quien lo observó con una sonrisa y se incorporó, permaneciendo a su lado.

-Tus segundos ya pasaron, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó muy serio.

-Porque obviamente tú no me dirás que sucede, Gabriel, eres tan idiota que siempre te guardas todo lo que pasa y yo tengo que adivinar que es- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Tú sabes perfectamente que soy algo distraído, si no me dicen las cosas nunca me entero pero si hay algo que siempre notaré y es cuando estás mal- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño, quien carraspeó algo nervioso- Lo entiendo, ¿Sabes? Probablemente no me dijiste porque no querías preocuparme o simplemente necesitas algo de tiempo para procesar todo esto y lo entiendo, lo respeto, Gabriel pero no te dejaré solo, nunca, así que enfádate conmigo si quieres, eso no hará que yo me va—

El castaño le dio un fuerte abrazo que a los pocos segundos fue correspondido de la misma manera. Por supuesto que quiere un momento para pensar las cosas, aclararse, por eso decidió pasar la primera noche en ese hotel pero jamás pensó que lo que realmente necesita es a ese especial rubio confortándolo, acompañándolo aún cuando quiere estar solo y ese simple gesto es suficiente para que el dolor en su pecho disminuya.

-En cuanto a cómo te encontré, después de tu llamada me quedé muy preocupado, así que tomé una chaqueta y salí corriendo a tu casa- no pudo evitar reírse bajito- Creo que papá me regañará después… debí avisarles que saldría pero quería verte lo antes posible para asegurarme que estás bien, así que me alegra haberlo hecho.

-Dean… gracias… aunque eso no explica del todo como me encontraste, nadie sabe que estoy aquí- respondió sin soltar ese cálido cuerpo y los brazos contrarios comenzaron a acariciar lentamente su espalda.

-Kate me abrió la puerta, le supliqué que me dijera que estaba ocurriendo y me llevé un buen susto al enterarme que te habías ido- guardó silencio durante varios segundos, antes de afirmar el mentón en su hombro derecho- Mmm… creo que tus padres ya no me querrán ver por ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó separándose un poco, sin romper el abrazo- ¿Que sucedió, Dean?

-Mmm… yo… no te enfades conmigo… es que me enojé tanto cuando Kate me contó lo que pasó, no puedo creer que esos malditos idiota te culpen de sus estúpidos problemas, del divorcio y que ese maldito hijo de puta de tu supuesto padre, se atreviera a decir que estaría mejor sin ti- gruñó muy enfadado y el mayor jamás lo ha visto de esa forma, nunca- Por supuesto que le dije un par de verdades a ese bastardo, ellos no se merecen un hijo tan maravilloso como tú y debería estar agradecido de que no le di un puñetazo.

Gabriel jamás esperó escuchar aquellas palabras, tiene muy claro que el rubio siempre lo ha defendido pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de tratar de esa forma a sus padres con tal de defenderlo, ya que sabe que es alguien muy respetuoso y realmente tranquilo. El menor jamás se ha enfadado de esa manera hasta ahora, por él. Por él.

-Dean…- observó fijamente ese precioso rostro antes de comenzar a reír, ignorando el desconcierto de su amigo y después de varios segundos logró calmarse- ¿Sabes? A veces no lo entiendo… no sé cómo siempre consigues que me sienta bien, gracias por cuidarme, Dean y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Gabe, siempre- prometió con una amplia sonrisa- Después de eso, supe que no irías a casa de Balthy, eres del tipo que prefiere pasar por estás cosas solo en una primera instancia, así que recordé que tienes unos ahorros y salí a buscarte a cada hotel, hostal o motel que encontré en el camino, fue difícil porque en algunos me miraron muy raro, otros no fueron muy amables, así que no pienso recomendarlos- el castaño se rio con ese infantil comentario- Estuvo corriendo como veinte minutos de un lado a otro hasta que llegué aquí.

-Eres increíble, Dean, sabía que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Los dos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama hasta que el rubio terminó sobre Gabriel, quien se sonrojó ligeramente con la posición al recordar lo que hicieron en el cuarto del Winchester hace unas semanas. Todavía recuerda a la perfección el sabor de esos pecaminosos labios y le gustaría demasiado probarlos de nuevo. Solo un poco más. La distancia es tan corta que solo debe alzar la cabeza y sus bocas se encontrarán. Tal como ahora. La cabeza del castaño tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que está ocurriendo, ¡Un beso! Nuevamente se están besando y no tiene idea de si fue él quien dio el primer paso, así que antes de excusarse con que fue un impulso incomprensible, quiere disfrutarlo. Al comienzo, acerca sus manos lentamente hasta la cintura de su amigo pero su confianza aumenta cuando lo toman por la nuca, profundizando aún más y no duda en pegar ese atractivo cuerpo contra el suyo. No sabe con precisión cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que se apartan jadeando un poco.

-Oh Dios… ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó el rubio colocándose de pie casi de un salto- No sé qué me pasó, Gabe… lo siento tanto… yo… yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando… no lo sé…- cuando se lio con sus propias palabras por lo nervioso que está, el castaño decidió intervenir y fue a su lado, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, Dean, acabamos en una posición medio rara y era inevitable hacer algo raro- mintió con la esperanza de que esto no afectara su relación con el rubio, no quería que se alejara de él, mucho menos ahora.

-Mmm… sí… supongo… ¿Está bien si me quedo contigo hoy? Sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó pero me quedaré muy preocupado si te dejo solo aquí, por favor, te prometo que no molestaré y puedo dormir en el sillón- señaló el que estaba junto a la pared frente a la puerta.

-De ninguna manera- el rubio bajó la vista con tristeza al oír esa negativa- De ninguna manera permitiré que duermas en ese incomodo sillón, la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para ambos… claro… si no te molesta compartir…- afirmó carraspeando algo nervioso pero eso se esfumó cuando notó el entusiasmo en el rostro contrario.

-¡Por supuesto que sí quiero, Gabe! Aunque… ya sabes que soy algo inquieto cuando duermo… me disculpo de antemano si te golpeo… o si te despierto al caerme de la cama- ese último comentario hizo reír al mayor, quien lo tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo un método infalible para que eso no suceda, vamos a dormir ahora y mañana hablaremos pero primero llama a tus padres, no quiero preocuparlos.

Dean asintió tomando prestado el teléfono de Gabriel, ya que con la prisa, salió solo con lo puesto y el cambio justo para el autobús. El castaño aprovechó que se dio la vuelta mientras habla, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer y buscó un pijama o un buzo entre sus cosas, encontrando lo segundo, junto a una camiseta holgada. Esperó pacientemente que el menor terminara de hablar, consiguiendo el permiso de su madre (luego de que lo regañaron por salir de esa forma) y le pasó otro buzo con una camiseta.

-Póntelos, es más cómodo que dormir con jeans- dijo ligeramente ruborizado y fue a acostarse, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas- Apaga la luz antes de venir…

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió los pasos desplazarse por el cuarto antes de que todo quedara sumergido por la oscuridad otra vez y en un breve lapso donde su corazón retumba con fuerza en sus oídos, un peso extra se acomoda tras él. No sabe muy bien que hacer o decir, ya que la situación le parece muy extraña, jamás ha compartido la cama con Dean, no de esa forma y tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes hacerlo, mucho menos cuando está enamorado de él.

-Entonces- habla el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se ha instalado- ¿Cuál es tu método infalible para evitar que te patee mientras duermo o me caiga de la cama?- preguntó con un tono juguetón en la voz.

-Oh, eso- con cuidado se giró, encontrándose con ese par de orbes esmeraldas que brilla aún con la escasa iluminación que se filtra por la ventana- Date la vuelta- el menor arqueó una ceja- Vamos, confía en mí, ¿O tienes miedo de que me aproveche de ti, Winchester?- bromeó haciendo reír a su amigo, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de obedecer.

-Dean Winchester jamás tiene miedo, idiota, ¿Ahora qué?-el castaño rodeó con un brazo la cintura del rubio, pegándolo a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mueve una pierna para aprisionar las contrarias.

-¿Qué te parece mi abrazo de koala? Es casi imposible que puedas escapar- canturreó antes de reírse cuando el menor comenzó a forcejear- Así no te caerás de la cama y tampoco corro el riesgo de que me patees por accidente, canguro.

-Vaya, es genial y como bono extra, no pasaré frio- festejó infantilmente- Gracias, koala, buenas noches.

-No te acostumbres, solo es por hoy, buenas noches, canguro.

Durante varios segundos, se dedicó a disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo contrario entre sus brazos. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a estar de esa forma con el rubio pero lo que realmente lo tiene muy feliz, es saber de lo que es capaz su amigo con tal de confortarlo y apoyarlo. No solo increpó a sus padres por tratarlo mal, también se dedicó a buscarlo en cada lugar posible hasta que dio con él y nunca antes había tenido a alguien dispuesto a hacer tanto por él. Afirmó la frente contra la nuca del menor al mismo tiempo que susurra "gracias". Eso es justamente lo que necesita ahora, saber que tiene a alguien que lo quiere sinceramente y así lo comprueba cuando acarician sus manos despacio como respuesta a su murmullo. Ese simple gesto le permite conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Gabriel tarda varios segundos en lograr desperezarse mientras se aferra más fuerte a la calidez entre sus brazos. Apenas consigue enfocar la vista, se encuentra con el rostro durmiente del rubio, quien mantiene los labios entreabiertos para respirar a través de ellos. Todavía le costaba creer que hubiera llegado ayer por la noche, muy preocupado por saber cómo está y se quedó a acompañarlo.

-Dean… ¿Cómo puedo no enamorarme aún más de ti cuando haces tanto por mí?- susurró llevando una mano hasta la mejilla contraria- Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho- se acurrucó contra el cuerpo contrario sonriendo. Sabía que aquellas palabras debía decírselas despierto pero no se sentía capaz aún, mucho menos cuando la rata de biblioteca deportista, todavía ronda a SU chico.

¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Ni de broma está dispuesto a regresar a casa, ahora que por fin todo estalló con sus padres, ya no quiere volver y se considera lo suficientemente capaz de terminar los restantes seis meses y medio de instituto por su cuenta, lo único que debe solucionar es el lugar en donde se quedará. Puede costear un arriendo barato pero eso reduciría a cero sus ahorros para final de mes y no podría seguir con sus planes de entrar a la universidad, la cual, tampoco sabe cómo pagará ahora, una beca no cubrirá todos los gastos. ¿Qué va a hacer? La mejor opción es que comience desde ya a buscar un trabajo los fines de semana, necesitará todo el dinero posible. En un momento de sus cavilaciones, sintió un dedo en su entrecejo y alzó la vista, encontrándose con ese hermoso par de esmeraldas fijos en él.

-Buenos días, gruñoncito, ¿Por qué estás molesto tan temprano?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… solo estoy pensando que haré, Dean… no voy a regresar a casa y tengo muchas cosas que resolver… al menos el instituto ya está pagado… un problema menos- susurró lo último bajito.

-Tampoco te puedes quedar en hoteles, así que vendrás a mi casa, compartiremos habitación, será genial- afirmó con entusiasmo y el mayor arqueó una ceja sin comprender- No te voy a dejar solo, Gabe así que no te comportes como un idiota orgulloso, vas a quedarte conmigo y punto, un problema menos- el mayor abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa- Mis padres te quieren mucho y Sammy te adora, varias veces me ha dicho que le encantaría tenerte como cuñado- esa afirmación tan inocente hizo sonrojar al castaño- No entiendo por qué, en un momento llegué a pensar que tú le gustabas pero después me enteré que estaba con Cas, como sea, será divertido vivir juntos, Gabe, además ya teníamos planes de hacerlo durante la universidad, los podemos adelantar un poco.

-Dean… muchas gracias, eres un amigo genial- dijo con una sonrisa complacida- ¿Crees que tus padres estarán bien con esto? No quiero incomodar, Dean…

-Por supuesto que aceptarán, ellos te quieren, Gabe, saben muy bien que yo te adoro y eres una muy buena influencia para mí, no tendrán ningún problema en recibirte y tendrás el gran placer de probar la deliciosa comida de mamá todos los días- festejó infantilmente y el mayor se rio- Vas a estar bien, Gabe, cuentas conmigo, también con Balthy, Cas y Sammy, todos te apoyaremos.

-Lo sé… tendré que contarles lo que pasó… podría hacerlo al mismo tiempo que hable con tus padres, así no debo repetir la misma historia dos veces…- el rubio le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente y se pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Sé que duele, Gabe, aún cuando han sido unos completos imbéciles contigo, siguen siendo tus padres… pero te prometo que esa tristeza va a disminuir y yo te haré sonreír todos los días, nunca voy a dejarte, Gabe, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Gracias, Dean, ¿Está bien si nos quedamos así un poco más?- pidió ocultando el rostro contra el cuello del menor.

-Sí, Gabe.

Al cabo de una hora, ambos ya estaban vestidos y bajaron a la recepción para entregar la llave a la mujer que estaba ahí. Los dos tomaron un autobús en la cuadra siguiente que los acercaría a la casa Winchester, en donde los esperaban la familia del rubio junto a sus amigos, ya que Dean se encargó de llamarlos para citarlos allá. Con cada metro que se acercan a su destino, no puede evitar colocarse muy nervioso pero todo eso se acaba cuando el menor lo toma de la mano, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que le asegura que las cosas mejoraran y sabe que así será.

Explicar todo lo ocurrido y por qué terminó yéndose de casa, no resulta tan complicado para Gabriel, aunque es exclusivamente gracias al apoyo silencioso de Dean, quien en todo momento mantiene una mano en su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad y dándole a entender que está con él. Durante unos breves segundos de silencio, Mary es la primera en acercarse, dándole un maternal abrazo que correspondió.

-Por supuesto que te quedarás con nosotros, Gabe, buscaremos la forma de acomodarnos y—

-Se quedará en mi habitación- intervino el primogénito de los Winchester con una amplia sonrisa- Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, mamá, podemos armar la cama al lado de la mía, di que sí, nos portaremos bien.

-Solo si ambos me prometen que se acostaran temprano, sé que te encanta hablar, Dean, puedes estar horas en el cuarto de Sammy por las noches, así que si compartirán el cuarto, deben acostarse a una hora prudente, no quiero que su rendimiento baje en clases- pidió Mary revolviéndoles el cabello a ambos.

-¡Hecho! Será divertido, Gabe, soy algo desordenado pero te prometo que no dejaré mi ropa tirada en el suelo o los libros desparramados sobre el escritorio- el aludido se rio con esas palabras.

-No, Dean, sería muy raro que de repente fueras el señor orden perfecto, se supone que Sammy es el TOC- el aludido le sacó la lengua infantilmente- Ya estoy acostumbrado a su desorden, no tienes que cambiarlo, me gusta.

-Y yo vendré a verte todas los días- prometió Balthazar dándole un fuerte abrazo- Podemos tener pijamada en el cuarto de Dean, ¡Una noche de chicos! Sera divertido, todo va a estar bien ahora y tienes mucha suerte de quedarte aquí, tendrás excelente compañía y comida riquísima cada día, ¿Yo me puedo quedar también?- pidió haciendo reír a los demás al mismo tiempo que el moreno le da una palmadita en la frente.

-No te aproveches de la buena voluntad de los tíos, no te aguantarían ni tres días- bromeó con una sonrisa antes de observar al castaño- Cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, Gabe.

-¡Y conmigo!- afirmó Sam acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo- Será genial tenerte con nosotros, Gabe.

-Gracias a todos, especialmente a ti, Dean- éste esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Tendremos que ir por tus cosas- intervino John con un gesto pensativo en el rostro- Y hablar con tus padres, independiente de lo que ha pasado, es mejor avisarles y sigues siendo menor de edad.

-Mmm, supongo – respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. Honestamente, no quiere regresar ahí.

-Yo iré contigo- afirmó el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda- Todo saldrá bien, koala.

-Gracias, canguro.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Castiel ladeando la cabeza como cada vez que no entiende algo pero el parcito solo se ríe.

Ese medio día almorzaron todos juntos y Gabriel terminó olvidándose de los problemas con sus padres. Le parece increíble que tan fácilmente su tristeza fue cambiada por alegría y todo gracias a Dean. Ahora podía afirmarlo con toda seguridad, no está enamorado de Dean, lo ama, de una forma en que jamás ha amado a otra persona y ya no puede continuar dudando, cuando arregle todo el asunto con sus padres, va a pasar a la fase dos de su plan y confesar sus sentimientos, sin importar que se muera de la vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio observándolo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, pinky, aunque tú deberías aprender a comer- canturreó pasando un dedo por la comisura del labio del menor, enseñándole los restos de la tarta que Mary preparó como postre-Eres un niño.

-Y tú un idiota, siempre te burlas de mí- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de que lo tomara por la muñeca para lamer lo que queda del postre en su dedo, provocando que el castaño se colocara muy rojo por sus acciones- Jajajajaja, era mi turno de molestarte, pinky superó a cerebro- canturreó haciendo reír a los demás.

-Sigue soñando, aún te faltan años para superar al maestro- afirmó pellizcándole una mejilla con diversión- Años.

-¡Gabe! Esa no es forma de tratar a tu compañero de habitación, te dejaré en el rincón como un chico malo- se quejó el rubio sin ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Iba a hacerlo. Antes del término de la semana siguiente, Gabriel le confesaría sus sentimientos a Dean y nada lo evitará.


	10. Solo quiero que seas feliz

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jess Novak Watson (Jajaja, sí se ahorraría muchos problemas solo diciéndoselo pero no se atreve aún. El rubito ya se dará cuenta de lo que siente, aunque no será por celos de otra persona que se interese en Gabe. No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, me alegra que te guste como va la historia hasta el momento :D) y Atolotl (jajaja, Dean es más lento para darse cuenta de esas cosas pero ya lo hará, esperemos o Gabe tendrá que esperar tres años para atreverse a hablar xD. Es mucho tiempo una semana y varias cosas pueden pasar, esperemos que pueda hacerlo) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Solo quiero que seas feliz**.

Gabriel no contuvo una escandalosa carcajada que escapó de sus labios al observar el resultado de su pequeño jugarreta de la mañana con la rata de biblioteca deportista, quien tiene todos los dientes teñidos de azul. De casualidad, había traído un chicle de broma, con tinta dentro que consiguió en una tienda y su plan original era dárselo a Balthazar pero por azares del destino, Sam llegó a la hora de almuerzo a compartir unos chicles con ellos, muy similares al que tiene en el bolsillo y en una distracción de su enemigo, los intercambió.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Dean aguantando a duras penas la risa mientras el menor se sienta a su lado con la bandeja del almuerzo.

-Algún graciosito quiso burlarse de mí y este fue el resultado- dijo con una sonrisa y durante unos breves segundos, observó a Gabriel, quien correspondió su gesto aún carcajeando.

-La verdad sea dicha, el azul es tu color- afirmó el come dulces haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera enfadado hace unas horas pero ya se han burlado tanto de mí hoy, que soy inmune- respondió Chuck encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro.

-No te coloques así- intervino el Winchester mayor arrimándose a su cuerpo- Te ves sexy de azul.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó el presidente del consejo estudiantil con una amplia sonrisa, enseñando su azul dentadura con diversión.

-Oh sí, así que el graciosito que te tomó como objetivo personal en esta ocasión, hizo una excelente elección de color- lo alabó acortando la distancia entre ambos y Gabriel frunció el ceño, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a Balthazar, quien por el inesperado movimiento, dejó caer el jugo, derramándolo sobre el almuerzo.

-¡Mi comida!- se quejó haciendo un gran puchero mientras los demás se ríen de su torpeza- Alguien me debe un almuerzo- gruñó observando al castaño, quien se hizo el desentendido.

Gabriel se alegró bastante cuando terminó el recreo, ya que no le agrada en lo más mínimo que ese sujeto esté tan cerca de su chico y desde que almuerza con ellos (cuando no está ocupado con el consejo estudiantil) no pierde ocasión de coquetear con el rubio, fingiendo roces casuales e intentando robarle un beso. Antes de llegar a la sala de clases, su amor no correspondido lo detuvo por el brazo, quedándose ambos en el pasillo mientras Balthazar y la pareja continúan caminando, hablando animadamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo regañarían por culpa de la rata de biblioteca.

-Eso fue genial- canturreó antes de reírse estruendosamente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo hiciste, eres increíble- lo elogió con una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

-¿No estás enfadado? Tu chico se enojó al comienzo y ya sabe que fui yo, ¿Me protegerás de tu amorcito?- bromeó dándole codazos cómplices y el menor lo abrazó de improviso- Dean…

-Yo siempre te protegeré, Gabe, de todo el que quiera lastimarte, sin importar quien sea- afirmó con tal seriedad que el castaño se sonrojó, rodeándole la cintura despacio.

-¿Aún si es del chico que está enamorado de ti y podrías perderlo por eso?- preguntó con timidez.

-Lo haría sin dudar, Gabe, tú eres muy importante para mí- dijo observándolo fijamente y la distancia entre ambos comenzó a acortarse, sus labios se estaban rozando cuando el idiota que tiene de amigo interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! El profesor ya llegó, vamos o nos quedaremos afuera… ¿Es un mal momento?- intercaló la mirada entre ambos con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? No, nada, solo… hablábamos… Mmm… tenemos que entrar, vamos- señaló el rubio muy nervioso y se fue a paso rápido.

-Balthy, no pudiste ser más inoportuno en este momento- replicó con resignación y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Vamos.

El resto de las clases resultó muy aburrido y pasó bastante tiempo conversando con el rubio hasta que el profesor los regañó a ambos en señal de advertencia para luego pedirles que salieran si no tenían interés en estar ahí. El rubio se disculpó por ambos y lo que quedaba de la hora, siguieron platicando discretamente a través de un papel. Cuando terminó la jornada de clases, se quedaron en la entrada esperando a la parejita, ya que Balthazar había ido a la enfermería.

-Lo de hoy será nuestro secreto- pidió el menor dándole cómplices codazos- Si papá se entera que nos regañaron, me castigarán- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero que hizo reír al castaño- ¿Secreto?- preguntó arrimándose a su cuerpo y bajando el tono de voz.

-Mmm sí… secreto- prometió observándolo con una amplia sonrisa, disfrutaba demasiado esos momentos juntos.

-Eres el mejor, Gabe- respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo que no dudó en corresponder.

-Lo sé, pinky, no puedes vivir sin mí.

-¡Dean!- gritó el presidente del consejo estudiantil, acercándose corriendo a ellos- Hola, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Quiero invitarte a comer, podemos ir por una rica tarta.

-¡Sí, tarta!- celebró el rubio alzando los brazos muy entusiasmado con la idea- Vamos a comer tarta, vamos a comer tarta, vamos a comer tarta- el castaño rodó los ojos y sacó su teléfono cuando le llegó un mensaje por parte de Sam. Hoy no es su día.

-Los chicos no vendrán, Dean, tienen que entregar un trabajo para mañana- dijo con resignación, guardando el celular en su bolsillo- Bien, no seré mal tercio aquí, nos vemos mañana.

-Espera, espera, ya habíamos quedado en salir, podemos ir los tres ¿Verdad, Chuck?- éste lo observó unos segundos pensativo.

-Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, Gabriel pero quería tener una cita con Dean, solo los dos- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Para nada, listillo, si estás cortejando a Dean, es natural que quieras estar a solas con él, me voy- respondió sin poder ocultar del todo su molestia pero cuando dio un paso hacia la acera, el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo.

-No te vayas, ya habíamos planeado salir, lo siento mucho, Chuck pero tendremos que dejar para otro día la cita pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, mis promesas con Gabe son muy importantes- afirmó guiñándole un ojo al come dulces, quien sonrió con algo de arrogancia mientras observa a su rival amoroso.

-Entonces los acompañaré pero prométeme que mañana serás todo mío, Dean- el aludido asintió y los tres se marcharon hacia a la acera, yendo calle abajo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant Marple, el rubio pidió dos pasteles de chocolate para ellos, ya que conocía sus gustos a la perfección. Gabriel debía admitir que a propósito buscó acaparar la conversación con su amigo, excluyendo sistemáticamente a la rata de biblioteca deportista, quien después de varios intentos por unirse, terminó resignándose y en algún momento permaneció en absoluto silencio pero ninguno de los dos lo notó al charlar tan animadamente.

-Esto estaba riquísimo- comentó el rubio levantándose con cuidado de no pasar a tirar algo en la mesa- ¿Me pides otro, Gabe? Iré al baño.

-Claro, pinky y no tardes, o iré a buscarte de la mano- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa cuando le dieron una palmadita en la frente.

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Dean?- preguntó Chuck con curiosidad en el rostro.

-Desde el primer año de instituto, me cambiaron a mitad de año y nos conocimos el primer día, bueno, él me chocó por accidente en el pasillo, tiene la mala costumbre de no llegar a la hora, especialmente los lunes- explicó sin ocultar la diversión en su voz.

-Jajajaja, suena justo como él, ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta? ¿También desde el primer día?- el castaño se colocó muy pálido al escuchar esa afirmación y el menor se rio- No te asustes, no voy a revelar tu súper secreto pero deberías disimular, aunque eso no importa mucho, Dean es del tipo que si no le dices las cosas directamente, nunca se enteran.

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió girando un poco en dirección a los aseos, lo que menos desea es que su amigo escuche esa vergonzosa plática.

-Es evidente que no te agrado ni un poquito, tenía mis sospechas al comienzo pero ahora lo he confirmado, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- el mayor solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, no le gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación- Tienes miedo ¿Verdad? Para mí tampoco fue fácil decírselo, él me ha gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi en el club de atletismo después de que me eligieran como el presidente… ¿Sabes por qué me confesé ahora?

-Porque este es el último año de Dean y no querías perder tu oportunidad- siseó sin ocultar su molestia.

-En parte, no es toda la verdad, cada vez comencé a fijarme más y más en Dean, hasta el punto en que no podía apartar mis ojos de él cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar pero entonces te vi a ti, ustedes dos siempre están juntos y cuando le pregunté a una chica de su curso, ella me dijo que eran pareja- el castaño se ruborizó un poco con esas palabras, no era extraño que sus compañeros creyeran que estaban saliendo, al menos así fue en un comienzo y algunos todavía lo piensan- Los estuvo observando más tiempo hasta que llegué a la conclusión que solo eran ideas equivocadas de los demás y por decidí dar el primer paso de acercarme a él y ahora me he dado cuenta que tú realmente estás enamorado de él.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Chuck y aún si fuera cierto, entonces con mayor razón deberías dejar de rondarlo a todas partes, no tienes oportunidad con él- afirmó con un tono amenazante, ya no tenía caso seguir disimulando su hostilidad con el enemigo.

-Jajajaja, ¿Y por qué? Si tú eres un cobarde, eso es asunto tuyo, no mío, si no tienes el valor suficiente para intentarlo, entonces no lo mereces y no tienes ningún derecho a intimidar a otros, en vez de perder el tiempo en bromas ridículas como teñirme los dientes, reúne un poco de coraje y sé honesto con él, Gabriel o de lo contrario, no sigas interfiriendo entre nosotros, yo soy muy serio respecto a Dean, estoy enamorado de él, es un chico estupendo en todos los sentidos, ¿Cómo alguien no podría enamorarse perdidamente de él?

-No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esta basura, si tanto quieres tu tiempo a solas, deseo concedido, adiós y no olvides pedir la tarta de Dean- soltó tomando su bolso del suelo para luego marcharse muy molesto.

No podía creer que esa molesta rata de biblioteca estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos románticos por el rubio, aunque siendo honesto, si sus amigos ya lo sabían y sus compañeros intuían lo mismo, no estaba haciendo un muy trabajo en disimularlo, ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan despistado en esas cosas? Todo sería mucho más sencillo si fuera igual de intuitivo que los demás a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó a la casa Winchester, encontró a Mary horneando una tarta para la cena de esa noche y fue recibió con un maternal abrazo. Desde que comenzó a vivir con ellos hace una semana, todo se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo, ya no estaba en un constante estado de tensión por presenciar las discusiones sin sentido de sus padres, aunque aún no ha sido capaz de hablar con ellos, ya que cuando fue a buscar sus cosas, fue Kate quien lo recibió y John platicó con su padre por teléfono esa misma noche. Le había dolido que lo dejaran ir a así de fácil pero a la larga sería para mejor, no quería estar ahí después de las cosas horribles que le dijeron.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?- preguntó la rubia revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. Realmente sentía un poco de envidia del rubio, su madre jamás había sido así con él- ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?

-Estuvieron bien, tía Mary, algo aburridas pero ya falta poco para que acabe el primer semestre, quiero mis vacaciones- se quejó en un puchero antes de sonreír- Estoy bien, comimos con Dean y su amiguito nuevo hace poco.

-¿Amiguito? ¿Te refieres Chuck?- el castaño asintió sin ocultar su irritación contra ese sujeto- No entiendo por qué no te agrada, Gabe, a mí pareció un buen muchacho, es muy respetuoso, divertido, inteligente, amable y muy educado, incluso me ayudó a secar la loza después de la cena del sábado pasado.

-¡No tiene buenas intenciones con Dean!- replicó con el ceño fruncido mientras aprieta los puños con más fuerza de a necesaria- ¡Quiere pervertirlo! Va a aprovecharse de su inocencia y eso no me gusta.

-Oh cariño, ¿Estás celoso?- esas palabras por sorpresa al castaño, quien comenzó a colocarse lentamente rojo- No tienes que preocuparte, aún si terminan saliendo juntos, Dean siempre tendrá tiempo para ti, Gabe.

-No es eso, Dean es algo inocentón y jamás ve malas intenciones en otros, no quiero que lo lastimen o se aprovechen de él- respondió suavizando un poco su voz.

-¿Seguro que solo es por eso o hay algo más?- preguntó la rubia inspeccionándolo con la mirada sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mmm… iré a dejar mi bolso al cuarto... ya regreso- dijo yéndose corriendo por el pasillo.

Ahora sí es oficial, sería un pésimo actor si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que siente, menos la persona directamente implicada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de su amor no correspondido mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. Ya no puede continuar más tiempo con eso, por más que lo odie, Chuck tiene razón en lo que dijo, ha sido un cobarde y no puede objetar algo si ahora la competencia intenta obtener a su chico.

-Tengo que decírselo… o voy a perderlo- susurró para sí mismo antes de negar despacio- No, no puedo… ¿Y si arruino nuestra amistad?- se preguntó con temor en la voz pero volvió a negar-No, no puedo seguir siendo un cobarde, ya no, hoy se lo diré y si me rechaza, al menos ya no seguiré ilusionándome con algo que no pasará.

Después de darse ánimos hasta que consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para lo que ocurrirá esa noche, se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina a ayudar a Mary con lo que falta de la cena. Cerca de media hora después se les unió la parejita, quienes ayudaron a colocar la mesa. A medida que los minutos pasaron, Gabriel comenzó a impacientarse, ¿En dónde estaba Dean? Cuando John llegó del trabajo, se preocupó aún más y estaba por ir a buscar a su amigo pero el ruido de la puerta lo alertó antes de que el rubio llegara junto a ellos tarareando una canción.

-¡Hola a todos!- canturreó el primogénito de los Winchester dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y la mantuvo abrazada por el cuello.

-Estás muy feliz- dijo Sam con curiosidad en el rostro- ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, adivinen que pasó, adivinen, adivinen- los incentivó sin quitar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro antes de tomar asiento junto a Gabriel.

-Basta de misterios, pinky, dinos de una vez- pidió entrecerrando los ojos con irritación, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Estaba muy seguro que la gran noticia no le gustaría.

-¡Es oficial!-festejó alzando los abrazos- Chuck me pidió salir como pareja y acepté, ¡Somos pareja!

Un extraño silencio se instaló en la mesa, alguien habló, quizás fue Sam o Castiel, el castaño no lo sabe con certeza, lo único que puede escuchar en ese momento, es el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose después de esa alegre declaración. Pareja. Pareja. Chuck y Dean son pareja. La rata de biblioteca deportista por fin consiguió su cometido. Una mano en su hombro lo hace reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucede, Gabe? ¿No te alegra la noticia?- preguntó el rubio con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-Mmm… claro que sí, Dean… felicitaciones- respondió con un amago de sonrisa y para su suerte, el moreno distrajo la atención del rubio hacia él.

El resto de la cena no volvió a hablar, solo se limitó a terminar su cena para luego retirarse, con la excusa que quería estudiar un poco para los exámenes que comienzan la próxima semana. No podía creer que había perdido por completo a su amor no correspondido. Jamás esperó que las cosas terminaran así, nunca pensó que esa rata de biblioteca le quitara a la persona más importante en su vida.

-Lo perdí…- susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpan en sus parpados pero se fuerza a no llorar- Perdí a Dean… por cobarde lo perdí…

Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos casi una hora hasta que su compañero de cuarto se le unió tarareando una canción y tuvo que soportar escuchar toda la historia de cómo ese maldito adolescente hormonado le pidió que se hicieran pareja. Una intensa ira lo invade pero luego es reemplazada por una profunda tristeza, no puede culpar a nadie más que a si mismo por su propia cobardía.

-¿Lo quieres, Dean?- preguntó observando fijamente a su amigo, quien se giró sobre la cama.

-Mmm, sí, creo que sí- respondió con su habitual honestidad.

-¿No estás seguro? Sé que hasta hace muy poco descubriste que te gustan los hombres y estás entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar un amor perfecto con quien experimentar tu primera vez, por eso quiero que estés muy seguro- habló estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del menor con cariño.

-¿Qué opinas de Chuck?- el mayor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba ni un poquito ese sujeto pero debido a que quería arrebatarle a su persona más especial pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sino que debía pensar en la felicidad de su amigo.

-Es un buen, chico, algo nerd pero… realmente te quiere, Dean…-admitió muy a su pesar, ya que sin importar que no le agrade, no puede desconocer sus méritos- Te quiere…

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece que seamos pareja?- preguntó expectante por su respuesta y el castaño se levantó, jalando de la mano al menor para que lo imite antes de tomarlo por las mejillas con cariño.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Dean- afirmó haciendo sonreír al rubio y le dio un casto beso en la frente- Pero si se atreve a hacerte llorar o te lastima, juro por Dios que le romperé la cara a golpes.

-Gabe- se rio con diversión para luego abrazarlo- Gracias, Gabe, eres un amigo increíble, la persona que quieras, será increíblemente afortunado.

-Dean… gracias.

El Winchester salió de la habitación en dirección al baño y el castaño se acomodó sobre la cama mirando el techo, al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima se desliza por su mejilla derecha. Acaba de perder a la única persona de quien se ha enamorado pero sus deseos son muy sinceros, solo quiere que sea feliz junto a alguien especial para él, que le de todo el amor que se merece y si Chuck es esa persona, Gabriel solo puede desearles lo mejor, esperando que el tiempo alivie su corazón roto.


	11. No se siente correcto

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 (Gabe perdió como en la guerra por no confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo, ahora veremos como va la relación del rubito con Chuck) y Atolotl (Gabe ya no puede hacer algo, perdió su oportunidad por temor, así que ahora solo le queda desearle lo mejor a su amigo y que sea feliz. Puede ser en otro fic, éste lo escribí por una petición, así que puedo hacer otro así :D) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 11**

 **No se siente correcto.**

El rubio le envió un mensaje de texto a su pareja para luego guardar el teléfono y prestar atención a la conversación en la mesa, manteniendo la mirada en Gabriel, quien ha lucido algo decaído los últimos días pero sin importar cuantas veces le pregunte, solo se encoge de hombros sin dar una respuesta clara.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu enfermero favorito, Balthy?- preguntó Sam moviendo las cejas con picardía y provocando un sonrojo en su amigo.

-Mmm… bueno… bastante mejor de lo que esperaba… he ido a su casa un par de veces y… ayer… ayer vimos una película pero comenzamos a besarnos… al comienzo fue algo suave y luego me metió la lengua hasta la garganta- aclaró colocándose aún más rojo mientras los demás se ríen- Coló sus manos bajo mi camisa… creo que… creo que de no haber llegado la pizza que pidió, habríamos tenido sexo o nos hubiéramos tocado más… íntimamente…

-Vaya, que rápido avanzan- dijo el moreno con asombro en el rostro, aún cuando él lleva dos años con su pareja, jamás han pasado más allá de besos y manoseos, no porque no quieran, sino porque han decidido esperar un poco más hasta que se sientan preparados-Ya llevas casi tres meses frecuentándolo, me alegro por ti, Balthy.

-No, Cassie, no es algo serio… Lucy sigue yéndose a fiesta y flirteando con todo lo que se mueva… aunque si ha cambiado un poco, siempre me despide con un cariñoso beso en la frente… y la otra vez, camino a su departamento, nos encontramos con uno de sus folla amigos pero rechazó su invitación por estar conmigo- afirmó con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-¿Y qué hay de ti con Chuck, Dean?- preguntó su hermano con curiosidad- Ya llevan una semana juntos.

El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza pensativo. Las cosas con su pareja no están mal pero tampoco están bien, tal vez se deba a que es su primera experiencia homosexual pero hay una parte dentro de él que a veces cree que no se siente correcto estar juntos. Ni siquiera han compartido su primer beso por la misma razón, ya que cuando Chuck intenta hacerlo, él no puede evitar mover su rostro, evitándolo con cualquier excusa ridícula.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó Gabriel con curiosidad y le acarició el cabello despacio- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ese idiota te ha hecho algo? Solo tienes que decírmelo y le daré la paliza de su vida- gruñó muy enfadado, lo cual hizo reír al rubio.

-No, Gabe, él es un buen chico, no tienes que golpearlo… Mmm, bueno, hemos estado bien, de vez en cuando me invita a una cita, hablamos por teléfono todas las noches… solo eso- explicó con un repentino nerviosismo recorriéndolo.

-¿Nada de acción?- preguntó Balthazar con un sonrisa picarona que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos- Olvídalo, no debí preguntar eso.

-Está bien… no me molesta… no, no hemos tenido algo acción…

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión- Cuando Sammy y yo nos hicimos pareja, aprovechábamos cada momento juntos y en cuanto nos quedábamos a solas, mejor dicho, cuando nos quedamos a solas, siempre nos besamos y otras cosas que no les diré- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras el más alto se sonroja por esa confesión.

-Por supuesto que quiero hacer esas cosas… hay mucho que me gustaría probar ahora que sé que me gustan los hombres… es… es solo que… no lo sé, cambiemos el tema, ¿Qué haremos en las vacaciones? Solo dos semanas más y seremos libres- festejó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

El resto de las clases, el rubio continuó dándole vueltas a su problemita. Desde que descubrió que es homosexual, estaba muy ansioso por experimentar su sexualidad al máximo y por eso se propuso como meta personal, dejar de ser virgen antes de que termine el año, por lo cual solo le queda un poco menos de seis meses para cumplirlo. Cuando estuvo interesado en Lucifer, a comienzos de año, tampoco pudo llegar muy lejos y aún a sabiendas que Chuck es completamente diferente, ya que realmente lo quiere, simplemente no puede avanzar en su relación y eso es frustrante.

-¿Planes con tu chico?- preguntó Gabriel al término de la última hora de clases mientras guarda sus cosas.

-No, tiene que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos en el consejo estudiantil, así que me llamara por la noche- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, entonces puedo raptarte hoy e invitarte a comer algo, ¿Te animas, pinky?- el aludido se rio con sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí, Gabe, ¿Comeremos tarta? Se me antoja una exquisita de manzana, mamá dijo que me preparara una como premio por cada buena calificación en mis exámenes… así que no comeré hasta la próxima semana- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero, no le gusta en lo más mínimo que Mary use su mayor debilidad como un motivador académico, no es justo.

-Claro, pinky, yo te consentiré y será nuestro secreto- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Por cierto, adivina la gran noticia, ¿Recuerdas que estaba buscando trabajo los fines de semana?- el menor asintió mientras caminan hacia la salida del instituto, ya que la parejita tendría una cita romántica en la ciudad y Balthazar pasaría tiempo con su enfermero favorito.

-¿Encontraste trabajo?- preguntó expectante por la respuesta.

-¡Sí! Balthy me ayudó, da la casualidad que uno de sus compañeros en el club, le dio el dato de una florería, en donde necesitan personal los fines de semana, la paga es buena, dos dólares la hora, con un total de ocho en sábado y domingo, lo único malo es que como soy menor de edad, debo presentar un permiso de mis padres para postular al trabajo- dijo suspirando con cierta resignación- Solo faltan tres meses para mi cumpleaños… pero debo reunir dinero pronto, para la universidad…

-Entonces no tendrás más opción que ir a hablar con esos sujetos para obtener su firma, siguen sin agradarme, así que te acompañaré- afirmó dándole un pequeño empujoncito cómplice- Yo te protegeré de esos lobos, caperucita.

-Que valiente ardillita resultaste ser- bromeó el mayor pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras sonríe ampliamente- ¿Qué haría sin ti, chico guapo?

-Morirías de soledad y aburrimiento, Gabe, admítelo, soy tu chico favorito.

-Será nuestro secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Vamos, pinky, ahí viene el autobús.

El rubio se divirtió mucho en la compañía de su amigo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando en medio de su animada platica, les dieron casi las siete y debían regresar a cenar o sus padres se preocuparían por ellos. El mayor pagó los dos pasteles que se sirvieron junto a unos jugos y fueron a tomar el autobús que los acercaría a la casa Winchester. Nunca había entendido muy bien como pero el tiempo siempre pasa muy rápido cuando está en compañía del castaño y se divierte mucho más que con cualquier otra persona.

-Oh, vaya- dijo revisando su teléfono después de subir al autobús- Tengo tres mensajes de Chuck y una llamada perdida.

-Wow, la ratita de biblioteca deportista debe estar ansioso por escuchar tu linda voz-se burló con diversión antes de reparar en sus palabras- Ups, eso debía pensarlo…

-¿Ratita de biblioteca deportista?- repitió arqueando una ceja para luego reírse estruendosamente, lo cual hizo que la expresión del mayor se suavizara- Eres tan ocurrente con tus apodos, Gabe, será nuestro secreto.

-Buen chico, siempre debes estar de mi lado, sé todos tus secretos sucios, pinky- bromeó dándole un codazo cómplice antes de observar por la ventana distraídamente cuando el menor marcó un número en su teléfono.

-¡Hola, Chuck!- saludó con su habitual entusiasmo y escuchó la pregunta del otro lado- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes, no escuché el teléfono, estoy con Gabe- en ese momento se percató que el castaño lo mira de reojo- Jajajaja sí, es imposible aburrirse con mi Gabe, las horas pasan volando cuando estoy con él, ¿Mañana? Claro, seré todo tuyo después de clases, solo los dos, lo prometo- dio un par de asentimientos para reafirmar mis palabras, aún cuando no podían verlo- Si, pronto cenaré, te llamaré por la noche, nos vemos.

-Que noviecito tan controlador tienes, ¿Debes reportarte por la noche?- bromeó el mayor, aunque sin un atisbo de diversión en su voz o que fuera una más de sus bromas.

-No lo molestes, Gabe, por supuesto que hablamos seguido, somos pareja ¿o ya lo has olvidado?- afirmó el rubio con la intención de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro contrario pero se lo impidieron con un brusco movimiento- ¿Gabe?

-Dormí mal anoche y me duelen los hombros- explicó el castaño sin prestarle mucho atención.

-Oh… entiendo, lo siento…

Quizás solo eran ideas suyas pero desde que Chuck apareció en su vida, declarando sus interés amoroso con él, la actitud de su amigo había cambiado y poco consiguió distinguir cierta hostilidad de su parte pero cuando se lo preguntó a Balthazar, éste solo encogió de hombros, sugiriéndole que prestara más atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor y después se quedó en silencio. El rubio hizo morritos con su extraño comportamiento, cruzándose de brazos y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa.

Después de la cena, en donde su amigo apenas pronunció palabra alguna, se excusó con estar cansado para ir a la habitación a hacer sus deberes y luego acostarse. Dean aprovechó que sus padres estaban en la sala de estar mientras su hermano y él se encargan de la loza, para platicar un poco.

-Oye, Sammy, ¿Has notado algo raro en Gabe estos días?- preguntó vigilando las reacciones del menor, quien se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de continuar secando la loza.

-Mmm… ¿Raro como qué?- respondió dándole la espalda mientras guarda los platos en la alacena.

-Parece algo molesto y creo que no le agrada Chuck… fuimos a comer hoy, solo los dos y nos divertimos mucho, como siempre cuando estamos juntos pero llamé a Chuck en el autobús de regreso y después de eso cambió… ¿Tú sabes algo, Sammy? No me gustaría que mi pareja y uno de mis mejores amigos no se lleven bien… aunque sería ridículo porque Gabe jamás ha sido alguien hostil con otros, por eso no lo entiendo- terminó de explicar muy confundido.

-Dean… Mmm… deberías hablarlo con él, por favor no me preguntes más- pidió enfocándose por completo en la tarea que realiza.

-Definitivamente sabes algo, igual que Balthy y seguramente Cas también lo sabe, ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse de todo?- dramatizó fingiendo tristeza y el castaño se rio por sus acciones.

-Eres muy despistado, hermano.

Cuando acabaron con toda la loza, se unieron a sus padres para ver una película juntos, algo que solían hacer muy a menudo cada noche. Cerca de las once, el rubio subió a acostarse, encontrando a su amigo que estaba muy concentrado leyendo algo en el escritorio y se acercó sigilosamente hacia él pero antes de que pudiera asustarlo, su voz lo detuvo.

-Tú también deberías avanzar tus deberes de la semana, Dean- señaló el mayor sin apartar la vista del libro que revisa.

-Mmm, que aburrido, Gabe, tú me ayudarás después, ¿verdad?- preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, seguro que tu noviecito puede hacerlo, estará feliz de pasar más tiempo contigo, Dean- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Es mejor que te acuestes, yo estoy por terminar esto y lo haré también.

Dean se resignó a acatar la orden, se cambió de pijama en el baño, aprovechando de lavarse los dientes para luego regresar a la habitación y el castaño ya se había acostado, así que apagó la luz antes de hacerlo el igual, procurando quedar de lado hacia donde está el mayor, quien correspondió su mirada fijamente. Aún con la poca luz que se filtra al cuarto, logra distinguir perfectamente la expresión en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Gabe?- preguntó triste ante la posibilidad de haber hecho algo que molesto a su querido amigo.

-No, Dean, no tendría razones para eso… - respondió antes de suspirar bajito- Escucha… siento si he estado algo raro estos días… el asunto de mis padres me tiene algo estresado, hace poco me llamó mamá y fue una nueva discusión…

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Lo siento mucho, Gabe, debí estar contigo-dijo muy afligido y sintiéndose de lo peor por no darse cuenta a que se debía la molestia del castaño. Una mano en su mejilla lo sacó de sus culposos pensamientos.

-No lo hagas, pinky, es inevitable que esto suceda, hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad, seguirán molestándome… no te preocupes, estoy bien, sé que cuento contigo para todo lo que necesite- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- No quiero que pierdas tiempo que puedes aprovechar con tu noviecito.

-¡No es una pérdida de tiempo estar contigo!- replicó rápidamente el rubio, sorprendiendo al castaño con su abrupta reacción- No vuelvas a decir o pensar eso, Gabe, nuestro tiempo juntos es muy satisfactorio para mí, si pudiera, estaría todo el día pegado a ti hasta que te hartaras.

-Jajajaja, eso no sería posible, Dean, me divierto mucho contigo- aseguró ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro- Entonces… ¿Cómo va todo con la ratita de biblioteca? Hay algo que no nos dijiste durante el almuerzo, te conozco muy bien.

-Oh… Mmm… es que… ni siquiera yo no lo entiendo, Gabe.

-Yo te puedo ayudar pero debes decírmelo- pidió su amigo acariciándole el cabello despacio.

El Winchester no estaba seguro de contarle, no después de notar la actitud algo hostil que tiene contra su pareja pero por otra parte, necesita contárselo a alguien e intentar entenderlo. Aprovechando que la cama que su padre armó para Gabriel está pegada a la suya, se arrimó todo lo que pudo hasta la orilla, siendo imitado por su amigo y le colocó una mano en el hombro, ocultando el rostro contra su cuello.

-Mmm… es que… no lo sé, supongo que tenía una visión muy diferente de cómo sería estar con un hombre… no me malentiendas, Chuck es genial y muy atento conmigo, es la pareja perfecta pero… cuando ha intentado besarme, no puedo hacerlo… no se siente correcto y no lo entiendo, Chuck es una buena persona, realmente lo es…- susurró afligido, ya que sabe perfectamente lo mucho que el menor quiere avanzar en su relación.

-Tal vez, solo son los nervios, Dean, es tu primera pareja homosexual, antes solo salías con chicas, quizás por eso ahora no lo sientes correcto- explicó tranquilamente el castaño mientras le acaricia el cabello despacio.

-No lo sé… contigo no se sintió así… fue algo vergonzoso al comienzo por ser mi primer beso con un hombre pero no se sintió mal, Gabe, ni tampoco incorrecto- explicó saliendo de su escondite y encontrándose con la mirada fija de su amigo- Gabe… ¿Me puedes besar otra vez? Quizás tienes razón y solo son los nervios, yo confío ciegamente en ti, por eso no estaba asustado la primera vez, solo ansioso.

-No creo que sea correcto, Dean, tú tienes pareja, deberías hablar esto con él y explicárselo, Chuck lo entenderá y te dará tu espacio hasta que te sientas listo- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Pero Gabe, eres mi amigo- replicó algo irritado con la absurda respuesta y salió de debajo de las tapas, pasándose a la cama del mayor para luego abrazarlo- ¿Tan mal beso que no quieres repetirlo? Oh Dios y si a Chuck no le gusto.

-Sería un grandísimo idiota por dejar ir a un chico tan fantástico como tú- respondió el castaño subiéndole el ánimo con esas simples palabra para luego darle la vuelta, abrazándolo por la espalda e inmovilizando sus piernas usando una de las suyas- Hora de dormir, canguro.

-Está bien, koala, buenas noches- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras el menor lo mantiene sujeto por las manos y acorta la distancia entre ambos. Por fin darán el siguiente paso en su relación, compartiendo su primer beso. Se supone que había invitado a Chuck para que le ayudara con unos ejercicios de matemática que entrarían en su examen de mañana y estuvieron haciéndolo durante una hora antes de que comenzaran con insinuaciones hasta llegar a los roces casuales.

-Espera, espera- lo detuvo el rubio carraspeando un poco nervioso- Necesito un momento.

-Está bien, Dean, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no voy a forzarte, yo puedo esperar hasta que te sientas listo- dijo con una comprensiva sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al mayor, ¿Por qué su pareja es tan considerado? Eso solo prueba lo mucho que lo quiere.

-No, Chuck, quiero hacerlo, solo dame unos segundos, estoy algo nervioso, esto es nuevo para mí.

-¿Es tu primer beso con un hombre?- preguntó con curiosidad el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-No, no lo es, o sea, tu eres mi primera pareja gay y estoy algo nervioso con esto, solo es eso- explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Tranquilo, Dean- le acarició el cabello con una mano- ¿Tu primer beso fue especial? ¿Te hizo sentir bien? ¿Estabas así de nervioso?

El rubio cerró los ojos recordado la situación. Gabriel en todo momento fue considerado y procuró que estuviera cómodo. Si lo piensa con detención, su primer beso juntos fue bastante bueno, por algo respondió con más ímpetu después. En cuanto sus labios se juntaron, el nerviosismo inicial se esfumó por completo, permitiéndole saborear ese suave contacto.

-Sí… fue especial- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, ¿Y por qué no estás con esa persona? No me malentiendas, es que ahora… tu expresión cambió, tú estás enamorado de esa persona ¿Verdad?

-¡Te equivocas! Mi primer beso fue con Gabe- en ese momento el menor se colocó muy serio y seguramente mal interpretó sus palabras- ¡Solo practicábamos! O sea… yo había descubierto que me gustan los hombres hace poco y quería probar como se sentía un beso… Gabe es la persona en quien más confío… por eso se lo pedí… por favor no— no pudo terminar la oración cuando Chuck acortó la distancia, tomándolo por la nuca con una mano y dándole un cariñoso beso que lo hizo cerrar los ojos para corresponder.

-No fue tan malo ¿Verdad?- preguntó el menor apartándose con una sonrisa antes de levantarse, guiñándole un ojo- Iré al baño y continuaremos estudiando.

Dean lo observó salir de la habitación antes de llevar sus dedos a la boca con lentitud. Habían compartido su primer beso pero a diferencia del que tuvo con Gabriel, ese se sintió muy mal, completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no estuvo bien? ¿Por qué…

-No se siente correcto- susurró para sí mismo antes de frotar sus labios con el dorso de la mano, como si quisiera limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que acaba de pasar.


	12. Lo que siento por ti

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee el fic y gracias por sus reviews Kiiky (Ahora me apareció tu review del capítulo 10, Dean se dará cuenta de muchas cosas junto a Chuck y lo diferente que es cuando está con Gabe) y Atolotl (Dean ahora se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, ya veremos que decidirá hacer con esas revelaciones. Balthy y Lucy, así como Cas y Sammy son relaciones secundarias en la hisoria, me refiero a que no habran narraciones de ellos en los capítulo como si es con Dean y Gabe pero sabremos que ocurre con sus relaciones, siempre estarán presentes :D Si me llega la inspiración escribiré otro de esta pareja. Jajajaja, lo que pasa es que cuando alguien comenta de forma anónima, sin usar su cuenta en FF, los reviews tardan días en aparecer xD probablemente los tuyos anteriores si los dejaste de esa forma, ya aparecen en unos días más xD) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Lo que siento por ti.**

El rubio correspondió los besos de su pareja algo incómodo y cuando sintió una mano intentando colarse bajo su camiseta, se levantó casi de un salto, frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Aún cuando su primer beso fue la semana pasada, sigue sin acostumbrarse a la situación y con esa sensación de que no es algo correcto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el menor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, lo siento… Mmm, deberíamos bajar a cenar, papá llegará dentro de poco y no le gusta mucho la idea de que estemos solos en el cuarto… ya sabes, cree que estaremos follando o algo así- explicó con una risita nerviosa y su pareja se acercó a él, revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad.

-Jamás me aprovecharía de ti, aunque quisiera no podría, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, esa es la magia de practicar deportes, lamentablemente los libros no ejercitan el cuerpo- se lamentó haciendo reír al rubio.

-No tienes algo que envidiar a otros, Chuck, estás muy bien para alguien que pasa gran parte del tiempo con la nariz enterrada en libros- alabó al mayor dándole un empujoncito cómplice y los dos guardaron sus cuadernos antes de bajar a cenar.

El rubio soltó un gemidito entusiasta cuando olfateó el delicioso pescado que preparaba su madre en la cocina y junto con Chuck, se encargaron de colocar la mesa para todos, añadiendo un puesto extra, ya que Castiel los acompañaría también esa tarde. Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo, se escabulló hasta la cocina, en donde divisó una rica tarta recién horneada enfriándose sobre la mesa e iba a tomarla con sigilo pero alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, guapo? Tía Mary dijo que ese sería el postre, no puedes atacar antes de tiempo- lo regañó el menor con una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

-Oh cariño- dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta al escucharlos y le revolvió el cabello despacio- Gracias por detenerlo, Chuck o nos habríamos quedado sin postre por este pequeño glotón.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó haciendo morritos y pellizcó una de las manos de su pareja, aunque sin usar mucha fuerza- Eres malvado, se supone que debes apoyarme, no delatarme.

-Ya podrás tragar todo lo que quieras, guapo, ahora vamos, te mantendré ocupado hasta que esté lista la cena, camina, camina- lo instó llevándolo de la mano hasta el comedor.

Dean debía admitir que el sabroso aroma del pescado y la imagen de su deliciosa tarta de manzana, quedó en un segundo plano cuando Chuck inició una ocurrente conversación, captando por completo toda su atención hasta que llegó la parejita a cenar y poco después se les unió John mientras Mary sirve la comida con la ayuda de Sam.

-¡Fantástico!- gritó el rubio gimiendo de gusto con el primer bocado del salmón, no era muy seguido que comían eso, por lo cual disfrutaría - ¿Puedo comer más?- pidió tragando otro trozo.

-Primero termina lo que tienes en el plato, cariño y no hables con la boca llena- lo reprendió gentilmente Mary, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cómo van los estudios? ¿Estás listo para tu examen de mañana, Dean?- preguntó John observándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Sí! Chuck es un excelente profesor, jamás me han parecido tan fáciles las formulas químicas, ¿Has pensado en ser profesor? Sería… genial…- susurró lo último paseando su vista por todos los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogó el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando no entiende algo.

-Mmm, Gabe ya debería estar aquí, ¿En dónde está? ¿Fue a comprar, mamá? Pensé que llegaría con Sammy y Cas- señaló dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Llegará más tarde- explicó la rubia con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro que intentó disimular con un suspiro- Nos pidió permiso para ir a dejar unos papeles a la florería en donde quiere trabajar los fines de semana.

-Ah, es verdad, espero que le vaya muy… bien…- en ese momento cayó en cuenta de un muy importante detalle, ya que cuando lo platicó con el castaño en su momento, éste le explicó que necesitaría el consentimiento de sus padres para trabajar al ser menor de edad, así que…- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!- gritó colocándose de pie casi de un salto, pasando a golpearse la rodilla con la mesa pero ignoró el dolor.

-Siéntate, cariño, ya regresará- pidió su madre algo afligida- Él estará bien.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él me prometió que me avisaría cuando fuera a hablar con esos idiotas!- replicó apretando los puños muy enfadado.

-Dean, basta, Gabriel es casi un adulto y él nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, quiere hacer esto solo, por favor respeta su decisión- intervino John con seriedad, aunque internamente comprende perfectamente la reacción de su hijo, es la misma rabia que él siente contra ese matrimonio irresponsable.

-Él no quería molestarte, Dean, sabe que te cuesta química y por eso prefirió ir solo, para que aproveches tu tiempo estudiando… además de estar con Chuck- explicó bajito Sam mientras su pareja lo toma de la mano.

-¡No necesito que tome decisiones por mí! Ya verá ese idiota, voy a darle un puñetazo por tarado.

Ignoró completamente el llamado de sus padres y los demás, saliendo corriendo de la casa para ir hasta la parada del autobús, alegrándose bastante de que no se ha cambiado el uniforme aún, por lo cual tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar su pasaje. A mitad de camino, se había formado un gran taco en la avenida principal pero eso no iba a detenerlo, así que se bajó agradeciendo al conductor y el resto del camino lo hizo corriendo, llegando hasta la gran casa Speight jadeando del agotamiento.

-Dean- susurró Kate sorprendida al abrir la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gabe… está aquí ¿Verdad?- preguntó jadeando despacio y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Permiso.

Caminó respirando hasta la sala de estar, no quería llegar tan agitado pero en su defensa, podía afirmar que es culpa de su amigo, por hacerlo a un lado arbitrariamente. Ninguna prueba o pasar tiempo con Chuck significan más para él que estar junto a su mejor amigo apoyándolo. La cara de Gabriel fue una graciosa mueca de asombro cuando lo vio ahí y fue silenciosamente a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? No eres bienvenido en esta casa- gruñó el padre del castaño muy enojado.

-Y tampoco estoy aquí por una visita social, señor Speight, vine a acompañar a mi mejor amigo, quien resulta que es su hijo- dijo con determinación y tomó una de las manos del castaño, quien la apretó con fuerza- Ni siquiera piense en correrme de aquí, porque no lo haré, no voy a permitir que sigan lastimándolo, si usted no es capaz de ser un buen esposo y padre, no es culpa de Gabriel, sino suya, usted es quien no ha sabido cuidar de su familia, ni mantener su matrimonio, no permitiré que se desquite con Gabe, ni lo haga culpable de algo que no le corresponde.

El rubio no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de auto suficiencia al notar el enfado en el rostro del mayor pero no se dejaría amedrentar por ellos, está ahí para cuidar de su amigo y eso es lo que haría. Escuchó en silencio como el castaño les entrega los papeles a sus padres, pidiéndoles que los firmen para poder trabajar, ya que necesita su autorización.

-Aquí tienes- siseó el hombre arrojándole los papales con claro desprecio en el rostro- Y no vuelvas a molestarnos, mucho menos trayendo a ese mono rabioso contigo.

-Cierra la boca- ordenó Gabriel colocándose de pie muy enfadado, como nunca antes lo ha visto el rubio- ¿Sabes algo? Me importa una mierda lo que tú o mamá piensen de mí, he sido mucho más feliz estas semanas en casa de los Winchester, que toda mi vida con ustedes, no los necesito, cualquier cariño que pudiera sentir por ustedes, ya se acabó, pueden decir todo lo que quieran sobre mí, ya no me afecta pero no voy a permitir que vuelvan a insultar a Dean, él es mi mejor amigo y un hombre maravilloso, mucho mejor de lo que tú podrías ser, padre- el aludido gruñó cruzándose de brazos- No se preocupen, no regresaré más, considérenme muerto, porque en lo que a mí respecta, ya no tengo padres y no me importa, porque mis amigos son toda la familia que realmente necesito y amo, adiós- soltó recogiendo los papeles para luego tomar la mano del Winchester, instándolo a que lo siga- Espero que ahora se comporten como adultos y acepten las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones.

El rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se deja guiar por su amigo, quien se aleja a paso firme de su casa, no, ex casa por llamarlo de un modo más correcto. Jamás pensó que Gabriel pudiera actuar de esa forma, siempre ha sido respetuoso con sus padre, aún cuando no se lo merecen pero fue completamente honesto con lo que siente por él… fue capaz de desligarse de esos tóxicos sujetos por él… aquella revelación lo hizo colocarse muy rojo y entonces fue consciente de algo muy extraño: Su corazón está latiendo como loco mientras un cálido sentimiento lo invade.

-No debiste venir, Dean- dijo el castaño deteniéndose frente a una de las bancas del parque cercano y se sentó sin mirarlo, totalmente ajeno al caos en la cabeza de su amigo que se refleja en su rostro- Deberías estar estudiando para el examen de mañana y aprovechando tu tiempo con Chuck… no le hará gracia que lo dejes solo por—

-¡Cállate!- gritó el menor frunciendo el ceño y antes de que su amigo pudiera replicar algo, lo tomó por la nuca, dándole un apasionado beso- Yo… yo… jamás te dejaría solo, Gabe… te quiero demasiado y siempre te apoyaré…

-Dean… ¿Por qué… me besaste?- preguntó llevando dos dedos a los labios mientras se sonroja.

-Mmm… yo… yo… no lo sé… hay algo raro conmigo… yo… tú eres mucho más importante que Chuck para mí…. Y… tú te enfrentaste a tus padres por mí… por protegerme… yo… Gabe- tomó la mano del mayor, dejándola sobre su pecho- Yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa después de oír esa impensada confesión, ¡¿Dean está enamorado de él?! No, eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser un error, es imposible que de un momento a otro, el rubio correspondiera sus sentimientos, además, tiene pareja.

-Por favor… no juegues conmigo- pidió levantándose muy tristeza. Realmente no entiende por qué le está haciendo eso- Sé que me quieres, Dean… como amigo… yo… debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero no quería perderte… no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran y… la idea de estar lejos de ti es insoportable… yo.. yo te amo, Dean, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, desde que me chocaste en el pasillo del instituto- confesó colocándose muy rojo mientras observa el rostro sorprendido del menor- Nunca he podido considerarte un amigo, Dean… mucho menos un hermano porque lo que siento por ti es un amor diferente, yo te amo como hombre, quiero estar contigo, quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero tener sexo contigo, a ese tipo de amor me refiero.

-Gabe…- susurró muy ruborizado y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Yo… fui deshonesto contigo… cuando me pediste practicar besos conmigo… sabía que no debía aceptar, no cuando estoy enamorado de ti pero no podía resistirme a la idea… besarte fue algo increíble para mí y me confirmó lo mucho que te amo… por favor no me hagas esto… entenderé completamente si ya no quieres ser mi amigo… no debí aprovecharme de ti de esa forma, no sé qué estaba pasando por mi cabe—

La oración quedó inconclusa en sus labios cuando el Winchester se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran estruendosamente. Iba a apartarlo para salir corriendo hasta que reparó en la expresión del menor, quien mantiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus parpados se llenan de lágrimas.

-No, no llores- pidió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad pero un nuevo beso lo dejó sin aliento y solo pudo llevar sus manos hasta la espalda contraria, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo mientras corresponde sus acciones- Dean…- susurró después de apartarse un poco, rozando sus narices.

-Eres un idiota, Gabe… no vuelvas a colocar palabras en mi boca, no soy tan idiota como parezco… sé perfectamente la diferencia entre querer a un amigo y amarlo- replicó con irritación en la voz antes de suavizar su expresión facial- Te quiero, Gabe, soy un tonto por no darme cuenta, todas las señales estaban ahí, eres la persona con quien paso más tiempo, me siento muy a gusto a tu lado, podría estar hablando contigo todo el día, me encanta tu compañía, me gusta cada momento que pasamos juntos… no estoy enamorado de Chuck… cuando nos besamos… no se sentía correcto, Gabe, sigue sin sentirse correcto como cuando te beso a ti- esa confesión provocó una alegría inmensa en el castaño- Sé que soy muy despistado, si no me dicen las cosas, soy el último en enterarse… perdóname por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo… yo… ¿Aún me quieres, Gabe? ¿Sigues queriendo a un rubio idiota y glotón como yo?- preguntó colocando una carita muy tierna que provocó un estremecimiento en el mayor.

-Por supuesto que te amo, pinky, te amo mucho, ¡Te amo!- gritó con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad para volver a besar a SU chico. Por fin es suyo, solo suyo.

No fue hasta que escucharon unas risas de un grupo de adolescentes que iba pasando a unos metros de ellos, que reparó que aún siguen en el suelo, así que se apresuró en levantarse avergonzado y le ayudó al menor hacerlo, quien tomó su mano con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. Gabriel apenas podría creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Después de tantos años fomentando un amor unilateral, por fin es correspondido y la sensación es simplemente maravillosa. Sin decir palabra alguna, aunque tampoco es necesario, emprenden el camino de regreso a casa, encontrando en la entrada a Chuck, quien observó sus manos entrelazadas antes de suspirar bajito.

-Hola…- saludó el rubio colocándose muy nervioso, lo cual desencadenó su verborrea- Mmm, no deberías estar aquí afuera, está haciendo frio, es de noche, está oscuro, bueno, eso es obvio, cuando anochece se oscurece, de lo contrario sería de día y en el día no puede estar oscuro, sería muy, muy raro- el castaño no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo antes de darle un suave codazo- Gracias, Gabe… Mmm… Chuck, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo entiendo, Dean, me gustaría decir que me sorprende pero estaría mintiendo… supongo que fue iluso de mi parte esperar que te enamoraras de mí cuando es muy evidente que tu corazón permanece a otra persona- el castaño arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó esas palabras, ya que implica que el menor ha correspondido sus sentimientos por más tiempo del que piensa- Parece que tú tampoco captas las cosas si no te las dice, Gabe… la forma en que se miran, la forma en que interactúan, en que constantemente están nombrando al otro… Dean, el tiempo que llevamos juntos, sé mucho más de Gabriel que de ti, no haces más que hablar de él todo el tiempo, lo genial que es, lo inteligente que es, lo bromista que puede ser, lo buen amigo que es- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al rubio, no es la primera vez que le señalan aquel detalle pero jamás lo atribuyó a amor de pareja- Lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo y solo quiero que seas feliz, Dean, eres un chico maravilloso… vamos a terminar ¿De acuerdo? Necesitaré un poco de tiempo antes de que podamos ser amigos, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, Dean, estaré bien, solo prométeme que vas a ser feliz.

-Chuck… lo siento mucho- soltó a su amigo para abrazar a su ex pareja, quien correspondió el gesto con fuerza y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar- Muchas gracias… eres una persona increíble, quien se enamore de ti será muy afortunado, tendrá a una sexy ratita de biblioteca a su lado- esas palabras hicieron reír al menor, quien después de unos segundos lo soltó.

-Cuídalo muy bien, Gabriel y sé más abierto con lo que sientes, ya te lo había dicho ¿Verdad? Nos vemos.

El castaño observó como el chico se marcha a paso rápido de ahí y por unos segundos alcanza a distinguir el movimiento irregular de sus hombros, un indicativo de que está llorando. Es inevitable que se sienta mal por eso, a pesar de todo Chuck es una buena persona, solo por esa razón se dio por vencido y realmente desea que pueda encontrar a alguien especial en su vida, tal como él tuvo la suerte de dar con Dean.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó el rubio bajando la vista con tristeza.

-Por supuesto que lo estará, esa ratita de biblioteca solo necesita tiempo y tú sonrisa le ayudará, él quiere que seas feliz y lo entiendo, yo deseé lo mismo para ti cuando comenzaron a salir… si estás triste, él se sentirá mal- explicó acariciando las mejillas del menor, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes razón, Gabe, entremos, está haciendo algo de frio- señaló yendo hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de girar el pomo- Mmm… mis papás me van a castigar… salí corriendo en medio de la cena…

-Está bien, pinky, yo estaré contigo y compartiremos el castigo- el rubio lo observó con una sonrisa aún más amplia adornando sus labios, lo cual hizo reír al castaño- Siempre te apoyaré.

-Eres el mejor, Gabe- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello con entusiasmo pero antes de que juntaran sus bocas en un apasionado beso, la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-Adentro, ahora- ordenó John con seriedad.

Gabriel estaba completamente listo para aceptar el sermón por parte del matrimonio, jamás había sido su intención ocultarles lo que siente por su primogénito pero hace mucho tiempo que se había hecho la idea que sería algo no correspondido. Para su sorpresa, el único que resultó regañado fue Dean, debido a su impulsivo actuar y después de que prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, fueron felicitados por estar juntos.

-¿Todos aquí lo saben?- preguntó el castaño asombrado antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro con resignación. Definitivamente el rubio es muy despistado como para no notar lo evidente y él es un asco a la hora de disimular.

-Hacen una pareja tan linda- festejó Sam dándoles otro fuerte abrazo- Por fin te diste cuenta hermanito, era cosa de verlos para saber que están loquitos de amor el uno por el otro.

-No nos molestes, enano… me siento como un idiota por eso… Gabe- éste le prestó toda la atención a su chico- Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, me dirás absolutamente todo y yo intentaré ser menos distraído.

-Te lo prometo, Dean pero no quiero que cambies, a mí me encanta como eres, pinky, así me enamoré de ti- afirmó con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo sonrojar al rubio mientras los demás se ríen por su momento meloso.

-No te culpes, Dean, es Gabe quien debió decírtelo, yo te lo dije- recalcó el moreno suspirando bajito- Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho, te habrías ahorrado muchos pasos en tu magistral plan de conquista.

-¿Plan de conquista?- repitió John arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Mmm, eso, Mmm- en ese momento se percató del desconcierto en el rostro del rubio, así que le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla para distraerlo, lo cual funcionó muy bien- Tú y yo tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana, aunque tengo muchísima hambre y huele riquísimo.

-Vengan a cenar- pidió Mary abrazándolos a ambos para llevarlos hasta el comedor- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos, prométeme que cuidarás muy bien a mi Dean, Gabe.

-Lo prometo, tía, siempre voy a proteger a mi pinky- el aludido le dedicó una entusiasta sonrisa.

El castaño devoró por completo la comida en su plato, repitiéndose una segunda porción mientras escucha como su chico les cuenta a los demás de la conversación con Chuck en la entrada. Acaba de romper todos los lazos con su familia pero lo que dijo fue muy cierto, sus amigos son toda la familia que necesita y ahora que por fin sus sentimientos son correspondidos, toda la tristeza del pasado se esfumó, así que ahora daría comienzo a la tercera fase de su magistral plan de conquista: Citas románticas.


	13. Cualquier lugar es perfecto contigo

Hola! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Atolotl (Chuck realmente quería al rubito, por eso se hizo a un lado al notar que él no es la persona que lo hará feliz, tal como lo hizo Gabe en su momento. Jajaja, los planes de Gabe no saldrán como esperaba xD pero tiene un buen chico al lado. Ahora aparecieron tus comentarios sin cuenta xD) gaviota2127 (Ahora que están juntitos afrontarán otras situaciones, especialmente que no dejan de ser adolescentes hormonados xD) y Guest (-ahora apareció tu comentario en el capítulo 11-No, no está mal querer saber que ocurre con Balthy y Lucy, eso saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, 14, tendremos una noche una parejas) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Cualquier lugar es perfecto si estoy contigo.**

Gabriel cortó la llamada con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Sam, Castiel y Mary lo observaban con curiosidad. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el rubio y él confesaron sus sentimientos, se han besado e incluso manoseado sobre la ropa pero el castaño quiere hacerlo oficial, pidiéndole que acepte ser su pareja en una perfecta cita que ha estado planificando los últimos tres días con la ayuda de Balthazar.

-¿Alguna buena noticia?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa que le da a entender que ya sabe lo que está preparando.

-Sí, es una sorpresa para Dean- respondió asomándose por el pasillo para confirmar que su chico sigue estudiando en el piso de arriba para su prueba final de mañana y toma asiento en el sillón libre- Estoy planeando una romántica cita en un buen restaurant en la ciudad, comeremos algo rico, charlaremos y después lo invitaré a caminar al parque, en donde le pediré que sea mi pareja, incluso le compré un obsequio- se apresuró en ir hasta el librero, en donde movió dos gruesos libros para sacar una cajita azul marino con un moño negro encima- No quería arriesgarme a que Dean lo encuentre en el cuarto- movió con cuidado la cinta y al quitarla, les enseñó el contenido- ¿Qué les parece? No sé mucho sobre estas cosas pero Balthy tiene buen gusto, él me ayudó a escogerlo.

Debía admitir que cuanto entraron a esa joyería en el centro, el castaño no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía escoger como obsequio, sin mencionar que al ver tantas cosas muy llamativas, fue un verdadero caos pero su amigo lo salvó, aconsejándole que le compre un precioso juego de anillos de plata. Habían resultado un poco costosos pero pudo permitírselo gracias a sus ahorros, así como también la reservación en el restaurant.

-Vaya, son muy bonitos- comentó Mary tomando la cajita para observarlos de cerca- A Dean le encantará, Gabe, solo tengo una duda, ¿Son anillos de compromiso?- esas palabras hicieron colocarse muy rojo al castaño.

-¡No, no lo son! O sea… sería genial llegar a eso, me gustaría mucho compartir una vida con Dean pero aún somos jóvenes, no quiero que cierre sus opciones por mí…- explicó frotándose las manos con nerviosismo- Esos anillos solo simbolizarán que estamos juntos.

-Realmente lo amas- señaló Sam con una cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios y tomó la mano de su pareja- Lo entiendo, yo también me proyecto en un futuro con Cas y lo hemos hablado, ambos queremos lo mismo, quizás tú también deberías tener esa platica con Dean, ya cometiste un error asumiendo cosas por tu cuenta, no querrás hacerlo otra vez ¿verdad? Además, yo conozco a la perfección a mi hermanito y él te quiere mucho, Gabe, estoy muy seguro que estarán juntos por mucho tiempo.

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Mary devolviéndole el obsequio con una sonrisa- No negaré que son muy jóvenes aún pero hay grandes amores que comenzaron de esa manera, así como estoy segura que Sammy y Cas estarán juntos mucho tiempo, sé que Dean y tú también, eres un gran chico, Gabe-el aludido se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar esas palabras.

Unos ruidos provenientes del segundo piso lo alertaron y se apresuró en volver a ocultar el obsequio para luego sentarse, fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido. Unos segundos después, el rubio se les unió bostezando y fue al lado del castaño, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras hace un adorable puchero.

-Ya no quiero estudiar, me estoy quedando dormido con historia… ¿A qué hora llegará, Balthy? Él siempre hace más divertido estas cosas- se quejó ocultando el rostro contra el pecho de Gabriel, quien le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-No es tan difícil, pinky y mañana es el último día, así que esfuérzate y te regalaré una rica tarta- prometió guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor!- gritó muy entusiasmado con la idea antes de observar a su familia, quienes sonreían con la escena- ¿Qué sucede…? Se están burlando de mí.

-Te has vuelto un gatito mimoso desde que comenzaron a salir- canturreó Sam con diversión en la voz.

-Lo era desde mucho antes, siempre está encima de Gabe- aclaró el moreno haciendo reír a los demás.

-¡No me molesten! Son odiosos- se quejó el rubio sacándoles la lengua infantilmente.

El castaño acarició los brazos de su chico con suavidad. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que podría estar de esa manera con la persona que ama y es lo más increíble del mundo, ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? ¿Querría compartir una vida con él? Quizás está pensando las cosas con demasiada seriedad pero es lo que siente y no puede evitarlo.

Cuando Balthazar se les une media después, los tres suben a la habitación para estudiar hasta la hora de la cena y realmente todo es mucho más fácil de entender cuando su amigo lo explica de forma tan divertida.

-Espera, espera, necesito ir al baño y continuamos con la última parte- pidió el menor levantándose con una sonrisa para luego salir pero regresó sobre sus pasos- ¿Quieren unos bocadillos? Sí, traeré algunos, me muero de hambre- se auto respondió mientras sale por la puerta.

-¿Ya lo invitaste a su primera romántica cita?- preguntó el rubio dándole codazos cómplices a un costado del abdomen.

-Lo haré mañana, después de clases, tengo todo listo para el sábado, la reservación está confirmada y los anillos a salvo- respondió entusiasmado con que llegara pronto el fin de semana.

-Que bien, estoy muy feliz por ti, Gabe- dijo abalanzándose sobre él con una gran sonrisa- Esa preciosura es toda tuya, pillín y después de la cita, viene la mejor parte de tu plan: Sexo.

-Es cierto, eso…- se colocó muy rojo con la idea que acudió a su cabeza. Ha fantaseado muchas veces con ese momento y sabe que será algo increíble, aún cuando sea la primera vez de ambos- Aún no, Balthy, me tomaré las cosas con calma, quiero que disfrutemos de nuestra relación y más adelante se dará la ocasión, no quiero apresurar las cosas, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

-Aaaawww, eres una ternurita, Gabe, ¡Una ternurita!

Los dos iniciaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención y el castaño se percató que su chico los observa desde cerca de la puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras mantiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Por unos segundos no comprendió la razón de su actitud hasta que reparó en la comprometedora posición que está con Balthazar, quien está recostado sobre su cuerpo, con las manos en su cintura, sus piernas se entrelazan y sus narices se rozan.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja molesto.

-¡No es lo que crees! Te lo juro, Dean, puedo explicarlo- habló el mayor tartamudeando un poco, no quería arruinar las cosas ahora, no podía hacerlo. Iba a continuar cuando escuchó la risa de su chico antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos.

-Solo estoy bromeando, Gabe, se perfectamente que solo estás loquito de amor por mí- canturreó el rubio con diversión y se inclinó a darle un cariñoso beso- A mí también me encanta abrazar a mis amigos.

-Te amo, pinky, jamás tendría ojos para otro persona- afirmó tomando por la nuca al menor para disfrutar de esos labios una vez más.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe.

-Hey, no olviden que sigo aquí- pidió Balthazar algo incómodo al quedar en medio de esa situación- Les daré unos minutos a solas, pinky tiene tantas ganas de estar con su amado cerebro que olvidó los bocadillos- señaló riéndose con diversión y se levantó con cuidado, yendo hasta la puerta- ¡Ya regreso! Y nada de guarradas, a menos que me inviten, pervertidos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el castaño volvió a atacar los labios ajenos, deleitándose con ese delicioso sabor. No importa cuántas veces se besaran, seguía sin convencerse del todo que eso es real, temiendo en cualquier momento despertar solo en su habitación. Una mano colándose bajo su camiseta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el roce de un dedo sobre uno de sus pezones.

-Dean… ¿Qué haces…Mmm?- preguntó contemplando ese hermoso rostro algo sonrojado.

-Yo… yo… Lo siento mucho… es que… me dejé llevar y… no debí, lo siento- se disculpó apartándose rápidamente de él para recostarse de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-No tienes que disculparte, Dean, yo me siento de la misma forma- admitió abrazándolo por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en la nuca del rubio, quien suspiró con su gesto- Supongo que es algo inevitable, los dos somos adolescentes hormonados- bromeó con una sonrisa mientras escucha la risa ajena- Solo por si acaso, quiero que sepas que yo deseo esto tanto como tú- el menor se giró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-Pero también quiero que sea algo muy especial, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener sexo?- el aludido asintió con curiosidad brillando en sus orbes esmeraldas- Yo te di una respuesta muy cursi sobre lo especial que debía ser... Mmm... bueno, la verdad es que estaba describiendo como me gustaría… hacerlo por primera vez contigo…

-Gabe- una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se apoderó del rostro contrario antes de que le dieran un cariñoso beso- Eres todo un romántico y eso me encanta, yo… me siento un poco mal por todo el tiempo que te he hecho sufrir… no has querido decirme desde cuando estás enamorado de mí y lo entiendo… lo haces para que no me sienta mal, eso es otra prueba de que no podría estar con alguien mejor que tú.

-El pasado no importa, Dean, ambos estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo realmente valioso, vamos a disfrutarlo- explicó el castaño llevando una mano hasta el cabello del rubio para acariciarlo despacio.

-Sí, Gabe, eres increíble, te amo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.

-Yo también te amo, mi pinky- los dos compartieron una larga mirada para luego volver a besarse.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó su amigo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos- Par de pervertidos, sepárense ahora y continuemos estudiando, mañana es el último examen ¡Y luego nos iremos de vacaciones!- festejó sentándose al medio de la parejita.

Se supone que los tres continuarían estudiando pero pasaron casi una hora haciendo planes para las dos semanas libres que tendrían antes de comenzar el siguiente semestre en el instituto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel terminó de arreglar la corbata de su traje para luego asentir mientras se observa al espejo. Dentro de media hora debían estar en el restaurant, así que se apresuró en bajar a reunirse con el rubio, observando boquiabierto lo sexy que luce su pareja. Lo rodeó con una sonrisa y se detuvo frente a él, dándole un cariño beso en los labios.

-Que belleza de chico, ¿realmente estás con alguien como yo?- canturreó tomando la mano del menor, quien se rio con sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien que no seas tú?- respondió dándole un apretado abrazo antes de que Mary les tomara una fotografía.

-Ambos se ven preciosos, ¿Están seguros que no quieren que John los lleve? Debe estar por llegar-ofreció la rubia.

-No es necesario, tía, yo llevaré a Dean y lo traeré de regreso, tengo toda nuestra velada planeada- afirmó el castaño percatándose del adorable sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja.

-Eres todo un romántico, Gabe- lo felicitó Sam dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Diviértanse mucho y luego quiero todos los detalles.

-Así será- prometió el come dulces sosteniendo la mano de su chico y le dio un suave beso en el dorso- Vamos, pinky, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Sam y Mary los despidieron en la entrada y ambos se dirigieron calle abajo hasta llegar a la siguiente cuadra. Esperaron cerca de cinco minutos hasta que pasó un taxi desocupado, abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros para que entre su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa por su gesto. El trayecto no fue muy largo, especialmente por la excelente compañía del rubio y en cuanto llegaron al restaurant, Gabriel no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de sorpresa del menor.

-¡¿Aquí vamos a cenar?!- preguntó totalmente incrédulo antes de bajar un poco la voz con vergüenza- Pero Gabe… esto debe ser carísimo…

-No, Dean, no quiero que te preocupes por algo, solo quiero que lo disfrutes-pidió el mayor dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Gracias, Gabe, eres genial.

Los dos entraron tomados de la mano al elegante restaurant y el castaño se acercó a la recepcionista, entregando su nombre para la reservación pero entonces se percató de la mirada rara que le dirigieron antes de que le pidiera un minuto y se marchó por un pasillo a la izquierda. Claramente algo malo ocurre, lo cual no entiende porque ayer por la tarde confirmaron su reserva. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando la mujer volvió seguida de un hombre canoso, quien lo observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Gabriel entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, jovencito, me temo que no será posible validar su reservación, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- el aludido no pudo evitar un bufido, ahora entiende perfectamente que sucede.

-Diecisiete, ¿Acaso eso es un problema? Tengo entendido que no se necesita ser mayor de edad para comer en un restaurant- replicó frunciendo ligeramente y sintió como el rubio acaricia su mano con suavidad, lo cual lo calma un poco.

-Así es para la gran mayoría de los restaurant en la ciudad pero no aquí, tenemos una estricta política interna al respecto, así que a menos que estén acompañados de un adulto, me temo que no podrán entrar, siento mucho las molestias- dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dejando en claro con su tono de voz que no es discutible una excepción.

-¡No es justo! Llevo más de una semana planeando esto y la señorita que me atendió por teléfono, no mencionó algo sobre ser mayor de edad, ¡Es ridículo! ¡¿Acaso cree que vamos a emborracharnos o destruir algo?! ¡Es un idiota si piensa eso!- gritó muy enfadado con la situación, le parece insólito que le nieguen una reservación por su edad. Ni siquiera es un niño, ya casi es un adulto.

-Está bien, Gabe, podemos ir a otro lugar, no es tan grave- pidió Dean rodeándole la cintura con un brazo pero el mayor se apartó.

-¡Sí es grave! Llevo casi dos semanas planeando esto y no pueden arruinarlo por sus absurdas políticas internas, ¡No es justo!- apuntó al hombre muy molesto- ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, idiota.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó muy enfadado del restaurant. No podía creer que su perfecta cena se había arruinado solo por ser menor de edad y que un idiota decidiera que eso es suficiente para impedir que entre. Estaba tan molesto, que sus pasos lo guiaron inconsciente al parque, en donde tomó lugar en una banca bajo un gran árbol mientras masculla maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Gabe…- lo llamó su pareja bajito, como si temiera provocar aún más su enfado- Gabe… está bien… de verdad… sé que—

-Dean, no, por favor, solo… necesito unos momentos a solas, por favor… no tienes idea del esfuerzo que he puesto en esto, lo especial que quiero que sea nuestra primera cita y lo arruiné todo… por favor déjame solo… solo unos minutos- pidió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y escuchó los pasos alejarse.

Realmente no podía creer su mala suerte, como si no hubiera sido suficiente estar cuatro años sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, después derrotar a dos fuertes rivales que querían a su chico y ahora que por fin están juntos, no puede darle ni siquiera una excelente velada. Siempre lo ha pensado, que el día en que consiga estar junto a Dean como pareja, va a hacer todo e incluso más para complacerlo. Cada día le demostrará su amor de una forma diferente y se asegurará que esa maravillosa sonrisa nunca desaparezca de sus labios. Por eso le molesta demasiado que su primera cita se haya estropeado de esa forma y todo por una ridícula política interna del restaurant.

No supo exactamente cuándo tiempo pasó con el rostro oculto entre las manos y los codos afirmados en sus rodillas, lamentándose por lo ocurrido hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a él pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, un extraño olor familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Eh?- alzó la vista curiosa y descubrió que se trata de su chico, quien sostiene una caja de pizza mediana con dos latas de gaseosas encima- ¿Dean?

-No sé tú pero yo tengo muchísima hambre y ya que me has prometido una cena, eso es lo que tendremos, solos tú y yo- afirmó tendiéndole una mano que el mayor no dudó en aceptar, levantándose con curiosidad.

-Pero, Dean… el restaurant…

-Qué importa que no podamos lucir estos costosos trajes, no quiero ir a un lugar elegante, Gabe, ¿Sabes dónde sería mi cita perfecta?- preguntó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa para luego llevarlo a sentarse bajo un árbol, importándole bien poco que se ensuciara su ropa y el castaño lo imitó.

-¿Dónde?- consultó con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido.

-Cualquier lugar es perfecto si estoy contigo, Gabe.

El mayor abrió la boca después de escuchar esa inesperada afirmación antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa mientras siente las lágrimas agolpándose en sus parpados. Estuvo casi dos semanas obsesionado con encontrar el lugar perfecto para tener su primera cita y por eso le dolió mucho que todo se arruinara, ya que no quería fallarle a su pareja pero ahora se siente como un completo idiota. Su rubio tiene razón, no importa donde estén mientras permanezcan juntos. Tomó al menor por la nuca para darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma y sacó la cajita oscura, enseñándole el par de anillos dentro.

-Te amo mucho, Dean, por favor acepta esto como una muestra de mi amor y compromiso, quiero que seas mi pareja y que todos sepan que un chico tan grandioso como tú, está ocupado- pidió tomando uno para colocarlo en el dedo anular derecho del rubio.

-Gabe, es precioso- dijo el menor observándolo con una sonrisa entusiasta y cogió el otro, imitando la acción del mayor para colocarlo en el mismo dedo- Por supuesto que acepto ser tu pareja, eres un hombre increíble, Gabe, ¡Muchas gracias por esto!- afirmó antes de darle un apretado abrazo que el come dulces correspondió emocionado- Gracias por esta fantástica primera cita, Gabe, sé que no es lo que deseabas pero para mí es perfecta.

-No, Dean, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé y tienes toda la razón, mi querido pinky, cualquier lugar es perfecto si estoy contigo.

Ambos compartieron un beso para luego tomar un pedazo de pizza y comenzar a platicar animadamente. Aún cuando esa no fue la velada que el castaño tenía en mente, no podía negar que superó con creces sus expectativas y disfrutó cada segundo de esa satisfactoria cita con su pareja.


	14. Noche de parejas

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jess Novak Watson (Me alegra que te gustaran los capitulos. Chuck solo quería que la persona que quiere sea feliz y eso el rubito lo conseguiría con Gabe :D Gracias por la observación de los dolares, no sé como es el pago en el extranjero, solo lo basé acá en mi país, chile, te pueden pagar 15mil a 20mil el día, incluso menos dependiendo del trabajo y lugar, así que solo hice la conversión a dolar xD Lo tendré presente en otros fics, en cuando a dinero prefiero respetar el original de la serie :D) y Atolotl (Una cita más relajada es del estilo de estos chicos, Gabe quería hacer algo especial pero no se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa sería especial junto a su chico, así que tendrá que aprender que los planes no siempre resultan como se conciben. Más adelante esos anillos pueden cambiar de mano, Gabe si se proyecta a futuro con el rubito y éste también, ya veremos que pasa ahí) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Noche de parejas**

El rubio se observó en el espejo y se abrió los primeros dos botones de la camisa para luego tomar una de sus chaquetas favoritas del armario. Su primera semana de vacaciones ya estaba por terminar, así que acordaron que irían a divertirse a un club en la ciudad, no le gustaba mentirle a su mamá pero sabe que no le darán permiso de ir por su edad, así que Gabriel, Sam y él usarán como excusa que tendrán una pijama de chicos en la casa Novak.

-Vaya, que guapo estás, ¿Quieres que me enamore aún más de ti?- preguntó el come dulces con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo, estás increíble, Gabe- respondió abrazándolo con mimo- ¿Y el enano?

-Arreglándose en el baño, quiere impresionar a su chico- afirmó el castaño dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó Mary uniéndose a ellos cerca de la entrada y ambos asintieron- Cuídense mucho, chicos y denle mis saludos a Balthy y Cas, ¿Seguros que no quieren llevar unos bocadillos? ¿Y sus pijamas?

-Mamá, los chicos tendrán todo allá, no te preocupes- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa- Regresaremos mañana a la hora de la cena.

-De acuerdo, pueden invitar a Cas y Balthy a venir- unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo y Sam se unió a ellos- Cuídense mucho, no se acuesten tan tarde.

-Sí, mamá, nos vemos.

Los tres se despidieron de Mary con un abrazo para luego marcharse hasta la cuadra siguiente, en donde tomaron un autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad, ya que acordaron juntarse afuera del club Dante. El rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando en la entrada, junto al par de hermanos y manoseando el vientre de Balthazar, se encuentra el enfermero.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, hola, Lucifer- saludó con una sonrisa y el mayor le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre.

-Hola, chico guapo, felicitaciones por tu compromiso- canturreó en referencia al anillo que comparte con su pareja- Al fin decidiste dejar de ser un cobarde, Gabriel, muy bien hecho, cuida bien de esa preciosura o podría quitártela.

-Ni lo intentes, viejo pervertido- replicó atrayendo al rubio a su lado, quien se rio por su escena de celos- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Balthy me sobornó con tres cajas de mis chocolates favoritos, así que no pude rechazar su invitación- respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente y mordió el cuello contrario hasta dejar una marca.

-Lucyyyy… Mmm… compórtate- pidió el primogénito de los Novak muy sonrojado- Vamos a entrar… la música se escucha genial.

Los seis ingresaron al club, dirigiéndose hacia la barra para pedir la primera ronda de cervezas. Dean no pudo evitar reírse cuando el enfermero comenzó un intercambio muy sugerente de miradas con un desconocido en la pista de baile hasta que Balthazar lo abrazó por el cuello y colocándose en puntillas, le dio un apasionado beso a su no-pareja antes de girarse hacia su rival, quien tomó la indirecta y se marchó de ahí.

-¿Y eso? Siempre te comportas como un virgen cuando te beso, ups, si lo eres- afirmó el mayor con malicia en su voz mientras los demás se ríen.

-Eres un idiota… no digas eso…- gruñó el aludido colocándose muy rojo- Se supone que has venido conmigo… no quiero que coquetees con otros chicos…

-¿Y por qué no? Que yo sepa, tú y yo no somos algo- señaló con una frialdad que hizo callar a los demás en el acto pero cuando Gabriel se disponía a regañar al viejo pervertido por herir a su amigo, pasó lo inesperado- Así que, si quieres que me quede contigo esta noche, tendrás que mantenerme divertido, ¿Puedes hacerlo, Balthy?- preguntó con sensualidad antes de darle un suave mordisco en la barbilla- ¿Podrás, Balthy? Debo admitir que tienes algunos puntos a tu favor con tus tartamudeos nerviosos, de cierta forma es atractivo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Porque es una de mis especialidades- afirmó el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y bebió un largo de su cerveza para luego tomar la mano del enfermero- Vamos a bailar, ¿O el gran Lucy no puede?

-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras, Balthy, vamos y más te vale seguir mi ritmo o te dejaré a un lado- amenazó sin un ápice de seriedad.

-La duda ofende, soy mucho más joven que tú, así que estoy lleno de energía, viejo- canturreó ganándose un mordisco en el cuello.

Dean observó con una sonrisa de diversión como ambos se pierden entre los cuerpos sudorosos en la pista de baile. Está muy seguro que el parcito terminará juntos y se alegra bastante por su amigo. Una caricia en su mano lo saca de sus divagaciones, encontrándose con el rostro curioso de su pareja y se inclina hacia adelante, dándole un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma.

-Vamos a bailar- dice dejando la botella sobre la barra y se levanta jalando al come dulces- Ustedes dos cuídense, nada de escaparse al cuarto oscuro- advirtió ocasionando la risa de la pareja- Estoy hablando en serio, Sammy, tú también, Cas, por más puritanos que sean los dos, no dejan de ser adolescentes hormonados.

-Tú también, ¿Quieres ir al cuarto oscuro, Dean?- señaló el moreno y el aludido se sonrojó un poco, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no.

-Eso… Mmm… ¡Solo tengan cuidado! Son odiosos, vamos, Gabe- pidió tomándolo de la mano para abrirse paso entre la multitud que baila entusiasmada.

-Te ves lindo avergonzado, pinky, tendré que tener cuidado o alguien más podría raptarte aquí, comenzando por ese viejo pervertido, te juro que si se atreve a colocarte un dedo encima lo voy a castrar- advirtió el castaño frunciendo el ceño con el molesto pensamiento.

-Jajajaja, me encanta cuando te colocas celosito, Gabe pero no tienes algo que temer, no importa quien coquetee conmigo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- afirmó dándole un beso al anillo del mayor, quien se sonrojó por primera vez esa noche-Tú también te ves lindo avergonzado, koala.

Dean perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo bailando, besándose y corriéndose mano con el castaño pero se divirtió mucho, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor, inclusive aquellos que intentaban coquetear con él. En ese momento, solo tiene ojos para su pareja.

Fue en una de las canciones, cuando se percata de algo curioso, a unos metros de ellos, está Balthazar con Lucifer, el primero se mantiene pegado de espalda al cuerpo contrario mientras se mueve sensualmente, restregándose contra él pero lo que realmente lo sorprende (ya que siempre ha sabido que su amigo es sexy a la hora de bailar) es la forma en que el enfermero mira al rubio, no solo hay lujuria en sus ojos, sino algo más que conoce perfectamente, algo que siempre ha notado en Gabriel, especialmente ahora que están juntos.

-Que bien bailas, pinky- susurró la voz de su pareja a su oído antes de lamerlo con suavidad.

-Mmm… tú también- responde con un jadeo pesado y su cuerpo se estremece cuando una mano desciende de su cintura hasta su entrepierna- Mmm… no hagas eso… será tu culpa si tengo que llegar a darme una ducha fría.

-Jajajaja, entonces nos podemos bañar juntos, tu cuerpecito no tiene desperdicio, Dean- dijo restregándose contra el firme trasero del rubio, quien gimió más fuerte y se dio la vuelta, dándole un apasionado beso al castaño que se prolongó por largos segundos hasta que se separaron respirando agitadamente.

-Uuuffff, eso fue caliente, realmente tendré que llegar a darme una ducha fría o mascar hielo- canturreó con diversión y el mayor se rio- Vamos a tomar algo, tengo sed.

-Como ordenes, pinky, ve con los puritanos, yo tengo que ir al baño.

Con un último beso, Dean se dirigió hasta la barra pero no había señales de Castiel o Sam y cuando los buscó con la vista por la pista de baile, alcanzó a distinguirlos en un extremo, bailando abrazados mientras se ríen de algo. Se giró hacia el barman para pedir dos cervezas y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su muslo derecho.

-¿Te invito una copa, guapo?- preguntó un completo desconocido, moviendo su extremidad peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y el rubio se apresuró en apartarlo.

-No, vine con mi pareja, así que no me molestes- siseó hostilmente, no tiene por qué ser amable con un pervertido como ese.

-Ya lo sé, te vi bailando con él hace un rato y honestamente, puedes conseguir algo mejor, como yo- afirmó con una arrogante sonrisa para luego tomarlo por la barbilla- Vamos, guapo, no te hagas el virgen conmigo, sé muy bien como divertir a los chicos calientes como tú.

-No me interesa, piérdete- soltó moviendo el rostro con brusquedad- Para tu información, ya estoy con el mejor hombre, lárgate.

-Mmm, me encanta que se hagan los difíciles- insistió el desconocido con la clara intención de continuar molestándolo pero una mano en su cuello se lo impidió, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Lárgate, perdedor, el niño bonito ya tiene pareja- ordenó el enfermero dirigiéndole una mirada intimidante al hombre, quien se marchó gruñendo un par de maldiciones- Siempre atrayendo la atención, Dean, aunque es obvio, eres una belleza.

-Jajajaja, gracias, Lucifer- dijo tendiéndole su cerveza y el aludido la aceptó sonriendo- ¿Y Balthy?

-Fue al baño, aunque creo que solo es una excusa para descansar un poco, no puede seguir mi ritmo.

-Y aún así te gusta- canturreó el rubio dándole empujoncitos cómplices- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Es cierto que soy muy despistado pero cuando me concentro, puedo ser muy observador.

-No sé a qué te refieres, listillo- se burló evitando su mirada.

-Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que ese chico nervioso y algo torpe, consiguió cautivarte por completo.

-Te equivocas, solo es diversión momentánea, cuando me aburra lo dejaré, es lo mismo que iba a hacer contigo, tienes una carita bonita e iba a divertirme, Balthy es igual- explicó dándole otro sorbo a su trago.

En cualquier otro momento, Dean se hubiera enfadado mucho de enterarse que alguien está jugando con los sentimientos de su querido amigo pero éste no es el caso y por más que el enfermero quiera negarlo, ha sido completamente cautivado por la particularidad personalidad de Balthazar y no lo culpa, su amigo es alguien extraordinario, aún cuando a veces él mismo suele olvidarlo por culpa de sus padres.

-Claro, Lucifer, te creeré cuando seas capaz de decírmelo mirándome a los ojos- replicó sin ocultar lo mucho que disfruta la situación y recibió un gruñido como respuesta- Oye, chico malo, debo admitir que lo primero que me atrajo de ti fue tu físico, eres atractivo, de eso no hay duda- el mayor sonrió con arrogancia antes de girarse hacia él- Pero Balthy te quiere por mucho más que eso, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté qué es lo más le gusta de ti?- el enfermero negó con curiosidad- Lo que más le gusta es que sin importar que se comporta como un idiota, tú siempre lo haces sentir bien, aún cuando a veces te burlas de él y lo molestas, Balthy se siente muy bien a tu lado, por eso se enamoró de ti, él no es superficial como tus ligues de una noche, él ve mucho más que una carita sexy en ti, así que deja de intentar convencerte con esas excusas baratas, porque ambos sabemos muy bien que Balthy no es diversión momentánea para ti y al igual que él, tú también piensas que es mucho más que una cara bonita.

-Mmm, ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un gatito listo?- canturreó tomándolo por la barbilla y el rubio se rio.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Debo recordarte que Dean es mío, viejo pervertido?- gruñó Gabriel jalando a su pareja a su lado y lo abrazó posesivamente.

-Jajajaja, solo estamos charlando, Lucifer me contaba lo mucho que le gusta Balthy- el aludido abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Te gusto, Lucy?!- preguntó muy entusiasmado con la idea y el mayor rodeó los ojos suspirando.

-Claro que me gustas, me gustaría follarte, ¿Vamos al cuarto oscuro?- propuso con malicia y el Novak mayor bajó la vista con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Balthy, no tienes que sentirte mal por este idiota, mira hacia allá- pidió Dean haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia el final de la barra- Ese chico no te quita la mirada de encima, ya que ha Lucifer no le importa, puedes ir con él.

-Ni hablar- ordenó el enfermo tomando su cerveza de un trago y se levantó, tomando al rubio por la barbilla- Ni se te ocurra ir con otro hombre, Balthy, estás conmigo y punto, ahora vamos a bailar- ordenó frunciendo el ceño, sin soltarlo de la mano.

-Uuuuhhhhh, que lindo eres cuando estás celosito, Lucy- canturreó Dean con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus amigos se ríen.

-Usa tu boca para algo mejor que molestarme, gatito listo, seguro que eres muy bueno con ella, ¿Verdad, Gabriel?- preguntó con burla para luego llevarse a su chico hacia la pista de baile.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esas descaradas palabras pero si es honesto, ahora que piensa en ello, no es una idea que le desagrade, sino que le produce curiosidad, ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerle una felación a su pareja? Había visto en varios videos que es algo muy placentero y sentía curiosidad por hacerlo.

-¿Seguro que ese idiota no intentó hacerte algo?- preguntó el castaño dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- Ese viejo pervertido es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No, Gabe, no te preocupes, es imposible que pueda fijarse en mí, por más que lo niegue, le gusta Balthy y yo, estoy loquito de amor por ti, ¿Cómo podría querer a otra persona cuando tengo al chico más genial y sexy a mi lado?- afirmó haciendo sonreír al mayor- Ahora, celosito, bebamos algo.

El resto de la noche, se divirtió bastante en compañía de su pareja y cerca de las dos de la madrugada, fueron a buscar a los demás para regresar pero sorpresivamente, Balthazar les avisó que esa noche se quedaría en el departamento de Lucifer. El rubio lo escudriñó con la mirada, su amigo lucía muy sonrojado y por la forma en que sonríe el mayor, es muy obvio a que irá con él.

-Cuídate mucho y regresa para el almuerzo- pidió el moreno dándole un abrazo a su hermano, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, Cassie, Lucy me cuidará ¿Verdad? No dejarás que algo malo me ocurra, aunque debería tener más miedo de ti, quien sabe lo que podrías hacerme- canturreó con diversión y el enfermero le dio una palmadita en la frente.

-No tendrás algo que no te merezcas, Balthy- afirmó suspirando bajito- No te preocupes, Cas, lo iré a dejar temprano mañana.

-Nos vemos, Balthy- se despidió Dean abrazándolo por el cuello y aprovechó la posición para susurrarle al oído- Diviértete con tu chico, seguro que te revisa a fondo ahora, quiero todos los detalles guarros mañana.

-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo, bonito- prometió con diversión y abrazó a Sam- Cuida de mi Cassie, se siente solito cuando no estoy con él pero seguro que logras entretenerlo, cachorrito.

-Balthy… no digas esas cosas…- pidió colocándose muy rojo ante la insinuación- Cuídate… nos vemos mañana.

Los cuatro fueron hasta la acera a esperar un taxi que los llevó hasta la casa Novak. Todo se encontraba en silencio, así que Gabriel con Sam fueron a buscar unos bocadillos a la cocina para continuar la fiesta en la habitación del moreno, en donde acordaron quedarse. El rubio aprovechó que estaba a solas con el menor y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Oye, Cas… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es un poco vergonzoso y no tienes que responder si no quieres- señaló sonrojándose un poco, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Mmm…verás yo… sé que llevo poco tiempo saliendo con Gabe… pero… hay cosas que me gustaría hacer con él… ¿entiendes? Más que besarnos…

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo?- intervino el moreno ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

-No, o sea, me encantaría hacerlo con Gabe pero… acordamos que lo haríamos cuando ambos nos sintiéramos listos, no es una situación que forzaremos- explicó ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su amigo, quien le acarició el cabello despacio.

-Lo entiendo, Dean, yo llevo dos años y medio con Sammy, siempre me han gustado nuestros momentos juntos, ver una película, ir a citas, comer, charlar o simplemente estar juntos… pero últimamente… me siento raro a su lado… mi cuerpo reacciona raro… es lo que te sucede ¿Verdad? Aún no me siento listo para tener sexo pero… quiero algo más que solo besos y no sé cómo pedirlo… o hacerlo…

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es!- afirmó el mayor saliendo de su escondite y observándolo con una sonrisa- Así me siento por Gabe… mi cuerpo se siente caliente… tengo un montón de sueños pornográficos y… cuando estamos muy cerca… como cuando bailamos, me empalmo al tenerlo detrás… es culpa de las hormonas…

-Yo no sé muy bien que podemos hacer, Dean pero Balthy si, él me ayudó mucho cuando no entendía mis sentimientos por Sammy, estoy seguro que puede orientarnos con esto- comentó el moreno bastante ilusionado con la idea.

-Es una excelente idea, Cas, entonces mañana le pediremos algunos consejo pero te digo de inmediato que no quiero escuchar después como los colocas en práctica con mi enano, no quiero la imagen mental, gracias- pidió fingiendo pánico y el menor se rio.

-No te daré detalles, lo prometo, Balthy es muy suertudo, está un hombre con mucha experiencia, estoy seguro que nos dará muy buenos consejos cuando experimentemos el sexo por primera vez.

-Es cierto, Lucifer puede fingir todo lo que quiera pero es muy evidente, mira a Balthy de la misma forma que Sammy a ti o Gabe a mí, eso sin duda es amor y del mejor tipo de todos- festejó volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a su amigo antes de iniciar una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama.

-¿Comenzando la fiesta sin nosotros? ¡No es justo!- se quejó el Winchester menor, dejando la bandeja con los bocadillos sobre el velador y se unió a ellos.

-No se olviden de mí- intervino el come dulces, acomodando los vasos restantes en la bandeja y saltó sobre la cama.


	15. El siguiente nivel

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Atolotl (Sï, Lucy ya cayó por completo ante su chico nervioso. Balthazar les dará muy buenos consejos en base a su experiencia, con Lucy como maestro, aprenderá muchas cosas xD) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El siguiente nivel: más allá de besos y caricias.**

Dean colocó el seguro a la puerta para luego tomar ubicación sobre la cama, permaneciendo recostado junto al moreno y ambos observan al Novak mayor, quien después de escuchar su petición, se ha ruborizado bastante.

-¿Qué sucede, Balthy? Siempre te ha encantado hablar sobre estos temas- señaló el menor ladeando la cabeza en su gesto característico cuando no entiende algo.

-¡Lo sabía! Ayer lo hiciste con Lucifer ¿Verdad? Por ese te quedaste en su departamento, ¡Tuvieron sexo!- afirmó Dean riéndose estruendosamente cuando su amigo se colocó aún más rojo.

-Eso… Mmm… eso… yo… Lucy y yo… nosotros… Mmm... Sí… lo hicimos ayer… o sea la madrugada de hoy- confesó ocultando el rostro contra la almohada.

-Genial, ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Te dolió? ¿De verdad algo tan grande cabe en un agujero tan pequeño?- comenzó a interrogar el rubio muy ilusionado con las respuestas, ya que en un futuro cercano desea hacer lo mismo con su traviesa pareja.

-Mmm… fue lo más increíble que he experimentado- admitió saliendo de su escondite, sin dejar de apretar la almohada entre sus brazos- Yo… realmente amo a Lucy… fue un poco doloroso al comienzo pero… él supo perfectamente que hacer para relajarme y que todo fuera muy placentero… jamás imaginé que sería tan increíble pero lo mejor todo- una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del mayor- Después de hacerlo, Lucy me cargó con cuidado hasta la ducha y nos bañamos juntos… volvió a acariciarme pero no fue sexual, sino cariñoso… si soy honesto, no pensé que Lucy pudiera ser así, siempre tiene esa aura de salvajismo a su alrededor, como diciendo "Te destrozaré pero será la mejor noche de tu vida"… él me dijo… que era la primera vez que se folla a un virgen… solo por eso fue más cuidadoso pero la siguiente no se contendría y realmente no podría moverse al día siguiente.

-¡Eso es genial!- festejó Dean acariciando el cabello de su amigo, quien tiene un gesto de confusión en su rostro- No la parte en que te destrozará, aunque seguro que lo disfrutarás, pillín- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con diversión mientras el moreno se ríe- Sino en que él quiere volver a estar contigo, Lucifer es muy obvio, se está enamorando de ti.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó el mayor muy emocionado con la idea.

-Por supuesto, no es del tipo que te follaría dos veces, él me lo dijo durante una de nuestras pláticas, no le gustan las repeticiones, son aburridas- explicó el Winchester con diversión en su voz- Sin embargo, quiere volver a estar contigo.

-Es verdad, hermano, Lucifer siempre tiene esa mirada de superioridad y arrogancia pero cuando está contigo, cuando te mira, su expresión se suaviza, si eso no es amor, ¿Entonces qué es?- señaló el menor observándolo fijamente.

-Oh Dios… Lucy me quiere… ¡Lucy me quiere! ¡Me quiere!

Los tres comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama que se prolongó durante varios segundos hasta que quedaron recostados hacia el centro del colchón, con sus cabezas rozando mientras observan el blanco techo de la habitación. Había sido un verdadero alivio que Sam y Gabriel tuvieran que marcharse después de desayunar, ya que la conversación que estaban teniendo, no podían escucharla.

-¿Nos ayudarás, Balthy? Cas y yo no sabemos cómo dar el siguiente paso, si soy honesto… la idea de hacer algo más me emociona mucho pero también me da un poco de miedo… ¿Y si no me gusta chupársela a un hombre? ¿O si me desagrada que algo entre por mi trasero…? Sé que Gabe jamás haría algo que no me guste, se detendría de inmediato y probablemente son es miedo de mi parte… Mmm… Amo a Gabe, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca- afirmó sin un ápice de duda mientras contempla el anillo en su dedo anular con una cariñosa sonrisa- Él me hace sentir increíble y… quiero hacer lo mismo, quiero que se sienta bien, quiero complacerlo… aunque tengo miedo de que no me gusten algunas cosas…

-Pienso lo mismo que Dean… yo llevo dos maravillosos años de relación con Sammy, incluso planeamos vivir juntos después del instituto, iremos a la misma universidad aunque a diferentes carreras, él quiere ser abogado y yo profesor, por eso estamos ahorrando el dinero de nuestros trabajos de verano para alquilar un lugar- confesó sonrojándose un poco, el año pasado habían tenido una seria charla sobre su futuro y fue increíble percatarse que los dos desean lo mismo: Estar juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo más- Sé que esto puede sonar algo cursi… y algo inocente pero sé que Sammy es la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida, sé que si por alguna razón llegáramos separarnos en el futuro, jamás podría amar a alguien como lo amo a él.

-Y jamás tendrás la oportunidad de comprobarlo porque mi hermano está loquito de amor por ti- canturreó Dean tomando la mano del menor, quien giró un poco la cabeza hacia él dedicándole una radiante sonrisa- Incluso mi mamá lo piensa y ella siempre tiene razón, Sammy y tú son almas gemelas, ustedes estarán juntos hasta que sean unos nerds muy, muy viejos, ¿Te lo imaginas, Balthy? No solo tendremos que soportar sus conversaciones de súper listillos, sino que además será leeeeentaaaaa- soltó lo último alargando las vocales antes de reírse al igual que su amigo mientras el moreno le da una palmadita en la frente.

-Al menos nosotros conservaremos todos nuestros dientes, tu come dulces no- se quejó en un infantil puchero.

-Oh, mi querido, Cassie, para eso existen las placas- canturreó el Novak mayor con diversión.

El rubio iba a agregar algo más cuando el ruido de su teléfono se lo impidió y observó el mensaje de su pareja con una amplia sonrisa. Gabriel se había marchado a conseguir unos papeles que aún necesita para entregar en la florería por la tarde. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero el castaño se negó, ya que no tardaría mucho y en cuanto terminara, acordaron que tendrían un almuerzo especial.

-¿Tu dulce chico?- preguntó el mayor girándose un poco para quitarle el teléfono y leer en voz alta el mensaje- " _Tardaré un poco, pinky, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en una hora y media? Te extraño, guapo, tendrás que darme muchos besos cuando nos veamos. Te amo, tu sexy Gabe_ ", Aaaawwwww, tu chico es una ternurita, Dean.

-No me molestes- se quejó tomando su celular de nuevo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Gabe es un romántico, dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí.

-Me alegra mucho que estén juntos, Gabe te ama mucho, hacen una gran pareja- señaló el moreno incorporándose un poco para observar el mensaje.

-Y yo también lo amo, es un chico muy especial, cada mañana, me despierta con pequeños besitos en el rostro y me regala una rosa, bueno, la toma del jardín del vecino pero no deja de ser romántico- canturreó con los recuerdos antes de escribir mientras habla consigo mismo- " _Claro, mi sexy bromista, llámame cuando estés listo y saldré, yo también te extraño, quiero a mi sexy come dulces conmigo, ¡Te amo!_ "- envió el mensaje con una amplia sonrisa para luego guardar el teléfono de nuevo- No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que danos toda tu sabiduría sexual, Balthy, ¡Queremos con detalles como fue el sexo!

-Yo no, no quiero la imagen mental de mi hermano y Lucifer- pidió el moreno estremeciéndose un poco- Intenta no ser muy gráfico, Balthy, por favor.

El rubio prestó toda su atención a lo que les cuenta el mayor, aprovechando la ocasión de aclarar las dudas que tiene respecto al tema. Sabe muy bien que su primera vez con Gabriel estará cargada de ansias y nerviosismo, ya que en su caso, ambos son vírgenes pero también tiene muy claro que lo disfrutara mucho, porque compartirá ese momento tan íntimo con la persona que ama, ¿Qué puede ser más perfecto que eso?

-Fue maravilloso- terminó de hablar el Novak mayor con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Sé que no lo parece pero una vez que tu compañero toca ese punto dentro de ti, te vuelves gelatina.

-¿Tan increíble es?- preguntó el moreno con genuina curiosidad.

-Oh sí, es lo mejor, Cassie- afirmó dándose la vuelta para quedar con el abdomen sobre el colchón y los dos menores imitaron su posición- Ustedes deben por lo básico, después de los besos y manoseas, vienen las mamadas.

-Oh Dios… ¿De verdad eso se siente bien?- consultó el moreno ruborizándose con el pensamiento.

-Yo también estaba algo asustado cuando Lucy me lo pidió, fue algo raro al comienzo pero luego se volvió muy excitante… sentir como crece en tu boca, ese ligero sabor amargo y cuando movió sus caderas para follarme la boca… Mmm… lo sentí hasta la garganta y fue increíble, estuve a punto de correrme sin siquiera tocarme.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Lo hiciste bien en tu primera vez?- preguntó el rubio prestando toda su atención, ahora que lo escucha de su amigo, quiero probarlo cuanto antes con su pareja.

-Mmm, bueno, él sabía que es mi primer vez chupándola, así que me fue guiando, me dijo lo que debía hacer, el ritmo, si lo trago por completo o no, como mover mi lengua, será más sencillo demostrárselos de forma práctica- sus dos yentes se colocaron muy rojos por la insinuación y el mayor se apresuró en negar con las manos- ¡No es lo que creen! Lucy me dio la tarea de practicar con un consolador, así que ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo, mañana después del instituto iré a comprar una, ¿Vamos? Será menos vergonzoso si vamos los tres…

-Está bien, jamás he entrado a un sex shop y me da bastante curiosidad- confesó el moreno asintiendo.

-Yo también iré, quiero hacerlo muy bien en mi primera vez, Gabe se llevará una gran sorpresa- canturreó muy animado.

Estuvieron platicando por casi cuarenta minutos más hasta que recibió un mensaje de su pareja y se despidió del par de hermanos para marcharse a tomar el autobús hasta el centro. Iba a darle una gran sorpresa al castaño cuando le hiciera una felación, sabe perfectamente cuanto adora sus labios, se lo ha dicho en muchas ocasiones.

En cuanto llegó al centro, se dirigió hacia el parque central y esperó pacientemente en la entrada hasta que una mano cubrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que le dan un cariñoso mordisco en el cuello que lo hace reír.

-¿Qué haces, Gabe? ¿Vas a secuestrarme? Hay muchos testigos aquí- canturreó sin ocultar su diversión con la situación.

-Esa idea suena tentadora pero ahora tengo planeado un delicioso almuerzo para ti, Pinky, no espíes y sostente de mí.

El rubio se dejó guiar por el parque hasta que se detuvieron después de varios segundos, escuchó unos ruidos pero no pudo mirar, ya que el mayor quería arreglar algo primero. Esperó pacientemente unos breves segundos hasta que rodearon su cintura por la espalda y depositaron un suave beso en su nuca que lo hizo sonreír.

-Ahora sí, sorpresa, pinky- dijo esa dulce voz a su oído- ¿Qué te parece nuestro almuerzo?

Dean abrió los ojos con expectación y reconoció el mismo árbol en donde tuvieron su primera cita. Bajó él, había un mantel estirado cuidadosamente sobre el cual descansa un bolso negro de mano. No tardó mucho en comprender que tendrían un picnic-almuerzo ese día y la idea le encanta. Abrazó con fuerza a su pareja, dándole las gracias muy emocionado por la sorpresa antes de darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-¡Me encanta, Gabe! Eres todo un romántico- afirmó coquetamente y se sentó jalando de la mano al castaño- ¿Tú preparaste esta delicia?

-Sí, tía Mary me dio algunos consejos, no tardé tanto con los papeles que debía conseguir y te hice esto- señaló con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Aaawwww, Balthy tiene razón, eres una ternurita- dijo con una risita de diversión- Bien, vamos a comer esta delicia, ¿Hiciste carne? Huele muy bien.

-Sí, una rica carne con arroz, aún está tibio así que vamos a comer y tía Mary nos dio dos rebanadas de tarta como postre, aunque si me das un dulce beso, podría considerar darte mi parte- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería mientras saca los almuerzos del bolso, junto con el postre y los dos jugos.

Ambos comieron manteniendo una animada plática. Dean sabía que se moriría de la vergüenza cuando practicara como hacer una felación con los hermanos Novak pero realmente quiere experimentar y Gabriel siempre lo ha hecho sentir seguro, así que se esforzará mucho para complacerlo. Un hombre así de maravilloso lo vale.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio sacó el contenido de la bolsa negra y se ruborizó ligeramente al sostener el consolador de buen tamaño en sus manos. De reojo se fijó en el moreno, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, probablemente algo más avergonzado y con un ligero atisbo de miedo en sus orbes azules.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras esperan que Balthazar regrese, ya que fue a buscar unos bocadillos abajo.

-Yo…- abrió la boca centrándose en el juguete- Es imposible que pueda tragar esto por completo… ¡Es imposible que Sammy la tenga así de grande!- gritó en una mezcla de pánico y excitación que lo hizo estremecerse.

-¡¿Y qué hay de esto?!- replicó agitando su consolador frente al rostro del menor- ¡Gabe no la tiene así! Espero que no o me partirá a la mitad- se quejó negando despacio con el pensamiento, más que miedo, lo coloca muy caliente.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- preguntó el mayor entrando al cuarto con un tazón de papas fritas, otro de galletas y tres jugos sobre una bandeja- ¿Qué sucede, chicos?

-Esto- señaló el Winchester ambos consoladores- Los chicos no la tendrán así, Balthy.

-Mmm, es cierto, la tienen más grande, debí escoger los otros- dijo pensativo mientras el parcito soltó un gritito de sorpresa- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes de qué porte la tienen nuestros chicos?- replicó el moreno frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Sé muchas cosas mi Cassie- respondió dejando la bandeja en el velador y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro para rodear la cama, sentándose del lado mientras sostiene una bolsa- A ambos los he visto desnudo- reveló distraídamente- Quiero papitas, Dean.

En ese momento, el rubio sintió una mezcla muy rara entre curiosidad y celos, por una parte, realmente quiere saber qué tan grande la tiene su pareja, hasta el momento no lo ha visto completamente desnudo. Y por otra parte, que uno de sus mejores amigos conozca esa información tan personal, no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Al parecer Balthazar lo notó, ya que les acarició el cabello a ambos y en ese se percató que el moreno piensa lo mismo que él.

-No es para tanto, chicos, ¿Recuerdan el viaje a la playa que hicimos en el verano?- los dos menores asintieron- Bueno, ustedes estaban abajo guardando la comida y yo subí con los chicos a colocarme el bañador, los tres somos amigos, no tenemos que avergonzarnos por desnudarnos, Cassie, te he visto desnudo incontables veces y a ti un buen par, Dean, ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó sin entender las reacciones del parcito- Entre ustedes también se han visto desnudos, no tienen que ser tan celositos, chicos, Sammy y Gabe son como unos hermanos para mí, jamás los vería de otra forma- agregó asintiendo despacio, después de superar su enamoramiento del castaño, su amor por él se volvió completamente fraternal.

-Lo siento, Balthy… tienes razón, estoy exagerando- se disculpó Castiel suspirando bajito antes de jugar con el consolador en sus manos mientras se sonroja- Entonces… Sammy… es… es… ¿Más grande que esto…?- susurró tragando saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Sí, y Gabe también pero no se preocupen, eso será una gran ventaja a la hora de follar, ahora, ¿Comenzamos el entrenamiento? Les demostraré lo que me enseñó Lucy y luego ustedes lo harán.

Dean prestó toda su atención frente a él y debía admitir que su amigo es bastante bueno para ser un principiante, sus movimientos son muy sensuales, como si hubiera hecho aquello muchas veces en el pasado. ¿Él podría hacerlo también? Esperaba que sí, ya que pondría todo de su parte. En cuanto el rubio terminó con la demostración, les indicó que lo hiciera ellos.

-Mmm… no, no puedo- dijo el moreno rojo hasta las orejas y Balthazar se pegó a él, acariciándole la mejilla despacio.

-Es difícil al comienzo, Cassie, yo casi me muero de la vergüenza pero cuando lo haces con la persona que quieres, ese miedo desaparece y se transformará en una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida, será tan placentero que no querrás detenerte, tómatelo con calma, Cassie, estoy seguro que Sammy apreciará y te recompensará tu esfuerzo- afirmó con travesura, dándole empujoncitos cómplices que hicieron reír al menor- Ese es mi chico, ¿Y qué tal tú, Dean? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El rubio observó el consolador entre sus manos y respiró profundo. La gran vergüenza que siente en ese momento, nadie la hará desaparecer pero su amigo tiene razón en algo, todo eso desaparecerá cuando esté a solas con su pareja. ¿Cuántos detalles románticos ha tenido Gabe con él desde que comenzaron a salir? ¡Muchos! Cada día lo despierta con cariñosos besos, le deja una flor en la almohada, al ser el primero en bañarse le escribe un gran "Te amo, pinky" en el espejo cubierto de vaho por el agua caliente, siempre le da la mitad de su tarta, le deja el último pedazo de pizza, improvisa comidas sorpresas (como el del parque, en la azotea del instituto, en el jardín de su casa) deja notas de amor entre sus cuadernos o libros de texto, comparte sus mejores dulces con él, complace cada uno de sus caprichos y muchas cosas más que siempre apuntan a lo mismo: Hacerlo feliz.

-Quiero jamás pierda esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, quiero sorprenderlo de la misma forma que hace él conmigo… me muero de la vergüenza ahora pero… es por Gabe, quiero probar esto con él, deseo hacer esto con él- dijo más para sí mismo que el par de hermanos- Sí puedo.

Tomó el consolador por la base, respirando profundo antes de introducir la punta en su boca, succionando un poco mientras se mueve lentamente. No es tan difícil como pensó, incluso es capaz de tragar un poco más, permitiendo que sus labios lo abarquen hasta la mitad, sin reducir el movimiento lento de mete-saca mientras usa su lengua. ¿Le gustaría a Gabriel? Sí, por supuesto que sí, casi es capaz de escuchar los gemidos excitados de su pareja, suplicándole por más y sosteniéndolo por el cabello con firmeza. Casi puede sentir como el mayor movería sus caderas, embistiendo su boca más rápido y profundo, hasta llegar a su garganta al mismo tiempo que se deshace en gemidos que lo provocan en exceso. Tener esa gran erección palpitante profanar su boca, se vuelve sumamente erótico y placentero. Quiere más, desea más, necesita más. Su propia hombría se hincha bajo sus pantalones hasta que…

-¡Dean!- el grito del mayor lo saca completamente de sus vividas fantasías y quita la boca del juguete muy ruborizado al percatarse de la forma en que lo mira el par de hermanos.

-Mmm… ¿Lo hice muy mal?- se atrevió a preguntar bajito.

-¿Mal? ¡Eso ha sido muy caliente! Estuviste a punto de empalmarnos, Dean, fue como estar viendo una porno- afirmó su amigo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Gabe estará más que encantado con tu sorpresa, tu boquita reemplazará su adicción a los dulces.

-Eso fue muy sexy, Dean, yo también quiero hacerlo así de bien- dijo el moreno observándolo muy atento, tal como lo hace cuando el profesor de turno pasa una nueva materia en clases.

-Gracias, chicos… creo que me dejé llevar un poquito- admitió al notar la dureza en su entrepierna- Vamos a comer y continuaremos practicando.


	16. Colocando en práctica lo aprendido

Hola! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (La fantasía se le fue de las manos a Dean xD y está seguro que será mucho mejor la realidad, ahora descubriremos que tal lo hará y como Gabe corresponderá sus esfuerzos. Oooh, pobre teléfono, al menos no fue en el teclado del computador porque habria fallecido de inmediato u.u) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Colocando en práctica lo aprendido.**

Gabriel observó fijamente a su chico, quien estaba ayudándole a Mary a preparar la tarta que comerían como postre en la cena de esa noche. La próxima semana tendrían que regresar a clases, así que solo les quedan cuatro días de libertad antes de volver a la aburrida rutina del instituto. Lo único que lo alegra es que su relación con Dean está mejor que nunca y además, consiguió el empleo en la florería, en donde trabajaría, sábado y domingo, de diez de la mañana hasta seis de la tarde, ganando un total de treinta y dos dólares por fin de semana.

-¡Está listo!- Festejó el rubio alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo, lo cual hizo al castaño por lo infantil de sus acciones- No te burles de mí, Gabe o te quedarás sin postre- amenazó sacándole la lengua.

-¿Cómo podría burlarme de mi querido, pinky? Me encanta que te comportes como un niño- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

-Gabe, te quiero- dijo yendo a su lado para abrazarlo por el cuello al mismo tiempo que le da un cariñoso beso.

-Tengo que hacer unos tramites al centro y aprovecharé de comprar lo que falta para la cena- Gabriel se iba a ofrecer a acompañarla pero la rubia negó quitándose el delantal y después de colgarlo, fue a su lado a acariciarle el cabello- No te preocupes, tesoro, no es mucho lo que falta, solo procura vigilar que Dean no se coma el postre.

-Lo haré, ¿Escuchaste, pinky? Estoy a cargo- bromeó haciendo reír al menor.

-Ya quisieras, ¿Y Sammy, mamá?- preguntó observando a Mary con curiosidad, su hermanito había desaparecido después del almuerzo.

-Con Cas, están adelantando materia del siguiente semestre, tú también deberías hacerlo, cariño- afirmó revolviéndole el cabello- Regresaré como en dos horas, nos vemos.

-Estudiar por adelantado es para nerds, mamá, yo prefiero ser espontaneo- canturreó acompañando a la rubia por el pasillo.

Gabriel se rio con los berrinches que hizo su pareja y se levantó a fregar la loza sucia hasta que el rubio se le unió con una sonrisa, ayudándole a secar para luego guardarla en el mueble. Ambos se miraron fijamente cuando terminaron y el menor acortó la distancia, dándole un apasionado beso. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se quedan completamente solos en casa, no es como si hicieran algo pervertido al no tener supervisión paterna, aunque si es honesto, le encantaría que eso sucediera.

-¿Quieres jugar a la play? Balthy me prestó un videojuego de carreras excelente- dijo acariciando la cintura del rubio, quien se apartó un poco y lo tomó de la mano- ¿Dean?

-Podemos jugar pero primero hay otra cosa que quiero probar, vamos.

El castaño no entiende que es lo que está pasando, así que se deja guiar hasta la habitación que comparten y se sobresalta cuando lo empujan sobre una de las camas. Quiere preguntar qué está haciendo pero su mente se va a blanco cuando ese atlético cuerpo sube a gatas sobre él y esos pecaminosos labios se apoderan de los suyos en un hambriento beso que deja a ambos jadeando.

-No me estoy quejando pero ¿Qué tienes en mente, pinky?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión mientras cuela sus manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando esa cálida piel.

-Disfrutar de un placentero momento con mi pareja- respondió el menor sin un ápice duda y frota su trasero contra la entrepierna contraria.

-Deeeaannnn… Mmm… no es buena idea que hagas eso…- pidió gruñendo bajito e intentando controlarse.

-Gabe, sé que llevamos unas semana siendo pareja pero nos conocemos hace tres años, ¿Qué más necesitas saber de mí para hacer esto? Quiero hacer más que solo besarnos o manosearnos sobre la ropa…. no me siento listo aún para tener sexo pero podemos hacer más… a menos que no quieras…- susurró lo último observándolo con su carita más tierna, aquella que el mayor jamás podría rechazar o negarse a alguna de sus peticiones.

-Dios, es imposible que no quiera cuando te colocas así, te amo mucho, Dean y te haría de todo- confesó lamiéndose los labios con lujuria- Iremos a tu ritmo, guapo y por supuesto que podemos hacer más que solo besos o manosearnos sobre la ropa, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Gabriel tiene muy claro hasta donde están sus límites con Dean, en ese momento se siente muy capaz de hacer el amor con él pero no quiere presionarlo, por eso se ha tomado las cosas con calma, aún cuando eso significa masturbarse cada mañana bajo un chorro de agua fría. Lo que quiere en ese momento, es conocer los límites del menor, saber hasta qué punto está dispuesto a llegar sin sentirse incómodo.

-¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?- pidió el rubio con un brillo de curiosidad en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Sí, pinky, soy todo tuyo- respondió con ternura, después de todo, ¿Qué tan lejos querría llegar su chico?

El castaño no contuvo sus gemidos cuando el Winchester afirmó las manos sobre su abdomen para luego frotar el trasero sensualmente contra su entrepierna, la cual cada segundo está más y más despierta. Iba a necesitar una larga ducha fría cuando terminaran. Gabriel cerró los ojo al sentir esas manos metiéndose bajo su camiseta y se incorporó un poco para que se la quitaran, arrojándola a la cama de al lado.

-Cualquier diría que tenías todo planeado- canturreó el mayor jadeando pesadamente antes de tomar a su chico por las caderas, moviendo las caderas y aumentando ese roce aliviador- Mmm… Deeeaaannn… mira como me tienes… Aaaaahhhh…

-Te siento, Gabe, te siento tan duro contra mi trasero que me encanta- respondió entre sensuales gemidos- Es grande, Gabe… Mmm… la tienes grande…- afirmó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa placentera sensación.

-Dean…- el castaño se ruborizó un poco por esas palabras y lo embistió más fuerte sobre la ropa, consiguiendo un gritito de sorpresa- Oh siiii, soy muy grande, Dean, aunque suene mal que yo mismo lo diga.

Gabriel se sobresaltó cuando las manos de su pareja fueron directo hasta su pantalón, bajando la cremallera lentamente. El menor se levantó un poco e iba a protestar por el cese de ese placentero movimiento pero solo pudo gemir cuando le bajaron la ropa hasta mitad de muslo, dejando al descubierto su palpitante erección, completamente despierta.

-Oh por Dios… es más grande de lo que pensé- comentó el rubio con fascinación en su mirada y el mayor se rio por su reacción- Me vas a partir en dos con eso.

-Jajajajaja, jamás te lastimaría, preciosura pero te haré disfrutar como nunca- prometió guiñándole un ojo con coquetería- Dime, pinky, ¿Te gustaría tener a mi amiguito dentro?- preguntó con su voz coqueta, recibiendo un coro de gemidos como respuesta- Buen chico, imagínate como será cuando la tengas dentro, no querrás que te la saque, te lo aseguro.

Si era honesto, el mayor no esperaba que pasaran tan rápido de caricias inocentes a masturbarse juntos pero la idea le gusta demasiado y se muere por desnudar ese atractivo cuerpo para recorrerle entero, con sus manos, con su lengua, con su boca, centímetro a centímetro de piel que degustaría encantado. Algo caliente deslizándose por su cuello lo hace reaccionar entre jadeos y se percata que el menor se ha acomodado entre sus piernas mientras baja la boca por su pecho.

-Mmm… Dean… parece que alguien ha estado viendo porno a escondidas- canturrea con la intención de molestarlo pero un grave gemido escapa de sus labios cuando le muerden suavemente un pezón antes de alternarlo con lamidas y succiones- Mmm, Deeaaannnn, buen chico.

El rubio se toma su tiempo estimulándolo en esa zona que ni siquiera sabe que es sensible, ya que jamás le ha llamado la atención. Cuando se encarga de dejarlo duros, continua descendiendo, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna y Gabriel opta por cerrar los ojos ante la pervertida fantasía que cruza por su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces ha soñado o se masturba pensando en cómo sería si esos pecaminosos labios abarcaran su hombría? Muchas veces, demasiadas pero no se atreve a pedirlo, debido a que considera que es demasiado pronto para llegar a ese nivel de intimidad, aunque si algo caracteriza a su pareja, es que siempre consigue sorprenderlo, tal como ahora.

-¡Deeeaaaannnn!- grita arqueando un poco la espalda cuando esa lengua húmeda recorrer su caliente erección desde la base hasta la punta y el movimiento vuelve a repetirse tres veces más- Oh Diooossss… Aaaaahhhhh… Deeaaannnn… Deaaaannn… no tienes que hacerlo… no quiero que te fuerces…- dijo lamiéndose lo labios que en algún momento se le secaron y se incorporó sobre sus brazos, sin querer perder detalle de esa erótica escena.

-Quiero hacerlo, Gabe- respondió con esos ojos verdes brillantes y ansiosos- Quiero chupártela, Gabe… ¿Puedo?- preguntó con tal inocencia que el mayor estuvo a punto de correrse, así que solo se limitó a asentir, tragando saliva con fuerza- Eres la primera persona con quien hago esto… pero me esforzaré, he practicado mucho…- aseguró sonrojándose un poco.

El castaño quería saber a qué se refería con eso de "practicar" pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su cabeza cuando una mano comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud en cortos movimientos que solo abarcan la mitad de erección mientras lo restante es tragado por esa caliente boca que lo hace gemir con fuerza. Sus brazos rápidamente son incapaces de sostener su peso, volviendo a caer sobre la cama de espaldas y cierra los ojos apretando las sabanas, en un intento por calmar la excitación que lo inunda.

-Deeeaannn Aaaahhhhh, que bien la chupaaaaasss… Mmm… eres fantasticooo Aaaaaahhhh Aaaaahhh se siente tan bieeeennn, tan buenoooo- un gemido más grave escapa de sus labios cuando esa lengua traviesa se une a la diversión al mismo tiempo que las manos contrarias se posan en su cintura, siendo consciente que está embistiendo esa humedad cavidad- Deeaaaannn Ssssiiiii Deeeaannnn Sigueeee, no pareeesss, Aaaaahhhh Deeeaaannnn.

Ahora comprende perfectamente cuando dicen que la realidad súpera las fantasías, una de las suyas siempre ha sido recibir una mamada de ese erótico rubio y no se compara en lo más mínimo con lo que siente ahora, el perfecto calor de esa cavidad, la lengua caliente que saborea con ansias, la forma tan golosa en que lo traga, abarcando cada vez más centímetros hasta que en una de las embestidas, consigue llegar a su garganta.

-¡Deeeeaaaa! Aaaaaahhhhh Deeeeeaaaannn- apretó con fuerza una mano contra las sabanas y la otra la lleva hasta el cabello del rubio, el cual no duda en tomar con firmeza, usándolo como apoyo para introducirse profundo.

Todo es perfecto. Esa boca está haciendo maravillas sobre su hombría y aún cuando jamás antes le han hecho una felación, no duda que esa sería la mejor de todas, porque el hombre que ama es quien le está regalando ese placentero momento. En unos pocos minutos, siente un cosquilleo en su estómago e intenta apartar a su pareja, creyendo que aún no está listo para eso.

-Deeaaaannn mueveteee… Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhhh, Deeeeaaannn, por favooorrr, voy a corrermeee… Aaaahhhh Deeaaann, Deeeaaannn- los dedos ajenos se entierran en su cadera, dándole a entender que no se apartará y quiere llegará hasta final- Deeeeannn Mmmm- esa boca lo toma profundamente, recorriéndolo con lentitud desde la punta hasta la base, succionando ligeramente hasta enviarlo al clímax- ¡Deeeeeaaaannnnn!- grita arqueando la espalda mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mano que sostiene el cabello del menor, se entierra en esa húmeda cavidad por completo- ¡Deeeaannnn! Aaaahhhhhh- procura darle hasta la última gota antes de liberarlo de su agarre, permitiéndose caer exhausto sobre la cama, jadeando pesadamente mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

Jamás pensó que una felación podría ser tan increíble y mucho menos que esa inexperta boca lo le daría tanto placer. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de sus labios. Si el sexo oral es así, entonces cuando hagan el amor, será maravilloso y de tan solo imaginar cómo será colarse lentamente en ese apretado interior, enviada oleadas de placer a su entrepierna que amenaza con formar una nueva erección, aunque parezca físicamente imposible ahora.

-Gabe…- esa vocecita tímida llama su atención y abre los ojos que en algún momento cerró, encontrándose con una imagen que lo hace gemir. Dean tiene el cabello alborotado, la mirada vidriosa por la excitación, los labios ligeramente hinchados y humedecidos.

-Te amo tanto, mi pinky- dice incorporándose hasta que quedar sentado para darle un cariñoso beso a su pareja.

-Yo también te amo- afirmó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios- Oye… Mmm… ¿Te gustó?- preguntó expectante por la respuesta y el castaño le acarició las mejillas despacio.

-No, Dean, no me gustó, ¡Me encantó! Eso fue lo más erótico que me han hecho, tus labios son pecado puro, amor, no puedo creer que sea la primera vez que lo has hecho… no te ofendas pero fue increíble- lo alabó deleitándose con el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas.

-Yo… Mmm… tuve ayuda… Balthy nos ayudó… hemos estamos practicando los últimos días…- explicó algo avergonzado antes de reparar en la ceja arqueada del mayor- Cas también quería aprender… por eso decidimos practicar juntos… además Balthy es el único con experiencia en esto.

-Oh cierto, por fin terminó en la cama con el viejo pervertido- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego besar a su pareja- Gracias por esforzarte tanto por mí, fue perfecto, Dean, eres mi cosita sexy- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad antes de bajar una mano hasta la erección del menor-Mmm, mi chico está falto de atención pero yo me encargaré, hace mucho que quiero chupártela, Dean ¿Puedo?- preguntó con malicia, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- También es mi primera vez haciendo esto, así que no quiero quejas, pinky, me esforzaré mucho solo por ti.

Lentamente, desnudó por completo a su chico, quien jadeó con el cálido roce de sus dedos y separo las piernas para que pudiera tomar lugar entre ellas. Gabriel saboreó cada centímetro de piel de ese firme torso, entreteniéndose varios segundos en esos adorables pezones, disfrutando de los estremecimientos del rubio. Llevó una mano hasta la erección de su pareja y lo masturbó lentamente mientras reparte mordisco por sus muslos.

-Mmm… Gabeeee…- gimió su sexy chico moviéndose algo inquieto- Gabeeee…

-Lo sé, cariño y no te haré esperar más- sin más preámbulos tragó por completo la hombría de su pareja, quien arqueó la espalda al sentirlo.

-¡Gaaaabbbeeeee! Aaaaaahhhhh… Ssssiiiii… Ssssiiiii… Gabeeee… Gabeeee…

El castaño se deleitó con eso dulces gemidos, tragando golosamente mientras utiliza su lengua para darle mayor placer. Nunca pensó que hacer eso con otro hombre, lo excitaría tanto. Lo único que quiere es que su caliente rubio se corra en su boca, tal como él lo hizo hace unos minutos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, aumenta la profundidad de sus movimientos, disfrutando del ligero sabor amargo que lo invade. Puede sentir que dentro de muy poco llegara al orgasmo y baja sus manos hasta el trasero contrario, apretándolo en sus palmas con deseo.

-¡Gabeeee! Siiiii ssiiigueeeee… Gabeeeee… Maaasssss… Maaaasss… Aaaaahhhh… Aaaaahhhh… Gabeeee.

Una pervertida idea cruza por su cabeza y con cuidado, lleva uno de sus dedos hasta la boca, lubricándolo bien mientras se dedica a chupar la punta de esa dura erección. Cuando considera es suficiente, se abre camino hasta esa virginal entrada usando su otra mano y sin dejar de chuparlo, comienza a introducir lentamente su digito.

-¡Gabeeeee! ¡¿Qué haceeessss Aaaahhhh?!- pregunta el menor tensándose un poco pero rápidamente se relaja gracias al excelente trabajo que está haciendo su boca- Gaabeeee… Maaassss…Metelo maasssss- suplica dejándose llevar por el placer que lo recorre.

Si pudiera, el castaño se reiría con arrogancia, le encanta oír al rubio rogar por algo, es caliente pero por nada del mundo detendrá esa felación, así que solo se limita a complacerlo, moviendo rítmicamente su dedo dentro de ese estrecho interior. El solo pensar en cómo apretara su erección cuando lo penetre, lo hace estremecerse y su entrepierna se remueve interesada. El sabor ligeramente amargo en su boca se hace más fuerte, hasta que el menor arquea la espalda, soltando un sollozo excitado mientras se corre caliente.

-¡Gaaabeeeee!- grita dándole hasta la última gota para luego jadear pesadamente, completamente relajado sobre la cama.

Probablemente el mayor debería detenerse pero hay otra cosa que le gustaría probar sin llegar a tener sexo y ahora que una nueva erección se alza poderosa entre sus piernas, es el mejor momento de hacerlo. Con cuidado quita su dedo de cálido interior, tomando por la cintura a su pareja para darle la vuelta y lo mueve hasta dejarlo afirmado sobre sus rodillas.

-Gabeee…- lo llamó el rubio incorporándose sobre sus manos antes de girar la cabeza un poco, observándolo con anhelo.

-No lo haremos aún, amor pero tus lindos gemidos me han calentado de nuevo y quiero probar algo que vi en un vídeo, ¿Puedo?- preguntó esperando su aprobación, jamás haría algo sin ella.

-Sí, Gabe… hazlo, confió ciegamente en ti- afirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo sonrojar al mayor.

-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho- dijo repartiendo besitos en esa amplia espalda- Esto te gustará tanto como a mí.

Gabriel colocó sus manos en ese firme trasero, separando sus nalgas para dejar a la vista esa estrecha entrada rosada y se inclinó despacio, lamiendo lentamente el borde antes de comenzar a embestirlo con la lengua todo lo que puede. Un gritito de sorpresa fue la primera respuesta del menor antes de que se deje caer sobre sus codos, moviendo las caderas en una silenciosa petición por más. El castaño jamás imaginó que podría hacer eso, nunca llamó su atención e incluso le parecía desagradable cuando lo vio por primera vez en una película porno gay pero después de sentir como esas paredes presionan su dedo, simplemente el deseo creció en él y lo hizo, dejándose llevar por su lujuria. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, se apartó lamiéndose los labios, escuchando con una sonrisa de arrogancia los gemidos de protesta de su pareja.

-Ahora viene la mejor parte, amor- avisó escupiendo en una de sus palmas para lubricar un poco su dura erección y volvió a separar las nalgas del menor, acercando la punta de su hombría hasta ese apretado interior, sin penetrarlo pero haciendo la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta.

-Gaaabbeeee… Oh Diooooossss… me vas a partir en doooossss… de verdad lo haraassss… Aaaaaahhhhh… Mmmm… Gabeeeeee… creo que me correré otra veezzz… Mmm…- dijo apretando las manos contra las sabanas.

-Yo también, amor pero lo haremos de la forma divertida.

Con cuidado posicionó su erección en vertical entre las nalgas del rubio, empezando a deslizarse de esa manera y cuando estuvo seguro que podía llevar el ritmo sin la necesidad de usar sus manos, permitió que una rodeara la cintura del Winchester hasta tomar su palpitante hombría, masturbarlo con rapidez. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación por completo, permitiendo que la excitación los guiara en ese momento hasta que ambos alcanzaron un segundo orgasmo, no tan fuerte como el primero pero si lo suficiente para quitarles el aliento por un instante. Dean lo hizo manchando su mano y el castaño tenía planeado correrse en esa encantadora espalda pero optó por algo mejor y volviendo a separarle las nalgas, se descargó sobre ese estrecho interior, observando con fascinación como varias gotas blancas se deslizan por los muslos de su chico.

-Gabeeee- susurra el menor dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras lo observa con una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios- Eso fue lo más increíble del mundo.

-Fue maravilloso- lo apoyó el mayor inclinándose a besarlo y se acomodó sobre su espalda, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura- Eres maravilloso, Dean.

-Jajajaja, eres todo un gatito mimoso cuando quieres, Gabe- canturreó disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja- Jamás pensé que… que te metieran la lengua atrás… fuera tan excitante- señaló con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si te lo hace la persona que amas, es genial- canturreó mordisqueando suavemente los hombros del Winchester- Me alegra que te gustara tanto, no quiero incomodarte, Dean…

-Nunca lo harías, Gabe, sino que todo lo contrario, me haces inmensamente feliz cada día y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti- dijo observando fijamente el rostro del castaño.

-Lo haces, pinky, tenerte a mi lado cada día, es suficiente para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- canturreó antes de bostezar un poco- Mmm… estoy tan satisfecho que solo quiero dormir… pero deberíamos ducharnos y limpiar aquí…

-Lo haremos después, Gabe, descansemos un poco, yo tampoco quiero moverme, me encanta tenerte encima- afirmó con coquetería para luego tomar el despertador sobre el velador, programándolo en media hora más- Ya está.

-Buen chico, te amo, pinky- susurró con la intención de acomodarse a un lado, ya que no quiere que el menor cargue su peso durante los minutos que descansaran pero una mano en su cadera se lo impide- Dean.

-Quédate ahí, estoy bien, yo también te amo, Gabe, estoy seguro que conseguiré sorprenderte de nuevo… hay muchas cosas que podemos probar sin llegar a tener sexo aún… Balthy tiene ideas muy interesantes…- susurró lo último bostezando y cerró la ojos adormilado.

-Y yo estoy ansioso porque llegue pronto ese momento, aunque puede que sea yo quien te sorprenda a ti, amor- depositó un suave beso en el cabello de su pareja y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, procurando no moverse mucho de su posición, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	17. Los enemigos del pasado son amigos ahora

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Atolotl (Los tortolitos se divirtieron mucho en su estreno y ahora probaran mas cosas nuevas sin la necesidad de llegar al sexo aún. Tal como presientes, la respuesta es no, no habrán escenas sexuales explícitas de las otras dos parejitas, el fic solo está centrado en Gabe y Dean) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Los enemigos del pasado, son los amigos del presente.**

Gabriel no podía creer lo que está a punto de hacer pero no tiene más opción, la profesores a quienes ha consultado, lo envían directo a ese lugar y no quiere hacerlo con sus amigos porque se supone que es una sorpresa para Dean, además sabe que éste está pidiendo la ayuda de Balthazar, el único de sus amigos que ya ha experimentado el sexo. Se convenció mentalmente que vale la pena acudir a ese sujeto y que todo lo está haciendo por su amado chico.

-Permiso- dijo entrando después de golpear la puerta y observó al enfermo, quien está comiendo un chocolate mientras escribe algo en unos papeles- ¿Estás ocupado, Lucifer?- éste lo miró unos segundos para luego continuar con su trabajo.

-No realmente, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó haciendo unos garabatos y guardó los papeles en una carpeta marrón antes de voltearse a él.

-No, estoy bien, necesito… necesito que me… no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- gruñó yendo hasta la camilla y dejó su bolso en el suelo- Debo estar desesperado y lo estoy, o sea, quiero hacer algo por Dean, de lo contrario no estaría aquí- afirmó al mismo tiempo que se sienta pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Sé más claro- pidió tomando otro chocolate y le ofreció uno sonriendo- Balthy los trajo para mí en la mañana, pensé que estarías con ellos ahora.

-Gracias… no, tenía que hablar contigo… no eres mi primera opción, te lo digo de inmediato pero… eres la única que persona que conozco que sabe más sobre esto… yo… intenté acudir a algunos profesores… ¡Incluso ellos creen que tú eres el mejor para esto!- el aludido arqueó una ceja sin entender hacia donde iba- Verás… hace casi un mes… con Dean pasamos de caricias y besos a… otras cosas más sexuales…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿frotarse mientras duermen?- preguntó sin contener una sonrisa de diversión.

-No, idiota, nosotros…- no quería hablar sobre esas cosas con el viejo pervertido pero debe hacerlo, es la persona con más experiencia respecto al tema y podrá darle buenos consejos para colocar en práctica con su chico, así que se traga su vergüenza antes de continuar- Verás… Dean y yo hemos decidido que no tendremos sexo hasta que ambos nos sintamos cómodos… yo estoy listo, hace mucho pero quiero que sea algo agradable para Dean, por eso quiero que se sienta cómodo cuando lo hagamos… sin embargo, nada evita que intentemos otras cosas… hace un mes… me… me la chupó y fue lo más increíble… lo hemos hecho mucho desde entonces- afirmó colocándose muy rojo.

-Jajajajaja y después dices que el pervertido soy yo, apuesto a que esa boquita te vuelve gelatina, ¿Verdad? Espero que le devolvieras el favor, esa boquita lo merece, ¿Qué tan bueno fue? Aún cuando es inexperto, esos labios prometen mucho placer ¿Verdad? Quiero detalles- canturreó lo último divirtiéndose mucho con las reacciones del menor.

El castaño estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a ese bastardo por mostrar interés en SU chico pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse y solo salieron gruñidos de su boca. El enfermero se rio de él para luego tomar otro pedazo de chocolate, ofreciéndole el resto que había en el envoltorio de aluminio.

-Cómo iba diciendo y no, jamás te contaría algo sobre nuestra intimidad, viejo pervertido- siseó entrecerrando los ojos- Hemos avanzado y por eso, quiero sorprender a mi pinky… pero no tengo idea de que hacer… por eso tú puedes ayudarme, tienes mucha experiencia.

-Y fue una sabia decisión venir conmigo, Gabriel, seguro que Balthy ya te lo ha dicho, he abierto un mundo completo para él, es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé- el menor se estremeció con esas palabras y se apresuró en cubrirle la boca.

-Por favor… no quiero tener la imagen de uno de mis mejores amigos follando contigo, gracias.

-No pensé que fueras un puritano- se burló con una mirada de superioridad- Bien, te ayudaré pero te guste o no, tendrás que platicarme de más cosas, no puedo darte ideas si no sé exactamente qué es lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Gabriel realmente no quería contar sus momentos íntimos con su pareja a ese sujeto que en el pasado intentó llevarse a la cama a Dean pero no tiene más opción, realmente desea sorprender a su chico, tal como él lo ha conseguido las últimas semanas. Completamente derrotado, le cuenta al enfermero lo que han hecho, desde las felaciones mutuas hasta como ha penetrado ese estrecho interior usando sus dedos y lengua.

-Hemos probado algunos juegos sexuales… todos por sugerencia de Balthy… has vuelto a mi amigo un pervertido- acusó infantilmente y el mayor se rio, luciendo muy orgulloso de aquello- Hace unos días… Dean compró crema… y fue genial… también trajo unos dados, en uno de ellos decía "morder, lamer o chupar", repetidos dos veces en las seis caras, mientras que el otro dice algunas partes del cuerpo…

-Jajajajaja, sí, son buenos juegos, Balthy aprende muy rápido, ¿Te enseñó los juguetes sexuales?- preguntó el enfermero con curiosidad antes de buscar en el cajón del escritorio y sacó otro chocolate, ofreciéndole para luego tomar unos él.

-No pero no creo que Dean quiera jugar con consoladores… sería como metérsela ¿Verdad?- respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Los consoladores solo son una pequeña parte de ese gran mundo, Gabriel, yo te recomendaría uno en particular, se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy divertido y deben aprovechar su privilegiada posición de estudiantes, presta mucha atención.

Gabriel asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pareja de su amigo mientras escucha con cierta fascinación la idea que puede colocar en práctica con su rubio, la cual le parece muy excitante y seguramente terminará con los dos encerrados en el baño, dándose placer mutuamente. Si es honesto, le da mucha vergüenza entrar a un sex shop para conseguir lo que necesita y pedirlo por internet tampoco es una opción recomendable, ya que llegaría a la casa Winchester y tendría que dar un par de explicaciones, arriesgándose a que lo descubran.

-Mmm… tú… ¿Tú podrías comprarlo por mí, por favor?- pidió juntando las manos sobre su regazo con nerviosismo-Te pasaré el dinero… por favor…

-Vaya, quien diría que podías ser amable conmigo- canturreó el mayor antes de reírse con diversión- Está bien, no te preocupes, lo haré, será mi regalo para los tortolitos.

-Oh… muchas gracias, Lucifer…

-De nada, debo admitir que les he tomado algo de cariño, especialmente a tu chico, no me mires así, no digo en el sentido sexual, ahora que estoy con Balthy, las cosas son diferentes, incluso he dejado mis ligues ocasionales, no suelo ser exclusivo pero no podría soportar otro berrinche de Balthy, es exasperante- gruñó haciendo reír al castaño, quien sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere, quiere mucho a su amigo pero a veces es irritante.

-Eso es muy cierto pero te has enamorado de ese idiotita- afirmó con arrogancia cuando se percató que el mayor desvía la vista- Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, Lucifer pero nosotros sabemos la verdad.

-Cierra la boca, yo no soy de los que se atan y eso no cambiará.

-Todos pueden aprender a amar si conocen a la persona correcta, no eres la excepción, por más que te empeñes en creerlo, Lucifer, estás loquito de amor por ese exasperante chico, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta- comenzó a canturrear infantilmente y el enfermero le rodeo el cuello con un brazo mientras usa su mano libre para revolverle el cabello.

-Cierra la boca, pequeño insolente.

Estaban en medio de una pelea de juego (algo que jamás imaginó Gabriel) cuando un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos y se giraron hacia la puerta, en donde el rubio los observa arqueando una ceja antes de reírse, entrando al cuarto y dejando cerrado tras de él. El castaño se separó del enfermero, yendo hacia donde su pareja para darle un cariñoso beso.

-¿Ya terminó la práctica, pinky?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

-Sí, Gabe, ¿A que jugaban? Yo sabía que te llevarías bien con Lucifer, él ha cambiado bastante desde que está con Balthy- afirmó guiñándole un ojo al mayor, quien gruñó al oír de nuevo lo mismo.

-Dejen de molestarme, tortolitos idiotas- siseó recogiendo su bolso del suelo y guardó varias cosas dentro- Vamos, mi turno acabó, no quiero hacer horas extras.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, yo sé que tienes una cita con Balthy, apenas terminaron las clases, él se fue rápidamente para arreglarse y así sorprenderte ¿Verdad que es lindo?- preguntó el rubio dándole codazos al enfermero, quien le dio una palmadita en la frente.

-No me molestes, solo lo invité a cenar, tampoco es para que se arregle como si tuviéramos una cita porque no lo es y si dicen una palabra más, me vengaré de ambos- amenazó con seriedad antes de dirigirse a la puerta a paso firme.

-¡Que mal mentiroso eres, Lucy! Admítelo, Balthy te gusta y nosotros te agradamos- continuó provocándolo el rubio y tomó la mano de su pareja- Ya no te quitamos más tiempo, ¡Adiós, enamorado! Disfruta de tu chico.

El castaño se rio con los gruñidos del mayor y se dejó guiar por su pareja hasta fuera del edificio, ya que de haberse quedado ahí, estarían en serio problemas por provocar más de la cuenta al enfermero, aunque estaba seguro que tomaría revancha por eso más adelante.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se levantó sigilosamente para no despertar a su pareja, ya que él suele abrazar al rubio como un koala, en una efectiva técnica de inmovilizarlo y así no recibir un par de patadas de su inquieto canguro mientras duerme. Fue hasta su bolso que descansa sobre el escritorio y sacó con cuidado una pequeña cajita negra junto a un sobre. Todavía no podía creer que fuera a hacer eso pero después de escuchar la idea de Lucifer y de ver el objeto en sí, le pareció una idea excitante para colocar en práctica.

-Arriba, amorcito o te haré de todo- canturreó suavemente mientras quita las sabanas que cubren al menor, dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo semi desnudo, cubierto solo por un ajustado bóxer negro- Mmm, que sexy- susurró a sí mismo con una traviesa sonrisa y trepó a la cama, separando con cuidado las piernas del rubio antes de acomodarse en medio- Despierta, pinky o me aprovecharé de ti.

Dejó el juguete sexual que el enfermero le entregó ayer por la tarde y acarició con suavidad las piernas de su pareja, quien soltó un ruidito similar a un ronroneo pero continuó durmiendo. Gabriel se inclinó lentamente, atrapando uno de los pezones contrario en su boca para lamerlo, chuparlo y mordisquearlo con suavidad hasta dejarlo duro e ir por el siguiente. Cuando cumplió con su cometido, llevó sus dedos hasta la cinturilla del bóxer, quitándolo con cuidado hasta que liberó la erección del menor, la cual estaba comenzando a despertar por sus atenciones.

-Mmm, buen chico, me encanta que te excites con lo que hago- lo masturbó unos segundos con una mano antes de introducírselo por completo a la boca, obteniendo un coro de gemidos como respuesta.

El castaño sintió los estremecimientos de su chico y lo tomó como una señal para continuar con la siguiente parte de ese divertido juego. Estiró la mano hasta tomar el sobrecito de lubricante y esparció generosamente el contenido sobre tres de sus dedos, llevándolos hasta el trasero del rubio para juguetear en esa apretada entrada y coló uno lentamente, escuchando un jadeo pesado.

-¿Gabeeee?- gimió esa voz adormilada y el mayor aumentó el movimiento de su boca- Gabeeee… Aaaahhhh… mmm… ¡Gabe! ¿Qué haceeesss?- preguntó incorporándose sobre sus manos, sin dejar de gemir.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- respondió sacando esa palpitante erección de su boca con una amplia sonrisa predadora- No has hecho más que sorprenderme estas semana con las ocurrencias de Balthy, que por lo demás, creo que es una mala influencia para ti, te volverá un pervertido- esas palabras hicieron reír al rubio- Solo disfrútalo, amor, es mi turno de sorprenderte ¿O quieres que me detenga?

-No, no, no, sigue o me enfadaré- se apresuró en replicar con impaciencia antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama de nuevo- Gabeee… no pareeess…Mmm…

-Buen chico.

El castaño volvió a tragar la hombría de su pareja, aprovechando su entrega para colar un segundo dedo en ese apretado interior. El pensamiento de como aprisionará su virilidad cuando tengan sexo, lo hace gemir. Después de varios minutos y con tres dígitos embistiendo al menor, puede sentir que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que se apresura en tomar la cajita, sacando el juguete con cuidado y se asegura de lubricarlo muy bien, no quiere que sea incómodo. Lentamente lo introduce hasta que solo la delgada cadena queda afuera de ese sexy cuerpo, comenzando a presionar el pequeño huevo lo más dentro posible.

-Gabeeeee… ¿Qué estás haciendooooo…? Oooohhh Diiiiooosssss Mmm… Sigue, sigue- ruega estando a punto de llegar al clímax- Maaasss… Gabeeee Maaasss…

El mayor profundiza los movimientos de su boca hasta que escucha los grititos ahogados del rubio y segundos después se corre. El castaño alarga todo lo que puede su orgasmo antes de permitir que la erección laxa de su pareja se deslice fuera de su cavidad y se incorpora con una sonrisa. Los ruiditos contrarios lo han dejado muy caliente pero ya no tienen tiempo para algo más, así que tendrá que conformarse con masturbarse en la ducha.

-Gabee… Mmm… eso fue genial… ¿Qué me has metido?- preguntó incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y bajó una mano a su trasero, tocando la parte final de la cadena- ¿Eh?

-Es mi sorpresa, pinky, es un divertido juguetito y no puedes quitártelo hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿Lo harás por mí? No te preocupes, ni lo sentirás cuando te acostumbres a él- afirmó sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio jamás ha visto o tocado un masajeador de próstata, así que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo haga funcionar.

-Está bien, vamos a jugar, Gabe- respondió rodeándole el cuello con una sonrisa y lo besó cariñosamente- ¿Tenemos tiempo para que te ayude con esto?- preguntó bajando una mano hasta la dura erección del castaño, quien gimió por ese toque.

-Me encantaría, Dean, tu boquita es pecaminosamente deliciosa pero debemos arreglarnos para el instituto- señaló con resignación, ya que le encantaría continuar con eso y le dio una palmada en el trasero al menor- Ve a ducharte, no tienes permiso de quitarte el juguetito o no podrás disfrutarlo.

Durante el desayuno, se debatió mentalmente si debía activar el masajeador con el mando a distancia o no pero finalmente lo rechazó, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el menor, así que prefería molestarlo en plena clase de la profesora Barnes, aprovechando que ella imparte matemáticas y siempre hace pasar a varios al pizarrón a revolver los diferentes ejercicios. La sola idea de imaginar como el menor se sobresaltaría al sentir el juguete vibrando en su interior e incluso llegaría a jadear o gemir si sube la potencia, envía una descarga directa a su erección, por lo cual se remueve algo inquieto en su asiento y disimula sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada.

Después de la segunda clase, el rubio se olvidó por completo del pequeño objeto en forma ovala en su interior y Gabriel decidió que es hora de colocar en marcha su plan antes de la clase de matemáticas, aprovechando que el profesor de física, hizo pasar al rubio al pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio. Con discreción, sacó el pequeño mando negro de su bolsillo y lo cubrió disimuladamente con una mano mientras que con un dedo de la otra, presiona el primer nivel.

-¡Aaahhh!- el grito del Winchester no pasa inadvertido en toda la clase.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Dean?- preguntó el docente arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y el aludido observó a su pareja unos segundos, quien sonrió con travesura.

-Aaaammm…sí… es que me mordí la lengua- mintió para seguir resolviendo el problema en la pizarra.

Lucifer tenía razón, ese juego resulta muy entretenido y va a hacerlo aún más, ya que decide apretar el segundo botón, provocando un sobresalto en el rubio, quien imperceptiblemente apretó las piernas. Sabe muy bien que lo regañaran en el recreo pero eso le encanta demasiado como para detenerse ahora. Cuando su chico está a punto de terminar el ejercicio en el pizarrón, presiona el tercer y último botón, lo cual provoca que el menor deslice el plumón hacia abajo con fuerza, haciendo una raya vertical sobre lo escrito.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- volvió a preguntar el profesor acercándose con curiosidad.

-S… Sí… Mmm… lo siento… no me gustó el ejercicio…- bromeó haciendo reír a sus compañeros y se apresuró en escribir el resultado final- Ya está… volveré a mi puesto, permiso…- dijo entregándole el plumón con prisas y fue casi corriendo a sentarse.

-¿Ocurre algo, pinky?- preguntó apagando el juguete y se rio con el suspiro de alivio del rubio.

-Eres malvado- respondió haciendo morritos antes de bajar la voz para que solo él lo escuchara- ¿Qué me has colocado…?

-Un masajeador de próstata, puedes llegar al orgasmo solo sintiéndolo- susurró el mayor a su oído con diversión y se deleitó con el adorable sonrojo de su chico- ¿Quieres quitártelo, amor? A mí me encanta.

-Mmm… está bien… déjalo… la próxima vez te tocara a ti- replicó infantilmente para luego copiar el siguiente ejercicio que anotó el profesor en la pizarra- O lo puedo usar yo… Mmm… me gusta cómo se siente…

-Ese es mi cosita sexy.

Durante el resto de las clases continuó molestándolo con discreción y en cuanto termino la jornada, se escaparon hacia los baños, en donde se la chupó al Winchester mientras presiona el tercer nivel del juguete hasta que se corrió en su boca ahogando un grito de placer con su mano. Gabriel tendrá que llevarle un chocolate de agradecimiento a Lucifer, además de pedirle algunos consejos más para disfrutar con su pareja. Jamás hubiera pensando que de considerarlo un enemigo en el pasado, ahora podrían llegar a convertirse en buenos amigos, especialmente si sigue enseñándole cosas tan divertidas que puede hacer con Dean.

-Jamás había visto uno de estos- dijo el rubio lavando el juguete antes de guardarlo en su caja, junto con el pequeño mando y lo ocultó bajo el colchón de la cama, no se pueden arriesgar a que lo encuentre su mamá cuando limpia- Fue una grata sorpresa, Gabe, espero que pronto me sorprendas de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí, pinky, ahora cuento con un poderoso aliado viejo pervertido.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te llevas bien con Lucifer?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y el mayor lo observó- Sé que es él, ¿Acaso hay otro viejo pervertido?- afirmó riéndose con diversión- Yo lo sabía, ustedes congeniarán muy bien, son iguales, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pinky, ya lo veremos- canturreó dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios y lo tomó de la mano- Vamos a cenar, tía Mary preparó mi pasta favorita.


	18. Feliz cumpleaños

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Atolotl (Jajaja las ideas de Lucy serán vergonzosas para Dean xD y Gabe solo disfrutará :D) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Fiesta de cumpleaños.**

El rubio terminó de escribir la lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer el pastel de Gabriel con la ayuda de su madre. Mañana su pareja cumpliría un año más de vida y junto con sus amigos decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Mary se había ofrecido a hacer la torta pero no aceptó, ya que es una ocasión especial, por lo cual quiere prepararla él, aunque por supuesto que tendrá su ayuda.

-¿Es todo, mamá? Tal vez debamos agregar más chocolate para la cubierta, a Gabe le encanta- dijo con una amplia sonrisa de emoción- Dieciocho años, será legalmente adulto y ya no dependerá de esos bastardos.

-Dean, no digas esas palabras, comprendo y comparto tu enfado pero no me gusta que hables así- pidió revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad.

-Lo siento, mamá, es que me enojan pero no seguiré pensando en eso, quiero que mañana todo sea perfecto para Gabe, Balthy lo distraerá por un par de horas mientras arreglamos todo, Sammy y Cas traerán las cosas para la decoración, mañana temprano iré a comprar la comida, ¿Se me olvida algo? Debí hacer una lista- señaló llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Esta será su primera celebración siendo pareja, así que quiere que sea muy especial.

-Tranquilo, cariño, estás haciéndolo muy bien, a Gabe le encantará su fiesta sorpresa, ahora ve a comprar las cosas mientras yo te escribiré una lista con todo lo que debes hacer, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Eres la mejor, mamá, te amo- respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de marcharse corriendo hacia la tienda que hay tres cuadras de ahí.

Apenas regresó a casa, el moreno lo estaba esperando para ir a comprar sus regalos juntos mientras Sam se había llevado a Gabriel hacia una librería al otro extremo de la ciudad, argumentando que quería un libro que solo está ahí pero nadie lo acompañaría, así que como buen futuro cuñado, es su obligación ir con él.

-Regresen para la cena y tengan cuidado- los despidió Mary en la entrada.

-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes- prometió dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomó a su amigo por el brazo para ir calle abajo a tomar el autobús al centro- Estoy tan emocionado por la fiesta, mañana mamá me enseñará a hacer una rica torta de chocolate, tendrá bizcocho, cubierta y decoración de chocolate.

-Jajajaja, ¿No crees que exageras un poco con el chocolate?- preguntó con diversión, deteniendo el autobús cuando reconoció el que les sirve.

-A mi Gabe le encanta, así que tendrás que comerlo con una gran sonrisa, Cas- canturreó dándole un empujoncito cómplice y subieron.

Durante el trayecto de quince minutos, siguieron planeando la fiesta de mañana, acordando cual sería la mejor decoración, repasando las cosas que tendrían para comer, la música e incluso el rubio le pidió su opinión sobre que ropa usar, argumentando que es un día especial y quiere lucifer lo mejor posible.

-Gabe te ama, Dean, podrías estar en pijama y seguirías siendo el hombre más sexy para él- respondió el moreno con total convicción.

-Cas- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le da un fuerte abrazo a su amigo- Eres genial, Sammy es muy afortunado de tenerte, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a los demás.

-Es la verdad, Dean y no soy el único que lo piensa, habría que estar ciego para no notar lo atractivo que eres- afirmó haciendo reír al rubio- ¿Por qué crees que Gabe se coloca tan celoso cuando vamos al club? Incluso lo hace con Lucifer cuando está más que claro que él quiere a Balthy pero no puede evitar ser celoso contigo.

-Jajajaja, es cierto, debería ser más seguro de sí mismo, yo lo amo y no importa quien aparezca, mis sentimientos no cambiarán pero ya se lo dejaré claro por la noche- canturreó haciendo sonrojar al menor y entraron al centro comercial, observando las diferentes vitrinas a su paso- Por cierto, ¿Ya has colocado en práctica lo que nos ha enseñado Balthy? Sé que dije que no quería saber detalles pero tengo curiosidad.

-Mmm… eso… Mmm… no todavía… lo intenté… de verdad… Mmm… no puedo hacerlo, Dean, me da mucha vergüenza…- admitió poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas y el mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Te entiendo, Cas, a mí también me dio algo pudor pero cuando compartes ese momento tan especial con la persona que amas, es lo más increíble del mundo, bueno, supongo que el sexo será mucho mejor- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice que el moreno correspondió con timidez- No tienes que presionarte, Cas, será algo que surja naturalmente, no debes forzarlo o no podrás disfrutarlo.

-Sí, lo mismo me dijo Balthy… pero creo que en mi caso necesitaré un empujoncito…- explicó con una risita nerviosa. Realmente desea hacer más que beso y caricias sobre la ropa con su pareja.

-Oh, entonces yo puedo ayudarte, te apuesto que no eres el único que quiere dar el siguiente paso, déjalo todo en mis manos, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando ambos se estén quitando la ropa y disfrutando.

-Jajajaja, Dean, gracias.

Entraron a varias tiendas diferentes, buscando el mejor regalo para Gabriel. Después de casi una hora sopesando diferentes opciones, Castiel escogió tres videojuegos nuevos que su amigo estaba deseando tener junto a dos cajas de sus chocolates favoritos. Por otra parte, el rubio tenía problemas en escoger algo, quería que su obsequio fuera especial e increíble pero eso significaría gastar todos sus ahorros y a tan solo tres meses de acabar el instituto, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para reunir dinero trabajando y seguir el plan de mudarse junto a su pareja al entrar a la universidad, además de que no es una opción permitir que el mayor costee todo, porque sabe que es muy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Ya has escogido algo, Dean?- preguntó el menor observándolo con curiosidad.

-No, o sea, tengo algunas ideas pero son algo caras… Mmm… no sé qué darle, Cas, quiero que sea el mejor regalo de todo, Gabe hace tanto por mí a diario, es tan detallista y cada día… no sé cómo lo hace pero cada día lo amo más, si es que eso es posible y me hace sentir tan bien, tan feliz… por eso quiero darle un regalo que represente esos sentimientos… algo que lo haga muy feliz- terminó de hablar observando una vitrina en donde se exhibían costosos relojes.

-Dean, tú ya le has dado el mejor obsequio de todos- el rubio se giró hacia su amigo sin entender a qué se refiere- Tú, el que correspondas sus sentimientos y lo ames tanto como él a ti, es el mejor obsequio que puedes hacerle, por eso sé que sin importar lo que escojas, será algo increíble que le encantará y lo apreciará porque se lo has dado tú.

-Cas… gracias- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, quien le acarició la espalda despacio y entonces notó una tienda a un par de metros de ellos- ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé que le daré, vamos- afirmó tomando de la mano al menor para correr hacia el lugar. Estaba seguro que a su chico le gustaría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio alzó los brazos gritando de la alegría cuando alcanzó a terminar su regalo justo a tiempo. Todos habían acordado no saludar a Gabriel hasta que fuera hora de la fiesta, lo cual no resultó muy difícil porque el castaño parecía haber olvidado su propio cumpleaños con todo lo que ha pasado. A Dean no le había gustado despertar en la mañana sin felicitarlo y fingiendo que nada ocurre pero luego lo compensaría.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- gritó contento, atrayendo la atención de la parejita, quienes ya habían acabado con la decoración abajo y de preparar todo en la sala de estar.

-¿Está listo?- preguntó Castiel asomándose a la puerta junto al más alto, quien fue directo hasta él.

-Yo quiero ver, te quedaste en casa de mi chico anoche para hacer el regalo y cuando llegaste no me dejaste espiar, lo ocultaste en tu cuarto bajo llave para hacer el pastel con mamá, muéstrame Dean- pidió empleando sus ojitos de cachorrito y el rubio cedió por completo mientras escucha la risa de su amigo- Vaya, ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú?- consultó arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, ¿Tan mal está que no lo crees?- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sabe perfectamente que no es la gran cosa, ni tampoco es bonito como el que podría adquirir en una tienda del centro pero ha colocado mucho esfuerzo en él y aunque suene mal que lo diga él, le quedó aceptable.

-Jajajaja, no te enojes, Dean, es todo lo contrario, está muy bonito, jamás pensé que se te dieran tan bien estas cosas, ¡A Gabe le fascinará!- dijo alzando un pulgar en aprobación junto a una amplia sonrisa.

-Sammy tiene razón, está precioso, Dean, tendrás que hacer uno para mí como regalo de cumpleaños- exigió el moreno haciendo reír al mayor, quien les dio un fuerte abrazo a la pareja.

-Gracias, chicos, me daré una ducha y bajaré, tenemos que revisar todo por última vez, quiero que la fiesta de Gabe sea perfecta.

El rubio revolvió toda la ropa en su armario hasta que se decidió por unos jeans negros que el come dulces siempre le ha dicho que resaltan a la perfección su trasero y lo combinó con una camisa blanca, la cual usaría con los primeros botones abiertos. Ignoró por completo al parcito de idiotas que se ríe de su comportamiento pero le da igual, quiero verse lo mejor posible para su chico, ¿Eso no tiene algo malo? Quizás sea cursi, quizás está actuando como una chica en su primera cita, sin embargo, nada de eso tendrá importancia cuando Gabriel le dedique una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Después de la ducha, bajó corriendo las escaleras para comprobar que tanto la decoración como los bocadillos estuvieran en su lugar. Lo único que falta ahora es que envuelva su regalo y… el ruido del timbre lo sobresalta, entrando en pánico cuando Sam confirma que se trata del cumpleañero pero rápidamente se calma cuando el moreno le señala un hermoso envoltorio de regalo marrón con líneas azules.

-Lo compré cuando salí con Sammy, un obsequio tan bonito como el que has hecho, merece algo así de bonito ¿Verdad?- señala guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-Cas, ¡Gracias!- dice dándole un fuerte abrazo de emoción- ¡Eres el mejor! Te has ganado por completo a tu cuñado- esa afirmación hizo sonrojar a Sam mientras Mary solo se rio- Iré a abrir, apaga la luz, Sammy.

Fue rápidamente hasta la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su pareja, que después de recorrerlo de arriba abajo, se lamió los labios con deseo. Los tres fueron hasta la sala de estar y la luz se encendió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que los demás gritan "Feliz cumpleaños". Dean fue el primero en darle un apretado abrazo al come dulces junto con un cariñoso beso.

-Hoy vamos a celebrar un día muy, muy importante, el día en que naciste- afirmó sorprendiendo al mayor, quien sonrió con dulzura y estrechó el abrazo- Te amo, Gabe, feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias, Dean, gracias a todos, ni siquiera me acordaba que es hoy…- dijo con los ojos algo vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, gruñoncito! Estoy muy feliz de compartir un nuevo año contigo, ¡Te quiero mucho!- aseguró Balthazar dándole un fraternal abrazo- Mi Lucy también vendrá, ahora que ustedes se llevan bien, no se perdería tu celebración, llegará más tarde porque está cumpliendo su turno en el hospital- explicó antes de apartarse con una gran sonrisa, la misma que tiene desde que está con el enfermero.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- lo felicitó Sam tomando el lugar del Novak mayor- Me alegra mucho celebrar otro año juntos, te quiero mucho, Gabe, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites, no olvides que ahora somos una gran familia, futuro cuñadito.

-Gracias, cachorrito, a mí me encanta la idea de tenerte como cuñado- canturreó divertido con la vergüenza de su pareja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Gabe- dijo el moreno acercándose a él y dándole un cariñoso abrazo- Sé que has pasado cosas muy difíciles el último tiempo y también cosas muy buenas, por eso deseo que sin importar lo que suceda más adelante, siempre conserves tu radiante sonrisa y tu buen humor, quiero que siempre nos alegres con travesuras, te quiero mucho.

-Oh Cas, yo también te quiero mucho, eres como un hermanito para mí, al igual que Sammy- aseguró dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Balthazar haciendo un puchero al sentirse excluido- ¿No soy como un hermanito menor?

-Tú no puedes ser mi hermanito, eres más un hermano mayor, Balthy, algo irritante y exasperante, especialmente cuando comienzas con tus berrinches- el aludido se cruzó de brazos fingiendo tristeza mientras los demás se ríen- Pero eso me hace quererte mucho, ¿Qué haría sin mi idiotita alegrándome el día?- esas palabras hicieron sonreír ampliamente a su amigo, quien volvió a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que los tres cayeron al suelo- ¡Balthy! Eso dolió.

-Basta de juegos, niños, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido, Gabe- intervino Mary ayudándoles a levantarse y abrazó al come dulces, quien se ruborizó un poco por la sensación tan maternal que lo invade en ese momento- Feliz cumpleaños, cariño, nos encanta mucho tenerte aquí y tal como ha dicho Sammy, somos tu familia, aún si no compartimos sangre, yo te considero uno de mis queridos niños, al igual que a Balthy y a Cas- el par de hermanos sonrió- Vamos a celebrar muchos cumpleaños más juntos.

-Gracias, tía Mary- susurró pasándose las manos por los ojos para evitar llorar. Siempre había deseado tener una cálida familia y ahora que la tiene, se siente increíble.

-¡Nada de caritas tristes!- canturreó Dean tomándolo de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse- Vamos a celebrar, Gabe, mira, tenemos todos tus dulces favoritos y puedes comer tantos como quieras hoy, por ser tu cumpleaños, no nos burlaremos de tu adicción a los dulces.

Rápidamente comenzaron una animada plática mientras comen. El rubio se mantuvo en todo momento abrazando a su pareja, quien juega con sus dedos distraídamente mientras entra en un debate con Balthazar y Sam sobre que es mejor, ¿Chocolate o caramelos? Cuando la acalorada discusión llega a la media hora, Dean rueda los ojos y levanta a Gabriel de la mano, improvisando una pista de baile bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Yo gané! ¡Soy el rey de los argumentos! ¡Siempre tengo la razón!- festejó el Novak mayor antes de que el moreno tomara un puñado de palomitas y se lo metiera en la boca sin previo aviso.

-Bien, rey, ahora deja de gritar- dijo haciendo reír a los demás mientras su hermano traga lo más rápido que puede para hacer un infantil puchero.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, koala?- pregunta Dean manteniendo abrazándolo por la cintura y afirmando la cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Mucho, pinky, aunque debo admitir que siempre me divierto estando con ustedes, especialmente contigo, me alegra mucho que el primer día chocáramos, corrección, tú me chocaste- acusó con diversión en la voz.

-Jajajaja, ya me disculpé por eso, te di una excelente explicación ese día y tuviste la oportunidad de apreciar mis excelentes pulmones- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa cuando le dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Es cierto y sigues teniéndolos, pinky, tu capacidad de palabras por minuto sigue sorprendiéndome- comentó con una pequeña risita antes de suspirar, afirmando el mentón sobre el hombro del menor- Desde un comienzo alegraste mis días, pinky y ahora lo haces más que nunca, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe, me haces muy, muy, muy feliz- señaló tomando a su pareja por el rostro para darle un cariñoso beso.

Bailaron un tema más antes de unirse a los demás en una animada conversación. Cerca de las ocho, se les unió Lucifer, quien saludó al cumpleañero con un abrazo y le entregó su obsequio, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que el castaño se colocara muy rojo. Por más que Dean preguntó, su pareja no quiso revelar lo que le dijeron y cambió el tema tragando varios de sus amados chocolates. Cuando John llegó unos minutos después, felicitando a Gabriel y entregándole un regalo, decidieron que era hora de partir el pastel, así que el rubio fue corriendo a la cocina para sacarlo del refrigerador, acomodando con cuidado las dos velas con los números uno y ocho, las acomodó formando dieciocho antes de encenderlas.

-Vaya, eso se ve exquisito- lo alabó Balthazar intentando sacar uno de la merengues de decoración pero el menor le palmeó la mano.

-No, espera hasta que lo sirva, Gabe debe apagar las velas primero- lo regañó sin severidad y esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Crees que le guste? Mamá dijo que estaba bien pero… es mi mamá, siempre me dirá que hago las cosas bien.

-Eres una ternurita cuando te colocas inseguro por tu chico- canturreó el Novak mayor abrazándolo por el cuello- A Gabe le encantará, es su sabor favorito y se ve exquisito, Dean, es mejor que nos demos prisa o me lo comeré ahora- señaló apartándose para sacar la platos del mueble junto con unos tenedores- ¿Terminaste el obsequio?

-Sí, Balthy, alcancé justo a tiempo y pensar que se ven tan simples en las vitrinas, espero que a Gabe le guste.

-Por supuesto que le gustará, lo hizo su querido pinky- afirmó guiñándole un ojo- Vamos.

Después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz al festejado y que éste pidiera sus tres deseos de rigor, repartieron la torta. Dean tragó saliva expectante cuando su pareja se llevó el primer trozo a la boca. ¿Y si no le gusta? Quizás realmente fue demasiado chocolate, o por accidente podría haber confundido la azúcar con la sal. Estaba por subirse a las paredes por el nerviosismo cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

-¿Quién preparó esto?- la expresión seria del come dulces no fue un buen indicio para el rubio y eso confirmó sus nefastas sospechas.

-Yo… ¡Lo sabía! Soy un desastre en la repostería, lo siento tanto, Gabe, de verdad, no quería arruinarlo, te juro que seguí palabra por palabra lo que me dijo mamá, en mi defensa, la sal luce casi igual que el azúcar, así que— una mano le cubrió la boca y entonces recibió la sonrisa más radiante que le ha dado su pareja.

-Sigues conservando tus buenos pulmones, pinky- soltó sin contener una risita de diversión antes de apartar la mano para tomar otro bocado- Mmm, Dios, esto está riquísimo, Dean, tendrás que hacerme más muy seguido, es lo mejor que he probado, aunque no me sorprende porque tía Mary cocina como los dioses, lo heredaste de ella- esas palabras hicieron reír al rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡¿De verdad te gusta?! ¡Qué bueno! Es la primera vez que hago un pastel, me alegra mucho que te guste, Gabe, lo hice especialmente para ti, sé cuánto adoras el chocolate, ¡Tienes que abrir los regalos! Es parte de la tradición.

Gabriel asintió devorando su trozo de torta y comenzó a abrir sus obsequios, los videojuegos y chocolates de Castiel le fascinaron, así como también la camiseta que recibió de John, la bufanda junto al par de guantes marrones que le tejió Mary para el otoño/invierno, el último número de su comic de Marvel favorito que le dio Sam, los chocolates que le entregó Lucifer (el verdadero regalo se lo daría el lunes, ya que no es algo que al matrimonio Winchester le gustaría ver pero sabe que él lo disfrutará mucho junto a su chico), el último disco de su banda favorita que recibió de Balthazar y finalmente llegó al de Dean, quien se lo pasó sonrojándose un poco.

-Mmm, no sabía muy bien que podía darte, Gabe… las cosas que podrían gustarte están algo fuera de mi presupuesto… Mmm… espero que te guste… sé que no es muy bonito pero lo hice con todo cariño para ti- explicó colocándose rojo hasta las orejas cuando Sam comenzó a silbar coquetamente.

El rubio observó expectante cuando su pareja sacó el contenido del envoltorio, sosteniendo un peluche de casi treinta centímetros hecho a mano de Pinky, aquel jocoso ratoncito blanco con quien suele compararlo el castaño. Dean sabe que al reforzar las costuras, se hicieron muy notorias en algunas partes, las terminaciones son visibles en la parte de la larga colita blanca, la nariz roja no le quedó del todo ovalada, más bien triangular y los brazos son casi el triple del tamaño de acuerdo a las proporciones del cuerpo pero eso tiene una razón de ser.

-Es pinky- dijo Gabriel notoriamente sorprendido con el peluche- ¿Tú lo hiciste, Dean?- el aludido se limita a asentir con nerviosismo- Vaya, te quedó muy bonito, ¡Me gusta! Ahora tengo mi pequeño pinky personal.

-Eso no es todo…- habló con timidez y tomó el peluche, separando las manos que tienen pequeños cuadrados de velcro antes de pasarlo por el cuello de su pareja, uniendo las palmas detrás- A ti te gusta mucho abrazarme… por eso, cuando yo no esté cerca… mini pinky-yo te abrazará y no te sentirás solito…

-Dean… ¿No llegaste a dormir ayer por hacer mi obsequio?- preguntó acariciando la mejilla del menor, quien asintió sonriendo un poco y el castaño le dio un apretado abrazo, ocultando el rostro en su cuello pero por los movimientos irregulares de sus hombros, el rubio supo que llora, al igual que los demás- Realmente no entiendo como lo haces… como puedes hacerme tan feliz con cosas tan pequeñas… muchas gracias, Dean, este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, muchas gracias por amarme tanto, pinky.

-Y seguiré haciéndolo, Gabe, eres la mejor persona con quien podría estar, vamos a celebrar muchos, muchos, muchos cumpleaños juntos, todos juntos como la gran familia que somos.

El resto de la celebración fue bastante animada, continuaron platicando, comiendo y bailando. Dean no quitó la gran sonrisa de sus labios por un solo segundo, ya que su pareja mantuvo colgado a mini pinky en su cuello mientras lo mantiene abrazado el resto de la noche con una mueca de felicidad que pocas veces ha distinguido en su rostro. Sabe que a pesar de todo le duele el rechazo de sus padres pero mientras estén juntos, esa tristeza se hará cada vez más pequeña hasta que sea reemplazada solo por buenos momentos con su familia, una no unida por la sangre, sino por deseo propio.


	19. Quiero hacerlo contigo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (Ya descubriremos que es el regalo de Lucy, fiel a su estilo, es algo que los chicos disfrutarán en su primera noche apasionada, por eso no se lo entregó frente al matrimonio xD) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Quiero hacerlo contigo.**

Dean no pudo evitar reírse cuando escuchó los susurros de un grupo de chicas que están sentadas a un par de mesas de ellos. Su pareja lo había invitado a ver una película ese viernes por la tarde y a modo de broma, el rubio colgó al pinky de peluche en su cuello, argumentando que él también quería acompañarlos y el mayor aceptó. Todas las personas que se han topado en el camino (autobús, centro comercial y patio de comidas) se voltean a mirarlos, específicamente al castaño, con gesto de ternura, diversión y algunos pocos con burla.

-Gabe… no tienes que seguir usándolo, de verdad- afirmó al notar el entrecejo fruncido en el rostro contrario- No lo decía en serio, Gabe, vamos, quítatelo o vas a dejar una arruga permanente en tu linda carita- no recibió respuesta, así que se inclinó sobre la mesa con la intención de quitar el peluche pero un gruñido se lo impidió.

-Ni lo intentes, pinky, es mío y yo decido donde usarlo- replicó cruzándose de brazos antes de mantener la vista hacia el paisaje, ya que después de comprar unas hamburguesas con dos porciones de papas y refrescos, decidieron comer en las mesas de afuera, al aire libre.

-Mmm, eres tan terco cuando quieres, Gabe, no tienes que hacerlo por mí, sé perfectamente que te gustó mi regalo, por algo siempre lo llevas encima cuando estamos en casa o vamos a comprar a la tienda y me encanta que te guste tanto pero no quiero que te sientas incomodo aquí- explicó afirmando las manos sobre la mesa para luego levantarse- Gabe- éste se giró hacia él arqueando una ceja en señal de curiosidad- No te enfades pero te ves muy lindo con el mini pinky yo, te amo- dijo acortando la distancia y lo besó, ignorando las exclamaciones de ternura del grupo de chicas que no deja de mirarlos.

-Dean- el mayor esbozó una sonrisa- Me encanta el mini tú, no me lo quitaré… aunque si debo admitir que me molesta mucho la forma en que esas chicas están pendiente de nosotros, no somos un espectáculo- gruñó lo último frunciendo ligeramente el ceño otra vez.

-No las culpo, dos chicos tan sexys como nosotros besándonos, debes admitir que si es todo un espectáculo- la expresión del castaño volvió a cambiar a una de alegría y le dio un nuevo beso.

-Tienes razón, pinky, dos chicos tan calientes como nosotros, siempre llamaremos la atención.

-Así es- dijo estirando las manos para quitar al peluche del cuello de su pareja y lo dejó en el asiento de al lado- Antes de que me regañes, ninguno de los dos quiere que el mini yo se ensucie.

-Chico listo- lo alabó el castaño coquetamente y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano para luego dejarlo ir- Cada día te amo más.

-Yo también, Gabe, aunque a veces seas un gruñoncito.

Comieron manteniendo una animada plática, olvidando por completo lo mucho que llaman la atención y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, emprendieron el camino hacia la parada de autobús mientras el rubio comenta encantando la delicia de pescado que tendría su madre para la cena, porque aún cuando acaban de comer, sin duda llegará a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Jajajajaja, eres un glotón, pinky, ¿A dónde va todo lo que tragas?- preguntó pellizcándole una mejilla al menor, quien hizo un adorable puchero pero antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó unas voces a su costado derecho, percatándose que se trata de tres chicas.

-Hey, Hey, vieron al idiota del ridículo peluche, está horrible y no me refiero al peluche- afirmó despectivamente mientras sus dos acompañantes se ríen sin intentar disimularlo.

-Hey, tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a mi pareja?- las increpó el rubio sin siquiera ser consciente que su rostro ha adquirido una expresión de enfado que hace callar al trío de chicas.

Dean sabe que está mal tratar de esa forma a una mujer. Su madre desde pequeños, siempre les ha inculcado el respeto por todos a su alrededor pero él jamás va a permitir que algún idiota que no tiene algo mejor que hacer que criticar a los demás porque se aburre de su estúpida vida, se atreva a hablar mal de las personas que quiere. Gabriel también lo sabe, ya que lo tomó por el brazo con un gesto de indiferencia, como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Cálmate, está bien, déjalo y vamos, ahí viene nuestro autobús- pidió el castaño con un deje de cortesía en su voz, lo cual solo contribuyó a enfadar más al Winchester, ¿Por qué tiene que ser amable con esas personas que se burlan de él? Oh no, no lo dejará pasar fácilmente.

-¿Ese es tu pareja? Podrías conseguir algo mucho mejor con ese rostro tan bonito- respondió la chica que había comenzado ese intercambiando verbal- Jamás he entendido porque los guapos se emparejan con feos.

-Entonces debo suponer que la persona que está contigo es muy bella, porque tú eres bastante horrible- replicó el menor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al conseguir que esa mujer se ruborizara indignada por el insulto- Cuida muy bien lo que dices, porque una actitud tan horrible como la tuya, alejará a todos y ni siquiera los kilos de maquillaje que llevas en el rostro, ocultarán tu fea personalidad- el rubio tomó la mano del castaño, quien había abierto ligeramente la boca por su inesperada reacción- Y para que sepas, a los chicos lindos como yo, no nos gustan las brujas descerebradas como tú, sino los hombres dulces, sexys y tiernos como él, adiós brujas- gruñó haciendo parar el autobús para subir seguido del mayor.

No podía creer que ese trio de idiotas se atreviera a insultar a Gabriel, quien es el ser más perfecto, dulce, cariñoso, atento, amable, gentil, divertido, amoroso, fiel, sexy y por sobretodo muy sexy que ha pisado la tierra. ¡No tenían ningún derecho a tratarlo de esa forma! Y él no va a permitir que alguien se atreva a lastimarlo o hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Ya basta de gruñir, pinky- pidió su pareja dándole un suave golpecito en la frente que lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

-Esto muy enojado, Gabe, esas malditas arpías arruinaron nuestra cita- siseó sin ocultar en lo más mínimo el odio que siente pero eso se aplaca cuando le dan un suave beso- Gabe…

-¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, quien segundos después le dedicó una radiante sonrisa- Agradezco que me defiendas de esa forma, Dean pero no es necesario, las demás personas siempre hablarán y no puedes dejarte llevar por sus comentarios, a mí me da igual lo que piensen ellas sobre mí, ¿Sabes por qué?- el menor negó con curiosidad, tomando la mano de su pareja- Porque las únicas opiniones que me afectan son las de las personas que me importan, mis amigos, mi familia y por sobretodo la tuya, ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces estando a mi lado? ¡Mucho! Y por supuesto que sí tengo a un chico tan sexy conmigo, las personas alrededor sentirán envidia, yo me siento muy feliz de tener a alguien como tú al lado, increíblemente hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera y solamente mío. Así que deja que los demás digan lo que quieran, por más despectivo que sea su trato la realidad no cambiará y tú eres mío.

-Gabe, tienes toda la razón, lo siento- dijo abrazando al castaño por la cintura y afirmó la cabeza en el hombro contrario mientras suspira bajito- Caí en el juego de esas envidiosas… incluso las llamé brujas… Jajajaja, mamá se enfadaría si supiera.

-Entonces será nuestro secretito, así como también el hecho de que me encantó que me defendieras de esa forma, pinky- canturreó dándole un cariñoso beso en el cabello.

-Siempre te protegeré, Gabe, te quiero demasiado para permitir que alguien te haga sentir mal, aunque sea por algo sin importancia.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Mary estaba terminando de hacer la cena, así que Gabriel le ayudó a colocar la mesa mientras el rubio subió a buscar a su hermano menor, a quien encontró leyendo algo en su teléfono muy ruborizado. Aprovechó su absoluta concentración para acercarse lentamente hasta que se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡¿Qué haces, Sammy?! ¿Leyendo porno?- preguntó mirando la pantalla del celular, descubriendo que se trata de un mensaje del moreno y lo lee en voz alta- " _¿Acaso no quieres hacer cositas conmigo, Sammy? ¿No fantaseas conmigo? Porque yo sí… y no soy tan puritano como piensas…"_ \- el Winchester mayor soltó una sonora carcajada, su amigo ya está haciendo el primer movimiento para colocar en práctica todo lo que han aprendido con Balthazar, así que ahora es el mejor momento en que podría persuadir al castaño.

-No es divertido, Dean…Cas es un pequeño angelito para mí… y… estoy seguro que lo quiere decir con su mensaje no es inocente…- soltó ocultando el rostro contra el colchón.

-Sammy, es una hora de que tengamos una plática- sentenció el rubio acomodándose al lado derecho de su hermano, quien giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad- Es natural que cuando dos personas inician una relación y más aún al llevar tanto tiempo como ustedes, los besos no son suficientes, tampoco los manoseos sobre la ropa y deseas hacer mucho más con tu pareja.

-Mmm, ¿A ti te pasa con Gabe?- preguntó afirmando un codo sobre la cama y afirmó el mentón en la palma.

-Por supuesto, enano, mucho más cuando estamos en plena adolescencia, con las hormonas alocadas- esa afirmación hizo reír al menor, además de que contribuyó a que se relajara un poco con el tema- Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que sea, enano, así que te contaré algunas cosas y puedes preguntar lo que quieras, sin ninguna vergüenza, todo es permitido- afirmó guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, quien asintió entusiasmado con la idea- Gabe y yo ya hemos pasado al siguiente nivel, no hemos tenido sexo aún, estamos esperando el momento adecuado pero si hemos hecho mucho más que besarnos y acariciarnos… nos hemos masturbado juntos y nos la chupamos mutuamente- señaló intentando disimular su vergüenza, ya que no quiere que el menor se contagie de ella y vuelva a retraerse con el tema.

-Wow… ¿De verdad…? O sea… ¿Le hiciste una felación y él a ti?- preguntó abriendo los ojos muy grande por la sorpresa y el rubio asintió- Vaya… y… Mmm… ¿Cómo fue? A mí… a mí… a veces me gustaría… me gustaría hacer eso con Cas… pero me cohíbo mucho… creo que podría no gustarnos y todo se volvería incómodo.

Dean lo entiende perfectamente, él también tenía ese temor y por más ganas que sentía de probarlo, una parte de él temía que fuera muy desagradable pero al final resultó ser todo lo contrario, desde la primera vez, solían hacerlo casi todas las noches, aprovechando que comparten el cuarto y se supone que están "durmiendo". Sin mencionar que han agregado juguetes sexuales, como el masajeador de próstata o el anillo que se coloca alrededor de la erección, apretándola para retrasar el orgasmo. La combinación de ambas es la favorita del rubio.

-No lo es Sammy, porque cuando estás haciéndolo con la persona que amas, se vuelve muy excitante- afirmó recordando las palabras de Balthazar y vaya que tuvo toda la razón- Es algo vergonzoso al comienzo pero te lo aseguro, enano, cuando comiences, no querrás detenerte, especialmente al escuchar los gemidos excitados de tu lindo chico.

-Mmm, suena bastante bien si lo colocas así… con Cas… las últimas semanas han sido algo tensas… sexualmente hablando, cuando estudiamos en su cuarto o el mío, la tarea queda en un segundo plano y nos besamos pero no es inocente como las veces anteriores… rápidamente se vuelve apasionado, descontrolado hasta que terminamos manoseándonos sobre la cama… realmente amo a Cas, por eso no quiero arruinarlo, Dean, no solo tengo algo de miedo… también… sabes que siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas bien, lo más correcto posible…

-Oh ¿Es por tu TOC de señor perfección? ¿Crees que no serías lo suficientemente bueno para tu chico?- el menor asintió ruborizándose hasta las orejas mientras sus dedos juguetean con las sabanas nerviosamente- Eso es ridículo, Sammy, siempre será perfecto al hacerlo con la persona que amas y si te sientes muy inseguro, podrías practicar, por ejemplo, nosotros fuimos a comprar unos consoladores para que Balthy nos enseñara a hacerlo, como ya tiene experiencia con Lucy.

-¿Nosotros?- repitió el castaño arqueando una ceja con curiosidad- No pensé que lo harías junto con Gabe.

-No, por supuesto que no, fue una sorpresa para él, me refiero a Cas, si lo hubieras visto, estaba tan… avergonzado…- susurró lo último al notar la mueca de asombro que tiene su hermanito y rápidamente intentó huir pero lo sujetaron por el brazo con fuerza- ¡Hablé de más! Olvídalo por favor.

-Oh no, no te irás sin explicarme que es eso de que mi Cas estuvo practicando hacer una felación con ustedes, ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó manteniendo quieto al rubio, quien no tuvo más opción que contarle absolutamente todo.

-Solo queríamos estar listos para dar el siguiente paso con nuestras parejas… por favor no se lo digas, Sammy, se supone que es un secreto, Cas quiere sorprenderte y te ama mucho, por eso quiere hacerte sentir bien, que lo disfrutes tanto como lo hará él…- explicó afirmando la cabeza de lado sobre el colchón mientras suspira bajito-Solo para que lo sepas, Cas ha aprendido bastante, deberías dejar de considerarlo un puritano, enano, él te ama y al igual que tú, quiere hacerte sentir bien, así que ya deja los preámbulos y ve a la acción, tigre- lo animó riéndose al notar el ardiente sonrojo en las mejillas del menor- Mañana mamá saldrá al centro a hacer unos trámites, Gabe y yo tendremos una cita romántica, así que la casa será toda tuya hasta las seis, deja de pensar y simplemente hazlo, por una vez olvídate de tu razón, alócate un poco, Cas lo merece.

-Mmm… tienes razón, lo invitaré mañana con la excusa de estudiar, gracias, Dean, eres el mejor, si todo resulta muy bien, como sé que pasará, ¿Puedo pedirte otros consejos?- preguntó con sus ojitos de cachorro brillando por la emoción y el mayor le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

-Por supuesto que sí, enano, te enseñaré cosas muy divertidas que disfrutarán- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano al castaño para ayudarle- Ahora vamos a cenar, mamá cocinó una pasta que huele riquísima.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio apresuró el paso en la vuelta final, consiguiendo dejar atrás a sus dos rivales y cruzó la línea de meta mientras escucha varios aplausos junto a la ovación del público pero su vista solo se centró en la primera grada, en donde está su familia y amigos celebrando su victoria. Esa era su última carrera del año representando al instituto en los cuatrocientos metros y consiguió llevarse el oro.

-¡Pinkyyyyyyy!- el grito sonó alto y claro para el Winchester, quien apenas vio a su pareja junto a la malla que rodea la pista, llevando sobre su pecho el peluche que le confeccionó hace casi tres meses, fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Gabeeee! ¡Ganeeeee! ¡Ganeeeeee!- juntó sus dedos con el castaño a través de los orificios de la malla mientras da saltos de emoción y se inclinó lo suficiente para encontrar sus bocas en un cariñoso beso.

-¡Felicitaciones, pinky! Estuviste increíble, ¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor!- lo felicitó el mayor con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, una que desde el día de su cumpleaños, lo acompaña a cada momento- Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe, te amo mucho- compartió un nuevo beso con su chico antes de regresar corriendo con su entrenador, en donde lo regañaron sin severidad por correr a un lado de la pista luego de cruzar la meta.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación, en donde le entregaron una bonita medalla de oro que agregaría a su colección en casa. Fue rápidamente con su familia para enseñárselas, quienes lo felicitaron entre abrazos y después de colocársela coquetamente a Gabriel, tomó el bolso con su ropa limpia que trajo John y fue hacia las duchas para cambiarse. Habían acordado que celebrarían su victoria yendo a comer a un restaurant, así que por nada del mundo iría con su ropa de deporte toda sudada.

Cuando acabó de lavarse a consciencia, tomó la toalla blanca que había dentro para cambiarse y se vistió tranquilamente, ya que no había alguien más por ahí. Estaba abrochándose el pantalón en el momento en que escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se volteó con curiosidad, cambiando a una mueca de sorpresa al descubrir quién es su inesperado acompañante.

-Hola, quería felicitarte por tu victoria, me encontré afuera con los tíos y los chicos- dijo el menor dedicándole una sonrisa que el rubio estudio unos segundos. Han pasado un poco más de cinco meses desde que platicaron por última vez y fue algo agradable.

-Chuck… muchas gracias- dijo colocándose una camiseta para ir a su lado, dándole un apretado abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma manera y permanecieron así por varios segundos- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con cautela, ya que no quiere que se sienta mal.

-Dean, tranquilo, estoy bien, mucho mejor, no negaré que fue difícil las primeras semanas pero ya estoy bien, de hecho… estoy saliendo con alguien, Jo, nos estamos conociendo y le gusto, así que decidimos intentarlo, sin prisas- explicó con una sonrisa que alivio bastante la culpabilidad que siente el rubio-Me alegra mucho que las cosas vayan bien con Gabe, más le vale que te cuide o se las verá conmigo- afirmó haciendo reír al mayor con diversión- ¿Te parece si el sábado vamos a ver una película? A mí realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo, Dean.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió guardando la ropa de deporte en unas bolsas que siempre coloca su madre dentro junto a la toalla húmeda- Ven a comer con nosotros, iremos a celebrar mi triunfo, di que sí, Chuck, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Jajajajaja, sigues igual de infantil, guapo, pensé que como estábamos próximos a terminar este año y muy cerca de tú cumpleaños, madurarías un poquito- canturreó pellizcándole la mejilla derecha con una sonrisa- Aceptaré tu propuesta, suena divertido.

-¡Sí! Vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano- Estoy muy hambriento.

Cuando llegaron hacia donde están los demás, no pasó por alto lo tenso que se colocó su pareja mientras observa sus manos entrelazadas pensativo, analizando que significa eso. Dean se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras le da un cariñoso beso, disfrutando de las caricias en su cintura.

-Chuck vendrá con nosotros, ¿Está bien, papá?- preguntó reparando en las expresiones de los demás, al menos sus amigos consiguen disimular mejor su confusión- Por favor, es mi amigo y quiero que nos acompañe a celebrar mi triunfo.

-¿Amigo?- repitió interrogante John- Claro, solo… si está bien para Chuck, después de lo que pasó… Mmm, es—

-Claro que puedes venir- dijo Mary rodeándole los hombros con un brazo en un gesto maternal- Los amigos de mis niños, son siempre bienvenidos, ¿Cómo han estado las clases? ¿Te ha ido bien? Sammy nos contó que obtuviste la calificación más alta en el club de ciencias.

-¡Sí! Su proyecto de fin de curso fue genial, mamá- lo alabó el castaño haciendo reír al presidente del consejo estudiantil- Chuck es un súper listillo.

Dean se rio con la conversación del trio y tomó la mano de su pareja para dejar que los demás se adelanten e ir hasta el final, teniendo un poco de privacidad. Esos últimos días había estado pensando muchas cosas, especialmente su relación con Gabriel y había llegado a una conclusión muy importante, por eso quería contárselo.

-¿Qué sucede, pinky? Sé que estás pensando algo… si es por Chuck… no me molesta, en serio, sé que me amas, me ha quedado más que claro en los maravillosos casi cinco meses que llevamos juntos…supongo que me preocupa un poco él… es muy difícil ver a la persona que te gusta o gustaba con otro… el cariño no desaparece muy rápido…- explicó rodeándole la cintura para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

-Él estará bien, Gabe, no tienes que preocuparte… yo… hay algo que he estado pensando mucho y quiero que lo sepas… Mmm… yo… quiero hacerlo contigo- afirmó bajando la voz, procurando que solo el castaño lo escuche, quien alzó una ceja sin entender- Quiero…quiero hacer el amor contigo, me siento listo, Gabe y no es porque en un comienzo me puse la meta de tener sexo antes de que acabe el año, todo este tiempo juntos, me he dado cuenta que la persona indicada para mí, Gabe, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, no solo ahora, sino en el futuro, no tienes idea de cuánto he imaginado que después de la universidad, compraremos una linda casa para los dos, tendremos un perro o dos, me gustan los animales y a ti también, lo primero que quiero hacer cada mañana al despertar, es ver tu linda carita y quiero que eso también sea lo último que vea al dormir.

-Dean…- susurró el mayor deteniéndose a mitad de la cuadra, observándolo con intensidad.

-Te amo, por eso sé que quiero compartir algo tan especial como mi primera experiencia sexual contigo.

-Yo también lo deseo, amor, es lo que más deseo, quiero una vida contigo- afirmó dándole un apasionado beso que correspondió de la misma manera- Déjalo todo en mis manos, quiero que sea algo muy especial.

-En mi cumpleaños, de lo contrario serias un pervertido por manosear a un niñito- se burló el rubio entre risas- ¿Serías capaz?

-Te he pervertido bastante el último tiempo- afirmó Gabriel con travesura y retomaron el paso- Me parece perfecto, Dean, en tu cumpleaños, va a ser algo muy especial para ambos, te lo prometo.

-Por supuesto que lo será, por el simple hecho de que estaremos juntos.

Dean ya no tiene ninguna duda, ha sido muy afortunado de encontrar al gran amor de su vida tan pronto y sabe que van a ser muy felices juntos, aún cuando surjan obstáculos o problemas, como en toda relación, no habrá algo que no consigan arreglar, además de que cuentan con una cálida familia que los apoya plenamente.


	20. Algo especial

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Atolotl (Siempre hay gente con mal gusto xD Gabe es lindo. Jajajaja, debido a la temática del fic, precisamnete Dean queriendo experimentar su sexualidad, tendrás que esperar hasta el cap 22 donde tendremos su primera vez juntos, ya falta poco xD. Ahora veremos que es el regalo que le dio Lucifer al bromista) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Algo muy especial.**

Las últimas tres semanas de clases habían sido duras, ya que tenían varios exámenes que presentar y algunos trabajos de fin de curso que entregar. Por eso no fue raro que Gabriel, Balthazar y Dean estuvieran juntos casi todas las tardes e incluso se turnaban para quedarse en casa del otro a estudiar por las noches. Habían sido semanas complicadas, ya que los tres querían aplicar a la misma universidad (Stanford) así que necesitan muy buenas calificaciones para elevar sus promedios y como si fuera una mala broma, tendrían que prepararse después para el examen de ingreso pero eso ya sería a mediados de enero del próximo año.

Gabriel jamás va a olvidar los gritos de emoción de su pareja cuando descubrió con orgullo que ha obtenido muy buenas notas en sus diferentes materias, al igual que él, lo cual los acerca un paso más a su objetivo. Esa misma tarde, los cuatro fueron a celebrar al patio de comidas del centro comercial (aunque no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Castiel y Sam obtuvieran notas perfectas) e hicieron un poco de tiempo conversando mientras esperan a Balthazar, quien fue a encontrarse con su no-pareja, aunque a esas alturas, todos saben que lo son, por más que Lucifer se empeñe en negar lo evidente.

-¡Chicooossss!- el Novak mayor llegó corriendo a ellos y por la gran sonrisa que adorna sus labios, definitivamente tiene buenas noticias- ¡Chicoooosssss! ¡No van a creer esto!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre el moreno, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza.

-Balthy… me estás asfixiando- se quejó el menor intentando liberarse de ese agarre mortal y en cuanto lo consiguió, dio una profunda respiración.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz, podría gritar de la emoción- estaba por hacerlo pero Gabriel le cubrió la boca con una mano para luego forzarlo a que se siente en el lugar junto a él.

-Ya basta de este espectáculo, Balthy, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Se supone que el hiperactivo es mi pinky- el aludido hizo morritos al oír sus palabras- Cálmate un poco y dinos que sucede.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo tomándose unos segundos para respirar pero no lo consiguió, soltando otro gritito de emoción para abrazar con fuerza a Gabriel, quien después de forcejear en vano, le dio un pisotón bajo la mesa-¡Gabeee! Eso me dolió, tarado.

-Entonces deja de demostrarnos porque se dice que los rubios son idiotas y habla de una vez- gruñó muy enfadado pero eso se esfumó en cuanto su pareja lo abrazó por le cintura, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-No lo golpees, Gabe, no quiero que lastimes a mi amiguito- pidió infantilmente para luego cambiar de asiento, tomando a Balthazar de las manos con una amplia sonrisa- Danos la buena noticia, ¿Pasó algo con Lucy?

-¡Sí! Fui a hablar con él y me felicitó por mis calificaciones, le conté que aplicaré a la misma universidad que ustedes, casualmente él estudió en Stanford también y me contó que el próximo año se irá a vivir allá, por una buena oferta de trabajo en un hospital, así que- un nuevo gritito escapó de sus labios mientras aprieta las manos del menor con ansiedad- ¡Si consigo entrar me ofreció ir a vivir con él!

-¡Aaaaaahhhh que excelente noticia!- gritó también el Winchester mayor antes de abrazar con fuerza a su amigo, dando saltitos en la silla por la emoción.

Gabriel se llevó una mano al rostro mientras niega despacio, al igual que los demás. El par de rubios está haciendo todo un espectáculo en la mesa, atrayendo las miradas de los demás clientes, quienes se ríen por su infantil comportamiento. Al notar que sus amigos están muy absortos en su conversación, decidieron que comerían: Hamburguesas con papas fritas y un refresco, así que dejaron a los dos revoltosos festejando la gran noticia mientras ellos iban a buscar la comida.

-¿Todavía con lo mismo?- preguntó el castaño al regresar con una bandeja y cubrió la boca de su pareja suspirando- Ya está bien, chicos, estamos felices por ti, Balthy, es genial que el viejo pervertido formalice las cosas entre ustedes pero ya cálmate y tú también, Dean.

-Eres un amargadito, Gabe- replicó el menor antes de hurgar en la bandeja, tomando una de las hamburguesas junto al refresco de naranja- Mi favorito, ¡Gracias!

-Sé muy bien lo que te gusta, mi pinky, cómelo todo y te daré un rico postre- canturreó con amplia sonrisa, la misma que tiene cada vez que está junto a ese maravilloso chico.

-Mmm, ¿Tú? Que pervertido, Gabe, nos escaparemos al baño- canturreó dándole codazos cómplices mientras el otro rubio se ríe por su insinuación.

-Eso suena bastante sexy, pinky, el solo imaginarte de rodillas frente a mí es todo un espectáculo, ¿Vamos?- preguntó dándole un mordisco en el cuello al menor, quien jadeó suavemente.

-¿Y ahora quien debe calmarse?- canturreó Balthazar divertido con la escena de la pareja.

El resto de la comida, estuvieron platicando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones, las cuales comenzarían después de que rindieran el examen de entrada a Stanford e inaugurarían celebrando el cumpleaños del Winchester mayor en la playa los seis, incluyendo a Lucifer. Las siguientes semanas estarían muy ocupados estudiando, con la ayuda del moreno y Sam pero Gabriel no ha olvidado las palabras de su chico hace dos semanas, en donde le afirmó que está listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y si es honesto, está un poco nervioso a medida que se acerca el cumpleaños de su pareja. Está muy decidido a darle la mejor noche de su vida al menor y que resulte algo muy placentero para los dos, así que apenas tenga tiempo libre entre estudio, comenzará a preparar todo y necesitará ayuda.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel ya no está muy seguro que sea buena idea acudir a ese sujeto, sobre todo por el breve tiempo en que estuvo coqueteando con su chico y aunque intenta negarlo o finge que es parte del pasado, no puede evitar sentir algo de celos cuando los ve juntos. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, decide continuar, ya está ahí y no tiene caso retractarse ahora, así que tocó el timbre suspirando.

-Hola, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó el enfermero dedicándole una sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado- Pasa.

-Gracias, permiso- respondió apresurándose en obedecer mientras sus dedos juguetean con la correa del bolso que lleva atravesado en el torso- Necesito pedirte ayuda en algo ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Claro, como unas dos horas, Balthy, vendrá a cenar conmigo y después estudiaremos un poco, la última vez me comentó lo duro que se están esforzando los tres para el examen de aplicación a Stanford, estoy seguro que lo harán bien- dijo indicándole con la mano que se sentara en el sillón de cuero negro- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un jugo, por favor- pidió quitándose el bolso y el mayor asintió, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

La semana pasada, durante una de sus sesiones de estudio nocturno, Balthazar les había comentado que su no-pareja se está tomando enero y febrero de vacaciones, ya que se mudará la primeros días de marzo a su nueva casa, una tan grande que el castaño no podía creer que ganara tanto como enfermo para poder costeársela y el rubio les contó a modo de secreto, que el padre de Lucifer fue un importante hombre de negocios, quien al morir hace unos diez años, le heredó una importante fortuna, con suficientes ceros para no necesitar trabajar el resto de su vida pero el mayor siempre ha sido independiente y prefiere obtener sus cosas con esfuerzo propio, así que son escasas las veces que ha tocado una pequeña parte de ese dinero.

-¿Jugo de naranja está bien? Tengo que ir a hacer las compras mañana- dijo el enfermero entrando al cuarto con una bandeja, sobre la cual hay dos vasos de cristal y una fuente con galletas rellenas de crema- Adelante, come.

-Muchas gracias- no dudó en devorar tres de sus amados dulces antes de centrarse en su razón para estar ahí- Como te mencioné, necesito tu ayuda con algo… no es sobre la universidad, o sea, más ayuda con las materias siempre es bien recibida pero ahora es otra cosa… es sobre Dean y yo…

-Te escucho- respondió su ex rival con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad.

-Hemos estado muy bien este medio año juntos… tus ideas han sido geniales para disfrutarnos… ya te había dicho que Dean y yo estamos esperando el momento adecuado… ya sabes… por eso… pero hace unas semanas… él… él ya se siente listo… ambos queremos hacerlo… así que… así que…- el castaño no entiende por qué se está cohibiendo tanto con el tema, cuando el mayor le recomendó juguetes sexuales o juegos eróticos, sus pláticas siempre fueron muy sencillas e incluso divertidas.

-Relájate un poco, Gabe- pidió llevándose una galleta a la boca antes de darle un improviso masaje en los hombros- Sabes muy bien que estás en confianza conmigo, me agradas más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, así que te ayudaré y el rubito me gusta bastante, como amigo, no te coloques celosito- corrigió sin ocultar una risita de diversión que hizo gruñir al adolescente- Lo entiendo, será la primera vez que estén juntos y tienes miedo de que no le guste, de que duela o esté incomodo ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió relajándose un poco, agradecía bastante que ese hombre comprendiera lo que pasa por su cabeza sin la necesidad de tener que explicarlo, lo hace todo mucho más sencillo- Siendo honesto contigo, jamás he estado con un virgen, el primero ha sido Balthy, así que tendrás que aguantarlo.

-Jajajaja, Balthy ha sido bastante gráfico, así que no te preocupes- confesó provocando la risa del mayor y eso ayudó a que dejara atrás su nerviosismo.

-Lo imagino, ese pequeño revoltoso es todo un caso- negó fingiendo resignación pero no consiguió ocultar una sonrisa de ternura que se apoderó de sus labios durante unos segundos- Entonces no me ahorraré detalles en contarte mi experiencia, supongo que serás tú quien se la meta a esa preciosura ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, o sea, probablemente más adelante querrá ser Dean quien lo haga pero en su primera vez, quiere experimentar siendo el pasivo- explicó tomando otra galleta del recipiente.

Habían conversado el tema un par de veces y el rubio dejó en claro que quiere probar como se siente ser al que penetran durante el sexo, además de comprobar si es tan placentero como se ve en los vídeos tener algo tan grande atrás, golpeando su próstata con fuerza. Gabriel se había ruborizado un poco con ese descubrimiento, primero porque su chico considera que es "grande", y segundo, porque está muy seguro de probarlo al tratarse de él, lo cual demuestra su confianza.

-Entiendo, bien, no te mentiré, si será doloroso para tu chico, por eso debes preocuparte de dilatarlo muy bien antes de metérsela, ¿Ya has jugado con su lindo traserito usando tus dedos?- preguntó provocando que el menor se colocara muy rojo al mismo tiempo que asiente- Que travieso, Gabe, buen chico, entonces ya sabes cómo hacerlo, te recomiendo que vayas con calma, podría tardar varios minutos pero así no lo herirás, una forma efectiva de acelerar el proceso, es que lo distraigas.

-¿Distraerlo?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza sin comprender del todo a que se refiere.

-Así es, puedes besarlo o la más efectiva de todas, chupársela, Balthy se olvidó por completo que estaba dilatándolo cuando lo hice y estoy seguro que a Dean le ocurrirá lo mismo- el castaño asintió con fuerza, apresurándose en sacar una libreta pequeña de su bolso, la misma en donde anotó su plan de cuatro fases para tomar nota de lo que dice el enfermero- Cuando termines de dilatarlo, sentirás de inmediato cuando se relaje alrededor de tus dedos, debes lubricar muy bien a tu amiguito de ahí- señaló su entrepierna con una sonrisa de diversión-Y se la metes despacio, será doloroso pero ya no tanto, especialmente si lo besas o estimulas sus zonas eróticas, puedes masturbarlo, jugar con sus pezones, morderle los hombros o el cuello, ¿Descubriste cuáles son las de Dean?

-Sí… su cuello… le encanta que le haga chupones ahí y… también sus pezones, se retuerce de placer cuando los muerdo- explicó controlando el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jajajaja, es muy parecido a Balthy, además de eso, le encanta que lo sostenga por fuerza del cabello mientras se la meto, estoy seguro que descubrirás más formas de estimularlo en ese momento, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas- explicó dándole un largo trago a su jugo para luego continuar- Una vez que estés dentro por completo, aguarda un momento, permítele acostumbrarse a la intromisión y comienza a embestirlo despacio, no te sorprendas si es incómodo para tu chico, porque te aseguro en que cuando des con su próstata, lo tendrás gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo ti como una perra en celo.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Así fuiste con Balthy la primera vez? No lo tomes a mal pero nunca me has parecido del tipo considerado.

-Y no lo soy pero aunque él pretendió ser valiente, estaba muy asustado, casi temblando por lo que haríamos, así que simplemente lo calmé, asegurándole que no dolería tanto y que en cuanto se acostumbrara, sería muy placentero… ese revoltoso es muy especial, muchas veces me saca de quicio con sus idioteces pero así me gusta- admitió casi sin darse cuenta y el castaño sonrió, ya sabe (al igual que sus amigos) que el enfermero está enamorado de Balthazar.

-Por eso le propusiste vivir juntos cuando vaya a Stanford, jamás pensé que eso de que no debes guiarte por una primera impresión, sería tan cierto en tu caso… eres muy diferente a la imagen que proyectas Lucifer, un diferente bueno y me alegra que mi amigo esté contigo, yo sé muy bien lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, lo exasperante que se vuelve en ocasiones y lo mucho que me hace rabiar con sus idioteces pero es mi mejor amigo, no lo cambiaría jamás, es el chico más bondadoso que conozco, amable, muy divertido, gentil, considerado, inteligente, cariñoso, podría estar toda la tarde describiéndolo pero tú sabes tan bien como yo todas sus cualidades, las cuales superan con creces sus defectos- El mayor lo observó unos segundos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, sin un ápice de maldad o doble intención- Cuídalo muy bien, por favor.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, es mi revoltoso ahora- afirmó antes de tomar unas galletas del recipiente- Por cierto, ¿Usarás el regalo que te di? Sería excelente para el jugueteo previo y también ayudaría a dilatarlo.

Gabriel tragó saliva con algo de dificultad después de oír esas palabras. El solo imaginar a su pinky utilizando el disfraz que le regaló ese pervertido en su cumpleaños, amenaza con hacer que se empalme. El conjunto se conforma de un trío que incluye un par de orejas felinas marrones en un cintillo oscuro que va en la cabeza, un collar negro de cuero con un cascabel en el centro para el cuello y lo mejor de todo, una linda colita felpuda marrón claro, que en un extremo tiene un mango delgado, de unos diez centímetros de largo y seis de diámetro que se introduce en el ano para asegurarlo, además de incluir una función de vibrador que contribuye a la estimulación.

-Definitivamente lo utilizaré- respondió lamiéndose los labios despacio con el pensamiento. El rubio se vería increíblemente atractivo con eso y las cosas que le hará a ese travieso gatito- Oh sí…

-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro, yo tengo uno de perro que utilizo con Balthy- canturreó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, seguramente al recordar alguna situación.

-Eres una mala influencia para otros, ¿Sabes?- bromeó haciendo reír al mayor, quien le dio un empujoncito cómplice antes de tomar dos galletas más.

-Casi lo olvido, hay otra cosa importante, los preservativos, es muy obvio que al ser ambos vírgenes no corren riesgos de pegarse alguna infección y obviamente no embarazaras a tu chico, profesionalmente, debería darte la charla del sexo seguro, bla, bla, bla pero en experiencia personal, no hay algo más placentero como llegar al orgasmo dentro del apretado trasero de tu chico y la mejor parte es ver tu esencia deslizándose fuera de él, te lo aseguro, Gabe, te hace sentir listo para la siguiente ronda- prometió guiñándole un ojo con diversión mientras el castaño asiente entusiasmado, por supuesto que lo probará, bueno, si el rubio está de acuerdo, jamás haría algo en contra de su voluntad.

Gabriel aprovechó el ambiente de extrema confianza que se formó entre ambos, tal como cuando han platicado en ocasiones anteriores y aprovecha de preguntar todas sus dudas respecto a lo que será su primera experiencia sexual. Si es honesto, está muy impaciente porque llegue el momento, sabe que será un manojo de nervios pero el solo hecho de compartir algo tan especial e íntimo con la persona que ama, lo hará todo perfecto. Una vez que sacia su curiosidad, aprovecha la ocasión de contarle al mayor lo que tiene pensado para el cumpleaños de su pareja.

-Disfrutaremos del atardecer juntos antes de cenar, tía Mary me ha enseñado a preparar la comida favorita de mi pinky, así que mientras los chicos lo distraen, yo prepararé todo y después haremos el amor bajo las estrellas. La playa a la que iremos es muy tranquila por la noche, así que no habrá problema en que nos quedemos afuera e incluso encenderé una fogata y llevaré mantas, así no nos dará frío- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa de orgullo. Había practicado mucho en la cocina y aún cuando no es su fuerte, es capaz de preparar un pescado con puré decente.

-Vaya, mi primera impresión sobre ti también fue equivocada, nunca imaginé que fueras del tipo romántico cursi- canturreó haciendo bufar al menor y le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño, aunque la diferencia de edad entre ambos no es mucho, el enfermero tiene veintiocho.

-No molestes, viejo pervertido- se quejó sacándole la lengua infantilmente y ambos se rieron. Fue así como los encontró Balthazar al abrir la puerta, ya que su no-pareja le dio una llave en caso de emergencia.

-Hola, chicos, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, Gabe, ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? Mira, traje suficiente para los tres- dijo agitando las bolsas que trae y el mayor fue hacia él, dándole un apasionado beso antes de ayudarle.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, me estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejó el enfermero casi en un puchero que hizo reír al recién llegado- ¿Qué me cocinarás?- preguntó revisando superficialmente las bolsas.

-Como es lunes comeremos lasaña- bromeó yendo hasta su amigo, a quien abrazó por el cuello- ¿Te quedarás? Necesito un ayudante en la cocina, Lucy es malito y no quiere ayudarme a menos que le dé algo a cambio, di que sí.

-Nunca te he escuchado quejarte cuando me la chupas- afirmó el enfermero con una arrogante sonrisa y se marchó por el pasillo.

-Claro que me quedo, Balthy, Cas me ha contado que has mejorado mucho en la cocina y sabes que nunca rechazo comida gratis pero no quiero que hagan guarradas en mi presencia o me largo- amenazó con un gruñido y el rubio solo se rio, tomándolo por el brazo para llevarlo con su no-pareja.

Gabriel debe admitir que se divirtió mucho en compañía de ese parcito, quien en todo momento no dejaron de demostrar su amor en pequeños gestos, como cuando Lucifer le quitó el cuchillo al rubio para picar la carne, argumento que es un peligro andante con algo filoso en las manos cuando en realidad, no quería que se hiciera daño o cuando el rubio no desaprovecha oportunidad para manosear y besar al mayor. Le parece muy empalagoso sus muestras de afecto pero también le alegra que su amigo esté con alguien que lo quiera de esa forma.

-La próxima semana será el examen de entrada, estoy muy nervioso- comentó el Novak tomando un bocado de su cena- ¿Y si no apruebo? No… no quiero estar lejos de mis amigos, tampoco de mi Lucy… ¿Y si no puedo con esto?- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza hasta que el enfermero lo tomó por la barbilla, dándole un cariñoso beso.

-No seas idiota, Balthy, por supuesto que aprobarás, es imposible que falles con todo lo que te has esforzado, especialmente al tener mi ayuda- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con diversión y el menor se rio-Así que cálmate un poco, lo harás muy bien y como incentivo, si obtienes una buena calificación de ingreso, te daré lo que tú quieras, solo una cosa así que piénsalo bien.

-¡¿De verdad?!- gritó animándose casi al instante, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero que me lleves a una romántica cita!

-Hecho, Balthy, esfuérzate mucho, ya falta poco y si la cita no es suficiente, no olvides que viviremos juntos, ¿Ya se te han pasado los nervios?- preguntó con coquetería y el Novak lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello.

-¡Sí! Obtendré la mejor calificación de todas, Lucy, ¡Te amo!- gritó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Jajajajaja, mis condolencias, Lucy, tendrás que aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más- se burló el castaño entre risas.

Gabriel se quedó con la no-pareja hasta bien entrada la noche y el enfermero terminó llevándolo en su motocicleta hasta la casa Winchester. El castaño saludó al matrimonio, quienes están viendo una película en la sala de estar antes de subir a su cuarto, descubriendo que su chico se ha quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y un montón de libros al lado. Ambos se han esforzado mucho las últimas semanas, por eso sabe que les irá muy bien y conseguirán entrar a Stanford e incluso podrían obtener una beca, él por sus calificaciones en el instituto y Dean por deportes. Con mucho cuidado, tomó en brazos al rubio para llevarlo a la cama, en donde le quitó la ropa hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer y se desvistió también, apagando la luz para luego ir con el menor, quien apenas lo sintió a su lado, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo soltando un ruidito similar a un ronroneo.

-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho, tu cumpleaños llegará pronto y te prometo que será algo muy especial para ambos, mi querido pinky- le dio un casto beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos mientras disfruta de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno.


	21. El mejor regalo de todos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (Dean se verá muy sexy y Gabe lo disfrutará mucho :) jajajaja, es el efecto de esta encantadora pareja xD) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 21**

 **El mejor regalo de todos: Amistad incondicional.**

Había sido una enorme alegría para todos cuando se enteraron que el trío consiguió aprobar con buenas calificaciones su examen de entrada a Stanford. Balthazar había decidido estudiar medicina, tal como lo tenía planeado desde la primaria, ya que su hermanito menor siempre fue propenso a accidentes y eso lo animaba a leer entusiastamente todo lo relacionado a primeros auxilios. Por su parte, Dean optó por estudiar pedagogía en educación física, continuando con su amor por los deportes, además de obtener una beca por sus sobresalientes logros en atletismo. En cambio, a Gabriel le había costado un poco más decidir hasta que una tarde, durante una de sus citas con su pareja, encontraron un perro malherido en el parque y él se encargó de improvisar un entablillado para su pata fracturada, además de detener el sangrado de una herida en su frente y lo llevaron a una veterinaria cercana, en donde el hombre que atendía, lo felicitó por su buen trabajo y le aseguró que el can se pondría bien, aunque necesitaría muchos cuidados, así que ambos terminaron adoptando al animal y fue así como decidió estudiar veterinaria.

Con el ajetreo posterior de los resultados del examen de aplicación a Stanford, el cumpleaños del rubio llegó rápidamente y decidieron hacer un viaje a la playa para celebrarlo, se marcharían el viernes por la mañana para regresar el domingo por la tarde, en donde Mary prepararía una cena en la casa, ya que ella y su esposo no podrían acompañarlos.

El sábado por la tarde, Gabriel decidió llevar a cabo los preparativos para su sorpresa, se asomó a la ventana a ver como su pareja está jugando en el agua con una pelota junto al resto de sus amigos y se escabulló hasta la cocina para comenzar a hacer lo que será su cena de esa noche. Ya tiene absolutamente todo planeado, por la mañana se levantó muy temprano y acompañado de Lucifer (quien casualmente se preparaba para salir a trotar) escogió un sitio idóneo, a medio kilómetro de la cabaña en donde se quedan.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó la voz juguetona de su amigo antes de que lo abrazaran por el cuello-¿Necesitas ayuda, Gabe? Ya son casi las tres, con un obediente asistente como yo, terminaras todo con el tiempo suficiente para colocarte muy guapo y encantar a tu chico.

-Entonces aceptaré tu oferta, asistente, espero que seas tan obediente conmigo como con Lucy- canturreó al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Balthazar, quien hizo un puchero soltándolo.

-No me molestes, come dulces.

El castaño le dio instrucciones a su amigo de pelar papas mientras él se encarga de alistar el pescado, permitiendo que el salmón se descongele en agua tibia mientras prepara una salsa especial con la cual le dará sabor antes de llevarlo al sartén. Mientras cocinan, mantienen una animada plática, en donde Balthazar aprovechó que se desocupó después de picar las papas y colocarlas al fuego en la olla, para enseñarle las fotografías de la casa que compró su no-pareja.

-Vaya, es preciosa- dijo Gabriel observando atentamente después de terminar lo que hacía- El viejo pervertido tiene buen gusto.

-Jajajajaja, no sigas llamándolo así, Lucy es un buen chico- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero que hizo que reír a su amigo.

-Solo es de cariño, él me llama Trickster porque me gustan las bromas y los dulces- aclaró negando con diversión en su rostro- Mi opinión de él ha cambiado mucho, realmente me agrada, así que no te preocupes, aunque podría llegar a detestarlo si se atreve a lastimarte o hacerte llorar.

-Oh, Gabe, eres una ternurita protegiéndome- canturreó dándole un fuerte abrazo que el castaño rompió cuando comenzó a dificultársele el respirar.

-Tus abrazos de oso son trampas mortales, deja de hacerlo- lo regañó sin severidad antes de recordar algo y se afirmó en la esquina del mueble, cruzando una mano sobre su abdomen mientras la otra la lleva a su barbilla pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabe?- preguntó el rubio quedando frente, ignorando por completo su espacio personal, otra de las costumbres familiares de los hermanitos Novak.

-¿El viejo pervertido te llevó a la cita que te prometió a cambio de tener una buena calificación?

-¿Cita? ¿Qué ci…ta?- en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció por completo antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño- Ese tarado, después de recibir las calificaciones, fuimos a matricularnos, ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- gruñó saliendo muy enfadado de la cocina y Gabriel revisó las papas antes de seguirlo, con la impresión de que vería algo muy divertido.

Desde la entrada de la cabaña, observó entre carcajadas como Balthazar le reclama a su no-pareja por no cumplir con el trato que hicieron de tener su primera cita. El come dulces no podía negar que la situación le parece muy divertida, no debería estar riéndose pero en su defensa, no es el único, el resto de sus amigos también lo hace y sus carcajadas aumentan cuando el enfermero toma en brazos al Novak mayor, adentrándose al mar antes de arrojarlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡Estoy hablando en serio contigo!- comenzó a regañar el rubio a su pareja, quien se ríe indicando el alga que le ha quedado de sombrero- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te detesto!- gruñó quitándose esa molestia de la cabeza y fue a paso rápido hasta la orilla, donde están los demás pero el mayor lo detuvo, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le da un suave beso en la nuca- Lucy…

-No te enfades tanto, pequeño, solo estoy jugando contigo, me encanta cuando haces berrinches- afirmó obteniendo un gruñido molesto del menor y más risas del resto- Por supuesto que voy a cumplir lo que te prometí, Balthy, soy un hombre de palabra, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado, primero la matrícula, la casa donde viviremos y ahora el cumpleaños de Dean, ¿Querías faltar a uno de ellos por una cena?- el rubio lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar con resignación- Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero mejor te lo diré o continuarás enfadado, el próximo viernes tenemos reservaciones para ir a comer a un elegante restaurante italiano, sé que es tu comida favorita.

-Lucy… ¡Lucy!- Ambos compartieron un estrecho abrazo antes de observarlo con cariño mientras los demás intercambian sonrisas cómplices- Perdóname… no debí dudar de ti, ni decirte tarado…

-Está bien, me gusta cuando te enfadas, me dan ganas de hacerte de todo- dijo el mayor lamiéndose los labios lentamente.

-¡Un momento!- Sam se apresuró en separarlos, sonrojándose un poco- Nada de guarradas aquí, dejen eso para su habitación.

-Uuuyyy, desde cuándo tan puritano, cachorrito, ¿Acaso no te han dado tus mimos hoy?- canturreó Lucifer provocando que la pareja se coloque muy roja mientras Dean se ríe estruendosamente y los apunta con el dedo.

-¡Sammy no recibió sus mimos! ¡Sammy no recibió sus mimos! ¡Sammy no recibió sus mimos!- comenzó a canturrear al mismo tiempo que da saltitos alrededor de su hermano.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!- grita el menor antes de correr tras él con la intención de golpearlo y los dos terminan enfrascados en una guerra de agua sin dejar de reír.

Gabriel contempla la escena desde la entrada sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, no puede creer que aún sea capaz de amar más a su pinky pero cada día juntos, descubre algo nuevo de él que le encanta. Con un último vistazo hacia la playa, vuelve a entrar a la cabaña, terminando el resto de la cena pasada las cuatro, guardando dos porciones en tapers que luego colocó en el refrigerador para que no se estropee hasta que llegue la hora de su cena especial. Luego calentará todo antes de marcharse.

-Mmm, huele muy bien aquí- dijo el moreno entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa y el castaño le dio de probar un poco del salmón que le quedó- Wow, está exquisito, Gabe, eres muy bueno cocinando.

-Gracias, Cas, tía Mary me enseñó a hacerlo, será nuestra cena hoy, estoy muy ansioso por darle mi sorpresa a mi pinky, espero que le guste- comentó frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Sabe perfectamente que su chico estará encantando con todo lo que ha preparado, especialmente por el esfuerzo que ha invertido, por eso quiere que sea perfecto.

-Va a salir bien, no te preocupes- señaló el menor dándole una palmadita en el brazo en señal de apoyo, entendiendo perfectamente que pasa por la cabeza del mayor.

-Gracias, Cas, estoy un poco nervioso, no quiero que esto se arruine como nuestra primera cita, o sea, fue perfecta, Dean la hizo perfecta pero mi plan inicial se estropeó y no quiero que ocurra algo similar ahora… quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea perfecta- se pasó una mano por el cabello suspirando, su vulnerable tolerancia a la frustración no llevará muy bien otro fracaso en algo tan importante.

-Ambos tenemos el mismo problema, Gabe, debemos aprender que la mayoría de las cosas en la vida no tienen una estructura, sino que se disfrutan espontáneamente, cuando algo no sale como lo planeo, yo también me enfado y comienzo a cuestionarme, supongo que es lo mismo que haces tú- el mayor asintió dándole la razón, esa es su forma de reaccionar desde pequeño, aunque si lo piensa con detención, su padre tiene mucho que ver ahí- Sammy es igual, los tres tenemos suerte de contar con Balthy, Dean y ahora Lucifer, ellos son del tipo de persona que puede disfrutar lo que llegue a ellos, incluso las situaciones que no salen como se planean son algo divertidas para ellos.

-Jajajaja, eso es cierto, cuando nuestra primera cita en el restaurant se arruinó, yo solo me enfadé y me tomé un tiempo a solas para calmarme… pero Dean no lo vio como un desastre, fue a comprar una pizza con dos refrescos e improvisó una cena en el parque- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando sus labios- Bastaron un par de palabras suyas para hacerme sentir mejor, convirtió un desastre para mí, en un excelente momento juntos.

-Y así será ahora, Gabe, tendrás una romántica velada junto a tu pinky.

-Gracias, Cas.

Ambos regresaron a la playa con los demás y apenas Dean lo vio, fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, tomándolo de la mano antes de llevarlo a jugar con ellos. Cerca de las seis y media, Gabriel se escabulló de nuevo a la cabaña, calentó la cena que preparó para su chico y guardó todo en un bolso para volver a salir, yendo a preparar todo mientras los demás se encargan de distraer al rubio.

-¡Perfecto!- celebró después de acomodar la comida sobre una manta cuidosamente extendida en la arena cerca de la playa, ya que así tendrían una vista maravillosa del atardecer antes de cenar- Y ahora el último detalle- canturreó dejando un mano de rosas rojas en el que sería el puesto de su querido pinky- ¡Ya está! Perfecto.

Se aseguró por última vez que todo estuviera en orden y regresó corriendo hacia la cabaña, la cual solo estaba a unos veinte minutos a pie. En cuanto llegó, fue directo donde su rubio, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando le dijo que le daría su regalo de cumpleaños. Le cubrió los ojos con las manos y lo fue guiando por la orilla de la playa mientras los demás les desean suerte y una divertida noche.

-Sabes que mi cumpleaños es mañana ¿Verdad?- preguntó el menor con una risita de diversión.

-Claro que lo sé, pinky pero seré el primero en darte tu obsequio, así que no arruines mi sorpresa, me esforcé mucho por ti- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de besar la nuca del rubio, quien volvió a reír.

-Y estoy seguro que me encantará, eres todo un romántico, Gabe.

Los dos mantuvieron una amena platica hasta que llegaron al lugar donde tendrían su tranquila velada nocturna pero el castaño se detuvo a unos metros, bajando las manos al mismo tiempo que abre la boca en señal de sorpresa. Tres perros, que quien sabe de donde salieron a esas horas, están devorando lo que queda de su perfecta cena.

-No, no, ¡No!- gritó corriendo hacia los canes, quienes apenas lo sintieron cerca, huyeron perdiéndose por un camino de tierra que se interna en el bosque- ¡No! ¡Malditos pulgosos! ¡Malditos!- siseó al comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo se ha estropeado, ¡Incluso arruinaron las flores!

-Oh Dios- susurró el rubio acercándose a observar el desastre y colocó una mano en el hombro de su pareja- Lo siento mucho, Gabe… seguramente fue una cena deliciosa, al menos esos perros la disfrutaron- bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente pero el mayor se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

-¡Esos pulgosos destruyeron nuestra cena! ¡Me importa una mierda si lo disfrutaron! ¡La hice para ti, no para ellos!- terminó de aclarar con un gruñido que colocó nervioso al menor.

-Está bien, aún podemos disfrutar del atardecer, ¡Será divertido, Gabe! Cambia esa carita, nos podemos bañar y después encender una fogata, los perros no se llevan los palos- señalo sin poder contener una pequeña risita- ¿Sabes? Parece que tienes una maldición con las cenas especiales, ¿Recuerdas la del restaurant? Jajajajaja, esta será una excelente anécdota para contar a nuestros amigos.

-¡¿Puedes tomarte algo con seriedad por una maldita vez?!- lo regañó el mayor dando vueltas en círculo mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello- ¡No me interesa el restaurant! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo preparando esto?!- soltó al mismo tiempo que lo observa con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas y la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del rubio, dando paso a la culpa por sus descuidadas palabras- Mucho tiempo, Dean… semanas y semanas… Tía Mary me enseñó a preparar tu comida favorita… y ahora esos tontos perros la devoraron toda… ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto será una anécdota divertida después? ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es que nada salga como lo planeas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que siente que aquello en lo que inviertes tanto esfuerzo y dedicación se destruya en segundos? Eres un idiota, Dean… Yo quería algo muy especial para los dos y a ti te da igual…

Gabriel se marchó corriendo de ahí, por unos segundos pensó en regresar a la cabaña y encerrarse en el baño hasta que esas estudias lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas, en un intento por aplacar su frustración y tristeza pero no lo hizo, no quería recibir miradas de lastimas o estúpidas burlas por su nuevo plan fallido, así que se dirigió hacia un claro que había en el bosque, el mismo que descubrió en un viaje anterior junto a Dean y se volvió su lugar secreto para escapar de los demás a platicar por horas. Se sentó a los pies de un árbol, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y se permitió llorar.

No supo con certeza el tiempo que estuvo a solas en ese lugar pero el sol se había extinguido casi por completo del horizonte, dando paso a la oscuridad que solo es atenuada por una hermosa luna casi redonda que brilla en el cielo. No estaba dentro de sus planes pasar la noche ahí y tampoco conseguirá algo evitando a todos, así que lo mejor es regresar, afrontar la situación, disculparse con el rubio por la forma en que lo trató, ya que sabe muy bien que solo dijo esas cosas para animarlo.

-Cas tiene razón… debo aprender que no todo en la vida es estructurado… solo fue un percance… y esos perros debieron tener mucha hambre… al menos les gustó mi comida, al menos estaba rica…- se auto consoló con una pequeña sonrisa e iba a colocarse de pie cuando escuchó un ruido, alzando la vista y se encontró con aquella inconfundible silueta- Dean…

-Sabía que estarías aquí… ¿Podemos hablar? No estaba muy seguro si venir o no… fui un idiota hace un rato… lo siento mucho, Gabe… regresé a la cabaña y me enteré de todo el esfuerzo que has colocado en esto, todo el amor que pusiste en nuestra cena- dijo al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla frente para darle un fuerte abrazo que el mayor no tardó en corresponder- Muchas gracias, Gabe, jamás pensé que alguien podría llegar a amarme tanto, ni que yo podría sentir tanto amor por alguien- afirmó apartándose un poco y tomó la mano del castaño, colocándola sobre su corazón.

-Dean…- esbozó una sonrisa al sentir esos rápidos latidos.

-Sé que deseabas darme un maravilloso obsequio de cumpleaños, sé que te esforzaste un montón en preparar esa riquísima cena para los dos… es una verdadera lástima lo que pasó pero yo sigo pensando lo mismo que hace unos meses, Gabe, siempre será perfecto si estás conmigo, incluso los dos a solas aquí, es increíble para mí- el castaño se sintió mucho mejor después de oír esas palabras y tomó las manos de su pareja, percatándose que están frías.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Mmm… bueno… después de que fuiste corriendo, regresé a la cabaña, esperando encontrarte ahí, le conté a los chicos lo que pasó, hablamos un poco y luego vine a buscarte, supuse que estarías aquí, es un lugar solitario y cómo sé que querías algo de tiempo a solas… no sabía si acercarme o no, por eso me quedé dando vueltas cerca hasta que te vi a punto de marcharte- explicó con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Dean- en ese momento recordó lo que pasó cuando se fue de casa, en ese tiempo su amigo lo notó raro y no dudó un segundo en ir a buscarlo, haciendo lo necesario con tal de encontrarlo- Gracias, pinky, no sé qué hice para que estés conmigo… soy un idiota que debe aprender que las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean… Lo siento, podríamos haber disfrutado del atardecer y lo arruiné otra vez…

-Hay muchos atardeceres por delante, Gabe, así que no te preocupes por eso, lo único importante en este momento, es que has recuperado tu sexy sonrisa- canturreó haciendo reír al castaño antes de que ambos se levantaran- Ese es mi Gabe, no quiero que pierdas tu linda sonrisa, sin importar lo que pase, siempre podremos solucionarlo pero por si vuelves a olvidarlo, tu increíble pinky te lo recordará.

-Jajajaja, ¿Sabes? Cerebro está sobrevalorado, él sería un completo idiota depresivo sin su amado pinky al lado, tiene mucha suerte de tener a ese ratoncito tan especial- afirmó el mayor abrazando a su pareja por la cintura con un brazo mientras emprenden el camino de regreso.

-Oh, ¡Es cierto! Pinky es el verdadero protagonista, ya no me volveré a quejar cuando los demás me molesten por eso- afirmó con una radiante sonrisa que esfumó cualquier enfado en el castaño.

-Espero que los perros disfrutaran mi comida.

-Por supuesto que sí pero tendrás que cocinar para mí o me colocaré celosito.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la cabaña, se sorprendieron un poco de encontrar a todos sus amigos afuera, quienes los miraron con una sonrisa y dos de ellos les cubrieron los ojos con las manos, pidiéndoles que los siguieran porque tienen una sorpresa para ambos. El castaño subió con cuidado las escaleras y después de caminar un corto trecho, se detuvieron, escuchando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que les permiten ver.

-Oh, chicos…- susurra el castaño apreciando el interior con una sonrisa que cada vez se ensancha más.

El cuarto ha sido completamente redecorado, junto a la ventana, en donde la luz de la luz ilumina con mayor fuerza, hay un colchón cubierto con una sábana de color azul claro y sobre ella, hay tres rosas rojas, a un lado está el bolso que Gabriel reconoce de inmediato, ya que es donde guarda el regalo del enfermero. En el centro, hay una mesa baja y pequeña, la misma de la sala de estar, en la cual está servida una apetitosa cena, pasta con carne, dos copas de vino (la reserva personal de Lucifer) y dos velas blancas que alumbran tenuemente pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pareja, fueron los pétalos de rosas que cubren uniformemente el suelo y parte del colchón.

-Todos sabemos lo mucho que te has esforzado planeando esta noche, Gabe- comenzó a hablar el moreno en representación de los demás, quienes se mantienen sonriendo- Por eso cuando nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió, nos organizamos para hacer esto, sabemos muy bien lo mucho que se quieren, lo demuestran a cada momento y por eso no queremos que algo arruine esta noche tan especial.

-Es nuestro regalo para ustedes, me uní a la pandilla hace poco pero los aprecio a ambos- continuó hablando Lucifer con una sonrisa cómplice- Y por nada del mundo se arruinaran sus planes de perder la virginidad hoy, no en mi guardia- la pareja se colocó muy roja mientras los demás se ríen por sus palabras- Quiero que me hagan sentir orgulloso, especialmente tú, Gabe, te he dado muchos consejos, así que ponlos en práctica, tigre, quiero oír los lloriqueos excitados del lindo rubito desde afuera.

-¡Basta, pervertido! Yo soy tú único rubito lindo- replicó Balthazar dándole una palmada en la frente al enfermero, quien le respondió con un guiño coqueto- Ya no podrán disfrutar del atardecer… y sabemos que esto no se compara a una velada junto a la playa pero…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esto es fantástico!- gritó Dean al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre el Novak mayor, dándole un fuerte abrazo e hizo lo mismo con los demás- Oh Dios, tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo, ¡Son lo máximo, chicos! Esto es simplemente perfecto, ya me han dado el mejor regalo de todos… su amistad incondicional- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- Los quiero mucho, muchas gracias por esta maravillosa sorpresa.

Gabriel todavía no salía del todo de su sorpresa, hasta hace unos minutos se estaba lamentando solo en el bosque porque sus planes se arruinaron, después se calmó y aceptó los hechos con la ayuda de su pinky y ahora, ese grupito de idiotas le da un regalo invaluable aún cuando ni siquiera es su cumpleaños. Todavía recuerda su primer día en el instituto, desde un comienzo no esperó algo y ahora, cuatro años después, siente que lo tiene todo, absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez soñó con tener.

-¿Gabe?- lo llamó Balthazar yendo a su lado con cierta preocupación y apenas lo tuvo cerca, le dio un fuerte abrazo- Gabe.

-Muchas gracias… muchas gracias…- dijo al mismo tiempo que unas furtivas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas- Son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, muchas gracias por esto, es fantástico.

-Somos una familia, Gabe, siempre nos apoyaremos- afirmó Castiel dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo, al igual que Sam.

-Cambia esa carita- señaló el enfermero abrazándolo antes de revolverle el cabello como a un niño pequeño hasta que el castaño se rio- Ya habrán momento para llorar, ahora debes tener una gran sonrisa porque no todos los días tienes una velada romántica con semejante preciosura- afirmó observando a Dean, quien se sonrojó por esas palabras- No querrás espantarlo ¿Verdad, come dulces?- bromeó pellizcándole la mejillas hasta que el castaño se rio, limpiando sus lágrimas y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-No coquetees con mi chico, viejo pervertido.

-Jajajaja, ese es el Gabe que me gusta, nosotros tendremos una fogata y nos quedaremos afuera esta noche, me hubiera encantado disfrutar del espectáculo que darán aquí pero Balthy ya me amenazó con no seguir dándome chocolates y quitarme el sexo por un mes si me atrevo a espiarlos, grabarlos o escucharlos- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión mientras los demás se ríen- Disfruten su romántica cena, chicos.

Gabriel vio a salir a los demás con una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano de su amado pinky, quien por la expresión de su rostro supo que piensa exactamente lo mismo que él: Tienen los mejores amigos del mundo.


	22. La primera vez juntos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Atolotl (Gabe tiene una maldición con las citas especiales xD Jajajajaja, Lucy terminaría dándoles otros usos a ese vídeo, como chantajear a la parejita para que le den chocolates o cosas así. Jajajaj, por fin ahora vendrá lo tan ansiado entre estos tortolitos) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 22**

 **La primera vez juntos.**

Gabriel correspondió todos los besos de su pareja y lo tomó por la cintura cuando se acomodó en su regazo. Habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena preparada por sus fantásticos amigos, junto a una amena platica pero en cuanto terminaron el postre, una rebanada de tarta, bastó con que intercambiaran una mirada para comenzar a besarse con pasión.

-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho- dijo repartiendo besitos por el cuello contrario al mismo tiempo que cola sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor, quien se estremeció al sentirlo.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe, Mmm, cama- señaló dedicándole una sonrisa entre suaves jadeos.

El castaño se levantó algo nervioso, había fantaseado mucho con ese momento y lo ansía más que nada, al igual que su pareja. Le ayudó a levantarse antes de tomarlo en brazos, escuchando la risita divertida del rubio mientras lo lleva hasta el colchón bajo la ventana, dejándolo con sumo cuidado ahí. Su mirada se posó en el bolso negro y tragó saliva con fuerza, es ahora o nunca.

-Dean… Mmm… ¿Sabes? En mi cumpleaños…Lucifer me regaló algo… para ocupar juntos… o sea, a mí me gustaría que tú lo usaras- pidió con timidez antes de sacar las tres cosas que componen el disfraz de gatito- ¿Puedes usarlas para mí…?- preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente y al notar la expresión de sorpresa del menor, supo que es muy pronto para eso- Jajajaja… fue idea del viejo pervertido, Jajajaja… no tienes que usarlo, pinky…

-Gabe, lo haré, me gusta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa- Jamás he visto uno de estos… pero es parte del juego previo y quiero hacerlo, o sea… si tú quieres… ¿Te gustaría, Gabe?

-¡Por supuesto!- se apresuró a responder con tal entusiasmo que el menor se ruborizó- Me encanta la idea de tener un pequeño gatito travieso…

-Date la vuelta… prométeme que no espiarás hasta que te diga- dijo el rubio colocándose de pie.

-Sí, claro- gateó hasta llegar a la mesa y se sentó mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón late más rápido por la expectación- Por cierto… la colita no tiene un arnés… el mango… el mango es un vibrador… en el bolso hay lubricante.

-¿Y para qué es el lubri…cante…?- susurró lo último para luego quedarse en silencio por varios segundos- Tienes razón, Lucifer es un viejo pervertido.

El castaño se rio con esas palabras antes de juguetear con sus dedos en los cordones de sus zapatos. Está muy ansioso por ver a su chico con ese sexy disfraz de gatito, especialmente la colita, no le cabe la menor duda que será todo un espectáculo. Puede escuchar el ruido de la ropa deslizándose fuera de ese sensual cuerpo y unos segundos después todo queda en silencio, seguramente ya se ha desnudado por completo.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso- dijo el menor rompiendo el silencio nervioso que se ha instalado- ¿Quién podría usar estos disfraces?- preguntó casi en un puchero que hizo sonreír al mayor.

-Balthy los usa para su amado enfermero, le compró uno de perro, corrección, de perra- afirmó con diversión y el rubio se rio estruendosamente, lo cual pareció esfumar sus nervios.

-Bien, si Balthy puede, yo también pero sí te ríes de mí, me enfadaré.

-¿Reírme? Oh Dean, estoy seguro que eso será lo último que haga porque en cuanto te vea, voy a tumbarte sobre el colchón, te abriré de piernas y voy a chupártela hasta que ronronees, gatito- prometió lamiéndose los labios despacio, sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna por la imagen mental que acompañó esas palabras.

-Gabe, Mmm, me daré prisa.

Diversos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse hasta que un jadeo pesado llamó toda la atención del castaño, quien tragó saliva con fuerza. Rápidamente la habitación se llenó de esos eróticos sonidos que cambiaron a suaves gemidos con el correr de los segundos. El mayor llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna, desabrochándose el pantalón para acariciarse sobre el bóxer.

-Dean, Dean, Aaaaahhhh, déjame ver- pidió apoyando la mano libre en el suelo antes de comenzar a masturbarse despacio, sin poder soportar más el calentón que le está provocando su lujurioso chico- Dean, Dean, Mmm…

-Gabe, Gabe, Aaaaahhhhh, ssssiiiii, date la vuelta- pidió entre jadeos excitados mientras el sonido del cascabel se intensifica.

El castaño se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y quedó boquiabierto con la escena frente a él. El rubio está completamente desnudo, tiene puesta las orejas de gato en la cabeza, el collar en el cuello y embiste rítmicamente el mango de la colita peluda en su trasero, acompasándolo a los movimientos de sus caderas mientras gime más fuerte. Gabriel abandona su erección en el acto, se apresura en desnudarse por completo antes de ir gateando hasta el colchón donde se encuentra su pareja y lo toma por la nuca, dándole un lascivo beso.

-Oh Deeaann Mmm, eres tan sexy, eres un gatito tan atractivo, tan hermoso- dice apartando la mano del menor e introduce por completo el mango, presionando el botón del vibrador y provocando que su chico arquee la espalda al mismo tiempo que gime roncamente- Dean, Dean, Mmm, recuéstate, quiero chupártela.

-Sí, Gabeeee, Aaaaaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh, chúpamela, Gabe, Gabe.

Con cuidado acomoda al rubio, ganándose entre sus piernas abiertas y deleitándose con ese bien formado cuerpo, ¿Cómo ha tenido tanta suerte de que un chico así de hermoso se fije en él? No es ciego, sabe perfectamente que cada vez que lo invita en una cita, muchas personas se lo comen con la mirada y seguramente se preguntan lo mismo que él. Debía admitir que aquel incidente con las chicas en el parada del autobús, cuando llevaba a mini pinky colgando de su cuello, le había dolido un poco escuchar esa crítica tan burlesca de su aspecto, ya que aún cuando sabe que no es tan guapo, tampoco se considera horrible pero entonces repara en aquellos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, los mismos que siempre lo contemplan con un amor incondicional que aleja todas sus inseguridades.

-Te amo, Gabe- dice el menor con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Dean, mucho- asegura acariciándole la mejilla con una mano y la baja lentamente por su abdomen- Soy muy afortunado de estar con un chico como tú.

Se deleitó por última vez de la expresión en el rostro de su pareja y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sintiendo como la hombría en su mano se coloca más dura, para luego abarcarla lentamente en su boca, sosteniendo el cuerpo contrario por la cintura y marcó un ritmo suave, sin prisas.

-Gabeeeee Aaaaahhhh, Gabeeee Maaasss, Maaaassss, por favoooorrrr- suplicó el menor retorciéndose sobre el colchón.

El castaño continúo metiendo y sacando la erección del rubio de su boca, procurando usar su lengua para darle más placer. Los sonidos tan eróticos que inundan la habitación, no ayudan en lo más mínimo al autocontrol del mayor, quien debe hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acabar sin siquiera tocarse. Lentamente, un sabor ligeramente amargo se esparce por su boca, dándole a entender que su chico pronto llegará al clímax, además de lo evidente que resulta cuando sus gemidos han pasado a grititos excitados. Mueve la boca más rápido, procurando succionar un poco cuando llega a la punta de la hombría del menor y relaja la garganta para tomarlo por completo, lo cual le encanta demasiado.

-¡Gabeeeee Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhh Yaaaaa Gabeeee, Gabeeeee! Aaaaaaahhhh Sssiiiiiii, Siiiiiiii, Gabeeeeee, Gabeeeee- el sonido del cascabel se mezcla con esos eróticos gritos y el castaño sabe que cada vez que escuche ese tintineo, va a empalmarse dolorosamente por los recuerdos de esa noche- ¡Gaaabbeeeeee!- grita el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que se corre en su boca y el castaño se asegura de tomar hasta la última gota, dándole un lametón para luego incorporarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te ha gustado, gatito sexy?- preguntó humedeciendo sus labios con lentitud.

-¿Gustar? Es poco, Gabe, me ha fascinado- respondió entre suaves jadeos, ya que el vibrador continua prolongando la excitación en su cuerpo.

-Buen chico y recién estamos comenzando.

Le ayudó al menor a incorporarse, quien quedó afirmado en sus palmas y rodillas mientras lo observa anhelante. En ese momento recordó su plática con el enfermero, quien le dio varios consejos para esa noche. Así que cumplirá el primero de ellos, estimular las zonas erógenas de su pareja mientras lo dilata, lo cual será más fácil con el mango de la cola del disfraz, cuyo diámetro es equivalente a dos dedos.

-Lo repito, Dean, eres todo un espectáculo a la vista, ¿Te he dicho hoy lo sexy que eres?- preguntó obteniendo una risita del contrario y se inclinó a repartir besitos por esa amplia espalda- Muy, muy sexy, condenadamente sexy- afirmó antes de llegar a los hombros del menor para morderlos despacio hasta que decidió dejar unas lindas sugilaciones ahí, reclamando esos centímetros de piel como suyo.

-Gabeeee, Mmm…Gabe.

-MI gatito sexy, eres perfecto, eres mío, solo para mí- esas palabras tan posesivas enviaron una corriente eléctrica a su erección, la cual ruega por algo de atención pero todavía no, se prometió a si mismo que esa noche es plenamente del menor y lo complacerá por completo- Solo para mí.

Con cuidado, volvió a tumbar al rubio de espalda sobre colchón, inclinándose para morder y lamer cada centímetro de piel expuesta, dejando marcas que no se borrarán en días, En la incursión de su boca, descubrió nuevas zonas en donde podía estimular a su chico, la parte interna de los muslos son una de ellas, también la nuca y la clavícula.

-Gabeeee… basta Mmm… quiero que me folles- pidió el menor temblando ligeramente por la excitación mientras su hombría vuelva a despertar interesada entre sus piernas.

-Y lo haré, pinky, primero me aseguraré de prepararte bien, no quiero que te duela mucho, amor- respondió bajando una mano hasta la colita peluda, tomando el borde del mango para moverlo lentamente, embistiendo rítmicamente dentro del rubio- Seré muy cuidadoso, pequeño, jamás te lastimaría.

-Lo sé, Gabe, Aaaaahhhhhhh, Mmm, yo también quiero probarte, Gabeeeee, Mmm, por favooorrr- pidió con sus esmeraldas vidriosas por la excitación.

-Sí, pinky, eso me encantaría.

Con cuidado, quitó la colita peluda de ese estrecho interior para luego tomar el lubricante que el rubio dejó a un lado del colchón y se acomodó sobre ese bien formado cuerpo con cuidado, afirmando las rodillas a los lados del rostro del menor para luego separar las piernas hasta que la punta de su hombría tocó esos apetitosos labios. Tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones profundas que le ayudaron a manejar su excitación y esparció el lubricante en los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Deaaannn- siseó cuando esa boca abarcó su erección hasta la mitad, con movimientos constantes de mete saca que amenazan con llevarlo a un pronto clímax- Deeaaaannn, Mmm…- se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar las sensaciones que se forman en su vientre pero bastan solo unos segundos de tener esa cavidad tibia alrededor de su virilidad para llevarlo al orgasmo- ¡Deeeeaaaannn!- aprieta las manos con fuerza en el colchón, disfrutando de ese momento mientras mueve las caderas, hundiéndose más en la boca contraria- Aaaaahhhhh, Dean… Oh Dios… Que vergüenza, ni siquiera aguanté un minuto- se quejó en un infantil puchero que hizo reír al menor.

-No te preocupes, amor, yo me encargaré de tenerte listo para lo que viene, haz un buen trabajo ahí abajo, tu amiguito es bastante grande y quiero que me partas en dos de la manera sexy- canturreó con coquetería, obteniendo un gemido por parte del mayor.

-Te haré lloriquear de placer, tenlo por seguro.

Alentado por esas descaradas palabras, Gabriel volvió a esparcir lubricante en sus dedos y con sumo cuidado, comenzó a dilatar a su pareja al mismo tiempo que traga su hombría con ansias. Todo su ser le ruega follarse ese sexy cuerpo salvajemente pero no quiere que sea algo doloroso para el rubio, así que se tomará el tiempo que sea necesario en prepararlo.

En algún momento pierde la noción del tiempo mientras embiste ese estrecho interior con tres dedos, consiguiendo tocar la próstata del menor, quien se mueve inquieto bajo él, sin dejar de chupársela hasta que lo saca de su boca.

-Gabeeee… Aaaaahhhh, follame ahora… por favooorrr, Gabeeee… hazme el amooorrr- suplica el rubio con la voz teñida por el deseo.

-Dean… si, amor, lo haré- dice apartándose con cuidado para acomodarse entre las piernas del menor, quien lo observa lamiéndose los labios despacio- Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho, no quiero herirte- afirmó alineando su erección palpitante contra esa estrecha entrada antes de tomarlo por los muslos- No quiero herirte, mi pinky, me detendré si me lo pides.

-Sí, Gabe, Mmm… hazlo.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada, transmitiéndose con ese simple gesto todo lo que sienten mutuamente. El castaño lo penetró lentamente, prestando atención a las expresiones del menor, ya que apenas detecte algo de dolor, se detendrá de inmediato. Probablemente está exagerando un poco, considerando que Lucifer le explicó que es inevitable que duela al ser la primera vez pero le aseguró que solo será algo momentáneo y que luego se trasformará en placer puro. Cuando consiguió colarse por completo, se quedó quieto, dándole un tiempo a su pareja para que se acostumbre a la nueva intromisión.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó temiendo haberlo lastimado pero la cariñosa sonrisa que recibió, consiguió espantar sus peores temores.

-Sí, Gabe… Mmm… se siente raro, no es desagradable, solo raro- explicó respirando agitado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor perla su frente- ¿Gabe? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No pensé que pudieras ser aún más hermoso- dijo con tal sinceridad que el menor se colocó aún más rojo de lo que ya está y el castaño se rio- Te amo tanto, mi pinky- se inclinó con cuidado a darle un apasionado beso a su pareja, quien le rodeó el cuello, enterrándole los dedos en la espalda con suavidad- Estoy seguro que jamás llegaré a amar a alguien tanto como a ti, aunque tampoco llegaré a averiguarlo porque sé que tú eres el hombre con quien quiero compartir mi vida.

-Gabe… eres todo un romántico- canturreó con un deje de timidez y empujó al castaño hacia abajo, rozando sus narices despacio- Yo también sé que estaremos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, yo si he comprobado que no puedo querer a alguien más que a ti, aún cuando estuve con Chuck o cuando intentaba enamorarme de Lucifer, tú eras todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Eso me alaga y me enfada por partes iguales, Dean, no quiero que nombres a otros hombres cuando estamos a punto de hacer el amor, no es sexy- lo regañó fingiendo severidad antes de que los dos se rieran, compartiendo dulces besos.

-Entonces solo disfrutaré este momento, debo admitir que estoy nervioso, he fantaseado mucho con este momento pero es mil veces mejor ahora.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, mi pinky, esto es mucho mejor que las fantasías.

Cuando el mayor sintió que su pareja se relajó con esa platica, comenzó a mover las caderas despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos de aprobación que obtiene. Su mayor miedo en ese momento, es llegar a herir al rubio pero tal como ya le advirtió el enfermero, la incomodidad

inicial se ha transformado en placer ahora y cuando consigue dar con la próstata del menor, éste arquea la espalda, apretando los dedos contra su espalda.

-¡Gabeeeee Siiiiiiii! Maaassss Maaassss, Gabeeee Follmeee Durooooo, Gabeeee- suplica el menor moviendo sus caderas para incentivarlo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Oh Deeeaannn, Deeeeaannn, Siii amoooorrr, te complacereeee en todooo, todoooo- prometió embistiéndolo con más fuerza, consiguiendo un buen ritmo que lo hace gruñir de placer- Deeeaaannn Aaaaahhhh, Deeeaannnn Aaaaahhhh, Ooohhh Siiiii.

Sus gemidos se hacen cada vez más altos, llenando por completo la habitación y las acometidas se hacen más rápidas pero en ningún momento detecta dolor en el rostro de su sensual chico, sino que todo lo contrario, esos orbes esmeraldas desbordan deseo y lujuria. El sonido incesante del cascabel por los movimientos de sus cuerpos, le confirma al mayor que después de esa noche, se empalmará cada vez que escuche ese tintineo. Sus bocas se encuentran en apasionados besos, sus dedos se entierran en la piel contraria, buscando dejar marcas que prueben lo real del momento que comparten. Dean es el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en el colchón.

-¡Gabeeeee!- grita al mismo tiempo que acaba machando ambos abdómenes y el mayor gruñe al sentir ese apretado interior contraerse alrededor de su erección pero utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

-Dean… Deeeaannnn… ¿Dónde quieres que me corra…aaaahhhh?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula y dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda por ser capaz de aguantar en esa situación, con un chico increíblemente sexy bajo él que mantiene una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

-Dentro, amor… Mmm… córrete dentro, márcame como tuyo porque lo soy, soy tuyo- afirma el rubio despeinándolo con una mano mientras jadea- Córrete, Gabe, Mmm…

El castaño no se hizo de rogar, con tres fuertes embestidas, llegó al orgasmo en ese apretado interior, llenándolo con su esencia al mismo tiempo que afirma su sudada frente contra el hombro derecho de su pareja, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el bienestar que recorre su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que el sexo sería tan increíble, nunca más va a volver a burlarse de Balthazar con sobrenombres como "calentón" o "conejo", ya que él también se volverá un adicto a pervertir ese lujurioso cuerpo y tendrán acción muy seguido, todos los días y más de una vez de ser posible.

-Te amo, mi pinky, te amo mucho- dijo dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de salir con cuidado de ese estrecho interior, recostándose a su lado y manteniéndolo abrazado.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe- respondió acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del castaño, quien esbozó una sonrisa e hizo sonar el cascabel.

-Vamos a descansar, gatito sexy, mañana nos ducharemos- el menor asintió totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras y sintiéndose muy relajado en ese momento- ¿Cumplí tus expectativas, pinky? ¿Valió la pena volverte gay?- preguntó con coquetería y suspiró al sentir la mano contraria deslizándose por su pecho.

-No, Gabe, no fue como esperaba, ¡Sino mucho mejor! ¡Increíble, maravilloso! Balthy tiene razón, una vez que pruebas el sexo, te vuelves adicto, vamos a hacerlo muy seguido y muchas veces, ¿Promesa?- pidió estirando el dedo meñique como un niño pequeño.

-Promesa, mi pinky- respondió correspondiendo su gesto con una sonrisa de diversión- Aunque debo admitir que tendrás que controlarme porque con lo que sexy que eres durante el sexo, ten por seguro que no podré apartar mis manos de ti ni por cinco minutos.

-Jajajajaja, entonces ya seremos dos, big boy, eres toda una preciosura y solo para mí.

Los dos compartieron cariñosos besos hasta que lentamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose profundamente dormidos mientras permanecen abrazados, sabiendo que estarán de esa manera durante muchos años más. El último pensamiento coherente que logra hilar la mente de Gabriel, es una promesa, una de que nunca más ideará planes a mediano/largo plazo cuando puede ahorrarse meses de complicaciones con ser honesto. Ahora el rubio es todo suyo, solo para él y él es solo para Dean.

PD: Gracias por leer! Este es el final del fic, solo queda un epílogo de la historia que está divido en dos partes. Saludos! :D


	23. Epilogo parte 1: ¿Ya se acabó el amor?

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Atolotl (Ya está llegando a su fin pero aún les queda un problemas más que afrontar a nuestra parejita. Ya vendrán más fics de ellos más adelante :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Epilogo 1/2: ¿Ya se acabó el amor?**

Dean cortó la llamada observando su teléfono con tristeza. Hace seis años se había mudado a un pequeño departamento que alquila a medias con su pareja, hace tan solo uno, ambos terminaron sus respectivas carreras con buenas calificaciones y encontraron trabajo en la ciudad. Su hermano menor y Castiel entraron a Stanford también, titulándose con las mejores calificaciones en sus respectivas carreras pero ahora que solo están a una semana de la ceremonia de titulación, su madre le informa que los padres del moreno no asistirán, tal como faltaron también a su graduación en el instituto.

-¿Por qué tienes esa carita, pinky?- preguntó el castaño yendo a su lado en el sillón y abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿Ocurrió algo con tía Mary o John?

-No, Gabe, no es eso, ellos están muy bien, llegarán dentro de cinco días a la ciudad y te envían muchos saludos- respondió acurrucándose junto al cuerpo de su pareja- Estoy triste por Cas… la próxima semana será la ceremonia en la universidad y los idiotas de sus padres no vendrán tampoco… es lo mismo que hicieron con Balthy- replicó entre gruñidos mientras frunce el ceño. Realmente no entiende qué demonios pasa con esos sujetos. Es cierto que jamás se han preocupado mucho de sus hijos pero eso ya le parece demasiado, especialmente porque sabe que su amigo si tenía la ilusión de que sus padres fueran.

-Sinceramente no me sorprende, Dean, incluso Balthy ya lo sabía… yo también me siento mal por Cas, sé que aunque no lo diga, está esperando verlos ahí- el rubio asintió dándole la razón e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no gruñir de nuevo- Tú me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo, pinky, no se escoge a la familia pero los amigos son un tipo diferente de ella y mucho mejor, así que ese día, vamos a levantarnos en nuestros asientos y a gritar muy fuerte cuando le entreguen su título a Cas.

-¿De verdad gritarás conmigo? Cuando Balthy y yo lo hicimos en la ceremonia del instituto, te colocaste muy rojo e intentaste hundirte en el asiento- recordó con una risita de diversión antes de que el mayor le pellizcara sin mucha fuerza una mejilla.

-Ya me acostumbre a tus locuras, pinky, aunque debo admitir que es mala idea juntarte con Balthy, se potencian mutuamente, par de revoltosos- señaló haciéndole cosquillas al menor, quien intentaba contraatacar del mismo modo pero fácilmente fue tumbado sobre el sillón entre risas- Así que ahora seremos tres, una locura espontanea por año no me matará y es una ceremonia importante, vamos a avergonzar a los tortolitos con nuestros gritos.

-¡Sí! Balthy hará algunos carteles, Jajajajaja, será estupendo y después iremos a celebrar con una rica comida, ¿Sabes? Cuando nos juntamos a almorzar hoy, ellos me dijeron que tienen planes de regresar a Lawrence- comentó con un gesto pensativo en el rostro y el mayor se inclinó a besarlo cariñosamente.

-Hagámoslo- el rubio arqueó una ceja sin comprender a que se refiere- Tú también quieres regresar a Lawrence ¿Verdad? Hemos estado reuniendo dinero para comprar nuestra casa, ¿Por qué no mudarnos allá? Sé cuánto quieres estar cerca de tu familia y yo también los extraños, además, un pajarito me contó que es probable que nuestro revoltoso rubio y el viejo pervertido también se muden, así que no es muy agradable la idea de quedarnos solos aquí ¿Verdad? ¿Te gustar—

El rubio no le permitió terminar la oración antes de abalanzarse sobre él con gritos entusiastas por la gran noticia. Por supuesto que quiere estar cerca de sus padres, su hermano y sus queridos amigos, varias veces se ha planteado la idea de regresar pero no lo dijo por su pareja, ya que no sabía si le gustaría y ha notado que está bastante a gusto ahí.

-¡Sí quiero, si quiero! ¿Estás seguro, Gabe? No tienes que complacerme, creo que hemos encajado muy bien aquí- dijo el menor cuando fue capaz de controlar su emoción y acarició el cabello del castaño, quien le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Dean, es cierto que nos hemos acostumbrado aquí, tenemos un buen empleo, amigos nuevos, un lugar pequeño pero cómodo donde vivir, eso me gusta, Dean, sin embargo, lo que realmente quiero es estar junto a las personas que amo y ambos sabemos que Lawrence es nuestro hogar, más adelante podemos mudarnos de nuevo, si así lo deseamos pero ahora quiero regresar a casa, contigo y mi familia- esas palabras hicieron sonreír ampliamente al rubio, quien abrazó por la cintura a su pareja para luego darle un cariñoso beso.

-Te amo tanto, Gabe, vamos a regresar a casa- el mayor asintió entusiasta y compartieron otro beso- Deberíamos celebrar esto como corresponde ¿No crees, cariño?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que mueve la cintura para restregarse contra la entrepierna contraria, haciendo jadear a su pareja.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, no perdamos más tiempo, gatito sexy.

El Winchester gimió al sentir como lo despojan de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo sobre el sillón, deleitándose con esa golosa boca que saborea cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera el más sabroso de sus caramelos. Cuando volvieron a besarlo, se encuentra completamente empalmado y cambia de lugares con el castaño, quitándole la ropa con prisas antes de repartir besitos por su toso hasta llegar a su palpitante erección que no duda en rodear con sus labios.

-¡Deeeaannnn!- grita el mayor apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos, disfrutando de esa cálida cavidad- Aaaahhh Deeeaannnn Siiiiii, Deeaannn Maaassss, Maassss, Chupamelaaa, Deeaannn.

El rubio sostuvo a su pareja por la cintura para marcar un ritmo constante, procurando succionarlo ligeramente cuando llega hasta la punta y hundirlo profundamente, tomándolo por completo, sintiéndolo en su garganta. Los gemidos excitados del castaño, lo forzaron a bajar una mano a su entrepierna, masturbándose lentamente o acabaría antes de iniciar lo mejor. Cuando sintió su pareja está al borde del orgasmo, disminuyó los movimientos de la felación y estiró una mano para alcanzar el pantalón del mayor, buscando el sobrecito de lubricante que suele llevar en el bolsillo trasero. Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor en la playa, mantienen una vida sexual muy activa y por eso siempre tienen todo a mano por si acaso, como aquella vez que fue a buscar a Gabriel a la veterinaria y aprovechando que estaban solos, tuvieron sexo contra la pared de la clínica, o cuando fueron a un bar juntos y lo terminaron haciendo en uno de los cubículos del baño, o cuando el mayor lo fue a buscar al instituto donde trabaja y lo hicieron en el cuarto donde se guardan los implementos deportivos.

-Deeaaaannnn, Aaaahhhhh, tu boca es increibleee, Aaaahhhh lo mejor de lo mejooorrrr, Mmm, lo chupas increíble, maravillosoooo Aaaaahhhh, Aaaaahh Deeaaaannn- un gruñido escapó de los labios del mayor antes de apretar una mano contra el borde del sillón- Deeaaannnn, yaaaa, necesitoo corrermeeee, quiero corrermeee en tu bocaaa Mmm, Deeeaannnn…

Por más suplicas del mayor, el rubio no le permitió llegar al orgasmo, ya tendrá tiempo después de saborear esa ligeramente amarga esencia pero ahora solo desea que se corra en su interior y por eso se prepara con rapidez, embistiendo en su interior con dos dedos bien lubricados para luego agregar un tercero, AL cabo de unos breves minutos, ya no pudo continuar prolongándolo, así que se incorporó, acomodándose sobre el regazo del castaño y comenzó a auto penetrarse lentamente, quedándose quieto unos segundos cuando lo sintió por completo dentro.

-Deeaann- gimió el mayor tomándolo por la cintura con firmeza y observándolo con la vista nublada por el deseo.

-Te amo, Gabe- dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para comenzar a moverse, cada vez más rápido- Aaahahh Gabeeee, te amo, te amo.

-Deeeannn Aaaaahhh, yo también Aaaahhh también te amoo, Aaahhhh Deaaaannn.

El rubio se estremeció cuando le mordisquearon los hombros al mismo tiempo que el mayor lo embiste implacable, dando directo contra su próstata, haciéndolo sollozar de placer. En ese momento, no podía estar más satisfecho con la vida que lleva, todos esos años juntos, su relación con el castaño se ha fortalecido mucho, demostrando que no es un simple enamoramiento de instituto o la magia del primer amor y van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo más.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Una semana después…_

En cuanto llamaron a Castiel a pasar adelante para recibir su título de manos del director de su carrera. Dean se paró en su silla junto a Balthazar y Gabriel, vitoreando, gritando y aplaudiendo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que alzan unas pancartas que hizo el Novak mayor especialmente para la ocasión, en donde se podían leer tres consignas diferentes " _¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te queremos!"_. Aún cuando estaban a cinco filas del escenario, Dean pudo notar perfectamente el rubor cubriendo las mejillas del moreno por tal entusiasta celebración mientras varios de los presentes se ríen.

-Estoy seguro que Sammy no querrá salir a recibir su título después de esto- canturreó el come dulces cuando volvieron a sentarse.

-Claro que lo hará y lo vamos a avergonzar- festejó el rubio infantilmente mientras Balthazar lo apoya rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Tal como había predicho Dean, su hermano se colocó muy rojo cuando escuchó sus gritos entusiasma. Después de terminar las ceremonias de titulación de las dos carreras a donde asistieron, se reunieron todos en la entrada, esperando que los recién graduados se despidieran de sus amigos pero entonces el rubio notó la ausencia de su pareja.

-¿Y Gabe?- preguntó observando a los demás, quienes negando encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez fue al baño- señaló Lucifer sin darle mayor importancia a ese detalle- No te preocupes, pinky, tu chico volverá pronto, ya nos quedó claro que no puede estar ni un minuto lejos de ti.

-Eso es cierto, ¡Sammy, Cas!- gritó al ver a la parejita yendo hacia ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, no solo obtuvieron sus títulos, también un premio extra por ser los respectivos nerds de sus carreras ¡Bien hecho!

-No nos molestes- replicó el moreno con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios- Gracias por estar conmigo en un día tan importante, son una familia increíble.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Cas, eres como un hermanito para mí- afirmó Dean abrazándolo por el cuello hasta que se percató de la mirada del castaño, quien atrajo al menor a su lado.

-Ya, ya, que corra el aire, tú tienes a tu chico, no me quites al mío- replicó Sam haciendo un infantil puchero que hizo reír a los demás.

-Que celosito eres, enano, te molestaré más seguido.

Después de que Gabriel regresó con ellos, manteniendo un gesto serio en el rostro que más adelante el rubio se encargaría de averiguar el motivo, los ocho fueron a comer al restaurant favorito de la pareja recién titulada para festejar la ocasión. Cuando salió el tema de que harían ahora, el moreno les anunció que regresarían a Lawrence, habían ahorrado el dinero suficiente para alquilar un pequeño departamento (que ya tienen visto) y luego buscarían algo más permanente cuando se estabilizaran económicamente. Balthazar aprovechó de dar la misma noticia, tanto él como su pareja, habían conseguido un puesto en el mismo hospital, aunque en áreas diferentes, así que se mudarían la siguiente semana.

-Esas son maravillosas noticias, chicos- dijo Mary con una sonrisa, le gusta mucho la idea de tener a sus queridos niños cerca.

-Y no se olviden de nosotros, también nos mudaremos a Lawrence- afirmó Dean muy entusiasta para luego tomar la mano de su pareja- Regresaremos a casa, ¿Verdad, Gabe?- preguntó sin recibir una respuesta y se giró hacia el castaño, quien mantiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras aprieta un poco la mandíbula- ¿Gabe? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, tengo que ir al baño, permiso.

El rubio intercambió una mirada con los demás, igual de extrañado con el comportamiento del veterinario y decidió seguirlo, encontrándolo a solas frente a uno de los lavabos, presionando los dedos contra la fría loza. Realmente no comprende que le ocurre, cuando platicaron sobre el tema fue la semana pasada y todo estaba bien hasta entonces, ¿Qué cambió ahora?

-¿Qué pasa, Gabe? Dímelo- pidió tomando posición tras el mayor, abrazándolo por la cintura cariñosamente- Estas molesto.

-¿En serio, genio? Que observador- replicó liberándose de su agarre antes de mantener una distancia de dos pasos con él- Lo siento, Dean pero no me mudaré a Lawrence, no te complaceré en eso, no quiero ir.

-Está bien, ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió? Hasta la semana pasada si querías regresar a casa- señaló escudriñando con la vista al castaño.

-Ahora no y punto, no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Tenemos que hablar, Gabe, no puedes hacer esto siempre- indicó el rubio afirmándose de espaldas contra la pared junto al lavabo- Cuando tienes un problema, puedes hablarlo conmigo, somos pareja.

-¡No quiero hablar y punto! ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo entiendes?!- gruñó señalándolo con el dedo muy enfado y el rubio iba a replicar algo pero fue silenciado con la mirada- ¡Ya estoy cansando de tener que complacerte en todo! No me iré a Lawrence y se acabó, no hay qué discutir.

-Claro que sí, yo quiero regresar a casa, nuestra casa.

-¡Tu casa, mía no!- gritó rompiendo lo último de auto control que le queda- ¡Yo no tengo algo en Lawrence! ¡Nada! Y si te quieres largar, pues vete, la puerta es ancha, aunque dudo que puedas hacer mucho con lo que ganas en tu intento de trabajo- siseó sin reparar en sus palabras y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Intento de trabajo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo es tan importante como el tuyo.

-Oh sí, claro, hacer el idiota con esos adolescentes hormonados es súper importante, ¡Salvar vidas es un trabajo! Jugar a la pelota con un par de mocosos es perder el tiempo- gruñó apretando la mandíbula aún más fuerte.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? ¿Qué no trabajo? Mi empleo es tan importante como el tuyo, no tienes derecho a tratarme de esta forma ¡Y no voy a seguir tolerándolo! Cada vez que te pasa algo, prefieres hacerlo todo tu solo, o cuando las cosas no te resultan como quieres, te deprimes y te comportas como un idiota, apartándome como si yo tuviera culpa de que tus planes fallen- siseó acercándose amenazante al mayor, quien lo imitó sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Así he sido desde que me conociste, ¿Por qué te quejas ahora?

-¡Madura de una maldita vez, Gabriel! Mírate, en vez de contarme qué demonios te molesta e intentar buscar una solución juntos, decides hacer un gran problema entre nosotros, despreciando mí trabajo y a mí, no podemos seguir así, ya no somos adolescentes.

-¿Tú me hablas de madurez a mí? Por favor, eres la persona más inmadura e infantil que conozco, ¡Siempre haciendo escándalo por cada pequeña cosa que ocurre! ¡Tú eres quien debe madurar de una maldita vez!- gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta y se marchó cerrando con fuerza.

Dean no podía creer que una simple pregunta, hubiera derivado en esa fuerte discusión pero lo que realmente le molesta, no es que solo el castaño despreciara su trabajo de esa forma, sino que no confía lo suficiente en él para compartir sus preocupaciones y problemas. El rubio jamás le ha pedido que lo complazca en todo, nunca lo ha hecho, por eso se lo remarcó cuando platicaron sobre mudarse a Lawrence hace una semana.

-Ya basta- susurró yendo hasta el lavabo para mojarse las manos, en un intento por aplacar el enfado que comienza a crecer en su interior y regresó a la mesa, encontrándose con los rostros preocupados de su familia- Chicos…

-¿Qué sucedió con Gabe?- preguntó Balthazar observándolo fijamente y el rubio negó despacio, tomando su chaqueta del asiento.

-No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar, lo siento mucho… estábamos celebrando y… de verdad lo siento- dijo antes de despedirse de todos con un abrazo- Tengo que ir a hablar con Gabe… regresaremos en un par de horas.

Se marchó rápidamente de ahí para tomar un autobús en la cuadra siguiente que lo dejaría cerca del departamento que comparte con su pareja. Durante el trayecto, tuvo que forzarte en pensar en otra cosa porque si sigue recordando las duras palabras del castaño, nuevamente van a discutir en vez de arreglar esa situación. Cuando llegó a casa, el mayor estaba en la sala de estar, bebiendo una cerveza en silencio mientras mantiene la vista en algún punto de la ventana.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? Y sí, por supuesto que me incumbe- se apresuró en afirmar, cruzándose de brazos al quedar frente al castaño.

-Déjame tranquilo, Dean, no quiero hablar.

-Pues mala suerte, porque yo sí y me debes una disculpa por la forma en que me has tratado, ¿Yo soy el inmaduro? Tú no te estás comportando precisamente como un adulto ahora, ¿Todo esto es porque no quieres mudarte a Lawrence? Bien, lo entiendo, de verdad, no tienes que armar todo este escándalo, simplemente hablemos como dos adultos para solucionarlo.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como si lo supieras todo?! ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento! Y yo ya me cansé de complacerte en todo, ahora que por primera vez quiero algo, a ti te da igual- acusó apuntándolo con el dedo muy molesto.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que pueda entender si no me explicas que pasa?! Maldición, Gabriel, no soy adivino, no puedo leer tu mente para saber qué piensas, ya deja de hacer esto, deja de encerrarte en ti mismo cada vez que pasa algo, ¡Soy tu pareja! Habla conmigo- pidió frotándose el puente de la nariz, en un intento por calmar su enojo o esa discusión solo seguiría subiendo de tono y ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué pelean.

-Déjame solo, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber- siseó el mayor como respuesta, dejando la botella con fuerza sobre la mesa y sin importarle que se derrame un poco de su contenido dentro.

-¿Sabes qué? Se acabó, Gabriel, así no va a funcionar nuestra relación, ya me cansé de que sigas comportándote como un maldito adolescente cuando ya eres un adulto, es hora de que madures, yo no puedo estar corriendo tras de ti cada vez que pasa algo, somos pareja, un equipo y debes confiar en mí, quizás no pueda hacer algo para solucionar tu problema pero puedo apoyarte…- hizo un momento de silencio antes de sentarse junto a su pareja, quien giró el rostro ignorándolo- Hemos cambiado en estos seis años, Gabe, nuestra relación no puede seguir funcionando como cuando estábamos en el instituto… quizás… quizás esto es todo y ya no podemos mantener una relación de adultos… yo te amo, realmente te amo, Gabe, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir de esta forma pero hemos llegado a un punto en que debemos tomar una decisión… Separarnos o que nuestra relación madure, porque nosotros ya no somos los mismos, Gabe… mírate, no sé qué te ha pasado pero te has desquitado conmigo por algo en que yo ni siquiera tengo la culpa… me has ofendido y denigraste mi trabajo… como si fuera inferior a lo que tú haces y sabes que no es así, yo me esfuerzo mucho en lo que hago, me encanta el deporte y quiero transmitirle ese amor a mis alumnos, quiero que ellos se entusiasmen tanto como yo, que comprueben los beneficios de tener una vida más activa… no estoy jugando con mocosos de instituto… y me duele que menosprecies lo que hago simplemente porque está enfadado…

El rubio guardó varios segundos de silencio. Sabía que tarde o temprano su relación llegaría a un punto en que debe cambiar o morir. Lo vio de primera fuente con Lucifer y Balthazar, hace dos años tuvieron una gran pelea, en donde el rubio estaba seguro que terminarían pero no lo hicieron, no supo exactamente qué pasó pero después de una seria conversación, ambos cambiaron, ya no era una relación de un chico hormonado y torpe enamorado del enfermero, sino de un hombre que ama a otro hombre, un igual con su igual. Por supuesto que seguían teniendo algunos roces, como cualquier pareja pero el Winchester sabía que su amor de instituto había florecido a un amor adulto y eso es precisamente lo que quiere con Gabriel.

-Yo te amo… realmente te amo- dijo tomando al castaño por las mejillas, quien siguió evitando su mirada- Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo.

-¿Qué…?- soltó el mayor centrándose en él por primera vez desde que iniciaron esa conversación/discusión.

-Esto no puede seguir así, sé que piensas que está bien pero no es verdad… ambos tenemos que pensar que es lo que realmente queremos ahora… porque una relación no funciona con una sola persona, se necesitan dos dispuestos a dar todo de sí, a ser complementos, no a menospreciarse, ni gritarse, esa no es la relación que yo quiero, Gabe y sé que tú tampoco, sé que esto es muy duro de mi parte pero… no quiero que terminemos enfrascados en una relación como la de tus padres, ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hemos discutido así? Y no es por qué ahora se dio la situación, sino porque yo lo he dejado pasar muchas veces.

-Nadie… te pidió que lo hicieras… si no me quieres, entonces lárgate, no tienes la obligación de estar conmigo- gruñó el mayor liberándose de su agarre y se dirigió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Jamás ha sido una obligación para mí estar a tu lado, es algo que escogí por voluntad propia, porque te amo de una forma que jamás he experimentado con alguien más, por eso debo hacer esto o terminaremos muy mal… vamos a tomarnos un tiempo y decidiremos qué pasará con nosotros… voy a regresar a Lawrence… es mi hogar.

-Entonces vete porque yo no tengo algo ahí- dijo el castaño enterrando los dedos contra sus brazos.

-Si lo tienes, Gabe, tienes una familia y muchos recuerdos hermosos, no sé qué habrá pasado para que actúes de esta forma ahora… o sí, tal vez sí lo sé y si tengo razón, es un asunto que debes resolver por ti mismo… Nos vemos, Gabe… ya sabes dónde estaré si quieres hablar.

El rubio fue hasta la habitación que comparte con su pareja y guardó sus cosas en dos bolsos antes de marcharse, observando por última vez al mayor que sigue dándole la espalda junto a la ventana y salió, afirmándose en la puerta unos segundos. ¿Así iba a acabar todo? ¿Gabriel permitiría que los fantasmas de su pasado continuaran atormentándolo ahora? Porque sabe perfectamente que lo único que podría colocar al castaño en ese estado, son sus padres pero él no puede inmiscuirse en esta ocasión, ya es hora de que sea el mayor quien afronte la situación (sabiendo que contará siempre con todo su apoyo) y decida el nuevo rumbo que tomará su relación.


	24. Epilogo parte 2: Solo para mí

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic, ya hemos llegado al final de la historia. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Epilogo 2/2: Solo para mí.**

Gabriel se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas y contempló el techo con un sonoro suspiro. Hace tres semanas que su pareja o ex pareja (ya no está seguro que son) regresó a Lawrence. Gracias a Cas se ha enterado que consiguió trabajo en un instituto y está alquilando un pequeño departamento en el centro mientras reúne lo suficiente para algo propio. En cuanto sus amigos se enteraron de ese tiempo que se están tomando, tuvo una fuerte discusión con Sam, quien lo culpó de todo y le gritó que más le valía tomara una decisión pronto o él mismo se encargará de que su hermano encuentre a alguien mucho más maduro con quien estar y no un idiota que hace berrinches todo el tiempo, además de comportarse como un adolescente. Balthazar no tuvo una mejor reacción que el Winchester mayor, especialmente cuando se enteró la razón por la cual discutieron y le dejó muy en claro lo decepcionado que está de él por permitir que sus padres continúen arruinando su vida, también le gritó (porque sí, la mitad de sus amigos se puso de acuerdo para hacerlo) que madurara de una vez y que no volvería a hablarle hasta que arreglara las cosas con Dean, porque un chico así de especial no merece su desprecio (eso último había sido porque se enteró lo dijo respecto al trabajo de su pinky o ex pinky.

-Permiso- dijo una voz antes de que unos pasos entren al cuarto- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás con esta depresión adolescente emo? Te juro que si pintas las paredes negras, te largas de mi casa- aclaró el enfermero con un gruñido.

-Si quieres me voy ahora, no tenías que recibirme aquí, incluso has discutido con Balthy por mi culpa- respondió sentándose al borde de la cama.

-No me hagas pensar que mi chico tiene razón y eres un idiota, Gabe- pidió con un suspiro cansado para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento… últimamente todos coinciden en que soy un idiota…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Pronto se cumplirá un mes desde que terminaste con Dean y seamos honesto, cuando una pareja se toma un tiempo, es porque terminarán, ¿Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?- preguntó observando al castaño, quien bajó la vista con tristeza.

-No sé qué hacer… ahora que mi padre está enfermo… quiere que tome su lugar en la compañía y eso significaría perder a Dean… pero… él tiene razón, no podemos seguir como ahora, si él no fuera tan complaciente conmigo, hace mucho que habríamos terminado… ni siquiera sé cómo me ha aguantado tantos años…- susurró con una risita de auto compasión antes de apretar las manos contra las rodillas mientras sus ojos se colocan acuosos- No tengo idea de que hacer, Lucifer… le dije cosas horribles a Dean… sí él me hubiera hablado de esa forma, yo lo habría dejado sin dudar…

Realmente no entiende por qué sus padres tuvieron que hacerle esto ahora, se supone que ya habían roto cualquier tipo de vínculo entre ellos. Una mano en el costado de su cabeza, lo empujó hasta el hombro del enfermero y ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que pudiera dejar salir todo lo que ha aguantado desde la noche en que Dean se marchó a Lawrence. No supo con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, Gabriel y lo digo en serio, cuando tenía diecisiete, mi padre decidió que yo sería su suceder, a falta de algo mejor, así que tendría que estudiar economía, al comienzo dije que sí porque ya estaba cansado de discusiones inútiles, hablar con ese viejo, era como golpear un muro con tus puños, sin importar como o donde dieras el golpe, siempre eras tú quien resultaba herido-el veterinario limpió sus lágrimas y se incorporó, observando fijamente al mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- A medida que se acercaba mi graduación, comencé a tener algunos problemas, me costaba dormir, estaba muy irritable, discutía sin razón e incluso llegué a golpear a un compañero porque no me gustó la forma en que miraba, así de idiota me coloqué por no afrontar el problemas, ¿Sabes por qué decidí estudiar enfermería? Un día tuve un accidente en la clase de educación física y me llevaron a la enfermería, el hombre que me atendió, ya tenía sus años, más de cincuenta, me revisó, vendó mi tobillo y luego me miró antes de decir, "Jovencito, te pondrás bien, solo debes guardar reposo, aunque esa mirada triste que tienes no se curará a menos que hables con alguien y los viejos somos buenos escuchando, aunque la juventud no lo crea", no lo conté mucho, solo que estaba indeciso con el rumbo que tomaría mi vida ahora, que mi padre quería una cosa y probablemente sería lo mejor, entonces él se rió antes de decirme "¿Y por qué alguien ajeno a ti, sabría qué es mejor para ti? Tú has vivido tu vida por dieciocho años, has sido el protagonista, nadie mejor que tú sabría qué es lo debe hacer con ella ahora. Además, ¿Desde cuándo los adolescentes hacen caso a sus padres? Es hora cuando tus ansias de comer el mundo son más grandes que nunca, no las pierdas por alguien más, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Solo tú tienes la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta".

-Entiendo sus palabras pero… ¿Por qué quisiste ser enfermero?- preguntó el come dulces ladeando un poco la cabeza con confusión.

-Porque sus palabras fueron justo lo que necesité para entender que es lo que en ese momento quería hacer con mi vida y entonces pensé, que sería muy afortunado si yo pudiera ser así cuando llegara a su edad, si yo pudiera tener la mitad de sabiduría que él, así que opté por estudiar enfermería, la carrera no me cambió, en absoluto pero haber escogido mi propio futuro, sí que lo hizo, por eso quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, Gabe, ya no eres un adolescente, sino un adulto muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y asumir las consecuencias, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sea cual sea la respuesta, que sea tu elección, Gabriel, nunca hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás, es la peor forma de vivir.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?- preguntó el menor sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Se enfadó muchísimo cuando se lo dije y me echó de la casa, me quedé con un amigo y trabajé bastante duro ese verano para costearme mis estudios, desde ese momento me he acostumbrado a tener mis propias cosas, por eso no uso el dinero que heredé de mi padre, no hay algo mejor como la sensación de conseguir las cosas por tu propio esfuerzo.

Gabriel entiende el punto que quiere ilustrar su amigo y aún cuando ambos han tenido vivencias similares con padres controladores, la diferencia está en la forma en que afrontan las cosas, mientras que el mayor ha hecho todo por su cuenta, el castaño no, siempre se apoya en alguien más y ahora que es adulto, esa manera de funcionar no es la más adecuada.

-Sé que tienes miedo, Trickster, todos lo tenemos pero yo sé que eres muy capaz de lograr todo lo que propones, tres años enamorado en silencio de tu mejor amigo, un par de meses de planes frustrados y ahora más de cinco años de una preciosa relación, si hay algo que eres, es muy persistente- afirmó el enfermero haciéndolo reír.

-No fue mi merito, Dean se confesó primero- admitió con una sonrisa al recordar el momento.

-Entonces ahora es tu turno de hacerlo, Gabe, estoy muy seguro que el valor lo tienes, ¿Qué estás esperando? Un chico tan guapo no estará solo mucho tiempo, tu momento de escoger ha llegado, ¿Qué harás? ¿Tomar el lugar de tu padre en la compañía o ir a disculpar de rodillas con el chico que amas y hacer el amor apasionadamente para reconciliarse? Creo que la decisión es muy sencilla- canturreó con una sonrisa traviesa antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-Jajajaja, ¿Y qué harías tú?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos hasta que el mayor le revolvió el cabello.

-No te diré que hacer jovencito, ya eres grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones- respondió colocándose de pie y fue hasta la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral- Mañana por la tarde regresaré a Lawrence, mi falsa licencia médica se acabó, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, aunque una casa tan grande no es muy cómoda para estar solo ¿Verdad? Extraño mucho a Balthy y el sexo nocturno, el matutino, el de mediodía, el vespertino.

-Jajajaja, has convertido a mi amigo en un pervertido, viejo- se quejó con falso enfado y el mayor le enseñó el dedo de en medio mientras se ríe.

-Baja a cenar conmigo, Trickster, pedí tu pizza favorita.

Gabriel se toma unos minutos antes de ir a la sala de estar con Lucifer, éste había tomado una licencia médica por una semana, la cual consiguió con un amigo de forma fraudulenta y había destinado los últimos tres días, en acompañarlo en Stanford, animándolo a que no se encerrara en casa cuando llega del trabajo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho la primera vez que conoció al enfermero que se convertirían en tan buenos amigos, se habría reído en su cara, además de tildarlo de loco pero la vida da muchas vueltas y su amistad es una prueba de ello. Después de cenar, ambos vieron una película antes de ir a dormir. Esa noche, Gabriel estuvo pensando mucho sobre qué haría. El día anterior intentó sonsacarle a Lucifer el motivo de la gran pelea que tuvo con Balthazar hace unos años pero éste nunca se lo contó, afirmando que aquello los hizo crecer como pareja y ahora es su turno de experimentarlo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron al cuarto del veterinario, éste ya tiene muy claro que hará y tal como le aconsejó el mayor, no tendrá arrepentimiento alguno por ello.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Había sido difícil para el castaño renunciar a su trabajo y despedirse de sus amigos, quienes prometieron que irían a visitarlo a Lawrence lo más pronto posible, además de desearle éxito en el nuevo camino que tomaría. El viaje a Lawrence fue largo y agotador, no había avisado a alguien de su regreso, a excepción de Lucifer pero éste prometió guardar el secreto. Respiró profundamente antes de tocar el timbre de la casa, siendo recibido por una sorprendida Kate, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo llenó de preguntas sobre cómo ha estado esos años.

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte, Gabe- dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Vienes a ver a tu padre?

-Sí, mamá me contó que debe guardar reposo después de la operación… me imagino que te ha dado mucho trabajo, lo siento- se disculpó algo afligido.

-No tienes que sentirlo, Gabe, aún cuando ellos son muy estrictos, les tengo aprecio, al igual que a ti, ¿Cómo ha estado Dean?- la mención del nombre, hizo que el castaño bajara la vista con tristeza.

-Terminamos… o sea… nos estamos tomando un tiempo pero es lo mismo… no lo culpo por marcharse, me he portado muy mal con él- admitió con un suspiro y volvieron a acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

-Todavía recuerdo el día en que me hablaste por primera vez de él, la forma en que tus ojitos brillaron y siguen haciéndolo cada vez que hablas de él, lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes, sé que puedes solucionarlo, Dean es un chico muy especial y alguien así de especial, debe estar contigo, otro chico increíblemente especial- el aludido se sonrojó un poco con esas palabras al mismo tiempo que esboza una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kate, te extrañé mucho- dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Hay algo más que quiero contarte.

Después de hablar con la mujer, subió directo al cuarto de su padre, en donde lo encontró revisando unos papeles mientras su madre intenta hacer que coma algo. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Gabriel decidió romper el silencio, no puede dar marcha atrás ahora que ha tomado una decisión.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás, papá?- preguntó acercándose hasta la cama.

-Vaya, quien ha decidido aparecer por aquí, te esperábamos hace semanas- lo regañó el hombre con el ceño fruncido- Apresúrate y ven, tienes mucho que leer si vas a tomar mi lugar, la mediocridad no es aceptable para mí y lo sabes.

-No… no vine a quedarme- dijo cruzándose de brazos e intentando reunir todo el valor que puede, sus amigos ya han hecho más que suficiente apoyándolo, ahora es su turno de hacer algo-Me alegra que estés bien, realmente me alegra, hemos tenido momentos difíciles pero eso jamás va a cambiar que eres mi padre y… y a pesar de todo… te quiero así- confesó apretando los dedos contra sus brazos- Mamá y tú han cometido muchos errores, al igual que yo al permitirlo… agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí, gracias a ustedes me he convertido en lo que soy y ahora es mi turno de tomar mis propias decisiones, de vivir mi vida de la forma en que desee, la cual es trabajando en lo que amo y estando junto a las personas que amo.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó su padre dejando de lado los papeles muy enfadado.

-Que… que no tomaré tu lugar en la compañía, yo tengo una vida ahora, una que realmente adoro y no quiero perderla- dijo con la esperanza de ser comprendido.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡¿Has venido solo a darnos otro disgusto?!- replicó su madre muy molesta y se levantó yendo hacia él- ¡¿A eso has venido?! ¡¿Quieres terminar de matar a tu padre de un disgusto?! ¡Malagradecido!- gritó dándole una sonora bofetada y el castaño la miró unos segundos antes de abrazarla.

-Te quiero, mamá, gracias por darme la vida pero ya es hora de que entiendas que es mía y yo decido que hacer, yo haré lo que realmente me hace feliz, lo cual es ser veterinario, estar con mis amigos y junto a la maravillosa persona a quien amo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, intenta ser feliz, por favor, porque yo lo haré- dijo apartándose con una sonrisa genuina, por primera vez en años puede mostrarla frente a sus padres- Sé que no lo entenderás, papá, sé que me rechazarás pero estoy bien con eso, has tomado mis decisiones desde que tengo memoria y ya es suficiente, jamás podré darte las gracias por mudarnos a Lawrence, lo mejor de mi vida lo he vivido aquí y así seguirá siendo, este es mi hogar pero no siendo tu sucesor en la compañía, no en esta casa, mi hogar es junto a las personas que me aman aún cuando no tenemos un vínculo de sangre y junto al chico estos últimos seis años ha hecho latir mi corazón como loco e ilumina mi vida con solo estar ahí- rodeó la cama para acercarse a su padre e hizo algo que jamás en su vida había hecho, abrazarlo- Gracias, papá… siento mucho haberte decepcionado como hijo pero nunca más volveré a arrepentirme de lo que hago, nunca más volveré a dudar de mis decisiones- dijo apartándose con una sonrisa- Probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos veremos, a mí me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran presentes en el siguiente paso que daré pero es su propia decisión, sin importar lo que escojan, yo seré feliz, eso es lo que quiero y me empeñaré en conseguirlo, hasta luego.

Con una mirada final, se marchó de la habitación sintiéndose mucho más ligero que cuando llegó. Seguramente para cualquier otro, eso podría haber sido sencillo e incluso les parecería estúpido preocuparse tanto por algo así pero para él, fue cerrar un ciclo de años, casi su vida entera, una herida abierta que lo ha lastimado mucho y ahora por fin comenzará a cicatrizar.

Su siguiente parada fue la casa Winchester, durante el trayecto en bus, le pidió a Lucifer que reuniera a todos allí a la hora de almuerzo y éste cumplió con su parte, así que ahora es su turno de hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en su vida. Al tocar el timbre, Mary lo recibió con un inesperado abrazo maternal, ya que al terminar con Dean, no esperó esas muestras de afecto, mucho menos de sus padres.

-Bienvenido a casa, Gabe- dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa tan honesta que el castaño no pudo contener las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza- Todo estará bien, cariño, ahora estás en casa, vamos, estamos por almorzar.

Cuando se unió al comedor con los demás, las reacciones fueron diversas, mientras que Lucifer le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al igual que Castiel, Sam, Balthazar y John no estaban felices con su aparición sorpresa ahí mientras Dean, solo se limitó a abrir la boca en una perfecta "O" debido al asombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo increpó el Winchester menor frunciendo el ceño.

-Sammy cálmate- pidió el moreno tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso- Permítele hablar, ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí.

-Gabe… ¿de verdad estás aquí?- preguntó su pinky yendo rápido a su lado e iba a abrazarlo pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, bajando los brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo- ¿Qué quieres…?

-Tienes razón, Dean, cuando algo no resulta como quiero, me frustro y me desquito con quien tenga al lado, por lo general sueles ser tú, la única razón por la cual nuestra relación duró tanto, fue por tu inmenso amor que perdona mis idioteces… ¿Sabes por qué fui un idiota contigo ahora? Mis padres me llamaron el día de la graduación de los chicos… papá está enfermo, o lo estaba, lo sometieron a una cirugía y ahora debe descansar, estará con revisiones médicas de por vida, se volverá más paulatino con el tiempo, así son los tumores… él quiere que tome su lugar en la compañía, no lo quiere, fue una orden y cuando lo escuché, sentí que no tenía escapatoria… por unos minutos lo consideré… seguir sus pasos… eso significaría tomar una vida que no me pertenece, que no me gusta y que no quiero, significaría perder a mis amigos, perder a mi familia no sanguínea y perderte a ti… fui a hablar con mis padres antes de venir aquí… para comunicarles mi decisión- dijo observando fijamente al rubio, distrayéndose unos segundos con ese rostro tan hermoso, ¿Siempre fue así de atractivo? Sí, aunque ahora es más evidente por el tiempo que han estado separados- Quiero mi vida, una propia, mis elecciones, mis decepciones, mis alegrías, mis errores, quiero que solo sean mías, que no pueda culpar a nadie más que a mí si todo va mal, que no pueda felicitar a nadie más que a mí si todo va bien, algo mío y eso es lo que tengo con ustedes, ahora me siento completamente idiota por no notarlo antes pero está bien, o de lo contrario nunca lo sabría… terminé todos los asuntos pendientes con mis padres, ahora depende de ellos que harán, yo estoy tranquilo con ellos.

El rostro de preocupación del rubio cuando mencionó a sus padres y posterior orgullo que asomó en sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas al dejar en claro que arregló todo por sí mismo, le dio a entender que aún no es tarde para recuperar lo más importante en su nueva vida. Se acercó con lentitud al rubio, tomando su mano con suavidad y el menor se dejó hacer.

-Siento mucho lo que dije sobre tu trabajo, Dean, no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciarte, no justificaré mis acciones, no daré excusas pero quiero que sepas que desde el día en que te conocí, te he admirado, Dean, tú eres todo lo que siempre quise ser y ahora te admiro mucho más, tú me haces una mejor persona, Dean, yo no estoy retribuyéndote del mismo modo, porque eso es ser una pareja, crecer juntos, apoyarnos, celebrar nuestros logros, cargar juntos nuestras preocupaciones y yo no he estado colocando de mi parte, mírate, Dean, has crecido un montón en estos años y yo seguía siendo el mismo adolescente que cuando nos conocimos, ya no quiero eso, quiero estar contigo como un igual, quiero crecer contigo, quiero apoyarte, quiero celebrar tus logros, quiero cargar tus preocupaciones y por sobre todo, quiero llegar a convertirme en alguien tan maravilloso como tú, Dean, porque tú sacas todo lo bueno que hay en mí, ese es el Gabriel que quiero ser, si tú me das una oportunidad de estar contigo, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, además de mi amor incondicional, pinky.

-Gabe, Gabe, eso es todo lo que quiero de ti- respondió acortando la distancia entre ambos para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso que selló su reconciliación y promesas futuras- Tardaste demasiado en regresar a casa, idiota…

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo pero ya estoy aquí y no volveré a marcharme, Dean, nunca más.

-Ya era hora- soltó Balthazar uniéndose al abrazo efusivamente- Eres un idiota, Gabe, un grandísimo idiota pero eres mi idiotita favorito.

Vamos a almorzar, ahora está toda la familia reunida- dijo Mary instando a los chicos a sentarse.

El come dulces sabe que su futuro suegro y cuñado no lo perdonarán tan fácilmente por dañar a Dean pero tiene mucho tiempo por delante para demostrarles que sus palabras son muy serias, especialmente ahora que quiere dar un paso más en su relación y que mejor momento que hacerlo en su aniversario número seis, el cual sería dentro de dos semanas, así que tendrá que apurarse con los preparativos y esta vez sí que todo saldrá perfecto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel intercambió una mirada con su familia, quienes lo acompañaron hasta el instituto en donde trabaja Dean y están esperando en la entrada a que salga, lo cual será dentro de cinco minutos, así que sus nervios en esos momento están por las nubes, ni siquiera el masaje en los hombros que le da Balthazar es de ayuda.

-Última oportunidad de arrepentirte, Trickster, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- canturreó Lucifer bastante divertido con la situación.

-No estás siendo útil, viejo pervertido- respondió acomodándose la corbata con las manos algo temblorosas- Dios, creo que me dará algo.

-Jajajaja, te aconsejo que te recuperes pronto porque tu chico está llegando- señaló el moreno con un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta principal, en donde varios adolescentes salen con su bolsos.

-No asusten más a mi Gabe, lo harás increíble, todo saldrá muy bien, te lo aseguro y quizás esto sirva para que otra personita que yo conozco, un hombre muy sexy con quien vivo, se anime a pedírmelo también- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el rubio y su pareja arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué te pida qué? ¿Si quieres un trio?- preguntó haciendo reír a los demás.

-Eres un idiota cuando quieres, Lucy… ¡Ahí está! ¡Ve por él, tigre!

Gabriel jamás va a admitirlo los años posteriores pero cuando interpreta "Got to Get You Into My Life" frente a un montón de adolescentes que rápidamente hacen un círculo y graban en sus teléfonos la actuación que posteriormente suben a YouTube bajo el título "Una excelente propuesta de matrimonio", fue el momento más feliz y a la vez complicado de su vida, ni siquiera enfrentar a sus padres o dar el examen de entrada a Stanford, significó tanto esfuerzo como aquello pero cuando ve el rostro emocionado de su pareja, el cual jamás deja de revivir gracias a los vídeos (e incluso pidió a uno de los chicos que se lo envíe) sabe que su vida no puede ser más perfecta en esa momento, aún cuando olvidó lo más importante, porque sí, nunca dejará de ser una tradición que algo arruine sus citas importantes y la propuesta de matrimonio no puede ser la excepción pero algo cambió ese día.

-Dean Winchester, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, no, del universo, al aceptar ser mi esposo? No lo tomes como presión pero si te niegas, entraré en una depresión horrible y le diré a todos mis psiquiatras que fue tu culpa, tendrás que vivir con el cargo de consciencia- afirmó lo último casi en un puchero que hizo reír al rubio.

-Oh Dios, Gabe… ¿Cómo podría negarme? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te amo demasiado- dijo abalanzándose sobre él y ambos compartieron un apasionado beso mientras escuchan los aplausos a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo, mi pinky, aún falta los anillos para hacerlo oficial- canturreó buscando en el bolsillo interno de su traje y poco a poco la sonrisa se borró de su rostro- Oh no… no, no, no.

-¿Gabe? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Olvidé los anillos, ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlos?!- se lamentó llevándose las manos al rostro y sintió las manos de su pareja en los hombros pero antes de que pudiera consolarlo, tal como antes, descubrió su cara y se rio- Esta será otra anécdota que agregaremos a nuestra colección ¿verdad? Jajajaja, creo que tienes razón, pinky, tengo una maldición con los momentos importantes.

-Gabe, Jajajaja, yo lo llamaría una tradición, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, amor, vamos a improvisar- dijo quitándose el collar que le regaló su chico hace dos años en su cumpleaños y con cuidado lo envolvió en el dedo anular del rubio, quien se rio con su ocurrencia- En casa te daré el que compré amor- acortó la distancia para susurrarle al oído- Y celebraremos en privado, no quiero más cámaras, ni adolescentes hormonados mirando.

-Jajajaja, me parece perfecto, Gabe, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean.

Ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso mientras escuchan los aplausos y luego se acercan a su familia, quienes los felicitan por la feliz noticia antes de ir a comer para celebrarlo. Gabriel sabe que las cosas no siempre serán así perfectas, de vez en cuando tendrán sus roces y desacuerdos pero ya no son dos adolescentes enamorados, ahora son dos adultos que se aman y cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en su camino, podrán afrontarlo juntos, porque se tienen el uno al otro, porque desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, Gabriel supo que es solo para Dean, y que éste es solo para él, así será por mucho, mucho tiempo más.


End file.
